Cafetería
by Mily Vanderhoeven-Kohler
Summary: AU. Antonio y Lovino se conocen gracias a la idea del hermano menor de éste último. Sin embargo, ambos tienen personalidades y estilos de vida muy distintos. ¿Podrán encontrar un balance o tendrán que darse por vencidos?
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I — La idea de Feliciano<strong>

Antonio se encontraba limpiando su cafetería observando el panorama, mientras veía de reojocómo la gente se divertía conversando alegremente sobre sus cosas, compartían el helado que recién habían comprado y algunos aprovechaban el ambiente para declararse a su ser querido.

Aunque no era envidioso y nada por el estilo, a veces pensaba en cómo podría ser su vida si conociera a su media naranja. Nunca había estado con nadie por lo que había momentos en que no comprendía lo que sus amigos hablaban, cuando éstos mencionaban sus experiencias con sus parejas.

Era un día de otoño, y muchos estudiantes universitarios solían pasar por allí, antes o después de rendir, ya que era un lugar bastante tranquilo. Además, era conocido por el buen servicio del español, que siempre les atendía con una hermosa sonrisa y de buenos ánimos.

Tras terminar de barrer el piso, Antonio fue detrás del mostrador, para seguir atendiendo a los que llegaban. Apenas consiguió sentarse por un rato en una butaca, mientras esperaba que los clientes decidieran que se deseaban pedir, cuando ingresaron al local un muchacho alegre y energético junto a un alemán bastante serio.

El italiano fue rápidamente hacia el mostrador, porque tenía bastante hambre. Antonio ya los conocía, ya que eran clientes muy frecuentes y se sabía de memoria lo que pedían.

—¿Lo de siempre? —preguntó el español, aunque ya estaba seguro de la respuesta.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —respondió Feliciano.

—Nos sentaremos en donde siempre —aseguró Ludwig, quien tomó del brazo a Veneciano, tratando de despegarlo del escaparate.

Sin embargo, mientras Antonio preparaba la orden para los recién llegados, otros clientes comenzaron a llamarlo. El dueño de la cafetería no tenía otros meseros, así que tenía hacerlo todo. Se apresuró rápidamente en servir a los dos europeos y luego ir a atender a los demás.

Mientras Feliciano disfrutaba de su pastel de fresa, observó lo mucho que estaba trabajando el encargado de aquel lugar. Se le notaba el cansacio, pese a que trataba de lidiar con todos los demás con una sonrisa y con buen humor.

—¿No crees qué tiene demasiadas cosas qué hacer? —el italiano se asombraba de la velocidad a la que atendía el español—Ve~

—Si quiere ganar dinero, tendrá que esforzarse duro —contestó el rubio, mientras bebía el café negro.

—Yo creo que necesita de romance...

—¡No! —interrumpió Ludwig, quien ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía Feliciano —Definitivamente, no.

—Pero, ¿por qué no? ¡Si a todos les hace bien un poco de amor! —declaró Veneciano, lleno de pastel alrededor de su boca.

Aunque quería detener al muchacho de aquella loca idea, Ludwig sabía que no había forma de parar a Veneciano. Lo único que le quedaba era escuchar cuál era esa idea que había tenido.

—¿Y qué se supone qué quieres hacer? —interrogó un abatido alemán.

—Deberíamos llamar a mi hermano para que lo conozca —contestó con algo de inocencia el italiano.

—¡No! —gritó el alemán.

Pero esta vez todos los que estaban presentes en aquella confitería miraron hacia la mesa de Ludwig y Feliciano. El primero se llevó la mano al rostro, con algo de vergüenza por haber llamado de esa manera la atención, pero el segundo seguía comiendo aquel pedazo de pastel como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Antonio, cuando se aproximó a ambos.

—Quería saber si... —pero el alemán rápidamente posó su mano sobre la boca de Veneciano y evitó que hablara de más.

—Sí, está todo bien —explicó Ludwig, que a su vez le daba una mirada de reproche a su acompañante.

—¿Seguros? —el español tenía un poco de dudas por el extraño comportamiento del rubio.

—No te preocupes.

—Me avisan cualquier cosa, entonces —afirmó el dueño de aquel lugar y se fue a la siguiente mesa para servir café.

Una vez que se aseguró que Antonio no pudiera escucharlos, Ludwig sacó su mano y dejó que Feliciano pudiera hablar. Éste estaba algo extrañado, ya que no veía nada mal en su plan.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No crees qué se llevarían...?

—¡No! Conoces de sobra a tu hermano —dijo de manera terminante.

No obstante, luego miró a Feliciano quien estaba algo triste, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan entusiasmado con una idea. El rubio suspiró, sabía que no le quedaba otra que ceder.

—Bueno, supongo que no perderías nada con intentarlo —afirmó finalmente Ludwig, para alegría del italiano.

—¿De verdad crees eso? ¡Sí!

—Al menos, conversa con Lovino —le aconsejó el de ojos celestes.

Quizás pasaron unos veinte minutos más, y luego decidieron que era hora de irse. Como era costumbre, era el rubio quien pagó la cuenta, en tanto Feliciano se limitaba a agradecerle a éste y a despedirse de Antonio.

Ambos acordaron en ir al departamento del italiano, quien vivía junto a su hermano mayor. Mientras que el muchacho de cabello marrón claro se divertía al observar el ambiente que les rodeaba, el alemán sólo se estaba imaginando todas las posibles reacciones de Lovino. Y ninguna lucía favorable. No obstante, prefería complacer a Feliciano, así que haría lo que siempre hacía, que era soportar los ataques de Romano.

Éste último se encontraba en el departamento, quejándose y quejándose porque no sabía dónde estaba su hermano. Además, no había nada apetecible en el refrigerador, lo que empeoraba su humor. El mayor de los dos hermanos se fue al balcón, pues quería saber si Feliciano ya estaba cerca de allí.

—¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! —gritaba el irritado italiano, quien había tenido un día bastante aburrido en la universidad.

De repente, se dio cuenta que su hermano menor estaba viniendo, como siempre, acompañado del rubio, quien no le caía muy en gracia. Es más, le hacía notar su disgusto en cada oportunidad y cada vez que se veían.

El menor fue corriendo hacia el edificio, mientras que el rubio caminaba a un ritmo tranquilo, no estaba muy apurado por escuchar a Romano quejarse y reclamar por todo lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, Feliciano le apresuraba para entrar.

El alemán pensó si había alguna manera de zafarse de ello, pero al ver al menor de los dos italianos con aquella expresión tan alegre, le era imposible negarse a nada. Esa era su pelea de todos los días, entre sus sentimientos y la razón, la cual no era aplicable de ninguna manera a Feliciano.

—Ya voy, ya voy —dijo Ludwig para calmar un poco a su pareja.

—Apúrate, nos está esperando —aseguró Veneciano, quien estaba ansioso por saber cuál sería la respuesta que le daría su hermano mayor.

Romano ya los estaba esperando en la sala de estar, bastante molesto. Nadie le había dicho nada y a decir verdad, se sentía bastante excluido la mayoría de las veces. Así que se sentía con todo el derecho del mundo de reclamar a su hermano menor.

Tras unos aburridos cinco minutos, Ludwig y Feliciano aparecieron en aquel lugar, al que éste último llamaba hogar. El departamento se encontraba en el octavo piso, así que se tardaba un poco en llegar hasta allí.

—¡Hermano, hermano! ¡Tengo algo que decirte! —corrió Veneciano hasta su hermano, que estaba sentado en un elegante sofá blanco.

—¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡Te olvidaste de mí! —se quejó el muchacho de ojos color miel.

—¡No te enojes, hermano! Hay algo que quiero contarte —explicó Feliciano, quien trataba de calmar al mal genio de Romano.

Sin embargo, antes de decir algo más, Lovino se dio cuenta que detrás de su hermano estaba el alemán.

—¡¿Tú, otra vez? —exclamó molesto el mayor de los dos italianos y luego se dirigió a su hermano —¿Te sigues juntando con el loco de las papas, Feliciano?

—Siempre es un gusto verte —

—¡No te pongas así! Él y yo estábamos hablando de ti y teníamos una idea que queríamos contarte —aseguró Veneciano, quien se ponía nervioso porque no podía calmar a su hermano.

—No me metas en esto —afirmó el alemán, aunque era inútil decirlo.

Romano estaba bastante enojado, pero decidió darle una oportunidad a su hermano, cosa que ocurría en muy raras ocasiones.

Mientras Veneciano intentaba convencer a su hermano mayor, ya había llegado las seis de la tarde y Antonio creyó conveniente cerrar un poco más temprano. Quería tener un poco de tiempo para recorrer aquel tranquilo pueblo, antes de que se oscureciera por completo. Dejó el delantal que habitualmente utilizaba y salió del local.

Aún había muchísimo movimiento por los alrededores y el tiempo era lo suficientemente agradable como para dar un paseo por ahí. Necesitaba despejar su mente, aunque sea por una media hora, ya que trabajaba prácticamente todos los días y nunca se daba un momento para distraerse, cosa que le gustaría hacer con más frecuencia.

Llegó hasta la plaza principal de aquel pueblo, que se encontraba en el centro mismo de éste. La gran mayoría de los festivales, además, se desarrollaban ahí. Muchos jóvenes solían encontrarse allí y pasar horas conversando, mientras que otros preferían aquel espacio abierto para leer tranquilamente. Los mayores también aprovechaban para dar una caminata por allí e incluso jugar al ajedrez, entre otras cosas.

Con un poco de suerte, el español consiguió un banco donde sentarse. Tras respirar profundamente, se dio cuenta que su vecino también andaba por allí y cómo era costumbre de éste, estaba rodeado de atractivos hombres y mujeres. Antonio se preguntaba cómo demonios Francis conseguía ser siempre el centro de atención.

—Si por lo menos tuviera a alguien —se dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes mientras miraba al francés conversando tan alegremente.

El español se recostó por el banco y decidió que no pensaría en nada más. Dirigió sus ojos hacia el cielo, que contaba con escasas nubes. Trató de poner su mente en blanco, pero por más que lo intentaba, más difícil le parecía. Además, había un montón de parejas sentadas sobre el césped, que no estaban haciendo silencio precisamente.

—Supongo que algunos simplemente no tenemos suerte —se convenció el español, con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

Se levantó y regresó a su tienda, ya que su apartamento se encontraba en el piso superior. Era un día más en su vida, así que no tenía porqué desanimarse, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

En otra parte del pueblo, Feliciano procuraba disuadir a Romano de su idea, pero éste le contestaba siempre con un rotundo no. El primero se estaba a punto de dar por vencido, hasta que el alemán, harto de la forma de actuar de Lovino, resolvió intervenir, pese a que su conciencia le estaba diciendo que no lo hiciera.

—Si aceptas, tendrás comida gratis —aseguró el rubio, quien sabía muy bien cuál era la debilidad de los dos italianos.

—Mmm... —pero el muchacho de ojos color miel no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente —No.

—¿Quieres pasta, entonces? —Ludwig trataba de recordar que la única razón por la cual estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo era por Feliciano.

—Bueno, está bien... ¡Pero esto lo hago por Feliciano, no por ti, idiota de las papas! —exclamó el orgulloso italiano.

—Sí, sí, lo sé.

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía que sería un día como cualquiera. Antonio se levantó bastante temprano, ya que sabía que un montón de estudiantes solían pasar por su cafetería antes de entrar a clases y era un buen negocio. Aunque ese día en particular hubiera preferido quedarse en la cama y dormir toda la mañana.

Por su lado, el alemán aprovechó la oportunidad para beber algo de café antes de ir a clases, ya que había tenido una noche bastante problemática, y estaba un poco exhausto. Además, le diría a Antonio lo que Feliciano había estado planeando. Bueno, al menos, una parte.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó el español al ver que el rubio ingresaba al local —¿Café negro como siempre?

—Sí —contestó Ludwig, que en lugar de sentarse en la mesa que usualmente ocupaba con Feliciano, esta vez prefirió estar en el mostrador —. Por cierto...

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el muchacho mientras servía aquella caliente bebida.

Aunque seguía pensando que era una idea un tanto estúpida y que no debían meterse en la vida de otras personas, el de ojos celestes continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Feliciano tiene una sorpresa para ti, te la mostrará esta tarde —explicó Ludwig con simpleza, a la vez que probaba un sorbo del café negro que había pedido.

—¿Una sorpresa? ¡Pero no es mi cumpleaños! —contestó Antonio, quien estaba asombrado por el detalle.

—Fue su idea —respondió el rubio —. Bueno, deberías juzgarlo por ti mismo cuando lo veas.

Era la mejor noticia que había recibido, aunque ahora estaba entusiasmado con la idea de un regalo. Pero, ¿qué podría ser? No podía negar, estaba sumamente intrigado por la supuesta sorpresa.

—Bueno, me voy —se despidió el alemán, y debajo de la taza, dejó el pago con algo de propina.

El resto del día fue un completo desastre, ya que Antonio no podía dejar de pensar qué era lo que se traía entre mano el muchacho de cabellos castaños. Se equivocó varias veces con los pedidos y por poco, no derramó un vaso de agua a un cliente. Pero es que simplemente quería saber qué le estaba esperando aquella tarde.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, el español seguía bastante entusiasmado, cuando Feliciano entró a la tienda.

—¡Antonio, te quiero presentar a alguien! —exclamó Venecano a quien no le importaba mucho que el resto de la clientela le escuchara.

—¡Tonto, para esto me traes hasta aquí! —se quejó alguien que estaba detrás de la puerta.

—¿Está todo bien? —el español estaba algo consternado.

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió el italiano, mientras jalaba a su hermano mayor para que entrara —¡Hermano, entra!

Con mucho esfuerzo, Feliciano consiguió que Lovino entrara a la cafetería. Éste miró de pies a cabeza a Antonio y luego se dirigió a su hermano.

—¡¿Me querías presentar a éste? —reclamó Romano.

—Les dejó para que se conozcan, ¡adiós! —el menor de los hermanos salió corriendo antes de que Lovino pudiese decir algo más.

—Bueno, mucho gusto —dijo algo nervioso el español, mientras que le pasaba la mano al italiano.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer~!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Un pequeño accidente**

Romano miró por unos segundos la mano del español y tras pensarlo, decidió acceder al saludo. Aunque no estaba muy conforme, había comida a su alrededor y eso era suficiente para que se quedara. Y después de todo, Antonio no se veía tan mal.

—Soy Lovino —respondió el italiano, bastante serio.

—Mucho gusto. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien —aseguró el muchacho de ojos verdes, quien estaba algo intrigado por el hermano mayor de Feliciano.

—Sólo lo estoy haciendo porque me lo pidió el tonto de mi hermano —contestó orgulloso, mientras pasaba dentro de la cafetería.

La verdad es que de todas las sorpresas posibles, el español nunca se hubiera imaginado que Feliciano hubiera querido presentarle a su hermano mayor. Bueno, conocer a alguien más no podría ser algo malo, es más, tal vez podría invitarle a salir si todo salía bien.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Va por la casa —afirmó Antonio, a la vez que le mostraba la variedad de dulces que había allí.

A Romano prácticamente se le caía la baba al ver tantas delicias y además, no tendría que pagar por nada. Era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Pero, era imposible decidirse entre todo lo que había. Todo era increíblemente tentador y no había comido nada desde que había despertado de la siesta, así estaba con bastante apetito.

—¡Maldición, hay demasiado que quiero comer! —se quejó el ojos color miel.

—Bueno, supongo que no hay prisas —sonrió el dueño de aquel lugar, a la vez que servía café a los demás que también estaban sentados en la barra.

Después de unos largos cinco minutos, en los cuales estaba definiendo qué era lo que realmente deseaba probar, finalmente Romano se había decidido. Una sabrosa y deliciosa porción de pastel de chocolate que parecía que lo estaba llamando había sido su elección.

—Oye, tú, ¡quiero eso! —sus ojos brillaban, como si fuera un niño.

—No hay problema, ve a una mesa para que tengas más espacio y luego te acompañaré —explicó el español mientras cortaba un pedazo.

Aunque a Lovino no le gustaba estar entre demasiada gente, luego de mirar un rato, encontró una mesa en la esquina, donde podría estar en paz. Además, así nadie le vería en aquel lugar.

Por su lado, Antonio salió del mostrador, con la porción lista y fue hacia donde se encontraba el mayor de los dos hermanos. Estaba tan contento, y por qué no decirlo, emocionado, que no se estaba fijando por donde iba, hasta que tropezó con una silla, provocando que todo el pastel cayera por la ropa de Romano, quien estaba bastante distendido.

Por supuesto, aquel pequeño error no iba a traer nada bueno para Antonio.

—¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! —gritó el italiano enfadado — ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Sabía que no tenía que haber venido!

—Lo siento, lo siento. Déjame que lo solucione —respondió el español, que no sabía que hacer.

—¡No me toques! —Romano se levantó y sin pedir permiso, tomó el vaso de agua de alguien más y se lo tiró por el pantalón —¡Es tu culpa y la del tonto de mi hermano! —siguió quejándose Lovino.

El pantalón de éste ahora parecía una extraña combinación, ya que tenía una enorme mancha de agua por debajo del cinturón con pastel de chocolate. Romano estaba más que asqueado y molesto, y todo lo que deseaba hacer era irse de allí.

No obstante, tampoco podía salir de allí. No podía permitir que más personas lo vieran en ese estado. ¿Qué hacer, entonces? El hermano mayor de Veneciano se paseaba de un lado a otro buscando alguna solución, pero no podía pensar nada del enojo que tenía.

Hasta que el dueño de la cafetería tuvo una idea. Lo tomó del brazo para tranquilizarlo y poder contarle lo que se le había ocurrido.

—¡No me toques, no me toques! —saltó el muchacho de ojos color miel, mientras se zarandeaba.

—Escucha, te voy a prestar mi ropa, ¿quieres? —Antonio se sentía fatal por lo que había hecho, y esperaba que el otro aceptara su oferta.

—¡No, no, no! ¡No me quiero vestir como tú! —dijo el encaprichado italiano.

—Es para que no vayas así por la calle —explicó el joven de ojos verdes.

Pese a que seguía inconforme, Lovino sabía que no le quedaba otra opción. A regañadientes aceptó el ofrecimiento de Antonio. Éste le guió hasta la escalera que llevaba a su piso y le pidió que le esperase un rato, por lo menos, hasta que pudiese cerrar el negocio.

Mientras que el muchacho de ojos claros lidiaba con el resto de las personas que estaban abajo, Romano se quedó un rato en la entrada del apartamento. Si hubiera rechazado la oferta de su hermano menor, nada de esto hubiera sucedido, pensó. Pero por otro lado, la pasta que había comido el día anterior había estado suculenta.

Exploró un rato la habitación del poseedor de aquel lugar. Era un lugar bastante simple y sencillo, sin mucha elegancia ni ostentación. Era evidente que sólo vivía una persona allí. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención a Lovino era la vista que tenía el lugar, ya que desde ahí se podía ver sin dificultad todo el pueblo.

Repentinamente, sintió una mano sobre su hombre e inmediatamente se dio vuelta.

—¡No me toques, maldición! —exclamó el italiano, bastante asustado.

—Sólo soy yo —aclaró Antonio, intentando calmar a su visita.

—¡Demonios, me has dado un susto de aquellos! —reclamó Lovino.

—Ven, te daré algo para que te cambies —indicó el español, mientras marchaba hacia su habitación.

Romano caminaba detrás de Antonio, completa y totalmente desconfiado. Pese a que pensaba que lo mejor sería salir corriendo, no podía ir con esas pintas.

El dueño de aquel lugar, por su lado, comenzó a hurgar en su armario, buscando algún pantalón que fuera similar al que tenía Lovino. Éste comenzaba a impacientarse, hasta que finalmente el muchacho de ojos verdes encontró algo que le pudiese agradar, aunque no sabía mucho de los gustos que el italiano tenía.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —Antonio sacó un pantalón negro, muy formal, que rara vez utilizaba.

El hermano mayor de Feliciano lo tomó, lo miró por unos instantes y luego, lo tiró sobre la cama del español.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene algo de malo? —preguntó curioso el español.

—Sí, que me voy a cambiar y tú estás mirando —replicó el de ojos color miel.

El español inmediatamente se dio vuelta mientras que Romano se cambiaba. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que tendría a otro hombre cambiándose en su habitación, aunque fuera por esas circunstancias tan extrañas. De todas formas, y aunque le parecía que el italiano tenía un carácter un poco difícil, seguía contento por el hecho de que Feliciano se haya acordado de él.

Sin embargo, aún se sentía fatal por todo lo que había pasado, así que pensó en una manera de compensar por aquella mala primera impresión. Estaba seguro que le rechazaría, pero al menos, debía darle un intento. Tal vez, en un ambiente más relajado, Lovino estaría más tranquilo y no tan sobresaltado, como lo estaba en ese momento.

Antonio respiró profundamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y había perdido la práctica. Mas, estaba decidido a concretarlo. Se volteó y se rascó la cabeza, mientras tomaba coraje.

—¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en...

—¿En qué? —interrumpió Lovino, a la vez que se ajustaba el cinto.

—Aún me siento mal por lo que pasó hoy, quizás deberíamos comenzar de nuevo, ¿no crees? —opinó el español, un poco apenado.

—¿Eh? ¿Después de todo lo que sucedió? —cuestionó Lovino.

—¿Por qué no volvemos a salir y olvidar todo esto? —propuso Antonio, mientras que el sudor recorría su cara.

Tras unos largos minutos de silencio por parte del muchacho de ojos color miel, Antonio creyó que estaba todo perdido. Aunque tampoco podía culparlo, ¿quién no se enojaría por algo como eso?

—Sólo si invitas tú, —Romano se acercó a Antonio, con una sonrisa algo malvada en su rostro —, y me dejas escoger el restaurante.

—Bueno, supongo que es justo —aseguró el español.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces —afirmó el italiano, a la par que terminaba de arreglarse.

—¡¿Mañana? Pero...

Sin embargo, Romano hizo de oídos sordos y se alejó, dejando el suelo su pantalón sucio. Antonio se quedó mirando cómo se apartaba de allí. Sinceramente no conseguía comprender lo que acababa de suceder. El hermano de Veneciano se le había impuesto sin ningún problema y él no había podido decirle que no.

Antonio se recostó sobre su cama, estaba bastante cansado por ese día tan particular. Aunque, para ser sincero, tenía cierto interés por conocer más a Romano. Esa forma de ser tan tosca le había llamado la atención, no recordaba haber conocido a alguien así y esperaba poder comenzar de nuevo, y olvidar todo ese asunto.

Sería su primera cita en un buen tiempo. Quizás no llegarían a nada, tal vez como simples amigos. No obstante, estaba entusiasmado con la salida que tendrían.

Por su lado, Lovino estaba llegando a su apartamento que compartía con su hermano menor. Éste lo estaba observando desde el balcón, pues ya quería saber cómo había terminado el encuentro entre Romano y Antonio. Como siempre, Feliciano estaba acompañado por el rubio, quien, al contrario de Veneciano, estaba más que seguro que aquel encuentro había sido un completo desastre.

Al sentir que alguien abría la perilla de la puerta, el muchacho de cabellos más claros fue a reunirse con su hermano mayor. No soportaba la ansiedad, ya quería saber cómo le había ido. Una vez que Lovino entró al piso, fue prácticamente asediado por Feliciano.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue con Antonio? Estoy seguro que te ha caído bien —dijo emocionado Veneciano.

—Sólo cállate —manifestó Romano, mientras iba directo a su habitación.

—Sabía que no iba a funcionar —opinó Ludwig, quien estaba sentado en el sofá.

—¡Para que sepas, vamos a salir mañana, idiota! —exclamó Lovino y luego se encerró en su cuarto.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta del dormitorio, hasta que Feliciano comenzó a saltar por la habitación.

—¡Sabía que tenía razón! ¡Ahora tendrá alguien con quien salir! —exclamó éste.

—¿De verdad pasó eso? —el rubio de ojos celestes aún estaba sin creer que eso hubiera pasado.

—Oh, vamos. Mi hermano no es tan malo, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que no, pero...

Sin embargo, antes de poder seguir opinando, Feliciano ya estaba distraído con otra cosa.

—¡Oye, Ludwig! ¿Qué te parece? —el muchacho había encontrado una gorra estilo militar y se la había puesto.

—No te queda nada mal —opinó el alemán.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —preguntó el curioso italiano, mientras sonreía.

—Sí, por supuesto... —el rubio seguía dudando de lo que había dicho Romano, pero en fin, no era su asunto después de todo.

A la mañana siguiente, un alegre español abría su cafetería. Silbaba una canción, a la vez que preparaba el café para sus clientes. A decir verdad, estaba ansioso por la cita que tendría a la noche. Podría recuperarse de aquel error y conocer más a Romano. Incluso todavía no podía creer que había aceptado su invitación.

Como era su costumbre, el rubio volvió a pasar por aquella confitería por el café negro que tomaba siempre. Lo primero que pudo nota que el dueño de aquel lugar sonreía mucho más de lo usual y hacía las cosas con mucha más energía.

—Parece que te fue bien ayer —afirmó el rubio, mientras que se sentaba en el lugar de siempre.

—Tuvimos un pequeño problema, pero esta noche saldremos —respondió el alegre español.

—¿En serio? Bien por ti.

—Aunque, debo confesarte que pensé que sería un poco más parecido a Feliciano —aseguró Antonio, a la par que servía el café.

—Lovino es una caja de sorpresas —expresó Ludwig, y después suspiró —. Bueno, de todas formas, te deseo éxitos.

—Dile a Feliciano gracias de mi parte —contestó el español para luego alejarse a atender al resto.

Sin embargo, nadie hubiera podido prever lo que habría de suceder aquella noche...


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - Cita<strong>

Al llegar las ocho de la noche de aquel día, Antonio estaba completamente vestido. Por supuesto, había un desastre en su habitación ya que se había cambiado varias veces de ropa, hasta que encontró algo que le gustara. Estaba bastante nervioso, pues ni siquiera sabía qué esperar de esa cita.

El muchacho de ojos verdes estaba sentado en una de las mesas de su cafetería, aguardando pacientemente por la llegada de Lovino. Jugaba con su billetera y trataba de no pensar demasiado en el asunto, pero la verdad es que solamente estaba concentrado en eso. Además, esperaba que el italiano se hubiera olvidado de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

También, aparte de dar vueltas y vueltas a su billetera, miraba constantemente el reloj de pared. Estaba realmente preocupado, ya que no estaba completamente seguro sí Romano se aparecería o le dejaría plantado. Rogaba dentro de él que esto último no sucediera, aunque tampoco podía culparle de no querer volverle a ver la cara.

De vez en cuando, se ajustaba la corbata y miraba hacia la puerta, ya que en cualquier momento el muchacho de ojos color miel podría aparecerse. Tampoco quería lucir desesperado, pero al fin, había conseguido alguien con quien podría ir a cenar.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento que compartían los dos hermanos, el mayor estaba decidiendo a cuál restaurante deberían ir y discutía con Feliciano, ya que, sí había algo que les unía a estos dos, era el amor por la buena comida, por sobre todo, la pasta.

El alemán sólo estaba a unos cuantos metros de allí, ordenando toda la habitación que tenía con Feliciano, mientras que accidentalmente escuchaba a los dos. Luego, observó la hora y se dio cuenta que Lovino ya estaba llegando tarde a la cita que había acordado con el español.

Una vez más, aunque no era de su asunto, le daba algo de lástima que el muchacho de ojos verdes estuviese esperando pacientemente por Lovino y que éste se lo tomara. Ludwig dejó por unos instantes las sábanas que estaba cambiando y se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde los hermanos estaban hablando.

—¿No crees que ya deberías irte? —le preguntó el hombre de ojos celestes a Romano.

—¡Idiota! No me digas qué hacer —se quejó el italiano.

—Sólo decía por la hora qué es —puntualizó el alemán.

Éste señaló el reloj digital que se encontraba encima de la mesa, y el mismo marcaba las ocho y veinte. Lovino se levantó enseguida, tomó su saco y se apresuró a salir de allí.

—¡Maldición, idiota! ¡Ya me hubieran avisado antes, demonios! —se quejó el mayor de los italianos y rápidamente desapareció.

Por unos instantes, Ludwig y Feliciano se quedaron en silencio, observando la velocidad con la cual Romano se alejaba. Claro, hasta que el estómago del segundo comenzó a gruñir.

—Oye, oye. ¿Por qué no ordenamos pizza para comer esta noche? —pidió Veneciano, con toda la ilusión.

—¿No sería mejor si cocinamos nuestra propia cena? —sugirió el rubio, quien buscaba ahorrar un poco de dinero.

—¡Por favor, por favor! —exclamó el muchacho de cabello castaño, mientras zarandeaba el brazo del alemán.

—Podríamos hacer una excepción ya que es viernes a la noche...

—¡Sí! —gritó emocionado Feliciano y en un parpadeo, ya había agarrado el teléfono para poder hacer el encargo.

Nuevamente, en la cafetería, Antonio ya estaba perdiendo completamente la esperanza. Lovino no había dado señal alguna de que vendría, y aunque lo había previsto, de todas maneras, se sentía fatal. El de ojos verdes se levantó de la silla y por última vez, miro hacia afuera de la tienda, por si el italiano se asomaba. Pero no había absolutamente un alma en la calle.

—Bueno, supongo que será para la próxima —dijo resignado el español.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de subir a su piso, repentinamente sintió que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta. Antonio se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta que no era otro más que Romano, así que en seguida fue a abrirle. Estaba bastante sorprendido, ya que había pensado que se había enojado tanto que no lo quería ver más.

—¡Demonios! ¡Esto es culpa de esos idiotas que me distrajeron y por eso, llegué tarde! —exclamó Lovino, tratando de justificar el hecho de llegar tarde.

—No, no te preocupes —respondió el muchacho de ojos verdes, con una leve sonrisa—. Me alegro que hayas podido venir

—Lo que sea, ahora vayámonos —dijo Romano, quien ya estaba con bastante hambre.

Antonio agarró enseguida el saco que había dejado por la silla y su billetera, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro del pueblo. Éste estaba tan contento que ni siquiera había preguntado a dónde iban y Lovino, tenía tanta hambre, que sólo estaba pensando en lo mucho que comería esa noche.

No obstante, el español intentó entablar un poco de conversación con el italiano.

—Y, dime Lovino, ¿a qué te dedicas?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó el hermano mayor de Veneciano, mientras que buscaba con la mirada el restaurante.

—Si estudias, trabajas. Ya sabes —respondió el español con una risa nerviosa.

—Nada —contestó el otro, totalmente despreocupado.

Aquella respuesta había tomado totalmente desprevenido al español, aunque eso explicaba un poco su comportamiento.

—¡Allí está! —gritó emocionado Lovino, a la vez que salió corriendo hasta el local.

—¿Podrías esperarme? —preguntó el español, quien se había quedado en la esquina, aguardando para cruzar la calle.

Pero Romano no le prestó atención, él continuó corriendo hacia el restaurante italiano, que dicho sea de paso, era su preferido.

Para cuando Antonio había conseguido atravesar la calle, Lovino ya estaba adentro, esperando por su compañía. Estaba algo molesto, porque el muchacho de ojos verdes era algo lento y él ya se quería sentar para poder ordenar algo.

—¡Maldición, te estaba esperando para poder sentarnos! —exclamó el ruidoso italiano.

—Es que la calle estaba tan transitada —explicó el español, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

En ese momento, el encargo de recibir a los clientes, llevó a Lovino y a Antonio, a una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina, con muy buena iluminación. Por supuesto, el mesero ya conocía a Romano, quien era cliente frecuente y sabía cuál era su lugar favorito.

Luego de acomodarse, el hombre les entregó los menúes y se fue. Pero, el italiano ni siquiera miró ya que sabía exactamente lo que quería pedir. Por su lado, el español seguía contemplando todo lo que había y no tenía la menor idea de que podría pedir.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, se sentía observado. Lovino miraba al muchacho de ojos verdes, y el primero se sentía bastante presionado a pedir lo que sea.

—¿Ya han decidido que van a ordenar? —les preguntó el mozo.

—Lo de siempre —respondió Romano.

—¿Y usted? —el hombre se dirigió a Antonio, quien estaba indeciso.

—Bueno, yo... —el español miró una vez más el menú —. Un plato de espagueti con salsa de tomate.

—Muy bien, enseguida traigo los dos platos —respondió el empleado.

—Espera...

Romano sabía que había algo que faltaba algo en la mesa, algo imprescindible en cualquier cita y por supuesto, no podía faltar esta vez.

—También trae la mejor botella de vino que tengas —ordenó el muchacho de cabellos castaños y luego se recostó por su silla.

Mientras ambos esperaban por sus pedidos, el muchacho de ojos verdes sonreía nerviosamente. Sin duda, el otro era una persona un poco difícil para conversar, pero se mantenía optimista así que se propuso intentar averiguar un poco más acerca de su acompañante.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó con curiosidad el español.

—¿Cuántos me pones? —cuestionó Romano, poniendo a prueba a Antonio.

—Pues... —el joven de ojos verdes miró una vez más al italiano, ya que no quería terminar ofendiendo a éste. Pero tampoco tenía idea de la edad del muchacho —¿Veintidós?

—¡¿Veintidós? Maldición, ¿tan viejo me veo? —se quejó el hermano mayor de Feliciano —¡Sólo tengo diecinueve, idiota!

El español ya no dijo más nada, simplemente respiró profundamente. Parecía que dijera lo que dijera, hiciera lo que hiciera, terminaba por meter aún más la pata. Tal vez simplemente no servía para salir con otra persona, pues no conseguía entender cómo podía fallar continuamente con Lovino.

Pero para la buena fortuna de Antonio, en ese momento, llegaron los mozos con la comida y la bebida. En seguida, Romano perdió el interés en lo que había dicho éste y se concentró en aquel delicioso plato de espagueti bañado en salsa de tomate. Se ató una servilleta por el cuello de su camisa y no perdió tiempo en rodear su tenedor con la pasta.

—Que tengas buen provecho —dijo el dueño de la cafetería, aunque el otro ya había empezado a comer.

Antes de comer algo, el de ojos verdes se sirvió un poco del vino, ya que de alguna manera u otra tenía que poder llegar al fin de la salida. Apenas puso un chorro, cuando repentinamente vio la copa de Romano bastante cerca de él, pidiéndole que también le pusiera un poco de aquella bebida.

—Apúrate, maldición —dijo el italiano, mientras masticaba.

Cuando alzó la vista, notó que Lovino tenía la boca completamente sucia de salsa de tomate y creyó conveniente, limpiarle un poco. Así que se levantó ligeramente y cuando se acercó lo suficiente, el muchacho de ojos color miel se fue hacia atrás, un poco asustado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios crees qué estás haciendo? —exclamó el joven, provocando que todas las miradas fueran hacia ellos.

—Tienes toda la boca sucia, te quería limpiar un poco nada más —aclaró el español con buenas intenciones.

Romano siguió refunfuñando, mas, no se le entendía. Comía y hablaba a la misma vez, lo que no le hacía muy coherente. Antonio, por su lado, tomó su copa de un sólo trago y volvió a sentarse.

Tras terminar de comer todo el plato, dejándolo prácticamente vacío, el italiano se concentró en aquella bebida que tanto le gustaba. Enseguida consiguió beber toda la copa y se sirvió otra más. Para desgracia de Antonio, Lovino tenía poca tolerancia al alcohol y rápidamente, éste estaba bastante ido.

—Vives solamente con tu hermano, ¿verdad? —preguntó Antonio, ingenuamente sin saber lo que había desencadenado.

—¡Y con el tonto ese! Maldición, ¡lo detesto tanto! —respondió el de ojos color miel, mientras que seguía bebiendo.

—¿El tonto ese? —aunque estaba algo seguro de quién se refería, no comprendía la razón por la cual Lovino le tenía tanta rabia.

—Es un pesado, idiota, molesto... —y balbuceó algunas palabras más, que Antonio no entendió.

Sin embargo, éste último estaba más sorprendido por la forma en que Romano tomaba el vino como si tratara de agua. Por supuesto, su cara ya estaba de un color rojo y de vez en cuando, eructaba.

—¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! —gritó Romano mientras golpeaba la mesa.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —respondió el español, al ver que todos les estaban observando.

—Pero... pero... —el italiano balanceaba de un lado a otro el vaso.

Antonio pidió la cuenta y le sacó el vino a Lovino, antes de que pudiese beber más. Éste comenzó a sacarse la corbata, pues sentía bastante calor. Sin embargo, fue detenido por el español antes de que pudiese sacarse algo más.

—Espera, espera, aún no nos hemos ido —explicó el muchacho, a la vez que intentaba calmar a su pareja de esa noche.

—¡No me toques, demonios! —exclamó el joven, quien ya había perdido la noción de dónde estaba.

—Bueno, no lo haré. Pero no te desvistas aquí, espera aunque sea a estar en tu casa —le recomendó Antonio, quien luego suspiró.

Fue en ese momento cuando llegó el mesero con la cuenta. Al ver el monto de ésta, el español casi se desmayó. ¿Cómo podía salir tan caro dos platos de espagueti y una botella de vino? Pero, en fin, se había comprometido a pagar eso. Dejó el pago correspondiente con la propina, tomó su saco y se levantó.

Sin embargo, tras caminar un poco, se dio cuenta que nadie le estaba siguiendo, lo cual le parecía bastante extraño. Se dio vuelta y observó cómo Lovino se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, sin poder avanzar demasiado. Aunque sabía que a éste no le gustaba demasiado que se le tocara, no le quedaba otra que tomar a éste y ayudarle a salir de allí.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios? —preguntó Romano, con ojos rojos y un aliento a alcohol que se podía oler a una buena distancia.

—Ahora, nos vamos a casa —aseguró Antonio, mientras lo levantaba.

Al salir afuera, el español no sabía hacia dónde ir, ya que desconocía por completo el lugar donde vivía Lovino. Y pese a que sabía que interrogarle sobre ésto era bastante inútil, igual lo intentó.

—Te acompañaré hasta donde vives, sólo dime hacia donde debo ir —afirmó el español de ojos verdes.

—Pues, bueno, es hacia... —el hermano mayor de Veneciano levantó la cabeza y miró hacia todas partes, pero sinceramente no podía ubicarse.

—¿Tienes tu móvil? Así podría llamar a tu hermano...

—¡El estúpido de mi hermano y el idiota patatas! —el italiano comenzó a reírse de manera totalmente inesperada.

—¿Y ahora qué hago?

El español no sabía qué podía hacer, tenía a su cita totalmente borracho, no tenía la menor idea en donde vivía y tampoco tenía el número del alemán para que se encargara del muchacho de cabellos castaños. Sólo le quedaba una opción.

* * *

><p>Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: <strong>TheFannishaUsui, mikaelaamaarhcp, kikyoyami8, The-sweetest-revenge y Atsun.<strong>

Hasta la próxima~


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4 - Cansancio<span>**

Antonio miró una vez más al muchacho que estaba tratando de levantar. Definitivamente ésta no era la forma en la que se había imaginad que terminaría la noche. Romano levantó la cabeza, vio directamente hacia los ojos verdes del español y luego volvió a agacharse.

—Oye, ¿podrías despertarte? —preguntó ingenuamente Antonio.

Pero todo lo que recibió de respuesta fue unos cuantos balbuceos de parte del italiano. Estaba demasiado ebrio como para decir algo coherente.

—Bueno, supongo que no me queda otra —se dijo resignado —.Vamos, te llevaré a mi piso.

Por supuesto, no era nada fácil ir caminando hasta allí, con alguien que estaba tan borracho que se tropezaba con sus propios pies. Era toda una peripecia de por sí, trataba de evitar que Lovino se cayera mientras que cruzaban la calle y por otro lado, tenía que evitar chocar con el resto de la gente que andaba por esas calles.

Tras unos largos diez minutos, en los que Antonio parecía que nunca llegaría a su cafetería, finalmente éste pudo visualizarla. Romano apestaba a alcohol y su rostro estaba de un tono colorado, por lo que su acompañante intentaba apresurarse.

Algunas personas susurraban entre sí y comentaban aquello, mientras que el muchacho de ojos verdes procuraba sonreír, aunque en realidad, estaba bastante cansado. No obstante, no se detendría hasta llegar a su piso.

Una vez que consiguió ir hasta la entrada, dejó tendido a Romano para poder abrir la puerta. No había mucha iluminación, así que tras unos cuantos intentos, pudo meter la llave por la cerradura y entrar a su confitería.

—Al fin llegamos, Lovino —respondió Antonio, aunque eso era más un consuelo para él.

Tomó al italiano, quien estaba recostado por la pared, y siguió con aquella agotadora tarea. Tiró sus llaves sobre el mostrador y por unos minutos, estuvo contemplando la escalera que llevaba hacia su piso. Respiró profundamente, estaba seguro de que sería la parte más difícil, pero tampoco podía dejar al muchacho de ojos color miel por ahí.

—Espero que colabores un poco para subir —dijo riendo el español.

Antonio iba pisando cada grada con mucho cuidado, ya que no quería el italiano se cayera o perder el equilibrio. Por supuesto, por cada paso que daba, se sentía un poco más aliviado, ya que estaba cada vez más cerca de su piso.

Ya para ese entonces, todo lo único que deseaba el español era que la noche terminara de una buena vez. Intentó despertar a Romano a base de cachetadas, pero éste estaba dormido completamente.

—_Al menos, está tranquilo y calmado _—pensó mientras acomodaba al italiano sobre su cama.

Desprendió la camisa del muchacho y le sacó el cinturón, para que al menos pudiera descansar de manera cómoda y confortable. Por una vez, el italiano lucía como alguien apacible, pese ala baba que le colgaba en un lado de la boca.

Luego de eso, salió un rato al balcón de su apartamento. Respiró profundamente, aquella noche había sido bastante peculiar. Ni en sus más alocadas pesadillas, hubiera creído que semejante cita pudiera ser posible. Definitivamente, había conocido a una persona bastante única en su especie.

Tras contemplar a la bella luna, Antonio volvió a entrar al lugar que desde hacía un tiempo llamaba hogar. Después de quitarse toda esa ropa elegante, se quedó en ropa interior e intentó dormir al lado de Romano, mas, éste ocupaba toda la cama.

—Oye, oye. Déjame un espacio, aunque sea —se quejó el de ojos verdes, mientras intentaba hacerse un lugar.

Sin embargo, era bastante inútil. Lovino se rehusaba a moverse, pese a los intentos de Antonio de obtener un espacio, aunque fuera pequeño. Ya estaba demasiado agotado como para también lidiar con eso, así que el segundo tomó una almohada y fue a acostarse sobre el sofá.

—_¿Cómo todo esto terminó así? —_se cuestionó al español, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente —_Francamente, no sirvo para hacer esto. _

Aunque trató de pensar un poco más acerca de aquella situación, el cansancio le terminó por ganar y Antonio rápidamente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Romano finalmente recobró la conciencia. Miró por todas partes, y no sabía dónde estaba. Al principio, parecía no reconocer nada en lo absoluto, hasta que se dio cuenta que ya había estado allí hacía muy poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Todo lo que podía recordar era que anoche había estado en su restaurante favorito con el español y luego, todo se volvía todo borroso. Lo cierto era que en ese momento, estaba con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y necesitaba alguna explicación.

Buscó enseguida a Antonio, para que le contase qué había sucedido. Pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte, así que no perdió el tiempo y se levantó. Mas, al dar un par de pasos, su pantalón se le cayó, haciendo que el hermano mayor de Feliciano se diera un buen golpe contra el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios...? —cuestionó un enojado Romano, mientras se acariciaba la cara —¿Dónde estás, idiota?

Se apresuró en terminar de vestirse y fue al encuentro con Antonio. Tenía muchas cosas qué preguntarle y la primera era por qué estaba en su cama. Estaba molesto, le dolía la cabeza y su cara le ardía por el golpe que se había dado.

Mientras tanto, Antonio estaba atendiendo a sus clientes, a pesar de que, lo único que quería hacer era estar todo el día en su cama, sin ver ni escuchar a nadie. El sofá no había sido precisamente el mejor lugar para dormir y tenía un tremendo dolor de cuello, que le molestaba demasiado.

En ese preciso momento, el alemán entró a la cafetería. Pese a que era un sábado, siempre iba por ese café negro que preparaba tan bien el español. Sin embargo, cuando vio al abatido dueño del lugar, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que las cosas no habían ido muy bien. Pero de todas maneras, quería saber qué le había ocurrido, se sentía en parte responsable.

—Lo de siempre, ¿verdad, Ludwig? —preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes, quien tenía unas profundas y notorias ojeras.

—Sí, claro —respondió el rubio, quien inmediatamente pasó a interrogarle a Antonio qué había sucedido con Romano —¿Qué tal te ha ido en la cita de ayer? No he visto a Lovino desde que salió anoche...

—Está durmiendo arriba —contestó de manera tajante el dueño de la confitería, mientras procuraba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Entonces, supongo que las cosas han ido bien —opinó el joven de ojos celestes, al escuchar eso.

Por su lado, Lovino estaba cerca de allí. Se quedó un rato en las escaleras, para poder oír la conversación entre el alemán y el español. Su curiosidad le hacía querer saber qué había pasado.

—No creo que eso haya sido la definición de buena cita —explicó Antonio, quien no deseaba entrar en muchos detalles.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me hizo pasar vergüenza, me gritó y se emborrachó —aseguró el español, con frustración.

Ludwig suspiró y luego, posó su mano sobre el hombro del español. Algo le había dicho que nada de eso, había sido una buena idea. Pero tampoco había querido contradecir a Feliciano, quien desde un principio, se había mostrado entusiasmado con la idea.

—Debí avísartelo antes —dijo el alemán,mientras que con la otra mano se acariciaba la frente.

—No te preocupes, pronto lo olvidaré —contestó el muchacho optimista.

—Deberías tomarte el día libre, se te nota el cansancio —le aconsejó el rubio, al observar que el español bostezaba a menudo.

En ese momento, Lovino apareció. No sabía qué decir y tampoco podía mirar al español. A pesar de que normalmente no solía arrepentirse de lo que hacía, esta vez, se sentía bastante mal. Romano estaba avergonzado por todo lo que le había hecho a Antonio, pues le costaba controlarse y muchas veces, no se daba cuenta de lo mal que le hacía pasar a otras personas.

—Yo, yo... —repitió el mayor de los italianos que no sabía cómo comenzar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Antonio, quien ya esperaba cualquier cosa de aquel muchacho de ojos color miel.

Sin embargo, el orgullo del hermano de Feliciano le superó y en lugar de hablar de lo qué había pasado en la noche anterior, todo lo que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de aquel establecimiento lo antes posible. Pese a que sabía que estaba mal, lo único que quería hacer era volver al departamento que compartía con su hermano, lo antes posible.

Antonio y Ludwig se quedaron viendo cómo Lovino se alejaba tan rápidamente de allí. Sin embargo, el segundo volvió a concentrarse en el español.

—No te preocupes, sólo descansa el día de hoy —reiteró el alemán.

—Creo que tienes razón, he dormido fatal —explicó el de ojos verdes, mientras se sobaba la nuca.

Un rato después, Romano ya había conseguido llegar al apartamento. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por no poder haber dicho nada coherente y por otro lado, estaba seguro de que le había hecho pasar de lo peor a Antonio. Y no sabía cómo poder compensarle por su comportamiento.

Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos adentro, cuando Veneciano se apareció. Inmediatamente éste pasó a preguntarle cómo le había ido. Pero la cara de su hermano mayor le decía todo.

—Sólo déjame en paz —refunfuñó el muchacho de cabellos más oscuros.

—¿Qué pasó? Pensé que te había ido perfectamente, no habías venido ayer así que...

—¡No me hables de eso, maldición! —exclamó Romano, quien evidentemente estaba bastante frustrado.

El mayor de los dos se sentó en el sofá, con la mirada perdida. Feliciano, quien no podía quedarse sin hacer nada al respecto, fue a colocarse a su lado y le dio una palmada por la espalda para tranquilizarle.

—Maldición, no sé qué hacer —dijo Lovino, tras un largo silencio.

—Tal vez... tal vez te pueda ayudar —afirmó Feliciano, aunque no sabía de qué se trataba —. Sólo dime qué es lo qué te molesta tanto.

Romano observó por un rato a su hermano menor. No tenía nada que perder al contarle la situación, aunque le costaba reconocer en voz alta que todo lo que había ocurrido había sido su culpa.

Mientras los dos italianos conversaban, Antonio había optado por escuchar al alemán y decidió cerrar su tienda. Pese a que sabía que perdería el dinero que podía haber ganado, estaba más interesado en poder olvidar completamente la noche anterior. Y su aspecto no era el mejor, así que quizás tendría más energías el día siguiente si se tomaba un respiro.

Una vez que se aseguró que todos se habían ido, puso el letrero de "Cerrado" por la puerta principal y fue directamente a su habitación. Por supuesto, había un completo desorden, pero no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Se acostó sobre su cama, y decidió no pensar más en el asunto, aunque le resultaba difícil, ya que podía oler aún la fragancia de Lovino por todo el dormitorio.

—_No hay nada que una buena siesta pueda arreglar —_se consoló el español, mientras que cerraba los ojos.

Un par de horas más tarde, Romano se estaba dirigiendo nuevamente hasta la cafetería de Antonio. Tenía sus dudas sobre la solución que se le había ocurrido a su hermano, y además, no era de esas personas que soltaba un "lo siento" tan fácilmente.

En una de sus manos, llevaba una pizza recién salida del horno. Quizás no era lo mismo que la cena de la noche anterior, pero esperaba que el muchacho de ojos verdes quisiera darle otra oportunidad.

Cada paso que daba, estaba cada vez más nervioso. Llegó un punto al que quiso darse la vuelta y regresar a su apartamento, tal vez el asunto no era tan importante. Pero cada oportunidad que pensaba en salir corriendo, sólo resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de Antonio y su cara de decepción, razones más que suficientes para proseguir con su idea.

El italiano releyó varias veces el cartel que había a la entrada de la cafetería y al mirar hacia dentro, todo estaba apagado y no había nadie. Por unos momentos, Romano no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer, hasta que vio el timbre y enseguida lo presionó.

El español, por su parte, aún estaba intentando dormir cuando escuchó aquel sonido. Al principio, prefirió hacer caso omiso y siguió dando vueltas en la cama. Sin embargo, no contó con que la otra persona fuera tan obstinada como para continuar presionando continuamente el molesto sonido.

Antonio, bastante molesto, salió a su balcón para ver de quién se trataba. Estaba preparado para echar a esa persona, pero se sorprendió de sobremanera al encontrar que aquella persona era Lovino.

—Maldición, atiéndeme —se quejó el muchacho de ojos color miel, mientras miraba hacia el interior de la cafetería.

Aunque estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría luego, el español fue enseguida a recibir a Romano, más que nada porque sentía bastante curiosidad por su repentina aparición. Además, le seguía intrigando la razón por la cual se había desaparecido tan velozmente.

El muchacho se apresuró en ir a ver qué tramaba Romano, aunque gracias a las prisas que tenía, casi se cayó por las escaleras.

Fueron unos largos minutos para Lovino, quien volvía a pensar en que no debió haber ido. Pero, una vez que Antonio abrió la puerta, Romano sabía que ya no había escapatoria. Los nervios le dominaban, mas, sabía que tenía que disculparse, de alguna manera u otra.

—Lovino, ¿qué haces por aquí? —preguntó el de ojos verdes, con bastante intriga.

—Bueno, yo... —el italiano miró hacia un lado, ya que no podía ver directamente a los ojos del español —. Maldición... Vengo a...

—¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? —Antonio se había dado cuenta que el muchacho estaba bastante ansioso.

—¡Vengo a pedirte disculpas, maldición! —exclamó Romano de una buena vez, aunque se sentía apenado.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se formó entre ambos, Antonio no estaba seguro de que responder y Lovino, aguardaba a que éste dijera algo más.

* * *

><p>Agradezco los comentarios de: <strong>TheFannishaUsui, the-sweetest-revenge, mikaelaamaarhcp, Kimonohi Tsuki, GoreHetare y Atsun.<strong>

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 5<span>**

Antonio se quedó asombrado por lo que le acababa de decir Romano. No había esperado volver a verle después de todo lo que había pasado y mucho menos, que volviera para pedirle disculpas. Sin duda alguna, Lovino era una caja de sorpresas.

—¿Y? ¿Qué dices? —preguntó el impaciente italiano, en parte porque el español no le decía absolutamente nada, en parte porque tenía hambre.

—Bueno, realmente me has tomado por sorpresa —contestó el muchacho, mientras reía nerviosamente —. Pero...

—¿Pero qué? ¡Maldición, me siento mal por lo de anoche! —exclamó el hermano mayor de Feliciano.

El español estuvo unos segundos en silencio, aparentemente el joven de ojos color miel estaba siendo sincero, aunque tenía sus dudas. Éste último realmente deseaba que el español que le entendiera, aunque estaba un poco frustrado por la falta de respuesta.

—¡Sabía que esto era una mala idea, maldición! —se quejó Lovino, quien ya estaba planeando irse de una buena vez.

—¿De verdad te sientes mal por lo de anoche? —preguntó el español, que todavía no podía creer que el italiano se hubiera molestado en ir junto a él.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, demonios! ¿Por qué crees que volví, idiota? —cuestionó Romano, con algo de vergüenza.

Aunque sabía que el lugar estaba bastante desordenado, ya que no había limpiado en lo absoluto, Antonio decidió que era algo que no podía desperdiciar. Pese a lo que había pasado, tal vez y sólo tal vez, no era una mala idea intentar una vez más conocer al muchacho.

Además, aquella pizza tenía un rico olor y el estómago le estaba empezando a gruñir por el hambre.

—¿Por qué no pasas y compartimos el almuerzo? —respondió el español, tras un largo e incómodo silencio.

—¡Al fin, te decides idiota! —contestó con alegría el italiano e inmediatamente entró a la confitería de Antonio.

Una vez que el hermano mayor de Veneciano ingresó, el de ojos verdes suspiró. Esperaba haber acertado esta vez.

—Perdona que no esté bien vestido, no sabía que vendrías de nuevo —se justificó Antonio, por la pinta que tenía.

Romano miró de arriba abajo al español y siguió en lo suyo. En ese momento, era poder sentarse la prioridad del hermano mayor de Veneciano.

—Como digas —contestó simple y llanamente el muchacho, mientras escogía algún lugar para acomodarse.

—_Sólo porque hayan salido mal las cosas ayer, no significa que volverá a suceder —_pensó el español —_. Debería tener un poco más de fe con estas cosas._

Romano ya se había adelantado y dejó la caja que contenía la pizza sobre una de las mesas del comedor de la tienda. Estaba allí sentado, aguardando a que Antonio fuera junto a él. Intentaba no pensar en aquella rica comida que estaba frente a él, como si le estuviera tentando.

Pero estaba intentando demostrar al español que no era tan grosero cómo se había mostrado el día anterior. Sin embargo, la boca se le derretía al sólo ver la pizza. Era simplemente demasiado para él. Estaba en conflicto entre hacer lo que él quería y hacer las cosas bien de una vez.

Una vez que se aseguró que había llaveado bien la puerta y haber puesto una vez más la señal de "cerrado", el de ojos verdes fue dónde estaba el italiano. Podía notar fácilmente que estaba muriendo de la ganas por probar la comida. Además, una pequeña gota de baba se le caía de la boca.

—Te has tardado demasiado —reclamó el italiano, quien estaba a punto de saltar sobre el almuerzo ambos compartirían.

—Lo siento, pero me alegro que me hayas esperado —respondió felizmente el otro, mientras abría la caja.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, cuando vio a Romano embarrado de salsa de tomate por toda la boca. Antonio simplemente se rió, ya que la forma de comer del italiano, era muy parecido al de un niño.

Por supuesto que cuando escuchó las risas del español, Lovino dejó de prestar atención a lo que comía y se concentró en su acompañante. Miró fijamente a éste, porque no sabía cuál era la gracia. O al menos, no comprendía que se suponía que era tan gracioso.

—¿De qué te ríes? —interrogó el muchacho, mientras tenía la boca llena.

—De nada, de nada —mintió el español y decidió cambiar de tema —. Oye, ¿a ti se te ocurrió todo esto?

Acto seguido, el italiano respondió algo a la vez que comía, lo cual fue completamente incomprensible para el español. Éste se rascó la cabeza, mientras veía como el muchacho disfrutaba. De alguna manera, aún cuando estaba lleno de salsa de tomate y migajas por doquier, le parecía adorable.

—¿Eh? No entendí nada de lo que dijiste —comentó Antonio, y luego le dio un bocado al pedazo que había agarrado.

Lovino tragó enseguida lo que le correspondía y después, suspiró.

—El tonto de mi hermano tuvo la idea —respondió mientras bajaba la miraba, ya que no le gustaba admitir que éste le solía ayudar.

—¿Feliciano? Entonces, eres muy unido a él —contestó el otro, con una sonrisa.

—Antes lo era, ahora suele estar con ese idiota que no me cae para nada bien —dijo molesto Romano.

—Bueno, creo que... —Antonio tenía planeado dar su opinión, pero el otro continuó hablando.

—Siempre dice que tengo que ordenar mi habitación, dejar de tirar la ropa sucia en el piso o que pare de culparle de todo. ¡Maldición, todo lo que pasa es su culpa! —exclamó el de ojos de color miel, y luego mordió con enojo el pedazo de pizza.

Antonio comenzó a reírse, realmente Lovino tenía una personalidad de cuidado. Creyó conveniente cambiar de tema de conversación, ya que éste último aparentemente tenía una rabia irracional contra el alemán y no era algo muy agradable de lo cual hablar, cuando apenas se conocían.

Pero, ¿de qué podían charlar? El español miró hacia afuera y el tiempo parecía bastante agradable. El día, aunque estaba soleado, estaba bastante agradable. Tal vez, a ambos les haría bien salir de allí. De todas formas, no quería que Romano se aburriera y en su piso, no había mucho que hacer.

Volvió a pensarlo una vez más, ¿debería arriesgarse o no? Decidió hacerlo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que Romano diría.

—Lovino, ¿no te gustaría ir de paseo por ahí? Es un lindo día y no creo que deberíamos estar aquí encerrados —explicó el español, orgulloso de su idea.

Romano tragó la última porción de pizza que le correspondía y luego observó fijamente al de ojos verdes.

—Pero eso significa que tendremos que caminar, ¡maldición! —se quejó el italiano, aunque luego lo pensó mejor —Bueno, vamos. ¡Pero si pasa algo malo, va a ser tu culpa!

—_Al menos, no rechazó mi idea. Es algo positivo _—pensó el dueño de aquel lugar y después, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa, idiota? —cuestionó al ver el español tan feliz.

—Sólo estaba pensando en algo sin importancia —replicó —¿Por qué no tiras la caja mientras voy a cambiarme?

Lovino asintió, lo cual alegró a Antonio. Sin embargo, cuando el segundo dio unos cuantos pasos, decidió mirar al primero, quien aún estaba sentado y relajándose.

—¡Ya lo hago, ya lo hago, demonios! —gritó el italiano, aunque no pareciera que iba a moverse enseguida.

El español siguió en lo que estaba, aunque estaba más que seguro que Lovino no iba a hacer lo que le había pedido. De todas maneras, no importaba demasiado. Era hora de arreglarse decentemente, aunque debía hacerlo de manera rápida, pues no quería hacer esperar demasiado a su visita.

Tras unos cinco minutos, vistiéndose velozmente, Antonio bajó junto a su visita. La caja vacía aún estaba sobre la mesa, mientras que Romano observaba lo que sucedía afuera.

—_Así que no me hizo nada de caso —_pensó el español, mientras reía nerviosamente.

Lovino notó enseguida la presencia del de ojos verdes, por lo que tomó la caja y la tiró inmediatamente. Ahora, Antonio no tenía nada que reclamarle, pese a lo que había hecho en el momento.

—¿Crees que luzco bien? —preguntó el joven, haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de ver.

—Supongo que sí —respondió vagamente Romano.

Aunque no era exactamente la reacción que estaba buscando, ya era suficiente. Era hora de salir a respirar un poco de aire, y de paso, divertirse un poco más.

—Entonces, podemos irnos ya —afirmó el español, una vez que había revisado que tenía todo lo que necesitaba llevar.

—¿De verdad lo vamos a hacer? ¡Maldición! —reclamó el de ojos color miel, a la vez que se levantaba de la silla.

—Oh, vamos Lovino. Creo que sería bastante divertido —respondió emocionado el muchacho.

—Si tú lo dices —replicó un muy poco convencido Lovino.

Una vez que ambos salieron de allí, éste último se tapó inmediatamente los ojos. El sol brillaba intensamente, y acababan de salir de una habitación con poca luz. Antonio terminó de cerrar el lugar y contempló lo que les rodeaba.

—¿Dónde crees que deberíamos ir? —había tantos lugares a donde ir, que el español no sabía por donde comenzar.

Sin embargo, apenas se dio cuenta cuando Lovino ya había comenzado a ir hacia una dirección, sin avisarle siquiera. Antonio salió corriendo tras él, intentando ir a la misma velocidad que éste.

—¿Por qué no me esperas? Vayamos juntos —sugirió el de ojos verdes, mientras trataba de igualar el ritmo del italiano.

—¡Eres demasiado lento, maldición! —opinó el muchacho, quien giró para observar a Antonio.

El italiano se detuvo por unos segundos para que el español pudiera estar junto a él y luego, retomó el ritmo. Sin embargo, no prestando precisamente atención por lo que sucedía delante de él, por lo que enseguida chocó con otro transeúnte, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

—Maldición, ¡¿por qué no te fijas por dónde andas, idiota? —reclamó el enfurecido italiano.

—Pero si fuiste tú el que chocó conmigo —respondió el otro.

Pero cuando alzó la mirado, se dio cuenta de que era una persona bastante alta y algo extravagante, lo cual hizo entrar en pánico a Romano y en menos de un minuto, estaba escondido detrás de Antonio.

—Haz algo, idiota —le pidió el italiano, mientras continuaba escondido.

—Lo siento, él es así —justificó el español, antes de que el extraño pudiera enojarse —. Espero que lo entiendas —explicó, mientras reía nerviosamente.

—No importa —contestó el hombre, y decidió continuar con su camino.

Una vez que éste se había ido, Romano salió de detrás de la espalda del español. Miró hacia un lado y al otro, para asegurarse de que ese desconocido ya se había ido de allí.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Antonio, un poco sorprendido por la actitud del italiano.

—Lo que sea, deberíamos seguir en lo que estábamos —replicó enseguida, ya que no quería hablar de ese asunto.

Antonio se quedó un rato observando a Lovino. Después de todo, no era tan chico malo como pensaba. A pesar de tener una enorme boca, era bastante asustadizo.

Por su lado, Romano se dio cuenta que Antonio se había quedado atrás. Nuevamente se detuvo y miró directamente a los ojos de éste.

—¿Piensas quedarte allí parado o qué, idiota? —cuestionó el muchacho.

—¡Perdona! Sigamos adelante —contestó el español, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Luego de andar unos diez minutos, finalmente llegaron a la plaza principal del pueblo. Todo estaba tranquilo y calmado, sólo había un par de parejas y unos padres con sus hijos corriendo de aquí por allá.

Ambos estaban contemplando la escena mientras decidían que era lo que iban a hacer, hasta que cierto francés con una cámara se les acercó. Había estado sacando fotos de algunas parejas y le había parecido que esos dos serían perfectos para retratar el tema de lo que sería su próxima exposición.

—Oigan chicos, ¿querrían hacerme un favor? —preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules, de una manera seductora.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó el español ingenuamente.

Romano había preferido no contestar, estaba cruzado de brazos y algo acerca de ese rubio no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Estoy sacando fotos de algunas parejas y...

—¡Nosotros no estamos juntos, digo, no somos pareja, maldición! —aclaró enseguida Romano

—...creí que ustedes encajarían perfectamente. ¿Qué dicen? —preguntó el francés.

—No veo por qué no —contestó Antonio, a quien sí le parecía una buena idea —. Será rápido, Lovino. Deberíamos hacerlo.

A pesar de que desconfiaba de las intenciones, el italiano decidió aceptar la propuesta.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no se acercan para que les pueda tomar mejor la foto? —sugirió el de ojos azules, mientras se ponía detrás de la cámara.

Tanto Antonio como Lovino intercambiaron miradas y se colocaron juntos. Inclusive el español puso su brazo alrededor del italiano, y aunque éste se sentía algo incómodo, tampoco era tan malo.

Sin embargo, el francés creyó que no era suficiente y decidió pedirles una cosa más.

—¿Por qué no se dan un beso? No hay nada tan apasionante como dos personas dándose un beso —explicó Francis, con total naturalidad.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó el español ante la descabellada petición del rubio.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, idiota? —exclamó Romano, bastante enojado.

—Vamos, no es la gran cosa. Todo el mundo lo hace —dijo el rubio totalmente despreocupado.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer exactamente. ¿Huir de la situación, negarse o hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo el rubio? El español estaba riendo nerviosamente y sin poder mirar al francés, mientras que Romano estaba completamente rojo y a punto de estallar.

* * *

><p>Agradezco los comentarios de: <strong>kikyoayami8, TheFannishaUsui, Atsun y mikaelaamaarhcp<strong>

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 6<span>**

Tras un breves e intensos minutos de silencio, decidió hacer algo al respecto. Lovino seguía tan tojo como un tomate, al sólo pensar en el alocado pedido del francés. Aunque no estaba en completo desacuerdo, sentía un poco de vergüenza. Ni siquiera había pensado en besar al español, hasta que el rubio se les había plantado.

—Deberíamos hacerlo, se supone que no es la gran cosas, ¿no? —dijo el entusiasmado Antonio, quien también tenía sus dudas, pero tampoco quería desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, idiota? —exclamó el asustado italiano.

—Es sólo un beso, Lovino. No lo pienses demasiado —explicó el de ojos verdes, mientras agarraba la mano del de ojos color miel.

Romano miró fijamente al español, parecía estar bastante emocionado con la idea. Tal vez, era sólo el susto de estar tan cerca de él. De todas maneras, no había mucho tiempo, así que...

—Sí, sí, bueno, como quieras —contestó el italiano, intentando ser él quien no tenía ningún problema, aunque en realidad, no quería admitir que era un cobarde cuando se trataba de romance —¡Pero no te aproveches, idiota! —exigió.

Antonio no perdió más tiempo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de Romano. Éste estaba más que ansioso, sólo quería terminar con el asunto de una vez. Sin embargo, en su interior, estaba un poco, tan sólo un poco, curioso por saber qué haría el español.

—Sólo hazlo ya...

Sin embargo, Romano no pudo seguir quejándose o decir algo más, ya que en ese mismo momento, el español colocó suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos. Antonio sabía que Lovino estaba bastante nervioso, así que acarició el rostro del italiano, para tratar de tranquilizarlo un poco.

El español intentó que el beso fuera tierno y delicado, sin ser demasiado meloso ni muy agresivo. Éste se dio cuenta que Romano empezó a dejarse llevar, pues en lugar de estar tieso, sus labios estaban completamente relajados.

Pese a que había estado en contra de la idea, el muchacho de ojos color miel comenzó a sentir una agradable y cálida sensación que recorría su cuerpo, algo que no había experimentado con otra persona. Tal vez, no había sido una mala idea haber aceptado

Por su lado, el francés ya había conseguido lo que quería. No obstante, decidió irse sin decir absolutamente nada, ya que no quería interrumpirles. Sin embargo, decidió soltar un pequeño comentario.

—El amor, amigos míos, está presente aquí —el rubio rió y enseguida salió corriendo, en busca de otra pareja.

Ninguno de los dos había notado que el francés ya se había ido. Estaban demasiado ocupados disfrutando de aquel inesperado pero íntimo momento. Sin embargo, Romano decidió echar un vistazo, y apenas abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que Francis ya no estaba allí.

Por nada del mundo planeaba aceptar que realmente le estaba gustando estar con Antonio, por lo que no dudó en empujar a éste. El español se rascó la cabeza, ya que estaba bastante confuso por la conducta de Romano. Creyó haber sentido por un segundo que el italiano le estaba correspondiendo y ahora, súbitamente, le había alejado.

—¡Te dije que no te pasaras, pervertido! —gritó Lovino, sin importarle mucho que el resto de la gente se les quedara viendo.

—Lo siento, yo... —pero Antonio se rehusaba a creer que Romano no había disfrutado en lo absoluto de ese pequeño encuentro, y optó por enfrentarlo —Pero, ¿no te gustó?

En ese mismo instante, Lovino comenzó a ruborizarse, cual tomate, lo cual fue enseguida notado por el español.

—¡Ah, Lovino! No hay nada de que avergonzarse —respondió el español, mientras se acercaba una vez más hacia el italiano.

—¡No! —era simplemente demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo en voz alta.

Antonio volvió a tomar de la mano a Romano, de alguna manera, obtendría la respuesta que quería escuchar. Sin embargo, el segundo no opinaba lo mismo y tras darle un breve vistazo al panorama, se soltó del español y salió corriendo. Eso fue todo lo que se le había ocurrido.

—¡Lovino! ¡¿A dónde vas? —gritó el español, mientras perseguía con la vista al italiano.

Pero éste sólo siguió huyendo. La verdad era que le estaba empezando a agradar bastante el muchacho de ojos verdes y aquel beso había sido de lo mejor que le había pasado en un buen tiempo. Mas, estaba asustado y no quería encariñarse con él. Y mucho menos, pensar en aquel asunto.

Por su lado, Antonio se quedó observando a Romano alejándose. Aunque por un momento había pensado en ir tras él, quizás lo estaría presionando demasiado y no quería que éste pensara que era un pesado o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo, estaba seguro que encontraría la forma de comunicarse con él. Recién ahora recordó que ni siquiera le había pedido el número de teléfono u otra forma de poder ubicarlo. Habían sucedido tantas cosas en esos pocos días que se conocieron, que no había tenido el tiempo de preguntarle ese detalle tan importante.

Y a pesar de todo lo que había hecho pasar, Antonio estaba bastante deslumbrado con el hermano mayor de Feliciano. Nunca había conocido alguien tan impredecible en toda su vida. Justo cuando pensaba que ya lo había entendido, Lovino conseguía sorprenderle. Y simplemente, no podía dejar que éste se fuera de su vida tan fácilmente.

Además, estaba más que seguro que a Romano le había gustado el pequeño beso, aunque fuera por un seguro. No le cabía ninguna duda, pese a que éste había negado hacerlo.

El español tenía una de esas tontas sonrisas, que no se borran tan fácilmente. Y el hecho de que el italiano hubiese huido de esa manera, no le desanimaba. No había absolutamente nada que pudiese desanimarlo en ese preciso instante.

En cambio, Lovino intentaba olvidarse de todo eso. No quería recordar nada, pero borrar una sensación que nunca había sentido antes era toda una proeza. En todo lo que podía pensar era en la forma que Antonio le había tomado la mano, la forma delicada y tierna en que lo había besado, en sus ojos verdes y lo complaciente que era con él.

—¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! —gritó el chico de ojos color miel, quien ya se encontraba a unos pocos metros del edificio donde vivía.

El italiano se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Aunque evidentemente sabía que desde allí ya no vería a Antonio, aún así, se quedó contemplando, mientras que tocaba suavemente sus labios. Por supuesto, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, movió de un lado a otro su cabeza y continuó su marcha hacia su piso.

Apenas entró, cuando vio a su hermano menor recostado y mirando una película, mientras que el alemán estaba planchando la ropa. Ni siquiera saludó, simplemente optó por ir directamente a su habitación. Tal vez si tomaba una ducha caliente, todo se solucionaría y se iría pronto.

Sin embargo, Feliciano prácticamente saltó de donde estaba cómodamente sentado para ir detrás de su hermano. Quería saber cómo le había ido y claro, si se volverían a ver.

—¡Hermano, hermano! ¿La pasaste bien? —preguntó Veneciano, una vez más, entusiasmado por la salida de Romano.

—¡Cállate, tonto! —exclamó el otro, para luego encerrarse en su habitación.

Y otra vez, Feliciano se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación de su hermano mayor. Ludwig simplemente suspiró, pero al contrario de Veneciano, esta situación ya no le parecía para nada extraña. Es más, podría decirse que ya estaba bastante acostumbrado al mal carácter de Lovino.

Unos minutos después, esa puerta se volvió a abrir. Sin embargo, no era para hablar, sino para dirigirse al baño. Feliciano quiso acercarse otra vez, pero fue detenido por el rubio, quien con la cabeza, le había indicado que no lo haga.

Ya adentro, mientras que esperaba que el agua llegara a la temperatura que le gustaba, empezó a desvestirse. Puso un brazo bajo la ducha y como ya era de su agrado, se metió. Lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara, a la vez que creía que eso sería suficiente para dejar de pensar de esa manera.

—_De todas maneras, sólo era un estúpido beso sin importancia —_se convenció Romano, pese a que estaba lleno de dudas —_Maldición, ¡¿por qué no dejo de pensar en esto?_

Lovino se quedó un buen rato bajo la ducha, ni siquiera se estaba percatando del tiempo que estaba pasando, hasta que el alemán fue a golpear la puerta del baño. Habían pasado más de quince minutos y Romano seguía sin salir, lo que molestó bastante al rubio.

—¡Ya es hora de que salgas, Lovino! ¡Estás desperdiciando agua! —gritó el de ojos celestes, bastante molesto.

—¡Ya voy a salir, idiota! —replicó Romano, mientras se apuraba en apagar el agua y ponerse la toalla por la cadera.

Feliciano simplemente contemplaba aquella escena que sucedía prácticamente todos los días. Y aún no podía entender por qué no se podían llevar bien. De todas maneras, todavía tenía curiosidad por saber qué le había pasado a su hermano mayor, por lo que esperaba que éste apareciera de una vez.

Luego de abrir la puerta, Lovino miró a Ludwig y a Feliciano, para luego suspirar. Éste último aprovechó para ir detrás de él, sin que nadie le impidiera. No obstante, antes de que pudiera decirle algo, el mayor se encerró, de tal modo, que nadie pudiera molestarle.

En cambio, Antonio andaba bastante contento. Estaba limpiando su piso, que hasta ese momento, había estado hecho un desorden. Incluso tatareaba una canción, a la vez que ordenaba su cama. Estaba contento, y no había forma que esa risa que se le escapaba de vez en cuando, se le pudiera pasar.

Sin embargo, dejó a un lado por un rato la limpieza y fue a salir hacia el balcón de su piso. Se quedó admirando el pueblo que se podía ver desde allí. El viento no era muy fuerte, pero soplaba lo suficiente como para dar una sensación de frescura.

—Me pregunto por donde andarás —dijo Antonio, mientras observaba a la gente pasar.

Aunque estaba consciente de que sería algo difícil de dar con Romano, sin tener siquiera su número o algún correo electrónico, el español tenía sus esperanzas puestas en que lograría comunicarse con él, pues necesitaba saber la honesta respuesta de parte de éste.

Se negaba a creer a que el italiano no le había gustado absolutamente nada, aunque simplemente se trataba de una loca corazonada que tenía.

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, Antonio haciendo las cosas que tenía pendiente desde hacía unos días, mientras que Romano estaba tirado boca abajo sobre su cama. Aunque ambos estaban con humores distintos, los dos estaban pensando en exactamente lo mismo.

Por su lado, Feliciano seguía preocupado por su hermano mayor y no sabía qué hacer. Constantemente, miraba hacia el dormitorio de éste, en busca de alguna señal. Pero nada estaba pasando, absolutamente nada.

Inclusive a la hora de la cena, Lovino seguía sin dar una pista. Ni siquiera tenía apetito, aunque eso nunca había sido un gran impedimento para comer algo más. Pero esta vez, el italiano simplemente intentaba no pensar en nada más, lo cual empeoraba la situación.

Al final, Romano cayó dormido, ya que estaba bastante exhausto y agotado. Tal vez el día siguiente sería distinto, y ya volvería a la normalidad. Sí, eso sería suficiente para olvidar de todo ese asunto. Aunque, muy dentro en su interior, quería volver al español.

A la mañana siguiente, el alemán nuevamente salió temprano del departamento. Como todas las mañanas, salía a tomar su café de siempre antes de ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, ya que en el piso que compartía con los dos hermanos italianos, era básicamente imposible leer en paz.

Para su sorpresa, Antonio estaba de bastante buen humor. Lo cual no terminaba de comprender, ya que Romano había llegado de un humor bastante pesado. Pero, después de todo, ese no era su asunto. Así que, como todas las mañanas, se sentó donde siempre lo hacía.

El español saludó amablemente al rubio y empezó a servirle lo de siempre, cuando repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea. Volvió a mirar al alemán, y pese a que tenía sus dudas, era su única opción por el momento.

Luego servir todo, llevó la taza de café negro en la mesa del rubio. Éste le agradeció y siguió en lo suyo. Sin embargo, rápidamente notó que Antonio continuaba parado a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ingenuamente Ludwig, sin saber lo que estaba tramando el español.

Éste tomó como una respuesta positiva y sin perder tiempo, se sentó a su lado. Y por alguna extraña razón, el rubio empezaba a arrepentirse de haber cuestionado su presencia.

—Sí, la verdad es que necesito un favor tuyo. Sólo te lo pido porque eres el único que me puede ayudar —explicó el español, cuyos ojos estaban brillando al sólo pensar en la idea que había tenido.

—Sí, dime qué es —contestó el alemán, sin aún darse cuenta de lo que le estaba a punto de pedir Antonio.

—Bueno, verás, todo este asunto de Lovino...

—¡No, no y no! —exclamó, ya que no quería meterse aquella situación, más de lo que había hecho.

—¡Vamos, Ludwig! Eres el único que me puede ayudar. Bueno, quizás Feliciano, pero él sólo viene cuando tú le acompañas —le rogó el español.

El rubio suspiró profundamente. ¿Qué debería hacer? Por lo que estaba viendo en ese instante, pudo darse cuenta que el dueño de aquel lugar estaba bastante ilusionado con Lovino, cosa que no comprendía bien del todo. Pero, al fin de cuentas, no tenía ninguna razón para negarle su ayuda.

—Está bien, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? —cuestionó el rubio.

—¡¿De verdad, me vas a ayudar? ¡¿Lo dices en serio? —exclamó el muchacho de ojos verdes, quien no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

—Sí, sí. ¿Qué es? —volvió a preguntar, sólo quería terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas partes.

El español comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido, lo mucho que deseaba volver a salir con Romano y por supuesto, cómo se había olvidado de haberle pedido un detalle tan importante como era el número de teléfono.

—¿Eso es todo? —se había preocupado por nada, sólo era un mísero número.

—Sí, el resto lo haré yo. Sólo quiero saber cómo puedo conversar con él. Necesito averiguar algo —reflexionó Antonio.

—Aunque Lovino nunca contesta el teléfono —comentó por mera casualidad Ludwig.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó el español.

—Y suponiendo que te está evitando... —mientras decía eso, observó cómo el español se estaba desanimando.

—Ah, bueno... —respondió cabizbajo.

Tras notar el brusco cambio en el ánimo del de ojos verdes, el alemán sintió un poco de pena. Y aunque seguía creyendo fervientemente en que no debía meterse en asuntos que realmente no tenían nada que ver con él, decidió tenderle una mano al dueño de la cafetería al que era tan asiduo.

Tomó un trozo de papel y escribió algo. Acto seguido, se lo dio al español.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Sólo léelo —le recomendó Ludwig, mientras bebía el café, que ya estaba enfriándose.

Antonio leyó varias veces aquel papel, pues no podía creerlo. Siempre no lo podía creer. Sus ojos brillaban bastante, había recuperado de inmediato el ánimo.

—¿En serio me lo estás dando? ¡Dime que no es una broma! —exclamó el español, cuyo día acababa de mejorar increíblemente.

—Sólo no le digas que yo fui el que te lo dio —le pidió el alemán.

* * *

><p>Agradezco los comentarios de: <strong>Loto de Origami, kikyoayami8, Kimonohi Tsuki, Atsun <strong>y **TheFannishaUsui.**

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 7<span>**

El alemán simplemente observó cómo Antonio seguía sonriendo mientras leía y releía el papel. Era mucho más de lo que le había pedido inicialmente, pero obviamente no pensaba quejarse. Esta vez Romano no tendría forma de escaparse de él.

—No es para tanto —dijo el rubio, quitándole importancia.

—¡¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Ludwig, yo...! —el chico de ojos verdes no tenía ni siquiera palabras suficientes cómo para agradecer el gesto del rubio —¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! —repitió mientras abrazaba a éste último.

—Sí, sí, como digas —respondió, aunque continuaba sin entender qué era exactamente lo que Antonio veía en Romano.

Los planes del español de trabajar un poco más ese día se habían ido al tacho. Iría a buscar a Lovino y a confrontarlo de una vez. Aunque, por otro lado, era ese toque rebelde era lo que le gustaba. Nunca hubiera creído, que luego de ese mal comienzo que habían tenido, ahora estaría andando de trás de él.

—¡Entonces iré esta tarde junto a él! —exclamó en total éxtasis el chico de ojos verdes.

Ludwig estaba comenzado a dudar sí había hecho bien en darle la dirección de l apartamento. Pero, por otro lado, tampoco podía ser tan indiferente, a sabiendas de que Lovino sólo huiría de él. Y siendo sincero, no tenía muchas ganas de participar de aquel juego, por lo que había optado por indicarle en dónde podría encontrar al italiano-

Por otro lado, el mayor de los dos hermanos recién se había despertado. Más que nada, porque tenía un hambre feroz, ya que no había cenado absolutamente nada el día anterior. El muchacho salió de su dormitorio, pensando que sería una mañana tranquila y normal, como siempre. Pero apenas entró a la cocina, en busca de algo para desayunar, cuando Feliciano se apareció.

—¡Buenos días, hermano! —saludó el muchacho, con alegría.

—¿Tienes que gritar? Me acabo de despertar, demonios —se quejó Romano, quien seguía buscando algo para calmar el hambre que tenía.

Pero, pese a que había recibido un regaño de parte de su hermano mayor, Veneciano planeaba seguir insistiendo con él. Todavía no le había contado nada acerca de cómo le había con Antonio. Y aunque era claro el humor de Romano, creía que éste le estaba escondiendo algo más, Y por supuesto, no pensaba en quedarse con la intriga.

—Aún no me dijiste cómo te fue ayer —reclamó el muchacho, mientras se apoyaba por la espalda de su hermano.

—¿Quieres olvidarte de eso? ¡Maldición! —exclamó, a la vez que se ruborizaba al sólo pensar en el beso que le había dado el español.

Lovino empujó a su persistente hermano e intentó desayunar en paz. No obstante, su cara estaba colorada, razón por la cual, la curiosidad de Feliciano simplemente aumentó. Éste se sentó a su lado e inmediatamente notó el cambio en el rostro de Romano. Éste sólo miraba a su bol lleno de cereales, ya que quería evitar dar cualquier explicación. Aunque ya era algo tarde para eso.

—¿Por qué estás tan rojo? ¿Qué pasó, hermano? —volvió a cuestionar Veneciano, quien no a iba detenerse hasta obtener alguna respuesta por parta de Lovino.

—¡Nada! ¿No puedo desayunar tranquilamente, idiota? —contestó Romano, quien se rehusaba a levantar la mirada.

—¡Pero sí estás todo rojo! —opinó Feliciano, al ver el sudor que corría por la frente de su hermano, quien se sentía cada vez más presionado.

—¡Es porque hace calor, tonto! —se excusó el otro y luego, llevó su bol hacia la sala, para alejarse de l otro italiano.

Sin embargo, el muchacho no estaba listo para darse por rendido. Aún estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor y por las respuestas que le daba, ahora estaba más que seguro que había algo que estaba ocultando. Y lo averiguaría en ese mismo instante.

Por su lado, aunque estaba intentando concentrarse en el resto del cereal que le quedaba, Lovino simplemente no podía hacerlo. Estaba mirando hacia afuera y pensando en Antonio, aunque trataba de resistirse. No obstante, había algo en él que le había gustado desde el principio, pese a que siempre estaba intentando negarlo.

No obstante, para cuando se dio cuenta, Feliciano estaba a su lado otra vez. Y una vez más, le estaba observando fijamente.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres, idiota? —preguntó Romano, que ya se estaba cansando de su hermano.

—¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? —Feliciano se quedó pensando por un momento y en el momento que abrió la boca, fue interrumpido por su hermano— A menos que...

—¡No digas nada, idiota! —exclamó bastante irritado.

Feliciano se quedó mirando a Lovino por un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta. Su hermano estaba más molesto e irritado de lo normal. El otro estaba bastante enojado y por alguna razón, estaba bastante distante. Como si tuviera alguna preocupación. Y aunque estaba más que seguro que éste se enojaría aún más, decidió correr el riesgo.

—¿Te gusta Antonio? —preguntó de manera inocente Veneciano.

En ese momento, Lovino estaba masticando y cuando escuchó aquella interrogante, no pudo terminar de tragar. Feliciano tuvo que estar golpeando la espalda de su hermano mayor para que pudiera comer en paz. Luego de este pequeño incidente, Romano enfocó su atención hacia Veneciano, sus ojos parecían estar ardiendo en llamas del enojo que sentía.

—¡¿Pero cómo puedes preguntar eso? —gritó el italiano mientras zarandeaba al menor, bastante enojado.

—¡Es que no me dices nada! ¡¿Por qué te pones así? —el muchacho no comprendía el enojo de su hermano mayor.

—¡Sí, me gusta y qué! —respondió accidentalmente Lovino.

Luego de aquella afirmación, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Romano había dicho algo que no había querido aceptar y Veneciano había conseguido la respuesta que había estado buscando. Repentinamente, una tonta sonrisa brillaba en su rostro. Estaba bastante feliz y contento por su hermano mayor, aunque le había costado demasiado que le dijera algo.

—¿Eh? ¿Es cierto eso? ¡Entonces mi plan funcionó! —dijo el entusiasmado Feliciano, mientras trataba de abrazar a Romano.

—¡Claro que no, tonto! —Lovino quiso corregir lo que había dicho, pero el otro ya no lo estaba escuchando.

—¡Ah, me alegro tanto por ti! —siguió exclamando, a pesar de los intentos de Romano por callarle.

Romano notó que ya no había forma de convencer al otro italiano de que no había querido decir eso. Aunque, por otro lado, ni siquiera él creía que lo que acababa de decir era falso. Pero, era su enorme orgullo el que le impedía reconocer que tal vez se había interesado en otra persona aparte de sí mismo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que otra persona más se entere.

—No se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿entendiste? —amenazó el mayor, quien miró fijamente a los ojos de Feliciano.

—¿Se lo puedo decir a Ludwig? —cuestionó el muchacho con mucho cuidado.

—¡A nadie! —repitió el de cabellos más oscuros.

Un par de horas más tarde, el alemán regresó a aquel apartamento. Estaba algo cansado, pero sabía que cuando pasara la entrada, las cosas solamente se volverían más movidas. A veces, sinceramente, no entendía cómo había podido aceptar mudarse a aquel lugar. Siempre había un problema y era él el que tenía que solucionarlo. Sinceramente, deseaba que las cosas fueran un poco más calmadas.

—Ya llegué —dijo el rubio, quien estaba esperando los gritos de los dos hermanos.

Sin embargo, todo estaba bastante tranquilo. Romano estaba acostado sobre el sofá, mirando el techo. Por su lado, Feliciano estaba en el balcón, jugando con un gato. La verdad es que creyó, por un momento, que había entrado en el lugar equivocado. Pero cuando se fijó en el número del apartamento, era el correcto.

En realidad, ambos habían terminado agotados de aquella discusión. Lovino estaba harto de haber gritado de esa manera y Feliciano había perdido el interés en ello. No obstante, éste se dio vuelta y corrió hacia el rubio, como si toda su energía hubiera regresado.

—¡Ludwig, Ludwig! —gritó, mientras abría sus brazos para darle un enorme abrazo al alemán.

—Pero sí sólo me he ido por un rato —comentó éste, aunque no le desagradaba esa bienvenida.

Pero también en ese momento, Romano se levantó del sofá y miró al recién llegado. Y por supuesto, su actitud era la misma de todos los días.

—Ah, pero sí sólo eres tú —opinó Lovino con indiferencia y luego volvió a lo suyo.

—Siempre es un gusto volver a verte —respondió con sarcasmo el rubio, para después enfocarse en el menor —. Vamos afuera, hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar.

Salieron afuera del apartamento y Ludwig le comentó exactamente el favor que le había hecho a Antonio. Feliciano se quedó mirando por un rato al alemán, hasta que éste terminó de hablar. Luego de un rato, el italiano finalmente captó lo que le había contado y se abalanzó sobre él.

—¿Entonces, tú también vas a ayudar? ¡Waaah, no sabía que podías ser romántico! —exclamó mientras seguía colgado del alemán.

—Es sólo un favor —contestó simple y llanamente el rubio, quien intentaba mirar hacia otro lado.

—¡Me parece increíble lo que hiciste! —comentó el pelirrojo.

—No se lo digas a Lovino —le recomendó Ludwig, que estaba un poco, sólo un poco, ruborizado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No voy a arruinar la sorpresa! —dijo de manera determinante.

El rubio respiró profundamente, esos dos sabían cómo darle un dolor de cabeza. Aunque, por otro lado, Veneciano siempre encontraba la manera de tranquilizarle, a como dé lugar. Sin embargo, decidió que era hora de volver a entrar al apartamento, para que el hermano mayor de éste no sospechara de nada.

A la tarde, quizás alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, Antonio estaba revisando por enésima vez el papel que le había dado Ludwig. Estaba bastante nervioso, ya que no tenía la menor idea de cómo podría reaccionar Romano. Pero por otro lado, también estaba ansioso por volver a ver a aquel muchacho, que tanto le intrigaba.

Se había arreglado bastante bien, llevaba una camisa con corbata y no tenía ningún pelo fuera de lugar. Pese a que hubieron unas cuantas experiencias malas con Lovino, trató de ser lo más optimista posible. Seguía creyendo firmemente que a éste le había gustado el pequeño momento íntimo que habían compartido en el parque. Y no saldría de allí hasta que el italiano le diera una respuesta satisfactoria.

Cada paso que daba, su corazón latía un poco más fuerte. Intentaba disimular, pero la risa se le escapaba. No recordaba la última vez que se sentía tan feliz y emocionado por alguien. En su mente, trataba de imaginar lo que ocurriría después de que tocara la puerta, pero había demasiadas cosas que podrían suceder. Pero, sí de algo podía estar seguro, era que Lovino no tendría escapatoria.

Por su lado, éste no tenía la menor idea de nada. Estaba quejándose a todo pulmón de un partido de fútbol que estaba viendo, mientras tomaba un vaso de vino. Estaba completamente concentrado en eso, aunque de vez en cuando, se preguntaba que habría pasado con el español y cuando eso sucedía, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro e intentaba olvidarse del asunto.

Mientras tanto, Ludwig revisó el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de que en cualquier momento estaría Antonio por allí. Así que tomó por la mano a Feliciano y se lo llevó a la alcoba que ambos compartían. Éste, estaba sorprendido, por la repentina decisión del alemán, pero tampoco pensaba cuestionarlo.

Por supuesto que Lovino se dio cuenta de eso, y antes de que se encerraran, decidió gritar algo al rubio.

—¡No hagan mucho ruido! —comentó Romano —¡Yo también vivo aquí!

—Cómo olvidar eso —contentó con sarcasmo el alemán, a la vez que se frotaba la frente.

—¡Vamos, vamos1 ¡Te voy a dar un masaje! —dijo el italiano, ignorando por completo a su hermano mayor.

Pasaron unos largos y silenciosos diez minutos, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de entrada. Inicialmente, Lovino pensó que sería mejor no hacer caso, de esa manera, aquella persona se iría enseguida. Pero estaba completamente equivocado. Es más, estaba determinado a que Romano le atendiera, aún cuando tuviese que estar todo el día aguardando.

Lovino, cansado de escuchar ese barullo, decidió ir a ver de quién se trataba. No se podía ni imaginar de quién podía tratarse, todo lo que sabía era que era una persona bastante persistente. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, se estaba quejando, ya que le parecía bastante molesta aquella sorpresiva visita.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios...? —en ese momento, abrió la puerta de madera y se quedó paralizado.

—Lovino, yo... —el español quiso explicar, mas no tuvo tiempo.

La única reacción que tuvo el italiano fue cerrarle en la cara al muchacho de ojos verdes. De todas las personas posibles, ¿cómo había sido posible que él supiera dónde vivía? Su corazón latía a mil por hora. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Se había llevado una tremenda impresión.

—Lovino, sé que estás ahí —dijo el español, quien no tenía ninguna intención de irse por el momento.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó desde adentro, se sentía totalmente avergonzado frente a Antonio.

—¿Puedes salir? Tenemos que hablar —explicó el chico de ojos verdes.

El italiano estaba intentando pensar en qué debía hacer, pero todo lo que conseguía era ponerse más nervioso y frustrado. No comprendía bien del todo por qué tenía esa extraña sensación, cuando estaba cerca del otro. Finalmente, optó por volver a abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, esta vez, no podía ni siquiera levantar la mirada del suelo.

—¿De qué... qué quieres hablar? —cuestionó el de ojos color miel, mientras seguía contemplando los zapatos del otro.

—Acerca de lo que pasó de ayer, recuerdo que aún me debes una respuesta —afirmó el español, a la vez que se acercaba un poco más a su interlocutor.

—¡¿Tenemos qué hablar de eso? —Lovino ni siquiera se había definido por completo.

—¿De verdad, no te gustó lo que pasó? —interrogó el español, al mismo tiempo, que levantó la barbilla del italiano para poder ver sus ojos.

Pero Romano fue incapaz de decir algo remotamente coherente. Sólo balbuceaba algo completamente incomprensible para Antonio. Así que éste decidió cambiar de táctica, al darse cuenta de que no obtendría lo que quería.

—¿Sabes? Se me acaba de ocurrir algo y creo que deberías decir que sí —aseguró el español, quien intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo que tenía.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué dices sí te vuelvo a besar? Sí realmente no te gusta, prometo dejarte en paz —contestó, y aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de mencionar, se sentía bastante optimista.

El otro no dijo nada. Estaba considerando, de hecho, lo que le había comentado el español. Tal vez eso le sacaría las dudas de una buena vez por todas. Quizás podría salir de toda esa confusión que le había invadido desde el día de ayer. Aunque, por otro lado, estaba ansiando por volver a probar esos labios. Y era la perfecta excusa, ya que no tendría que hacer absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, para cuando se dio cuenta, el español tenía sus dos brazos rodeándolo e incluso podía sentir su respiración. Estaba tan sólo a unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

Y pese a que, por un segundo, pensó por un momento escaparse de allí pero estaba completamente inmovilizado. Por su lado, el español ya no quiso esperar más y decidió jugársela, aún sabiendo el riesgo de que el italiano diera vuelta su rostro o incluso que lo empujara para que se alejara de él. Todavía recordaba que hubo varias veces en que éste le había aclarado que no le gustaba que le tocaran.

Sin embargo, esta vez no fue así. Antonio colocó sus labios sobre los de Lovino y éste enseguida le correspondió. El primero intentó no ser demasiado agresivo, tan sólo quería hacerlo de manera delicada, ya que no quería asustar al otro. Y para que dejara de estar tan tenso, tomó firmemente de la mano a Romano, mientras que con la otra tocaba su lacio cabello.

Romano quería que aquello le disgustara, que le desagradara, para no tener que pensar más en el otro. Pero, por más que lo intentaba, cada vez más le gustaba estar con Antonio. No le presionaba demasiado y le daba la libertad suficiente que quería. Y por nada del mundo quería apartarse de él por un segundo.

Una vez que se alejaron, para poder tener un respiro, Antonio quería escuchar la honesta opinión del otro. No obstante, cuando volcó su atención hacia él, pudo observar una pequeña sonrisa que brillaba en el rostro de Romano.

* * *

><p>Agradezco los comentarios de: <strong>mikaelaamaarhcp, kikyoyami8, Atsun, TheFanishaUssui, Loto de Origami <strong> y **Yuyies.**

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Hidekazu Himaruya, **sin ánimos de lucro

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 8<span>**

Tras alejarse un poco de Lovino, para poder tomar un breve respiro, Antonio abrió sus ojos verdes. Y allí estaba, lo que había creído desde un principio. No podía creerlo, tal vez era un simple sueño del cual no podía y no quería despertar. Pero, allí estaba contemplando una sonrisa, que tambaleaba, y no por ello, menos preciosa.

—¿Ves qué no fue tan malo? —comentó el español, quien aún sostenía la mano del italiano.

—Este, yo, bueno... —Lovino no sabía qué responder en lo absoluto, o al menos, las palabras no le salían de la boca.

—¡Ah, es que luces tan adorable! —opinó, al observar las mejillas coloradas de Romano.

—¡No digas eso, idiota! —exclamó enseguida, intentando inútilmente recuperar su orgullo.

El español rió de la reacción del chico de ojos color miel, mientras éste trataba de no reconocer que de hecho le gustaba el roce del primero. Sin embargo, sabía que dijera lo que dijera, la sonrisa que se le había escapado lo había dicho todo y no había forma de contradecir eso, lo cual era todo un conflicto para él.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? —Antonio decidió arriesgarse, quería escuchar de la boca de Romano lo que le había parecido.

—¿Qué digo de qué? —respondió, haciéndose del que no entendía de lo que estaba hablando aquella sorpresiva visita.

—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Lovino —replicó inmediatamente antes de que el italiano se salga con la suya.

Romano miró por todas partes, no había forma de escapar de esa conversación en particular. Tampoco se le ocurría nada más, todo lo que le quedaba era enfrentar al español, quien estaba bastante contento. Aunque intentara negarlo mil y una veces, sólo estaría mintiendo.

Siguió pensando en qué podría hacer para zafarse de esa situación, cuando se dio cuenta que estaban a las afueras del apartamento. Tal vez podría tener un poco más de tiempo para inventar alguna excusa si invitaba al español dentro del piso.

—¿Por qué no entras? —preguntó tímidamente el italiano, ya que él no acostumbraba a recibir a nadie.

—¿De verdad me estás invitando a entrar? No te sientas obligado...

—Sólo hazlo, idiota —contestó, un poco frustrado ya que seguía intentando negar lo que sentía.

Una vez que había dado unos cuantos pasos dentro del lugar, se había dado cuenta que definitivamente era dónde Feliciano y Lovino vivían. Sobre todo, en la sala de estar, donde había un considerable desorden. El español dejó su chaqueta sobre el perchero, el cual estaba repleto.

Sin embargo, cuando se fijó en la cocina y en el comedor, todo estaba en un impecable y perfecto orden, lo cual confundió un poco al chico de cabellos oscuros.

Mientras había dejado que Antonio se acomodase en el apartamento, Lovino había salido al balcón. Todavía estaba pensando en cómo se había metido en semejante embrollo. La verdad es que nunca había experimentado nada parecido con otra persona, lo cual lo confundía aún más. Aunque suponía que era normal, no estaba listo para admitir nada.

El español vio que Romano estaba apoyado por la baranda de seguridad. Tal vez se le había ocurrido una pésima idea, pero quería sorprender al éste último. Así que fue directamente hacia él, sin hacer ningún ruido y trató de abrazar al chico de ojos color miel por detrás.

Repentinamente, Lovino sintió esos dos brazos y aunque sabía que Antonio estaba por allí, por un segundo, se asustó e instintivamente, golpeó en la nariz a éste último. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, empezó a desesperarse ya que no había esperado que éste se le acercara de esa manera.

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—exclamó el hermano mayor de Veneciano, que no sabía qué hacer.

—Pensé que te gustaría... —respondió el español, mientras se tapaba la nariz por el fuerte puñetazo que había recibido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el joven, quien no había creído que fuera para tanto.

—Sí, no es nada —el de ojos verdes le restó importancia al hecho.

En ese momento, sacó sus manos de su nariz, la cual estaba chorreando sangre. Lovino se quedó impactado y enseguida, reprendió a su visita, quien sólo sonreía, a pesar de que en realidad le estaba doliendo bastante.

—¡Te está sangrando, idiota! ¡¿Qué podemos hacer? —exclamó el exasperado Romano, a la vez que intentaba pensar en algo.

—No es nada, sólo iré al baño —replicó el español, al darse cuenta de la preocupación del otro.

Aunque no estaba muy convencido, decidió guiar a Antonio hacia el baño. Éste entró y Romano decidió esperarlo en la sala. Aprovechó el momento a solas para tratar de pensar claramente en lo que estaba empezando a sentir por su visita. Antes de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, nunca le había importado demasiado otra persona más que sí mismo. Y ahora se encontraba preocupado por este chico, a quien sólo había accedido conocer para sacar a su hermano menor de encima.

Unos minutos después, salió Antonio, con una pequeña bola de algodón en una de sus fosas nasales para detener el sangrado y sin su camisa, ya que ésta tenía una enorme mancha y había tratado de lavarla en el lavamanos. Pese a que realmente estaba poniendo un esfuerzo en no reírse de la situación del chico, Romano simplemente no pudo resistirse.

—Te ves... —el muchacho le echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza al español y soltó de una vez lo que estaba haciendo esperar — Ridículo.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es cierto —contestó el dueño de aquella cafetería en la cual se habían conocido, con buen humor.

Éste se había sentado en el mismo sofá que Lovino, sólo que lo había hecho a una distancia prudencial, para no asfixiarlo. Miró a su alrededor, evidentemente alguien había estado pasando el rato allí, había un plato vacío, una copa de vino medio llena, servilletas usadas, entre otras cosas. Pero había algo que había sobresalido sobre todo eso y era una libreta con dibujos.

El hombre quiso tomarla, para ver el contenido de la misma. Sin embargo, en el mismo momento, que estiró el brazo para agarrarla, Romano la había tomado y puesto junto a su pecho, como si fuera un objeto preciado. Antonio miró a los ojos de éste, quien parecía bastante determinado a que no la viera nadie más que él.

—¿Por qué no me dejas verla? —preguntó con curiosidad el español al notar el recelo del italiano por aquel cuadernillo.

—¡Nunca! —exclamó y se levantó de allí.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Seguro que eres bueno! —replicó el español, quien estaba seguro de que encontraría la manera de convencer al otro.

—¡No! —volvió a gritar, no estaba a dispuesto a ceder en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, Antonio dio unos cuantos pasos para aproximarse a Lovino y tratar de sacarla su tan preciada libreta. Pero éste no tardó nada en darse cuenta de los planes del primero, e inmediatamente salió corriendo de allí. Por supuesto, no recordó que el lugar no era demasiado espacioso como para andar huyendo y pronto se daría cuenta del error de cálculo que había cometido.

Romano se dirigió hacia el pasillo, donde estaban los dormitorios. Pensó que quizás, si se encerraba en su propia habitación, no había forma que Antonio pudiese tomar el cuadernillo en cuestión. Pero, apenas pisó cuando se resbaló y cayó estrepitosamente, gracias a la ropa que había dejado tirada y por no haber hecho caso a lo que le había solicitado el alemán con anterioridad.

Por su lado, Antonio al ver que el italiano estaba tirado en el suelo. Así que se dio cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía ahí enfrente y sin dudarlo, se abalanzó sobre éste. Claro que Romano no estaba dispuesto a ceder y siguió con lo que tenía en sus brazos. Los dos estuvieron peleándose un buen rato allí en el suelo, cuando el italiano notó lo que estaban haciendo.

Aunque solamente se trataba de un juego, sin otras intenciones, éste dejó la libreta y se ruborizó. Tenía encima al español, a ése que sabía cómo ponerle nervioso en un santiamén y por quien estaba empezando a sentir algo un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera esperado. El otro aún no se había dado cuenta de la situación, hasta que vio al ruborizado italiano, que se había callado, de un momento a otro.

—¿Qué pasa, Lovino? ¿No te diviertes? —cuestionó Antonio, quien la estaba pasando bastante bien, a pesar del pequeño incidente.

—Antonio, yo... —no tenía la menor idea de cómo explicar la posición en que los dos estaban y lo raro que le parecía estar así.

—¿Eh? —Antonio no comprendía qué era lo que el otro le estaba tratando de decir.

Sin embargo, enseguida se fijó en el sonrojo del italiano. En ese instante, se dio cuenta que lo había estado acorralando con sus dos brazos, mientras que sus piernas estaban superpuestas. Antonio salió rápidamente de allí, ya que nunca había pensado en eso hasta aquel momento. Tomó cierta distancia del italiano y le dio la espalda, para regresar a la sala de estar.

—Lo siento, no pretendía nada de lo que crees —se disculpó el español, a la vez que regresaba a la sala de estar.

Lovino se quedó un rato tirado allí, en el piso de madera, meditando sobre lo que había pasado. Optó por no darle demasiada importancia, aunque en el momento se había sentido bastante raro, tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado. Cuando regresó donde ya estaba Antonio aguardando por él, el incómodo silencio se adueñó de ambos.

En el preciso instante en que el español había decidido decir algo, el teléfono sonó. En un principio, Lovino no prestó atención al mismo, pero continuó sonando, hasta que finalmente se hartó y fue a atender. Estaba indignado de que le dejaran a cargo de todo, y estaba seguro que apenas viera a Feliciano y a Ludwig, se lo reclamaría, sin duda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de manera bastante grosera.

—¿Eres tú, Lovino? —interrogó la otra persona, quien era bastante alegre de por sí.

—¿Eh? —la mente de Romano estaba en otra cosa, así que no reconoció de buenas a primeras al interlocutor.

—¿No eres capaz de reconocer a tu propio abuelo?

Romano se quedó callado por unos buenos instantes, al darse cuenta de su despiste. Aunque, por otro lado, no le importaba demasiado, ya que siempre había creído que éste tenía una mayor preferencia hacia su hermano menor.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿No puedo llamar para saber cómo están mis dos nietos queridos? —cuestionó alegremente, pues ya sabía cómo lidiar con la forma de ser de Lovino.

—Sí, sí lo que digas —respondió de mal humor, pues ya quería terminar la conversación de una vez.

—Parece que estás algo ocupado, ¿o me equivoco?

—Sólo estoy con alguien —dijo el italiano, sin darle demasiada importancia en lo que estaba diciendo.

Hasta ese instante, Antonio había estado revisando el cuadernillo por el cual había luchado con Romano. Sin embargo, apenas escuchó eso, dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo. Aunque no estaba enojado precisamente, sintió como si el otro estuviera simplemente jugando con él, como si fuera alguien más. Tal vez lo estaba entendiendo mal o quizás tenía razón, en realidad, no estaba seguro de que iba la charla.

Lo cierto era que estaba un poco frustrado y decidió retirarse. Pese a que le divertía estar con Lovino, éste aún se le resistía demasiado. Y carecía de ganas de andar jugando a las adivinanzas con éste. Ya era suficientemente grande cómo para decirle en la cara las cosas pero aparentemente ésto no lo iba a conseguir. Así que, quizás lo mejor para los dos, sería alejarse.

Tomó su chaqueta y se fue, sin avisarle de nada a Lovino. Éste continuaba hablando por teléfono, intentando librarse de su molesto abuelo. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para ver qué estaba haciendo el español, no encontró a nadie. Se había quedado completamente solo. No entendía que era lo que había ocurrido, lo cierto era que no había rastro del de ojos verdes.

—Abuelo, llama más tarde —dijo el italiano y colgó el tubo.

Romano buscó por todo el apartamento, para ver si encontraba a Antonio. Tal vez había optado por jugar a las escondidas o algo por el estilo. Así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue a buscar en su habitación o quizás en el baño, pero no había señales de éste.

Pese a que su voluntad le estaba diciendo que no, se forzó a sí mismo al golpear la puerta del dormitorio que compartían Feliciano y Ludwig. Escuchó algunos gritos dentro de la habitación, pero no le dio importancia. Quería una respuesta de ellos.

—¿Qué sucede, Lovino? ¿No estabas con Antonio o algo así? —preguntó un poco irritado el alemán.

—No sé dónde está, no lo estarán ocultando ustedes, ¿verdad? —cuestionó el italiano, que quería intentar culpar inútilmente al alemán.

—¿Por qué habría de tener a Antonio aquí? —Ludwig no podía comprender de dónde había sacado semejante idea.

—¡Entonces, muéstrame tu habitación! —le ordenó el muchacho.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo el rubio, quien trató de cerrar la puerta en la cara a Romano.

Feliciano estaba interesado en la conversación que estaban teniendo su hermano mayor y el alemán, así que, decidió abrir la puerta, para intentar también ser parte de la charla. En ese instante, Lovino se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al ir a preguntarles, ya que los dos sólo estaban en ropa interior.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de manera inocente Veneciano.

—No debí preguntar nada —comentó un asqueado Lovino y enseguida, se fue hacia otro lado.

—¿Eh? —Feliciano, luego miró al alemán, quien tampoco tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

—No lo sé —dijo el rubio, al ver la situación.

Por su lado, Lovino había decidido asomar por el balcón, para intentar ver sí aún encontraba a Antonio. Éste estaba caminando de manera lenta, así que Romano aún tenía esperanza de poder alcanzarlo. Aunque con el estado físico que tenía, no sabía sí podría correr lo suficiente, ya que normalmente se cansaba enseguida.

—_Soy un tonto, ¿cómo pude creer que le importaba algo? Aunque supongo que es mi culpa por esperar demasiado _—pensó el español, algo deprimido.

Por alguna razón, optó por darse la vuelta y ver una vez más el apartamento de Romano. Decidió sentarse allí en la vereda por un rato, de todas maneras, no tenía mucho apuro por regresar a su tienda. La tarde seguía bella y calmada, aunque no había mucha gente que caminaba por allí. Sólo estaba él, a solas con todos sus pensamientos.

Tal vez pasaron unos diez o quince minutos, cuando de repente vio a alguien el horizonte, quien estaba corriendo. Pero evidentemente no se trataba de esa clase de personas que solían a trotar diariamente a esas horas del día. En realidad, aparentaba ser alguien que no tenía una gran resistencia física, aunque estaba dando todo su esfuerzo. Cuando volvió a mirar a la persona en cuestión, se dio cuenta que era Lovino.

Así que decidió acercarse, ya que obviamente éste estaba bastante cansado por el ejercicio. Romano estaba empapado en sudor y le costaba respirar, pero aún así estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía. Aunque, la verdad era que estaba bastante enojado con Antonio, por hacerle esforzarse de esa manera.

—¡Lovino! —exclamó el español —¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó, ya que no se le ocurría la razón por la cual éste haría algo como eso.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Cuál es tu condenado problema? —gritó el europeo, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

Antonio se quedó impactado por el reclamo de éste último, quien intentaba recuperar el aliento. El italiano golpeó suavemente al español, para luego sentarse en la acera.

—Lovino, me gustas y mucho, pero creo que no podríamos ser más que amigos —explicó el de ojos verdes, con un poco de tristeza.

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Romano estaba confuso, creyó que se estaban llevando bastante bien, así que no sabía por qué le estaba diciendo eso.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario~!<p>

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	9. Chapter 9

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Aclaración: es la misma historia, sólo que decidí volver a redactar el argumento.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 9<span>**

Lovino estaba bastante molesto y confuso a la vez, pues no entendía de qué estaba hablando el español. Había corrido todo el tramo desde el piso que compartía con su hermano hasta allí, ¿sólo para escuchar semejante cosa? No sabía qué había hecho o dicho para que el otro pensara de esa manera, motivo por el cual le enfadaba aún más.

—¡¿De qué se supone qué estás hablando, idiota? —volvió a cuestionar el italiano, quien seguía esperando por alguna respuesta de Antonio.

Éste estaba con la mirada perdida, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Por un lado, le gustaría continuar saliendo o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo con Romano, ya que honestamente le agradaba estar cerca de él, aunque le costaba entender su forma de ser, en ocasiones. Y por otro, le costaba demasiado saber en qué pensaba éste , no sabía qué era precisamente lo que le gustaba o no.

—Lovino, realmente me gusta estar contigo pero... —pero aunque quería decir algo más, se detuvo para pensar en cómo decir el resto.

—Es por qué te golpeé en la nariz hace rato, ¿no es así? —eso era todo lo que se le había ocurrido a Lovino —¡No debiste acercarte de esa manera, tonto! —exclamó, aún defendiendo lo que había sucedido más temprano.

—¿Eh? —preguntó el de ojos verdes —No, no es eso. Supongo que sólo fue un accidente —contestó, mientras le restaba importancia a aquel hecho.

—¿Entonces, qué? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo! —reclamó, ya que no podía pensar en otra cosa qué pudo haber hecho.

Antonio suspiró profundamente, para luego sonreír levemente. Hasta las rabietas de Romano le parecían tener bastante gracia, lo cual le dificultaba todavía más decirle lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Éste último se estaba irritando bastante, su impaciencia salía a relucir una vez más. Quería saber qué era lo que había hecho para que el español tomara esa determinación de manera tan abrupta.

—Tú has dicho que sólo soy alguien sin importancia —comentó de una vez, para hacerle recordar a Lovino, ya que se dio cuenta que ni siquiera rememoraba haber dicho eso por el teléfono.

Luego de estar unos cuantos minutos en silencio, Romano finalmente se acordó del por qué había dicho eso. Giró su cabeza en dirección al español, aún no podía creer que una frase como esa pudiese armar semejante desentendido. Por supuesto, que iba a aclararlo, pero siempre a su manera. Así que no dudó más y golpeó a Antonio, no con demasiada fuerza, pero si la necesaria cómo para que lo sintiera.

—¡Eres un tonto! —gritó Lovino, sin molestarse por la gente que les estaban observando.

—Lovino, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —interrogó el otro, quien se sobaba el brazo, cuya piel estaba bastante roja por el puñetazo que le había dado el hermano de Feliciano.

—¡Por que te lo mereces, idiota! ¡Ni siquiera sabes por qué había dicho eso! ¡Tonto! —volvió a remarcar y luego le dio la espalda a Antonio.

Por unos instantes, se quedaron en completo silencio. Lovino no quería dar ninguna explicación, pero sabía que el español se iría en cualquier momento y aparentemente, no tenía otra que contárselo. Además, no estaba dispuesto a dejarle que se fuera así nada más, aunque no iba a admitirlo en voz alta. Decidió que tal vez debería hacerlo de una vez, así que volvió a darse vuelta para decírselo en la cara.

—Lo había dicho para que el abuelo no me preguntara nada más, tonto —respondió después de una larga espera —. No me gusta hablar mucho con él, así que dije eso para que me dejara en paz.

—Entonces, ¿era una mentira eso? —había entendido a la perfección lo que había dicho el muchacho, pero quería asegurarse de que había escuchado tal cual.

—Sí, sí, era una mentira —afirmó Romano, un poco harto de la situación —¿Ya estás contento?

—Entonces respóndeme una pregunta —Antonio quería aprovechar la ocasión para saber qué era lo que realmente pensaba Lovino —¿Te gusta estar conmigo?

Sin embargo, el italiano de inmediato se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Evidentemente, ya no podía seguir huyendo de esa cuestión, pero no se animaba a responderla. No tenía escapatoria, tenía que responderla alguna vez. Estaba pensando en cómo contestar, sin quedar como un tonto, pero no sabía cómo.

Para cuando se había dado cuenta, el otro ya estaba a una escasa distancia de él, lo cual empeoraba la situación, ya que cada vez que estaba muy cerca de éste, se ponía verdaderamente nervioso. Prefirió mirar hacia el suelo, pues las cosas eran un poco más fáciles de esa manera.

—¿Por qué me haces estas preguntas tan difíciles? ¡Maldición! —se quejó, ya que sólo le daba dolor de cabeza.

—Vamos, no creo que sea tan difícil —respondió, y levantó el rostro de Romano, pues quería ver su expresión.

—Bueno, sí... —pausó por un momento, trataba de disimular pero estaba ruborizado a no dar más.

Miró de reojo al español, quien parecía estar bastante ilusionado con lo que le estaba a punto de decir. Definitivamente era más fácil decir insultos y malas palabras, que alguna palabra de afecto. Y sinceramente, deseaba no tener que hacerlo, pero cuando veía a Antonio, con esa sonrisa, tan contento, quizás podría hacer una excepción y hacer un esfuerzo por él.

—Tonto, sí, me gustas —dijo de manera rápida —Ahora, ¡ya no me hagas pensar tanto! —exclamó, retomando su humor habitual.

Antonio se tomó unos minutos para comprender todo lo que había pasado, no podía creer lo que le había dicho Lovino. Había exagerado de sobremanera todo lo que había ocurrido, pero tampoco podía negar que le había agradado lo que había escuchado decir de Romano. Estaba más que aliviado, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que abrazar a éste último, pues estaba más que contento por haber estado equivocado.

—Lovino, lo siento. No sé en que estaba pensando —aseguró el chico de ojos verdes, mientras apretujaba al italiano.

—¡Me estás asfixiando, idiota! —se quejó, pues el otro estaba tan feliz que no se daba cuenta de que se estaba pasando un poco con el afecto.

—No sé cómo podría compensarte —aseguró éste, quien rebozaba de felicidad.

Ambos empezaron a tener una especie de pelea, ya que uno no quería soltar al otro, y el segundo quería liberarse, porque apenas podía respirar. Romano quiso dar un paso hacia atrás y de ese modo, escapar de los brazos de Antonio, pero en lugar de eso, se tropezó y ambos cayeron en plena calle. Los transeúntes miraban curiosos, algunos con miradas de desaprobación, otros simplemente reían.

—¡¿Estás loco o qué? —gritó indignado el italiano, quien quiso echarle la culpa al otro.

—No es para tanto, Lovino —contestó, mientras se reía por la cara que había puesto Romano.

—Vamos al apartamento, hace demasiado calor —Romano prefirió ignorar la recomendación del español, así que cambió de tema.

Antonio había conseguido levantarse antes del suelo, así que tendió su mano hacia el chico de ojos color miel. Aunque, por alguna razón, había dudado por un segundo, enseguida la agarró. Sin embargo, a medida que iban avanzando, se dio cuenta que éste no le había soltado aún, incluso, sostenía firmemente su mano, sin ninguna intención de soltarla.

Por un buen rato, eso se sintió increíblemente bien. Aunque ninguno de los decía algo al respecto, tampoco deseaban que eso terminara. No obstante, apenas habían caminado unos quince o veinte metros, cuando de la nada, Lovino se detuvo. En realidad, estaba agotado por haber corrido de esa manera y su condición física no era la mejor. Antonio se dio vuelta, pues el italiano le había jalado.

—Lovino, falta muy poco. No te desanimes, ¡vamos! —exclamó con entusiasmo el español, al ver que Romano no quería seguir caminando.

No obstante, cuando éste levantó la cabeza y se fijó en el muchacho de ojos verdes, recordó lo que le había dicho antes. Así que decidió tomar al pie de la letra su petición, aunque quizás fuera algo o bastante descabellada. De todas maneras, no importaba, ya que tenían que regresar al piso de inmediato, pues el calor era bastante sofocante.

—Cárgame en tu espalda —pidió el muchacho, sin nada de vergüenza.

—¿Eh? Creo que escuche que querías que te lleve sobre mi espalda —cuestionó el español, quien no estaba muy seguro de lo que había dicho Romano.

—¡Eso dije, tonto! —gritó el hermano mayor de Veneciano, para asegurarse de que Antonio lo hubiese oído perfectamente.

—Pero, ¿no crees que...?

Pero Lovino estaba completamente encaprichado con esa idea. Además, le había dicho que le compensaría de alguna manera por lo que había pasado unos instantes atrás. A pesar de tener sus dudas sobre la ocurrencia que había tenido el muchacho, decidió hacerlo. Aún se sentía algo mal por el rato que le había hecho pasar, así que, sin perder más tiempo, se agachó.

—Súbete —le indicó el español, quien tal vez consideró que podría ser divertido.

Romano no dudó en hacerlo, y se subió tal como le había dicho aquel hombre. En un principio, éste empezó a tambalearse de un lado a otro, ya que el italiano intentaba acomodarse. En una de esas, éste pasó sus manos por los ojos de Antonio, así que éste no podía ver absolutamente nada de lo que tenía enfrente.

—Saca tus manos de ahí, ¡no puedo ver nada! —exclamó preocupado el de ojos verdes, quien sólo podía escuchar cómo la gente se quejaba por su andar tan errante.

—¿Y dónde quieres que las ponga? —preguntó el italiano, quien también estaba bastante nervioso.

—¡Por mi cuello! —gritó, y se detuvo enseguida antes de que pudieran tener un accidente.

Luego de solucionar aquel pequeño malentendido que tuvieron, Antonio prosiguió caminando. Aunque, en realidad, le estaba doliendo un poco la espalda, ya que Romano era apenas un poco más delgado que él. Sin embargo, en lugar de quejarse, siguió como si nada, ya que éste parecía bastante contento. Siendo sinceros, el italiano nunca creyó que el español accedería a su petición y ahora, estaba bastante aguantando la risa.

Tras chocar varias veces con las demás personas que también caminaban allí y luchar por no perder el equilibrio, para la alegría y la buena suerte de Antonio, finalmente llegaron al edificio. Éste colapsó en las escaleras, ya que estaba cansado por haber tenido que cargar con el peso del italiano, y se sentó un rato, para poder recuperar el aliento.

Lovino decidió acompañarlo y quiso hacer un pequeño gesto, así que acarició la espalda del otro, pero enseguida alzó su mano, ya que había notado que estaba completamente empapada. Se alejó un poco, sólo para apreciar la deplorable condición del español, quien no sólo tenía manchas de sangre sobre su camisa, si no también, tenía sucio el pantalón, ya que Romano le había pateado un poco mientras le había estado cargando.

—¿Qué sucede, Lovino? —preguntó Antonio, en medio de jadeos por el cansancio.

—¡Necesitas un baño urgente, idiota! ¡Apestas! —afirmó el muchacho, sin mucha delicadeza.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y luego, el español comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor, al menos lo suficiente, como para ir hasta el apartamento de Romano. Sin embargo, optaron por ir en ascensor, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba de ánimos o en condiciones para subir tantos pisos. Lovino intentó alejarse de Antonio, aunque le daba algo de risa la forma en que se veía éste.

Sin embargo, el de ojos verdes tomó de la mano a Lovino y lo trajo hacia él, lo más cerca que pudo. A pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, estaba de muy buenos ánimos. Tocó suavemente el rostro de éste, y pese a los vanos intentos de Romano de no mirar al español, éste no se iba a dar por vencido.

—¡Idiota, tenemos que bajarnos en este piso! —exclamó Romano, y se alejó de allí, con bastante prisa.

El español se quedó contemplando un rato al italiano y simplemente sonrió.

—¿Por qué te quedas ahí, tonto? ¡Vamos! —gritó, al darse cuenta de que el español se había quedado pensando en algo que no entendía —Maldición —refunfuñó.

Una vez que ya ingresaron al apartamento, encontraron a Ludwig y Feliciano arreglando el desastre que habían dejado anteriormente. Bueno, en realidad, era el alemán quien hacía todo el trabajo, mientras que éste último revisaba el cuadernillo de dibujos de su hermano mayor. Por supuesto, éste al darse cuenta de lo que hacía Veneciano, fue tras él, para sacárselo.

El rubio levantó enseguida la cabeza, pues era evidente que habían regresado. Sin embargo, en lugar de ir a retar a Lovino por el escándalo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a Antonio, pues también se había dado cuenta de lo sucio que estaba. Y aunque intentaba pensar qué podía haber ocasionado todo eso, la única respuesta que se le ocurría en su cabeza era Lovino.

—Te ves... —Ludwig se quedó en silencio por un rato, intentando pensar en alguna palabra que no fuera demasiado ofensiva —Terrible.

—Lo sé, pasaron un montón de cosas —respondió, pero no quería darle demasiada importancia.

—Lovino, ¿no es así? —era una pregunta retórica, ya que ni siquiera necesitaba una contestación por parte del español.

—Sí, algo por el estilo —y se rió.

No obstante, y aunque le hubiese gustado al alemán conversar un poco más, al escuchar el griterío que había en la sala de estar, se fue rápidamente hasta allí. Claro que Antonio lo siguió, ya que le daba un poco de curiosidad saber qué estaban haciendo para hacer semejante ruido.

—¡Detente, hermano! —gritó Feliciano, al observar que Lovino había agarrado su cuadernillo de dibujos —¡Dámelo!

—¡Dame el mío, entonces! ¡O sino, lo tiro al balcón! —amenazó Romano, muy serio al respecto.

Sin embargo, la discusión se detuvo enseguida, ya que el alemán les despojó de ambas libretas y las guardó en un armario. Estaba tan acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones, que ya ni se inmutaba en decir nada. Detrás de él, estaba Antonio, quien sólo había puesto sus ojos sobre Lovino y admiraba su tenacidad, aunque sólo fuera para algo tan estúpido como eso.

Pero, luego recordó que estaba demasiado sucio y estaba comenzado a tener cierto olor notorio. Aunque era algo bastante evidente para los otros tres que estaban allí presentes. Y Romano no era alguien que se iba a quedar callado.

—¡Ve a bañarte, idiota! —exclamó el italiano, que no podía acercarse al español.

—Pero no tengo otra ropa, Lovino. A menos que quieras que me vaya —contestó el muchacho, quien de verdad quería pasar el resto del tiempo junto al italiano.

—¡Voy a prestarte la mía, tonto! Ahora, vete —le empujó Romano hasta el baño.

En realidad, Lovino también quería que el español se quedase el resto de la jornada con él. Por un lado, porque no podía tolerar al alemán, quien estaba constantemente cerca de su hermano menor. Y por otro lado, porque estaba empezando a encariñarse con él, pese a que seguía convenciéndose de que esto no era así.

De todas maneras, tal vez era la devolución de un favor por lo que había sucedido la primera vez que se habían visto. Sí, solamente se trataba de eso. Así que, mientras que Antonio se preparaba para la ducha, fue a buscar la ropa para dársela. Una vez que había decidido, partió hacia el baño. Por supuesto, no lo había pensado demasiado.

Por su lado, el español estaba disfrutando de aquella ducha. No había casi nada tan delicioso como aquello, razón por la cual estaba tan relajado que ni siquiera escuchó cuando Romano golpeó la puerta. Éste, al no recibir ninguna respuesta, abrió la puerta. Había decidido retirarse de inmediato, apenas pudiese poner la ropa en algún lugar. ¿Cómo podría fallar aquel plan?

Sin embargo, al escuchar que la puerta se abría, Antonio de inmediato se quedó paralizado, ya que no había creído por un segundo, que alguien entraría de esa manera. Así que buscó lo primero que podía usar para cubrirse, pero el tiempo era demasiado escaso. Lovino ingresó, dejó la ropa y por alguna razón, miró hacia la ducha, solamente para encontrar al español en toda su humanidad.

—¡Lo... lo siento! —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió a Romano, y enseguida cerró la puerta.

Éste fue enseguida hacia el refrigerador, tenía que tomar algo que le tranquilizara. Estaba totalmente colorado y parecía que le salían humos, tenía que beber para enfriarse en su totalidad. Se arrojó agua fría por la cara y decidió no pensar en esa situación. Aunque, era bastante difícil, ya que nunca había visto a otro hombre desnudo. Salió al balcón, quizás podría despejarse la mente de esa manera.

Luego de terminar de vestirse, Antonio fue a buscar a Lovino. No podía negar que estaba bastante avergonzado por lo recién ocurrido, pero quizás lo mejor era no tocar el tema. Después de buscar con la vista al italiano, lo encontró a las afueras del piso, así que se dirigió hasta allí.

—¡Ah! Pero qué buena vista, ¿no crees? —opinó el español, al ver el ocaso.

—Supongo —comentó el muchacho.

—Qué día más agitado, aunque la he pasado muy bien —volvió a decir el hombre.

En ese instante, Romano se dio cuenta de que Antonio estaba a unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

—¡Yo... yo no he visto nada! —exclamó enseguida, y alejándose un poco.

—No te preocupes por eso, todos cometemos errores —comentó, para luego enfocarse en el paisaje que se vislumbraba —De todas maneras, creo que debería irme.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué, idiota? —Lovino reaccionó de inmediato, pues quería pasar un rato más junto al español.

—Tengo que trabajar mañana y debo despertarme temprano —justificó Antonio, quien tampoco deseaba irse pero no podía seguir desatendiendo su confitería.

Lovino pensó en alguna manera de tratar de que el español se quedara por más tiempo. Pero, más pensaba, más frustrado estaba. Sin embargo, cuando quiso decir algo, sintió el cálido abrazo de Antonio, y le era imposible, quedarse enojado por más tiempo. Aún cuando seguía sin entender el por qué no podía quedarse por más tiempo, no podía quejarse.

—Tonto, ¿sabes que me gustas? —le susurró en el oído, mientras continuaba rodeando a Lovino.

—A mí también... —eso fue todo lo que Romano pudo decir.

* * *

><p>Ando de exámenes finales en la universidad, así que sólo por eso no estoy pudiendo publicar más de seguido~<p>

Como había dicho en otra historia, no me gusta acelerar demasiado la trama. Y aún queda bastante, aunque no lo parezca.

Agradezco los comentarios de: **TheFanishaUssui, mikaelaamaarhcp, kikyoyami8, kamiix, Merlina-Vulturi, Atsun **y **Loto de Origami.**

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 10<span>**

Antes de despedirse, Antonio le entregó un diminuto pedazo de papel, que contenía su número de teléfono, pese a que no tenía muchas esperanzas de que Lovino hiciera el esfuerzo de llamarle. Pero, decidió darle una oportunidad, tal vez estaba equivocado.

—Ya sabes, cualquier cosa, y puedes llamarme —aclaró el muchacho, con una sonrisa brillante.

—Lo que sea, idiota —respondió con indiferencia, aunque en realidad, estaba bastante molesto por la decisión de Antonio.

Pese a que le hubiera gustado explicárselo con más detalle la razón de su partida, Antonio no quiso perder más tiempo. Además, estaba bastante seguro de que si lo hacía, cambiaría de opinión y se quedaría con Lovino. Y ése era un lujo que no se podía dar. Acarició una vez más el rostro del italiano, quien aún estaba enfadado por la ida de Antonio.

Lovino solamente miraba al suelo, entrecruzado de brazos, como si fuera un niño al cual no le habían satisfecho su capricho.

—¡Vete ya, idiota! ¡Demonios! —maldijo, pues se estaba haciendo demasiado largo.

—Llámame, así podemos hablar, ¿quieres? —le pidió el de ojos verdes, haciendo de lado el humor del otro.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —contestó de mala gana y cerró la puerta en la cara al español.

Antonio suspiró ante la reacción de Lovino. Y aún así, cuando se ponía tan cargoso, le parecía hasta adorable. Ni siquiera estaba molesto por la forma en que lo había echado. El día había resultado mucho mejor de lo que había esperado y tenía motivos de sobra, para estar feliz. De esa manera, caminó hasta su tienda, silbando y sonriendo, sin importarle las miradas que le daban el resto de las personas.

Cuando entró a su tienda, en cambio, le resultaba tan solitario. Pero, de todas maneras, tenía confianza de que eso se repetiría. O al menos, eso se lo había dejado en claro Lovino, a su manera. Estaba tan concentrado, pensando en todo lo que había vivido hacía unas cuantas horas, que realmente ni siquiera se estaba fijando por donde estaba caminando.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el mostrador, se tropezó varias veces con las sillas y con los bordes de la mesa. Eso, sin contar de que se había olvidado por completo de encender las luces, así que estaba intentando llegar hasta las escaleras a oscuras. Sin embargo, le era inevitable pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido. Como si no existiese otra cosa más en el mundo.

Por otro lado, el italiano aún estaba recostado por la puerta. De vez en cuando, volvía a abrirla, para asegurarse de que el español ya se había ido. Por un lado, detestaba la forma en que le hacía sentir, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso cada vez que estaba cerca de él y no poder reaccionar como le gustaría, cada vez que estaban a tan poca distancia. Tampoco podía sacárselo de la cabeza, lo cual lo irritaba todavía más.

Aquella noche, Romano se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Tal vez había sido un estúpido sueño sin sentido, o eso era lo que quería creer, ya que sabía que todo había sido demasiado real. Todavía podía sentir la manera en que le había agarrado la mano, la forma en que le besaba sin ser demasiado empalagoso pero tampoco muy brusco, o cómo le tocaba el rostro,

—¡Maldición, sal de mi cabeza, idiota! —exclamó el italiano, que se negaba a creer que alguien había sido capaz de hacerle sentir todo eso en tan solo una semana.

Lovino puso su propia almohada sobre su rostro, estaba harto. Pero tampoco nunca había estado tan feliz con alguien, aunque no le demostrara demasiado. Por primera vez en toda su vida, quizás había encontrado a alguien en quien confiar, y que no se fijara en su hermano menor, sino en él. El día había sido increíblemente largo, pero quizás no se había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, enseguida se quedó dormido. También estaba bastante cansado y ni que decir de lo mucho que había gritado. Mas, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Un domingo que había comenzado como uno cualquiera, había terminado como un día para no olvidar.

A la mañana siguiente, Antonio se levantó bastante temprano para empezar a trabajar. Ese día sería especialmente ocupado, ya que la mayoría de las personas necesitaban un buen café para poder comenzar el lunes. Sin embargo, él no lo necesitaba. Estaba tan contento, que eso era la suficiente para tener las ganas y la motivación para continuar con sus actividades.

Mientras preparaba los dulces y el café para los clientes, entró el alemán. El español, a pesar de estar muy atento al horno para que los confites no se quemaran, se volteó para saludar al rubio. Éste parecía un poco más preocupado que lo acostumbrado, y aunque no eran precisamente los mejores amigos, Antonio decidió ver que era lo que sucedía. Después de todo, el de ojos celestes le había ayudado bastante con Romano, a pesar de sus dudas.

—¡Buenos días, Ludwig! —exclamó el dueño, quien estaba por de más contento, y eso salía a relucir.

—Buenos días —respondió el otro, tan serio como siempre.

Antonio ya sabía que era lo que prefería el alemán, así que dejó sobre la mesa aquella taza de café, y luego, se sentó a su lado. Por supuesto, esto llamó la atención del rubio, quien había esperado tener un desayuno a solas. Sin embargo, esto parecía que no sería posible. De todas maneras, no iba a estar dedicándole demasiado tiempo a eso, tenía otra cosa en mente.

—¿Sucede algo? Estás un poco pensativo —comentó para sorpresa del alemán.

—Sabes que el hecho de que salgas con el hermano de Feliciano, no te hace...

—Lo sé, pero quiero devolverte el favor. Tal vez pueda ayudarte —explicó el español, pretendiendo que no había escuchado ninguna queja del otro.

Pese a que sus instintos le decían que no lo hiciera, el alemán decidió contarle. Después de todo, no tenía a quien recurrir, y no estaba en sus planes llamar a su hermano para eso. Experiencias pasadas le habían indicado que no debía volver a pedirle ningún consejo de esa clase de índole.

El rubio suspiró, pues preguntar acerca de eso, le daba bastante vergüenza. Pero no podía rechazar la oferta del español quizás hasta podría darle algún consejo que le pudiera valer.

—Quiero darle una sorpresa a Feliciano, pero no se me ocurre nada —afirmó, algo apenado.

—¿Por qué no le llevas de viaje? Así tendrán más privacidad —aconsejó el muchacho de veinticinco años —¡Es tan romántico!

—¿Crees que eso funcionaría? —cuestionó, estaba ligeramente escéptico de la idea del otro.

—Sí, ¿a quién no le gustaría pasar un fin de semana con la persona que más quieres? —respondió, con un notable entusiasmo.

—La pasaste muy bien con Lovino, ¿no es así? —comentó algo que se podía evidenciar a kilómetros.

—Sí, la verdad es que todo salió mejor de lo que pensé —afirmó, y luego suspiró.

—No lo entiendo —se dijo para sí —. Bueno, supongo que tu sugerencia no es mala —contestó finalmente.

—De todas maneras, ¿de qué se trata la sorpresa? —Antonio sentía una leve curiosidad, pues parecía que se trataba de algo muy importante.

—No, no es nada —Ludwig decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, ya que quería mantenerlo en secreto.

Luego de terminar con su café, el alemán vio que era hora de retirarse, así que agarró todo lo que había traído consigo. Pero antes de irse del local, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle. Se dirigió hacia el español, quien estaba poniendo los dulces en el mostrador, pues tenía que asegurarse de que esa conversación se quedaría entre ellos.

—No se lo digas a Lovino, por nada del mundo —le recomendó y luego, se fue.

Aunque no sabía el por qué de aquel pedido, sabía que tenía que respetarlo. Por otro lado, estaba orgulloso de haber podido ayudarle, después de todo lo que éste había hecho por él. Incluso le había dado la dirección de su apartamento, pese a que ni siquiera tenía la obligación de háberselo dado.

El resto de la jornada, el de ojos verdes trabajó bastante, con mucha energía y entusiasmo. Sin embargo, le resultaba difícil mantenerse concentrado por un buen tiempo, ya que su mente estaba únicamente en Romano. Eso trajo consigo algunos problemas, ya sea derramando el café sobre la mesa o entregando el pedido erróneo. Pero, aunque tuvo que escuchar algunas quejas de los consumidores, nada le podía tirar hacia abajo.

A la tarde, cierto italiano estaba terriblemente aburrido. No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, o al menos, eso era así de acuerdo a él. Su cuarto estaba un desastre total, pero no había ganas de arreglarlo. Tampoco tenía deseos de limpiar los platos o sacar la basura, que por cierto, estaba repleta de cartones de pizza. Y aunque le habían pedido que lo hiciera, estaba demasiado perezoso para alzar un brazo.

Simplemente, se encontraba allí, tirado en el sofá. Tampoco podía conversar con su hermano menor, ya que éste estaba tomando su siesta diaria. No se le ocurría ninguna idea para hacer algo productivo, corrección, algo divertido y que no requiera demasiado esfuerzo de su parte. Por alguna razón, se le dio por mirar dentro de su habitación, cuando vio aquel diminuto papel, que resaltaba de toda esa montaña de ropa.

—_Supongo que voy a llamar a ese idiota y más le vale que me conteste —_pensó el chico de ojos color miel, mientras se dirigía hacia el teléfono.

Sin embargo, se quedó un buen rato pensando en qué debía decirle. O qué se suponía que debía contarle. De repente, se puso nervioso, pues no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Claro que quería hablar con él, hasta había soñado con él, mas, no se le ocurría qué decir. No quería quedar como un idiota, ¿y qué tal si le había dado un número inventado?

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios debo decirle a ese idiota? —Romano ni siquiera había levantado el tubo y ya estaba frustrado.

En ese momento, Feliciano se despertó. Estaba con un hambre voraz, como siempre, cuando vio a su hermano mayor en una encrucijada. Pese a que realmente deseaba algo para comer, se acercó a Lovino, para ver qué estaba tramando. Era muy raro que estuviese cerca del teléfono, a menos que se tratara de llamar al servicio de entrega a domicilio. Se asomó por el hombro de Romano, para ver que éste estaba contemplando.

Pero, Lovino enseguida se alejó al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hermano. Su mirada era de alguien que estaba realmente enojado, y esto asustó bastante a Veneciano, pues no sabía qué era lo que había hecho para merecer ese trato.

—¿Qué te pasa, hermano? —preguntó el menor, tratando de mantener la distancia.

—¡Demonios! ¡No sé qué decirle! —exclamó el otro.

—¿A quién? ¿A Antonio? —Feliciano hizo una pregunta inocente, pero que enfadó a Lovino.

—¿Y a quién más va a ser, tonto? Estar con ese idiota patatas te ha hecho mal —se quejó Romano, que había decidido desquitarse con su hermano, a pesar de que éste no había hecho nada.

—¡No te enojes, hermano! —le suplicó el pelirrojo, al notar el repentino enojo hacia él.

Romano optó por intentarlo una vez, tal vez las palabras se le vendrían cuando escuchara la voz del español. Pero aún así, cuando trató de marcar el número, su mano le empezó a temblar. Estaba realmente ansioso, estaba seguro de que todo se iba a echar a perder. Apenas oyó el tono de que el número estaba desocupado, de manera instintiva, decidió colgar.

—Estaba ocupado, lo voy a hacer mañana —se excusó y fue directamente a la sala, a continuar viendo televisión.

En otro lado de aquel pequeño pueblo, Antonio había terminado con todas sus labores. Estaba extenuado, hubo una mayor concurrencia de la habitual, o quizás había desatendido su negocio por un buen tiempo, por dedicarle tiempo a Lovino. De todas maneras, la razón no importaba. Al menos, había conseguido hacer todo lo que debía hacer. Y ahora, era un buen momento para descansar.

Sin embargo, antes de meterse a la ducha, ya que estaba bastante sudado, salió un momento afuera. Se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Lovino en ese preciso instante. Tal vez se estaba ilusionando con algo, que quizás ni existiera, pero le daba bastante esperanza haber tenido un día como el de ayer. Y sólo podía esperar que las cosas siguieran como hasta ese momento.

Estaba profundamente intrigado por Lovino, en el sentido de que le gustaría saber si realmente era capaz de llamarle como le había pedido. Después de todo, no era la persona más afectuosa del mundo y sólo decía lo que sentía, cuando se sentía arrinconado o en un momento de mucha presión. Pero, quería creer que sí lo haría, decidió mostrar una actitud positiva, pese a que tenía sus dudas.

En el camino, revisó su teléfono, ya que había meses en los que retrasaba en algunos pagos y el banco le hacía unas cuantas llamadas. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, encontró un número que simplemente no reconocía. Lo estuvo mirando unos cuantas veces, pero no recordaba haberlo visto antes. A menos que fuera él. ¿Podría serlo?

—No, no puede ser. ¡Sería una idea ridícula! Supongo que lo hará mañana o algo así —se convenció a sí mismo, sin saber que realmente había sido Lovino.

Los días pasaron y Romano continuó con el mismo problema. No sabía qué decir, y realmente se empezaba a sentir mal. Ganas de hablar con Antonio no le faltaba, aunque cada vez que su hermano menor le preguntaba, lo negaba rotundamente. Pero continuaba con el terror de hacer la llamada, ya sea por vergüenza de hablar con alguien que realmente le gustaba o porque otras personas pudieran escucharlo.

Y como no podía faltar, la excusa era la de siempre, que el teléfono de Antonio estaba ocupado. Esa era la manera en que se mentía a sí mismo.

Pese a lo que parecía, de verdad extrañaba al español. Esa estúpida expresión en su cara, o su manera de ignorar las ofensas que le hacía o cómo con un sólo beso, le hacía desaparecer el resto del mundo. Eso era lo más desesperante del mundo, no podía concretar la llamada. Sólo podía esperar que Antonio lo comprendiera, aunque no tenía forma de avisarle.

En esos días que transcurrieron desde la vez que se habían visto, el español comenzaba a preguntarse qué había sucedido con Lovino. No había recibido ninguna señal de vida por parte de él, así que estaba realmente preocupado. No quería preguntarle a Ludwig, ya que éste estaba ocupado planificando y preparando la sorpresa para Feliciano, y no quería molestarle con su problema.

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal, que no se había dado cuenta? Las ideas simplemente volaban por su cabeza, no sabía en qué creer. ¿Se había olvidado de él tan rápidamente? Había creído que lo había hecho todo a la perfección. Incluso ya le había dicho más de una vez que le gustaba y se lo había hecho saber con toda convicción, a pesar del riesgo que significaba declararse de esa manera a otra persona.

Los dos ignoraban por completo por lo que el otro estaba pasando. Lovino tenía vergüenza, y le daba terror demostrar que le importaba tanto, aunque esa fuera la verdad. Estaba tan acostumbrado que otras personas lo hicieran por él, que ahora era un completo inútil para jugarse por alguien que de verdad le gustaba.

En aquella mañana de viernes, el italiano había optado por hacer una breve caminata por el lugar. Estaba hastiado del apartamento, además de que era una buena idea para escaparse de los quehaceres del hogar. Vagaba sin un rumbo fijo, sin importarle demasiado hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo. De repente, se le vino la idea y se dirigió hacia la tienda de Antonio. Tenía que verlo, tenía que hablar con él.

Pero, cuando estuvo a punto entrar, vio algo que no le gustó en lo absoluto. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo, se negaba a pensar que eso estaba sucediendo. Estaba molesto, confuso, no estaba seguro de lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera, se lo haría saber al español.

Dentro de la tienda, éste estaba conversando alegremente con una rubia, quien era totalmente desconocida para Lovino. Por supuesto, le disgustaba cómo se estaban tratando, y abrió la puerta de una manera bruta y grosera. Eso llamó la atención de todos los que estaban allí, incluyendo a Antonio. Éste no entendía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, excepto que el italiano estaba muy, muy enojado.

—¡Demonios! ¡No hablamos por unos días y ya estás haciendo esto, idiota! —reclamó Romano, sin darle importancia al resto de la gente.

—¿Lovino? ¿De qué se supone qué estás hablando? —éste no comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando —¿Podrías tranquilizarte?

—¡No! ¡Y no quiero saber nada más de ti, idiota! —gritó, para después salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

><p>¡Ya estoy de vacaciones oficialmente! Así que voy a regresar a la publicación semanal<p>

Agradezco los comentarios de: **kamixx, TheFanishaUssui, 6Ritsu-chii9, andiee, kikyoyami8. Loto de Origami, Merlina-Vulturi, Atsun **y** Gore Hetare.**

¡Bai, bai~!


	11. Persecución

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 11<span>**

Luego de aquel desastre, Antonio se quedó contemplando a la entrada de su tienda. Aún no terminaba de procesar qué fue exactamente eso. Todo lo que había conseguido entender era el absurdo enojo de Lovino. Por supuesto, lo único que estaba en su mente en ese momento era intentar conversar con él. Ni siquiera estaba escuchando a sus clientes ni a su vieja amiga que estaba allí, frente a él.

Suspiró profundamente, sabía que tenía que aclarar ese mal entendido. Apenas había pasado una semana, y ya lo tenía en ascuas. Sinceramente, no podía creer que se pudiera preocupar de esa manera por alguien a quien recién había conocido, pero las cosas habían resultado de esa manera. Aunque, por otro lado, tampoco podía dejar de atender su negocio.

Sin embargo, repentinamente sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya, y se despertó de inmediato. Recordó que antes de la súbita llegada de Lovino, había estado charlando con aquella belga, justamente acerca de éste.

—Ah, lo siento. Ese era Lovino... —contestó con un poco de vergüenza, ya que no podía creer que el italiano había sido capaz de hacer semejante escándalo.

—¡Pero sí parece adorable! —opinó la rubia, intentando levantar el ánimo del español.

—¿Adorable? Eso fue cualquier cosa menos adorable —respondió totalmente abatido por la forma que le había tratado el italiano.

—Claro que sí lo fue, se preocupa por ti, ¿no crees? —reiteró.

El español continuaba sin entender cómo había pasado todo eso, si ni siquiera había hecho que se pudiera dar a una interpretación equívoca. Siguió mirando hacia el suelo, la verdad era que regaño, que había salido prácticamente de la nada, le había afectado. Todo lo que había hecho durante esa semana era preocuparse por cómo estaba, e incluso había planeado darle una sorpresa esa misma noche.

—¿Por qué no vas tras él? —sugirió la chica, al ver que pese a lo que pudiera decirle, no le iba a poder consolar.

—Pero sí tengo toda a esta gente. No puedo abandonar el lugar así como así —contestó el de ojos verdes, quien intentaba concentrarse en sus quehaceres.

—Con esos ánimos, vas a espantar a todos los que entren. Sólo vete y yo me voy a encargar —replicó, mientras procuraba sacar al español del mostrador, estaba terriblemente convencida de que tenía razón.

—¿Estás segura? —cuestionó, realmente estaba dudando sobre lo que debería hacer.

—¡Sí! Me pediste ayuda por algo, ¿no es así?

—¡Gracias! —exclamó el muchacho, quien dejó tirado su delantal y se apresuró en buscar a Lovino.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, la belga le volvió a llamar. Antonio creyó que se estaba olvidando de algo, así que empezó a revisar sus bolsillos. Pero estaba seguro de que no le faltaba nada, por lo que se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde estaba la rubia.

—¿Qué sucede? —estaba realmente apurado, y sólo miraba hacia afuera, con impaciencia.

—No te olvides de contarme cómo te fue —contestó y luego, guiñó un ojo.

—¡Claro! —y finalmente pudo salir de allí.

No obstante, apenas dio un paso sobre la acera, para darse cuenta de que tenía otro problema: No sabía dónde se había podido meter el italiano. Si bien el pueblo en donde vivían no era particularmente grande, aún había una inmensidad de lugares a los cuales pudo haberse dirigido Lovino. Quizás se había ido a su pido, tal vez fue a una pizzería. Podría ser en cualquier parte de ese pueblo.

Antonio miró hacia todas las direcciones, estaba algo indeciso. Tampoco quería desperdiciar demasiado tiempo, pues no sabía que loca idea se le podría ocurrir al italiano. Luego de pensarlo por un par de minutos, optó por arriesgarse, quizás podría tener un poco de suerte. O al menos, eso era lo que esperaba.

Mientras tanto, Romano había corrido tanto, con tal de alejarse del español, que terminó en la plaza central. Seguía bastante molesto por la escena que había creído presenciar y realmente no le importaba nada. Estaba tan furioso, que no podía poner sus pensamientos en orden. De lo único que estaba seguro era que el español, en quien había confiado, se estaba sobrepasando con una rubia desconocida.

Por supuesto, su humor sólo empeoraba al ver todas esas parejas a su alrededor. Por un segundo, creyó que sería lo mejor regresar a su apartamento y no volver a salir de allí, pero rememoró que su hermano menor y el alemán probablemente estarían allí, cosa que también le daba un gran disgusto.

Tal vez si dejaba de pensar en toda esa situación, simplemente se iría. Y quizás si dejaba de hablar con él, todos esos sentimientos se irían rápidamente. Esa era la única solución que se le ocurrió. Aunque, eso no le sacaba la indignación que le había causado al ver a Antonio comportándose de esa manera.

—¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¿Cómo demonios pude pensar en ese imbécil? —se quejó en voz alta, realmente frustrado.

Cerca de él, había una pareja que solamente estaba contemplando la fuente, abrazándose fuertemente. Pero apenas escucharon al italiano, que estaba siendo realmente ruidoso y molesto, se quedaron viéndolo. De esa manera, quizás se tranquilizaría y tal vez, se iría. Lovino se dio cuenta enseguida de que alguien lo estaba observando, mas, esa pareja no iba a recibir la respuesta que estaba esperando.

—¿Y ustedes qué demonios están mirando? De todas maneras, ¡seguro que él te está poniendo los cuernos, estúpida! —exclamó, ya que realmente ni le interesaba ser amable con otras personas y mucho menos con una pareja que parecía feliz.

La pareja inmediatamente se retiró del lugar, la mujer en cuestión se había asustado un poco y decidió que era mejor retirarse. En cambio, el hombre le dio una mirada de odio al italiano, pero éste no le hizo caso. Estaba demasiado ensimismado en su propio mundo, que honestamente no le importaba lo que la gente pensaba de él. De hecho, nunca lo hacía.

Sin embargo, si había algo que no quería reconocer, era que deseaba que Antonio se apareciera. Si bien le había dicho que no lo molestara y lo dejara en paz, de una vez por todas, dentro de él quería que el español no hiciera caso de su petición. Todavía esperaba que éste aún estuviese interesado en él.

En otro lado, el español había llegado al edificio de apartamentos, donde se suponía que vivía Lovino. Luego de haber realizado todo ese tramo, entre su negocio y ese lugar, decidió subir en el ascensor. Dentro de él, decidió practicar que podría decirle a Romano, para que se tranquilizara. Pero, incluso en sus pensamientos, las cosas no salían tan bien como quería.

No podía negar que estaba sintiéndose algo nervioso, ya que no era su costumbre ir detrás de alguien. Sin embargo, por Lovino estaba haciendo una excepción. Se paró un buen rato delante de la entrada del piso, respiró profundamente y sólo deseó que todo se arreglara enseguida. Golpeó la puerta de madera, y al escuchar que alguien iba a atenderlo, sus latidos se aceleraron.

—¿Hola? —preguntó una voz, por de más familiar.

—¡Feliciano! Soy yo, Antonio —contestó de inmediato el español, muy ansioso.

—¡Antonio! —exclamó el otro, y no dudó en abrirle la puerta.

No obstante, no estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo allí. Feliciano estaba confundido, pues creyó que el de ojos verdes estaría acompañado por su hermano mayor. Pero no era así. Antonio, en cambio, estaba contento de que estuviera alguien allí para recibirlo, ya que estaba seguro de que Romano no lo iba a hacer, en el caso de que no hubiera alguien más.

—Dime que Lovino está aquí —dijo de manera desesperada, lo cual asustó al menor de los hermanos.

—¡N-no! Salió hace rato y todavía no ha vuelto —respondió rápidamente el pelirrojo.

—¿En serio? —Antonio estaba desalentado por esa respuesta, pues ahora no tenía idea sobre donde podría encontrarse Romano.

—¡Sí! Aún no ha regresado y la pasta ya está preparada para el almuerzo —contestó el muchacho.

El español se despidió, e intentó recomponer sus ideas. Si no estaba allí, ¿en dónde pudo haber ido? Aunque no lo recordaba con mucha precisión, había visto a Lovino irse por la dirección contraria a la que había tomado inicialmente. O tal vez, era sólo su mente jugándole una mala pasada. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que podría estar equivocado, prefirió ir hacia allá. De todas maneras, era mejor que estar allí parado y perder el tiempo.

En realidad, esperaba encontrarle a la mitad del camino o algo por el estilo. Todo se había convertido en una absurda persecución, con un problema que ni siquiera existía. Todo porque estaba conversando con una amiga que hacía tiempo que no veía. Pero, en fin, estaba determinado a mostrarle a Lovino lo equivocado que estaba.

Mientras tanto, el de ojos color miel estaba recostado sobre un banco de la plaza. De vez en cuando, miraba cómo la gente tiraba una moneda hacia la fuente y pedía un deseo. Luego, regresaba a lo que estaba pensando. Sin embargo, en ese momento, su estómago comenzó a gruñir. Estaba muy hambriento, no había comido nada en un par de horas. Además, era evidente que ya era el mediodía, con ese sol tan molesto que brillaba su rostro.

Lovino iba caminando por aquella calle, un poco apresurado por el hambre que tenía. Sólo podía imaginarse el rico manjar que lo esperaba en su apartamento, e incluso algo de baba caía de su boca. Estaba tan concentrado en eso, que por un segundo, decidió olvidarse del asunto de Antonio. En todo lo que podía pensar en lo mucho que iba a comer y saborear.

Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía hacia su apartamento, sucedió lo que estaba evitando hasta ese entonces. En la otra cuadra, estaba el español que iba hacia la plaza. Lovino miró por todas partes, tenía que encontrar un lugar para esconderse. Definitivamente no quería hablar con él, no quería tener absolutamente nada que ver con aquel hombre, a pesar de que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado.

Para su fortuna, fue a comprar un periódico cualquiera y decidió que iría caminando, a la vez que lo leía. De esa manera, le sería imposible al de ojos verdes reconocerle. ¡Era un plan perfecto! No obstante, no contó con algo y eso era que mientras tuviera a aquel papel gris frente a él, no podría ver qué era lo que ocurría delante de él. Y por supuesto, no tardó en empezar a chocar con cuanta persona se le cruzaba.

Antonio seguía con su camino, sin darle mucha importancia a su alrededor. Aunque, claro, escuchaba el grito de la gente de la otra acera y como acto reflejo, le dio un vistazo a la situación. Se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de que esa persona que estaba ocasionando todos esos problemas de tránsito, no era otro que Romano. Además, podría reconocer aquel rulo en cualquier parte. No era que le sorprendía el hecho de que estuviera causando semejante conmoción, sino más bien, estaba contento de que no tendría que buscarlo más.

Lovino no tenía la menor idea que Antonio ya sabía que estaba por allí, miró por encima del periódico y notó que el español ya no estaba. Tal vez ya se había ido bien lejos de allí, así que decidió deshacerse del bendito diario que le estaba causando problemas. Pero, en el momento que tiró aquello dentro del enorme basurero, el español le tocó el hombro, sorprendiéndole por completo.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué demonios te acercas de esa manera, imbécil? —exclamó sobresaltado.

—¡Lovino! Al fin te encuentro, ¿podríamos hablar de una vez? —le pidió, algo agotado por haber tenido que andar por todas partes.

—¡Te dije que no me vuelvas a molestar, idiota! ¡Así que déjame en paz de una maldita vez! —dijo, recobrando el enojo que había sentido cuando había entrado a la tienda del otro.

—¡Al menos dime qué demonios te hice! —reclamó el muchacho de ojos verdes, quien estaba buscando la respuesta para esa interrogante.

—Tú sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, idiota. ¡¿Para qué me dijiste que te llame si ibas a juntarte con una rubia al final? ¡Eres un tonto! —gritó el italiano, cuya voz estaba poniéndose ronca a medida que iba diciendo lo que pensaba.

Antonio se quedó pensando en lo que le acababa de responder Romano. Así que esa era la razón por la cual se había enojado de esa manera. Pese a que intentaba ponerse serio frente a la situación, no podía hacer otra cosa que reírse ante la alocada idea que había tenido el muchacho de ojos color miel. Hasta le parecía ridícula el mero hecho de pensar en ello.

Pero esto no fue tomado de buena manera por el italiano, quien se enojó aún más, si eso era posible. Decidió irse de allí, pues no iba a tolerar que el otro se burlara de él. Por lo que decidió aprovechar, mientras que el otro estaba distraído, y salió corriendo de aquel lugar. Estaba más que indignado, ¿cómo se atrevía a reírse en su cara?

No obstante, en su intento de salir de allí, ni siquiera vio lo que tenía enfrente de él. Al dar unos cuantos pasos, se golpeó con uno de los faroles del pueblo y empezó a caminar de manera errática. Se había dado el porrazo de su vida, tenía una enorme marca en su cara que se había enrojecido, cual tomate, por culpa del incidente que había tenido.

Por supuesto, el español se apresuró en ir a ayudar al aturdido italiano. Pero éste le oponía resistencia, a pesar de lo mareado que estaba. Sin embargo, terminó cediendo ya que básicamente estaba viendo las estrellas y no se daba por enterado de lo que había a su alrededor, todo lo que sabía era que Antonio andaba por allí.

Éste le llevó a un banco, para que pudiera sentarse y recuperarse del golpe que se había dado. El español acariciaba la espalda de Romano, procurando hacerle sentir mejor. Pero una vez que se pudo ponerse de pie sin marearse o irse hacia los lados, el último sabía que era hora de irse. Aún estaba molesto, y no quería escuchar ninguna explicación por parte de Antonio.

—Supongo que... gracias —contestó de mala gana, antes de irse.

—¿En serio no piensas escucharme? Lovino, lo has entendido todo mal —afirmó el español, quien agarró la mano del hermano de Feliciano, ya que de verdad quería que le diese una oportunidad.

—¡¿Ahora me estás llamando estúpido? ¡Sé lo que vi, idiota! ¡No niegues que le estabas mirando esas enormes pechugas, pervertido! —exclamó furioso, mientras intentaba liberarse del español.

—¡No dije que eres estúpido! Sólo digo que deberías escucharme —replicó Antonio, quien trataba de mantener la calma, pero era bastante desesperante no poder dar su versión de la historia —¡Ni siquiera sabía que llevaba escote hasta que tú lo mencionaste!

—¡No te hagas del que no sabe nada! —se quejó una vez —¡He visto cómo le desnudabas con la mirada!

—¡Al único que le he dado esa clase de mirada es a ti! —exclamó, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, hasta que vio lo avergonzado que estaba el otro —No quise decir eso...

Antonio no sabía que estaba diciendo, sólo se sentía realmente frustrado por todo el drama de la situación. Todo lo que quería era que Lovino se calmara de una vez, que dejara de pensar en ideas que ni venían al caso, que se olvidara de todo y que confiara en él. Sin embargo, gracias a esa declaración tan sincera y accidental, había conseguido finalmente que el italiano se quedara en silencio. Apenado, pero se había callado.

—Demonios... —dijo el italiano, mirando al suelo, al no saber qué decir frente a eso.

—Lovino, ¿ves lo que me haces decir? —el español suspiró profundamente —Me gustas mucho, incluso demasiado. ¿De verdad crees que me iría con otra persona?

Tal vez sí se había equivocado en lo que había visto, pero no iba a reconocerlo. Se mantuvo callado, ya que no sabía qué decirle al otro o al menos, cómo decirle lo que realmente había estado pensando en todo ese tiempo. Quizás se había puesto celoso, pero eso era porque no quería perder al español, por culpa de otra persona.

—Sé que sonará ridículo lo que te voy a decir y hasta pensarías que es quizás es demasiado... Yo también creo que es verdaderamente estúpido, pero no puedo evitarlo —explicó el español, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el italiano, que aunque no parecía, estaba prestando con mucha atención.

—Pienso en ti todo el condenado tiempo y me haces hacer cosas que con otra persona no. Lo sé, suena estúpido porque sólo nos conocemos hace un par de semanas, pero... —Antonio se detuvo súbitamente, ya que Lovino estaba demasiado callado —No me digas que te he dicho algo que te ha molestado —opinó, al notar ese silencio.

Romano estaba jugando con sus dedos, mientas que pensaba en qué debía hacer. De vez en cuando, había ocasiones en las que sinceramente se sentía mal por lo que hacía y ésta era una de esas. Se había sobrepasado con la reacción inicial que había tenido, pero decir lo que estaba pensando era demasiado difícil, así que se le ocurrió otra cosa. Sólo estaba tratando de tomar un poco de coraje.

—¡Ah! Dime algo por favor, lo que sea —le suplicó el español, quien se estaba poniendo algo tenso por el silencio del otro.

—Sólo... sólo... —repitió el italiano, que seguía procurando tener un poco de valentía.

—¿Eh? —no te entendía qué era lo sucedía.

—Yo...

De la nada, Lovino se abalanzó hacia los brazos del español. Aunque tal vez se había puesto celoso por una situación absurda, de todas maneras, defendía todavía su posición. Después de todo, y a pesar de demostrarlo de forma extraña, no quería perder al español.

—Eres un gran tonto —volvió a opinar Antonio.

* * *

><p>Después de mil problemas, entre que la página no me dejaba subir el documento y mi navegador se colgaba al dos por tres, finalmente está aquí el capítulo.<p>

Agradezco los comentarios de: **Aizawa Yuu, TheFanishaUssui, andiee, kikyoyami8**, **Atsun, kamiixx, YuMiPaKu, 6Ritsu-chii9** y **mikaelaamaarhcp.**

También agradezco los favs ^^

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	12. Plan

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 <strong>

Esa misma noche, Antonio se quedó pensando en todo lo que había pasado durante esa alocada mañana. Hasta le causaba gracia el hecho de que Lovino pensara que fuera capaz de cambiarle por otra persona, especialmente, por una vieja amiga de la secundaria. Aún le daba risa el sólo intentar ver cómo eso era posible.

—Es un gran tonto —dijo mientras veía la ciudad completamente iluminada.

Sin embargo, sabía y estaba bastante seguro de que si viera al italiano junto a otro hombre, se volvería loco. No quería creer que eso pudiera ocurrir, después de todo, el muchacho le había demostrado que sí le interesaba. Aunque el método que solía usar para probarle lo que sentía por él, no había sido precisamente la mejor.

Pero en aquel momento, recordó que todavía no habían hablado acerca de su situación. Por supuesto, con tantos malentendidos había sido imposible. Así que, por más que el chico de ojos color miel aparentaba corresponderle, quizás en ese instante podría estar con otra persona. Claro, si todavía no habían decidido si lo suyo sería sólo por diversión o algo más exclusivo.

—¡No, no, no! —exclamó mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro —. No debería pensar en esa clase de cosas —se consoló.

No obstante, por más que intentaba relajarse, la cuestión solamente aparecía en su cabeza.

—¿Cómo debería decírselo? —el español se acarició el mentón, procurando que alguna idea le viniese enseguida.

_Empezó a imaginarse un amplio campo en el que ambos estaban corriendo, tomados de la manos, absolutamente felices y sin otras preocupaciones. Él vestía una camisa sin abotonar y un pantalón simple, mientras que Lovino estaba cubierto solamente por ropa interior. Ambos desprendían un bello brillo, el cual era admirado por todas las criaturas que se encontraban a su alrededor._

_En un momento determinado, se detuvo para contemplar los ojos del italiano y agarró sus manos con firmeza. Lovino estaba callado y sólo prestaba atención a lo que tenía que decir, y por supuesto, no dijo ninguna grosería fuera de lugar. Todo era perfecto._

—_Lovino, ¿te gustaría ser mi novio?_

—_¡Claro que sí! —respondió con emoción y sin dudarlo, le daría un apasionado beso._

Sin embargo, gracias al griterío que había en la calle, Antonio despertó de su sueño. Enseguida cayó en depresión, ya que sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Respiró profundamente, pues era probable que sucediera exactamente lo contrario.

_Volvió a su mundo de imaginación, pero esta vez, ambos estaban sentados en una banca, distanciados. Lovino se quejaba del insoportable calor, mientras que él intentaba tomar un poco de coraje. El primero se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado silencioso y enfocaría su atención sobre él._

—_¿Qué demonios te sucede, idiota? —preguntó, algo irritado por el lugar que habría escogido para la cita._

—_Lovino, me gustaría preguntarte algo..._

—_¿Qué cosa? ¡Hazlo rápido! —exclamó —¡Maldición, me estoy derritiendo! _

—_¿Te gustaría que seamos exclusivos? Ninguno de los dos saldría con otras personas._

—_¡Nunca! —le enzoquetó un golpe y luego se retiró._

—¡Ah! ¡No quiero que eso pase! —gritó desesperado el español —¿Qué debería hacer?

Decidió que seguiría pensando en ello el día siguiente. Estaba bastante cansado, había estado de aquí para allá por todo el pueblo, en busca de Romano. Si bien no estaba en tan malas condiciones físicas, nunca había estado en sus planes recorrer de esa manera el pueblo, solamente por alguien.

Aunque tampoco podía quejarse, las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que había esperado. No había nada que podría compararse a lo bien que se sentía cuando lo tenía en sus brazos. Y es por eso que debía encontrar una manera de impresionar al italiano de tal manera que no pudiera rechazarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, abrió su negocio como todos los días. Aunque ahora estaba realmente agotado, no había conseguido pegar un ojo, ya que en todo lo que había podido pensar era en dos cosas: en lo doloroso que sería si a Romano se le ocurría decirle no a su declaración y en lo feliz que sería si le diese por aceptarle. Estaba un poco dormido pero sabía que no podía darse el lujo de cerrar, necesitaba el dinero para poder invitar a Lovino a alguna cita.

La belga llegó temprano, ya que se había ofrecido a ayudar al español con toda la clientela. Sin embargo, al verlo le daba la impresión de que estaba algo cabizbajo. Se puso de inmediato su delantal y fue junto a él, que estaba sentado detrás del mostrador. Tenía la mirada perdida y de vez en cuando, se le escapaba algún suspiro. A pesar de que la falta de sueño le daba algo de dolor de cabeza, aún estaba pensando en cómo pedirle semejante cosa a Lovino.

—¡Antonio! ¿Qué sucede? Pensé que las cosas habían ido bien ayer —opinó la joven, pues era evidente el ánimo del español.

—Sí, salió todo bien —respondió, aunque no con la emoción que debería acompañar a dicha frase.

—¿Entonces? Si tu... si tu... si tu...—la chica no estaba segura de cuál era el estatus que tenía el de ojos verdes con aquel irreverente italiano.

Pero cuando iba a decir algo más, se dio cuenta que Antonio se había deprimido todavía más. Ya se había dado cuenta de cuál era el problema, y aún arriesgo de que éste se entristezca o se preocupe más, decidió preguntarle algo más.

—¿En qué han quedado Lovino y tú? —cuestionó la chica, mientras palmeaba suavemente la espalda del dueño de ese lugar.

—Pues... —éste se quedó jugando con sus dedos ya que no tenía una respuesta para eso.

—Al menos, ¿ya te has declarado?

Una vez más, no recibió nada de parte del español. Éste se estaba rompiendo la cabeza, era evidente que no iba a poder soportar ver a Lovino de la mano con otra persona. Y por el escándalo que había hecho el italiano, también era obvio que éste tenía poca tolerancia al hecho de que alguien se acercara a él. El problema era cómo evitar que Lovino no le rechazara y eso era lo que estaba carcomiendo al español.

—¡Es que no sé en qué piensa! A veces parece que le agrado y otras veces, me da la impresión de que me odia —explicó el muchacho, excusándose por el hecho de que no se animaba a decírselo tan directamente.

—¿Ya has pensado en llevarlo en una cena romántica? Eso debería funcionar, no te desanimes —contestó la rubia, sin tener la menor idea de lo que había dicho.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, fue un desastre —respondió, al mismo tiempo que se golpeó la cabeza contra el mostrador.

Ambos se quedaron pensando por un buen rato, hasta que alguien entró con una enorme canasta al local. La belga se dio cuenta de ese detalle y tuvo una idea. Luego de atender a dicha persona, fue junto al español. Éste, a pesar de que en lo único en que estaba pensando era qué hacer para darle una buena impresión a Lovino, estaba procurando prestar atención a los pasteles que había metido en el horno.

Sin embargo, al sacarlos, estaban completamente quemados y con un olor poco agradable.

—¿Pero qué demonios...? —fue todo lo que pudo atinar al ver que se habían arruinado en su totalidad.

No estaba siendo un buen día, pese a que era sábado y se suponía que debía ser un día para relajarse. Era evidente que su concentración en ese momento no estaba en su trabajo y mucho menos, en lo de preparar los dulces que servía.

—No te preocupes, creo que se me ha ocurrido una idea —respondió la chica con una bella sonrisa resplandeciente—. Además, cada vez que te pones así, siempre te da dolor de estómago.

—Ah, creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso —explicó mientras se sobaba la panza.

Luego de terminar de servir a ese cliente, la rubia se aproximó al español. Estaba realmente segura de que funcionaría, así que comenzó a explicar a éste último lo que tenía en mente. La expresión de Antonio fue cambiando paulatinamente, al punto que ya se estaba emocionando con el plan de la belga. Tenía todo lo que al italiano posiblemente podría gustarle, no había forma que fallara.

—¡Ya quiero saber qué ha de pensar sobre eso! Debería llamarlo y contárselo —afirmó el muchacho, mientras se dirigía al teléfono. Pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, cuando la rubia lo tomó de su brazo y le detuvo.

—Sería mejor si lo tomas desprevenido, ¿no crees? —aseguró la belga.

—No conoces a Lovino —todo lo que podía imaginarse era el enojo de éste, al no decirle nada de lo que estaba pensando hacer.

—¡Vamos! Va a ser divertido, te lo puedo asegurar —afirmó la chica, y luego guiñó.

Tras pensarlo por un buen rato, ya que no quería ser víctima del enojo de Romano, Antonio decidió jugársela. De todas maneras, ¿qué era lo peor que podía suceder? Harían algo completamente diferente a lo que habían hecho hasta ese entonces, así quizás podrían pasarla bastante bien. Tal vez su amiga tenía razón, así que decidió ser positivo acerca del plan.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de los dos hermanos, ambos estaban mirando el último pedazo de pizza que había sobrado. Ninguno de los dos pensaba en apartar los ojos de su "objetivo", ya que eso sólo significaría perder frente al otro. Tampoco se movían, pues no querían arruinar aquel manjar sobre el que tanto querían posar sus manos.

—¡Es mío! ¡Yo soy el mayor, idiota! —argumentó Lovino, quien no pensaba en darse por vencido, sobretodo cuando se trataba de comida.

—¡Pero yo todavía tengo hambre! —exclamó el pelirrojo, con una pequeña lágrima en los ojos.

Así, una absurda y ruidosa discusión empezó. El alemán estaba intentando concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo, pero esos dos estaban haciendo tanto desastre que tuvo que dejar a un lado su lectura e ir a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que si no hacía algo, esa pelea seguiría por un largo tiempo o al menos, hasta que los dos terminaran agotados.

—¿Ahora por qué están discutiendo? —preguntó el rubio, pero al ver el pedazo de pizza que estaba en el medio de la mesa lo comprendió enseguida.

Mientras los dos estaban enfrentándose, o más bien, Lovino asfixiaba a Feliciano, el alemán tomó un cuchillo y cortó la cuestión en disputa. Tras eso, separó a ambos, que para estas alturas le resultaba bastante fácil.

—Dejen de pelear y coman —les indicó Ludwig, quien no podía entender cómo era posible que pelearan tan temprano.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste, macho patatas? ¡No es lo mismo, maldición! —se quejó el mayor, pues ahora su porción era idéntica a la de su hermano menor.

—De todas maneras, ¿no vas a salir con Antonio o algo por el estilo? —indagó el de ojos celestes, con tal de librarse de Lovino.

—Lo voy a llamar, ¡pero no porque tú me lo dijiste! —exclamó con cierto enfado.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —el alemán regresó a la sala de estar para continuar con su lectura.

Lovino sacó el pedazo de papel que contenía el número del español, siempre lo llevaba junto a él, aunque era algo que no iba admitir a nadie. Aunque estaba seguro y confiado de que éste iría junto a él ese día, de todas maneras, recordárselo no estaría nada mal. Y amenazarlo tampoco.

Lo único que le estaba poniendo nervioso era el sonido del tubo mientras esperaba ser atendido. En su cabeza, le parecía una cosa relativamente fácil de hacer, pero ahora que estaba haciendo la llamada no era tan sencillo.

—¿Hola? —saludó una voz femenina.

Por supuesto, el italiano no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Quizás había marcado mal el número o algo por el estilo, pues no podía explicar el hecho de que fuera una mujer la que le atendiese. De inmediato cortó sin decir absolutamente nada.

—¡Maldición, hubiera escrito mejor esta condenada cosa! —exclamó molesto el italiano.

Una vez más, volvió a marcar el número. Esta vez, esperaba que fuera el correcto. Su paciencia era bastante poca, así que ansiaba que el español lo atendiese enseguida.

—¿Hola? —reiteró la belga, quien se había quedado junto al teléfono, en caso de que esa persona volviese a llamar.

—¿Qué demonios...? —preguntó, ya que otra vez era la misma persona.

—Eres Lovino, ¿no es así? —la chica recordó la voz de éste, aunque luego del escándalo que había hecho el día anterior, cualquiera lo haría.

—¡¿Cómo demonios sabes eso? ¿Acaso eres evidente? —cuestionó bastante sorprendido por la forma en que había adivinado su nombre —¡No leas mi mente, no lo hagas! —exclamó asustado.

—Supongo que quieres hablar con Antonio, espera un segundo —dijo la rubia, a quien le había parecido simpático lo que acababa de contestar el italiano.

El de ojos verdes estaba cobrando a algunos clientes, cuando la belga le llamó con señas. Éste se fue enseguida, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Al llegar al teléfono, la rubia le dejó unas cuantas indicaciones, para que mantuviese todo en secreto y que no dijera una palabra acerca de lo que estaba planeando para esa noche.

—¡Lovino! ¡Me alegro saber de ti! —dijo emocionado el español, ni siquiera podía creer que el muchacho había hecho el esfuerzo de alzar el teléfono para hablar con él.

—¡Idiota! Vas a venir supongo, ¿no es así? —y sin dar oportunidad para que el otro respondiera, continuó —. Deberías traer un buen vino y...

—Lo siento, pero no creo que pueda ir a verte —explicó el de ojos verdes, fingiendo tristeza.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó con indignación al escuchar eso —¡Deja de bromear, idiota! ¡Demonios!

—Lo siento, pero te prometo que nos veremos mañana —afirmó, mientras intentaba recuperarse del grito que por poco le perforó los tímpanos.

El español esperó por una respuesta, pero todo lo que pudo escuchar fue la manera en que el otro colgó el teléfono. Estaba comenzando a tener sus dudas respecto a lo que estaba organizando esa noche, pero de todas maneras decidió continuar lo que estaba haciendo. Definitivamente estaba seguro que podría hacerle sentir mejor, sólo había sido una tonta mentira.

Por otro lado, Lovino se quedó unos segundos cerca de aquel aparato. La conversación no había ido exactamente como había querido y de verdad, estaba bastante molesto. Sin embargo, procuró no darle importancia, trató de salir de allí como si nada hubiera pasado aunque en realidad no entendía qué era tan importante para que Antonio ni siquiera querría verlo ese día.

Feliciano se acercó a él, para ver qué era lo que le pasaba. Pero en el momento en el que iba a preguntarle, el alemán le detuvo. Éste conocía tan bien a Lovino, que ya sabía de memoria que lo único que haría era desquitarse con el pelirrojo y sinceramente, quería pasar al menos un día sin escuchar tanto barullo.

—¡Es un idiota, eso es lo que es! ¡Idiota, tonto! ¡Maldición! —exclamó enojado en el balcón.

Llegada la tardecita, el español vio que era hora de ir junto al italiano. Por supuesto, estaba bastante nervioso, no sabía con exactitud como el italiano reaccionaría, pero tenía la esperanza de que le diera la oportunidad para explicarle la pequeña mentira que le había dicho.

—¿Realmente crees qué esto va a dar resultados? —preguntó una vez más a la belga.

—¡Por supuesto! Ahora vete —empujó al muchacho hasta la puerta, ya que notaba sus dudas.

Lovino estaba tendido sobre el sofá, cual vegetal, sin tener la menor idea de la visita que estaba a punto de tener.

* * *

><p>Las actualizaciones van a ser en los días sábados o domingos, dependiendo de mi tiempo.<p>

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Atsun, TheFanishaUssui, mikaelaamaarhcp, kamiixx **y **6Ritsu-chii9.**

¡Hasta la próxima!


	13. ¡Sorpresa!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 13<span>**

Feliciano estaba jugando, como todas las tardes, con el gato que rondaba por ese edificio, en el balcón. Por alguna razón, el animal saltó hacia la baranda de seguridad, y el italiano lo siguió con la vista. Cuando se levantó del suelo y tomó al felino entre sus manos, vio que el español estaba caminando directamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Por supuesto, estaba confundido ya que había pensado que había dejado de lado a su hermano mayor.

Éste último todavía continuaba tirado sobre el sofá, mirando alguna película romántica de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pero, en realidad, no estaba prestando demasiada atención. Estaba realmente enojado con Antonio, por no querer pasar esa tarde con él.

—¡Qué estúpida! ¡Va a regresar a su país y nunca más a volver! —Se quejó, mientras señalaba una de las escenas del film.

En ese instante, el pelirrojo entró corriendo a la sala. Sabía que Lovino estaba de malhumorado por la llamada de la mañana, así que sabía que debía avisarle de que el de ojos verdes estaba cerca. No se le ocurrió una mejor idea que colocarse enfrente del televisor, hecho que solamente hizo enojar al mayor y tiró una hoja hecha pelota para que se corriera de allí.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, tonto? ¡Demonios, sal de ahí! —exclamó.

—¡Hermano, hermano! ¡Tienes que escucharme! —dijo, mientras que intenta esquivar sin éxito todo lo que el otro le lanzaba.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡Déjame en paz!

—¡Antonio está por aquí! —respondió, una vez que pudo levantarse, luego de haber recibido un cojín en la frente.

Lovino se tranquilizó por un instante, no estaba completamente seguro de lo que acababa de escuchar. Por supuesto, y luego de meditarlo por un segundo, estaba realmente confiado que su hermano menor le estaba mintiendo. Así que, a pesar de que estaba demasiado perezoso, de todas maneras se acercó hasta él. Feliciano no sospechaba de lo que el mayor estaba pretendiendo hacer, aunque esto ya lo había vivido, tal vez, demasiadas veces.

—¡No me mientas de esa manera! ¡No necesito de tu lástima, idiota! ¡Es tu culpa! —gritaba, a la vez que zarandeaba de un lado a otro al pelirrojo.

—¡No puedo respirar! —El muchacho intentaba defenderse, pero era realmente inútil. Una vez más, era víctima del enojo del primero.

Sin embargo, para la buena suerte de Feliciano y su cuello, alguien había golpeado la puerta. Lovino paró en ese momento y fue a ver de quién podría tratarse. En el transcurso que le tomó llegar hasta la puerta, pensó que tal vez que podría ser la pizza que recién había ordenado. Aunque no recordaba que fuera preparada a tal velocidad.,

Abrió la puerta, creyendo que se trataba del muchacho del servicio de entrega. No obstante, cambió rápidamente de expresión, al notar que era Antonio quien estaba detrás, aguardando pacientemente. Lo que le llamó atención era que en una mano llevaba una canasta, con dos tíckets y en la otra, una pequeña maleta. Lovino no conseguía entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera le estaba esperando.

—¡Lovino! —exclamó el español muy entusiasmado —. Te he preparado una sorpresa y...

Pero Romano no le permitió continuar hablando, simplemente comenzó a golpearle el pecho de manera desmedida y con bastante enojo. Por un lado, estaba contento por el hecho de que estaba ahí parado y por otro, estaba molesto por haberle mentido de esa manera. Y lo único que se le había venido a la cabeza, era darle puñetazos en el abdomen.

—¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto! —repitió hasta que terminó cansándose y ahí decidió que era hora de unas cuantas explicaciones —¿Por qué demonios me mentiste, estúpido?

—Ah, es que te quería sorprender. He planeado una salida para los dos —explicó con una enorme sonrisa, a pesar de los golpes que recibió.

El italiano dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, para volver a mirar al español. ¿Qué era lo que se traía entre manos? Por más que intentaba descifrarlo, sólo podía concentrarse en el rico aroma del perfume del español y en el olor que provenía de esa canasta. No estaba muy seguro de cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero quizás era mejor que estar ahí tirado en su apartamento.

—¿Tengo que pagar algo? —fue lo primero que se le dio por preguntar.

—No, todo va por mi cuenta —afirmó, pues a pesar de que no tenía demasiado en su bolsillo, había decidido sacar un poco de sus ahorros.

Lovino estaba bastante indeciso, estaba enojado por la mentira que se había mandado Antonio, a pesar de que no había sido la gran cosa. Sin embargo, no le había contado lo qué realmente iba a hacer, así que creía que tenía toda la razón del mundo para estar molesto.

El español, si bien tenía bastante paciencia, estaba algo apresurado ya que el tren que debían tomar saldría de un momento a otro. Intentaba pensar en alguna manera de convencer al italiano para que se decidiera ir con él, de una vez.

Por accidente, Ludwig pasó por detrás del mayor de los dos hermanos y eso le dio una gran idea a Antonio.

—Deberías ver lo que tengo preparado. A menos, por supuesto, que quieras quedarte encerrado con Ludwig y Feliciano —declaró el de ojos verdes, con mucho cuidado, ya que no podía predecir con exactitud cómo se lo tomaría Lovino.

—Por supuesto que iré contigo, idiota. ¡No era necesario que dijeses eso, tonto! —al muchacho le dio todo escalofríos el solo pensar aquella situación, no había forma que lo soportaría sin volverse loco.

—Entonces, ve por un poco de ropa. Vamos a pasar dos días enteros juntos —afirmó, pues a pesar de la poca emoción demostrada por Lovino, todavía pensaba que en lo bien que lo pasarían.

—No sé qué demonios estás tramando, pero más te vale que no me hagas nada, idiota —amenazó.

—¿Pero qué crees qué te voy a hacer? —preguntó por lo bajo, pues no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Ambos entraron al apartamento, para ir a armar la maleta de Romano. En el camino, Antonio saludó a los otros dos que merodeaban por allí, Feliciano acariciando a un gato y Ludwig, poniendo orden en la cocina. Sin embargo, este último dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y fue junto al español, quien iba detrás del italiano.

—¿Vas a llevar a Lovino a algún viaje o algo por el estilo? —indagó el alemán, pues era evidente que todo eso no era una simple casualidad.

—Sí, algo así. Vamos pasar dos días juntos, sólo él, la naturaleza y yo —contestó Antonio, a quien se le iluminó los ojos de sólo pensar en todo lo que podría suceder.

El rubio suspiró, no podía negar que estaba bastante aliviado al saber que no tendría que lidiar con el humor del mayor de los dos hermanos. Después de todo, hacía un buen tiempo que Feliciano y él no pasaban un tiempo a solas, sin tener que escuchar las constantes quejas de Lovino. Pero, por otro lado, también estaba un poco preocupado por el español.

—Te deseo mucha suerte —dijo, mientras posó sus dos manos sobre los hombros del ibérico —. Me caes bien, así que espero que sobrevivas.

—¡Ah! Gracias, pero no creo que sea para tanto...

—¡Idiota! ¡Ven a ayudarme! ¡Maldición! —Lovino se asomó por el marco de la puerta de su propia habitación y notó que el español estaba conversando con el alemán, cosa que lo molestó —. ¿Qué demonios haces hablando con el macho patatas?

—Lo siento, hablaremos luego Ludwig —se excusó y se fue donde se suponía que estaba el italiano.

—Sí, sí.

Pero no había nada en el mundo que pudo haber preparado a Antonio para lo que estaba a punto de ver. Ingresó al cuarto de Lovino, sólo para observar el desastre en su plenitud. Había ropa prácticamente en todas partes, hojas que contenían dibujos esparcidas por todo el suelo, periódicos deportivos de años atrás sobre su mesa de estar, entre otras cosas. Y de alguna manera, en medio de ese torbellino, se encontraba la cama, que tampoco se libraba del desorden.

—¿Qué demonios ha sucedido en este lugar? —preguntó el de ojos verdes, todavía no podía creer que fuera posible que ese fuera el dormitorio del italiano.

—¿Qué? —contestó el otro, que no entendía la razón por la cual Antonio estaba impresionado, ya que le parecía normal —¡No te quedes ahí, imbécil! ¡Ayúdame, idiota! —le ordenó.

Una vez que terminaron con ello, ambos salieron. Lovino todavía no conseguía comprender porqué el español estaba en ese estado de shock, era como si hubiera visto una catástrofe. De todas maneras, no le dio mucha importancia y apenas se despidió de sus otros compañeros de habitación.

Por otro lado, Antonio todavía procuraba descifrar qué era lo que sucedía con ese caos en el cuarto del italiano. Desde un principio, se había dado cuenta que éste no era la persona más ordenada del mundo, pero nunca hubiera considerado que podría llegar a ese nivel de desorden. Tal vez había subestimado a Lovino, quizás sí podría ser capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, después de ver que dormía sin ningún problema.

Sin embargo, decidió dejar eso de lado. Trató de igualar el paso a Romano, quien caminaba delante de él. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que éste no había sido capaz de darle un mísero beso o abrazo. Era como si le daba igual. No obstante, quizás solamente se había olvidado de ello. Sí, eso era. O al menos, eso era lo que el español se trataba de convencer.

—Lovino, ¿no crees que te has olvidado de algo? —cuestionó, un poco avergonzado pero tenía que darle un intento.

El muchacho de ojos color miel se dio vuelta y fue entonces cuando el de ojos verdes abrió sus brazos, para darle una pista de lo que estaba hablando. Sin embargo, no obtuvo la respuesta que estaba pretendiendo conseguir. El primero abrió la mochila, en donde llevaba sus cosas, y empezó a sacar todo lo que había. Y tras mirar todo lo que había puesto sobre el suelo, y luego darle un vistazo al español, se dio cuenta de que éste tenía razón.

—¡Maldición, tienes razón! —No podía creerlo, pero era así.

Antonio se dio cuenta de inmediato que el italiano iba caminando hacia su dirección, así que levantó sus brazos para recibirlo. Aunque no había tenido demasiadas esperanzas, éste había entendido lo que le había querido decir y ahora, iba a darle lo que estaba esperando con tanta ansiedad. Y por supuesto, apreciaba el gesto, ya que era bastante difícil que fuera un poco cariñoso. O al menos, eso fue lo que creyó.

Romano pasó a su lado, ignorando por completo los brazos abiertos del español, y entró a su piso. El segundo se quedó de esa manera, todavía esperando por el acercamiento del otro. Cuando éste regresó, metió su toalla dentro de su morral y siguió caminando hacia el elevador. Pero enseguida notó que el de ojos verdes no estaba siguiéndole, sino que se había quedado parado, con los brazos extendidos y con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, idiota? ¿No era qué tenemos a un maldito tren? —Por más que miraba y miraba, no le encontraba sentido a lo que quería el español.

—Es que pensé que, bueno, no estabas acordando de algo —respondió y movió los brazos, tratando de hacer entender lo que realmente quería

—Sí, y ya traje la condenada toalla ¿Acaso no la viste, idiota? —Se frotó la frente y luego prosiguió, sin darse por aludido a la petición del español.

Era obvio que ya era hora de rendirse, un poco decepcionado por su fallido plan. Sin embargo, enseguida levantó la frente, recordó que por dos días tendría a Lovino a su entera disposición. Así que realmente no había razón para sentirse mal, sólo tardaría un poco más de lo esperado. Y aunque se moría de ganas de tenerlo entre sus brazos, el hecho de trabajar por ello le daba un poco de emoción. Después de todo, si fuera tan fácil, no tendría demasiada gracia.

Tras llegar a la estación del tren, ambos descansaron por un rato. A pesar de que el lugar no era demasiado lejos del edificio donde vivía Romano, se habían apresurado para no llegar tarde. Mas, en el momento que decidieron sentarse para poder recobrar el aliento, se escuchó el pitido del tren. Por supuesto, ni siquiera habían podido acomodarse cuando tuvieron que salir corriendo para poder alcanzarlo.

—¡Maldición, más te vale que esto valga la pena, idiota! —se quejó el muchacho, al tener que salir de esa manera.

—¡Creo que te va a gustar! O eso espero... —contestó, aunque trataba de mantenerse de optimista.

—¡¿A qué te refieres con que crees que me va a gustar? —Lovino se detuvo en ese preciso instante, a un sólo paso de la puerta del tren.

—¡Te lo explicaré luego! ¡Sólo entra! —Antonio dejó su maleta y su canasta, para jalar al italiano que se había quedado afuera del vagón.

Luego de encontrar un lugar para sentarse, Lovino se enfocó en ver lo que había en el exterior. Antonio no le había dicho una palabra acerca de a donde se iban, aunque tampoco se le había dado por preguntar, así que quizás tendría alguna pista si se fijaba en el paisaje.

Enfrente a él, al español se le escapaba de vez en cuando algún suspiro. Si bien había conseguido mantener la calma hasta ese entonces, ahora estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Quería tener una relación exclusiva con el italiano, sin que otra persona interfiriera. Pero cada vez que miraba a éste, sólo podía imaginarse en las mil y una formas en las que podía rechazarle.

Tras unos diez minutos de viaje, Lovino empezó a darse cuenta de que todo lo que había a su alrededor eran sólo campos. Campos y más campos, que parecían no tener fin. Al principio, decidió que estaría tranquilo, quizás era una mera coincidencia. Pero el ver tantas praderas, le parecía simplemente demasiado sospechoso. Y al ver que la pierna derecha del español se movía rápidamente, mientras que contemplaba pensativo el paisaje, sólo le hacía pensar mal.

—¿A dónde demonios nos vamos? —Quizás era un poco tarde para preguntar, ya que estaban dentro del tren, pero no por eso podía quedarse sin saberlo.

—Alquilé una cabaña junto a un lago, por un par de días. Pensé que podríamos pasar unos días nosotros solos —contestó el muchacho, emocionado con esa idea.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando finalmente el hermano mayor de Feliciano creyó captar lo que el español había querido saber. Debió haberlo adivinado desde el momento en que el español había intentado poner sus manos por sus caderas, aunque en realidad éste sólo había justado su cinturón. Pero ahora ya lo sabía y lo iba a confrontar a como dé lugar.

—Ya sé lo que pretendes, idiota —acusó.

—¿De verdad? No pensé que fuera tan obvio —explicó, mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca —. Quería que no lo supieras hasta que lleguemos hasta allá.

—¡Pues disimulas mal! ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido o qué? —Lovino golpeó la mesa que había entre ambos con cierto enojo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es sólo que es la primera vez que lo voy a hacer! —explicó un tanto ruborizado al confesarlo.

—¿Y qué piensas? ¡También es mi primera vez! —gritó.

—¿De verdad? —eso simplemente se le escapó al español, pues no podía creer que nadie se le hubiera declarado antes.

—¡¿Acaso crees que soy un fácil o qué? —aquello retumbó por todo el vagón, provocando que todos los pasajeros comenzaran a señalar a ambos y a conversar sobre ello.

Para esas alturas, los dos estaban hablando de dos cosas muy distintas. Antonio se dio cuenta de ello, ya que no le encajaba demasiado bien esa respuesta que le había dado el italiano y para evitar que volviera a alzar la voz de esa manera, decidió sentarse a un lado.

—Además, no entiendo por qué tú estás nervioso. Ya te he visto desnudo...

—Lovino, ¿de qué se supone que estás hablando? —el español no entendía cómo la conversación había terminado en semejante enredo.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando tú, idiota? —cuestionó el italiano.

Un incómodo silencio siguió, era evidente que ninguno de los dos estaba hablando de lo mismo. Lovino empezó a ponerse rojo como un tomate, pues aparentemente había entendido de manera errada lo que el español quería hacer. Dio vuelta su cara hacia la ventana, para que éste no pudiese verlo, se sentía demasiado avergonzado por lo que había dicho.

—Sólo cállate —pidió el de ojos color miel.

* * *

><p>Espero que no me haya pasado del límite con la última parte (xD) Admito que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, simplemente me divertí demasiado.<p>

Agradezco los comentarios de: **EmilySteilsson, TheFannishaUssui, 6Ritsu-chii9, Atsun (**¡me has traumado con la lechuga con rulito!), **kikyoyami8, Aizawa Yuu** y **Loto de Origami.**

¡Adiós~!


	14. Cabaña

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Hidekazu Himaruya, ** sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 14<span>**

Tras unas largas dos horas de viaje en tren, finalmente habían arribado al lugar. La primera impresión de Lovino era que no había un alma rondando por allí, así que comenzó a preocuparse ligeramente. Sin embargo, Antonio mantenía su buen espíritu y todavía creía que podían pasarla bien. Además, quizás era mejor que no hubiese nadie, pues habría mucha más privacidad.

No obstante, aún les quedaba un trecho para llegar a la reserva donde se encontraba la cabaña, donde pasarían el resto del fin de semana. Por supuesto, el italiano no tenía la menor idea hacia dónde ir, todo lo que podía ver era una enorme pradera y unos cuantos árboles. Sólo había un camino de tierra y nada más.

—¿De verdad sabes hacia dónde tenemos que ir, idiota? —preguntó el muchacho, quien seguía observando el paisaje en busca de alguna señal.

—Claro que sí, ya he venido antes ¿Puedes confiar un poco? —le pidió el español y luego, ofreció su mano.

—Sólo porque no quiero que me pase nada —afirmó el de ojos color miel y agarró a Antonio con firmeza.

Mientras caminaban, Lovino continuaba mirando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Todavía mantenía sus sospechas acerca de la razón por la cual el otro le había traído a ese lugar tan poco transitado. Si bien, sus instintos le habían fallado en un primer instante, estaba completamente seguro de que el español tenía algún motivo en concreto para no decírselo.

Luego de unos buenos quince minutos, en los que el italiano se había mantenido extrañamente callado, llegaron a la reserva. Antonio estaba realmente aliviado de haber conseguido que el primero aceptara ir hasta allá. Ahora, no existía nada o nadie que pudiera interrumpir esos momentos a solas con el chico de cabellos marrones. Todo lo que le quedaba hacer era ir junto al administrador, registrarse e ir a la cabaña que les correspondiera.

El español estaba tan encantado y emocionado con todo, que no se había dado cuenta que Lovino se quedó parado en la entrada.

—¿No crees qué la vamos a pasar realmente bien? No tendremos interrupciones y podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo —comentó el chico de ojos verde, con una enorme sonrisa.

Pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta, sabía que algo estaba mal. Se volteó y vio que el italiano se había quedado en la entrada, mirando fijamente a alguien que estaba enterrando algo en la tierra. Éste estaba pensativo, quizás había encontrado la verdadera razón por la cual Antonio había querido traerle a ese lugar. Tal vez, por ello, estaba tan nervioso y no le estaba contando lo que estaba planeando.

Por supuesto, el ibérico no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pensando el otro. Decidió aproximarse, no quería perder más tiempo, sólo quería estar con él. Pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente, pudo notar la cara de enojo del italiano.

—¿Acaso crees que soy idiota o qué? ¡Ya sé para qué me has traído hasta aquí! —exclamó, a la par que señalaba al español.

—Lovino, ¿podrías bajar la voz? —Aunque no había mucha gente a su alrededor, quería evitar a toda costa un escándalo, pese a que fuera inútil.

—Te quieres deshacer de mí, ¿verdad? —acusó el de ojos color miel, quien no podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

—¿Eh? —Antonio se rascó la cabeza, nuevamente, no comprendía de qué estaba hablando el muchacho.

—¡No te hagas del inocente! ¡Sé que estoy en lo cierto! —gritó y sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, optó por regresar a la estación del tren.

Sin embargo, luego de dar unos cuantos pasos, fue detenido por el español. Éste tenía pensado en pasar un buen fin de semana con Lovino, le costara lo que le costara. Y aunque no estaba seguro de dónde había sacado esa alocada idea, definitivamente no dejaría que se fuera de esa manera. O al menos, no por una razón tan absurda.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡No voy a permitir que me asesines en este lugar! —contestó, mientras intentaba zafarse del de ojos verdes.

—Lovino, sólo quiero pasar el resto del fin de semana con el chico que me gusta —aclaró, a la vez que miraba directamente a esos ojos color miel.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a...?

—No voy a violarte o asesinarte. Sólo quiero pasar un tiempo contigo, eso es todo —explicó con calma.

—Ya lo sabía, sólo te estaba probando —se excusó para no hacer todavía más el ridículo y prosiguió su marcha hacia la cabaña del gerente del lugar.

Antonio se quedó allí, viendo cómo Lovino se alejaba, tratando de descifrar lo que recién había sucedido. Pero sí de algo estaba bastante seguro, era que por más que lo intentaba, el italiano le parecía un gran acertijo. Cada vez que parecía que había podido entenderlo, siempre había algo que terminaba por desconcertarlo por completo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —indagó el italiano, al notar que el español se había quedado atrás.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —se disculpó y corrió hasta él, para seguir en lo que originalmente estaba haciendo.

Ya dentro de la cabaña del encargo del lugar, mientras que Antonio firmaba unos cuantos papeles, Lovino dirigió su atención hacia una máquina expendedora de dulces. Y luego de ese viaje, tenía bastante hambre, así que intentó sacar uno de los dulces. Sin embargo, no entendía cómo el aparato funcionaba. Por más que presionaba y presionaba, no pasaba nada.

—¡Maldición! ¡No entiendo a esta porquería! —se quejó, y como estaba tan impaciente por obtener ese chocolate, no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que patear a la máquina —¿Por qué no funcionas estúpida cosa? —reclamó a la vez que le dio un buen puntapié.

A pesar de que el español estaba ocupado, con el tema del pago y otras cuestiones, no pudo evitar fijarse en lo que estaba haciendo el italiano. Éste estaba maldiciendo a la máquina, con su puño en alto, aún sin darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo mal. Dejó por un momento todo el papeleo, para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues Romano estaba realmente exasperado.

—Ya has insertado la moneda, ¿no es así? —Antonio asumió que era así, sólo era una pregunta retórica.

—¿Eh? —No se había dado cuenta del cartel que estaba justo al lado de la máquina, simplemente había creído que era gratis.

—¿No has metido la moneda?

—Pensé que no había que pagar nada —se justificó, pues no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

En el tiempo que éste se había tardado en responder, el de ojos verdes decidió solucionar aquello de una buena vez por todas, sacó alguna moneda que tenía en su bolsillo y a pesar de que no sabía cuál era el que el italiano quería, se la jugó y agarró cualquiera.

—Aquí tienes —Con tal de ver feliz al otro, era capaz de cualquier cosa, aún cuando en todo el día, sólo había recibido miradas indiferentes.

—Pude haberlo hecho yo solo —agarró bruscamente el dulce y se sentó en el sofá de la recepción.

Antonio estaba empezando a sentirse un poco frustrado, pero por el momento, prefirió no pensar en ello. Estaba confiado de que en esos días que pasarían juntos, finalmente el de ojos color miel dejaría de ser tan indiferente. Quizás sólo era cuestión de tiempo y nada más. Sólo debía darle un poco de espacio, se convenció. Aunque ganas de darle un fuerte abrazo no le faltaban, aún cuando su boca estaba cubierta de suciedad y parecía que ese dulce era lo único que le importaba en ese preciso instante.

Después de terminar con todo el papeleo y haber realizado el pago que correspondía, el encargado les llevó hasta donde estaba la cabaña que el español había rentado. Ésta se encontraba en el lugar más apartado, pero a la vez, más cercano al enorme lago. El muchacho de ojos verdes suspiró profundamente, el ambiente era simplemente perfecto, no podía pedir nada más.

La brisa soplaba con buena intensidad, no hacía demasiado calor ni frío, la vista desde allí era increíble. En ese momento, se le cruzó en la cabeza de que nada podía salir mal. Parecía que la suerte le sonreía, por una vez.

—¿No piensas entrar, imbécil? —cuestionó el de ojos color miel, al ver que el español aparentaba estar soñando despierto.

—Sí, ya lo hago —respondió, una vez que volvió a la realidad.

Al ingresar a la cabaña, ambos se quedaron asombrados. Si bien, no era particularmente grande, era bastante cálida y confortable. Contaba con todo lo que alguien podría necesitar durante un fin de semana a puro relax, alejados de todo lo que fuera tecnología. Era simple y bella al mismo tiempo.

Mientras Antonio optó por acomodar todo lo que traía consigo, Lovino fue a explorar. Lo primero que llamó la atención de éste, era la enorme cama doble de la habitación. Miró por todas partes, sólo para notar que era la única que había en ese lugar. Luego, decidió probarla, para ver si encajaba con sus gustos.

Empezó a saltar sobre la misma, tenía que confirmar que el colchón era lo suficientemente suave. Pero a medida que daba los brincos, pudo escuchar un ligero ruido que provenía de abajo de la cama. Primero, pensó en pedir al español que le echase un vistazo, pero al notar que éste estaba guardando todo lo que los dos habían traído, optó por hacerlo él mismo.

Metió su cabeza y sus dos brazos abajo de la cabeza, para poder darle una buena mirada a lo qué era lo que sucedía allí abajo. Tras darse cuenta de que no había nada, intentó salir de allí. Pero no pudo. Por más fuerza que estaba haciendo, se había quedado atorado. Y no tardó demasiado en desesperarse.

—¡Idiota, ayúdame! —exclamó Lovino, a la vez que seguía forcejeando.

El muchacho de ojos verdes había terminado de desempacar todo, cuando escuchó el grito de Lovino. Apenas habían llegado y ya se había metido en problemas. Al entrar al dormitorio, no pudo ver al segundo por ninguna parte, como si hubiera desaparecido en la nada. Estaba realmente extrañado, pues podía jurar que había visto al italiano irse hacia allí, a menos que se hubiera movido, mientras sacando la ropa.

—¡Estoy abajo, imbécil! Maldición, ¿puedes sacarme de aquí de una buena vez? —reclamó el italiano, quien estaba realmente molesto por no poder salir de allí.

En ese momento, Antonio se fijó en las dos delgadas y largas piernas que salían de debajo de la cama. Se agachó, sólo para ver a Lovino muy molesto, con una mirada asesina. El español se rió ligeramente, ya que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Fue en ese instante que al español se le ocurrió una idea, teniendo en cuenta de que el otro no estaba en condiciones de decir que no.

—Te sacaré, pero con una condición ¿Qué dices? —propuso el de ojos verdes.

—¡Sólo ayúdame, idiota! ¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó, pues estaba dispuesto a lo que sea, con tal de salir de una vez por todas.

—Me gustaría un masaje en la espalda, me duele bastante después de todo ese viaje y recorrido que hicimos —explicó, aunque sólo era una mera excusa.

—Y si no quiero, ¿qué?

—Tendrás que encontrar la manera de salir de allí por tu cuenta —respondió, aunque sabía que de todas maneras terminaría ayudando al otro, a pesar de que éste se negara a su pedido.

Tras un par de minutos en completo silencio, Lovino llegó a una decisión. Aunque le hubiera gustado solucionar esa pequeña situación en la cual estaba, sabía que necesitaba de Antonio. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de tragar cuanta pelusa había allí abajo, así que estaba seguro que no le quedaba otra opción.

—Lo que tú quieras, sólo haz algo al respecto —contestó el italiano, quien simplemente quería volver la luz de la tarde, en lugar de todo ese piso oscuro.

La única solución que se le había ocurrido al español fue la de tomar ambas piernas del italiano y tratar de jalar el resto del cuerpo del muchacho.

—Sí, ya lo voy a hacer —el de ojos verdes fue hasta donde los miembros inferiores del italiano sobresalían.

—¡Y no te atrevas a mirarme el trasero, pervertido! —gritó éste.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te saque? —cuestionó, pues era la única forma en que podía intentar liberar al italiano.

Así que, tal como lo tenía en mente, las agarró y empezó a estirar con todas sus fuerzas para poder sacar a Lovino. En los dos primeros intentos, quiso hacerlo con delicadeza para no lastimar a este último. Pero era imposible, estaba de verdad atorado debajo de la cama. Y si esto seguía así, tendría que desmontar todo el mueble para que el chico pudiera ser libre.

—Demonios, ¿por qué te estás tardando tanto? —reclamó, hastiado de estar esperando por el otro.

Finalmente, Antonio terminó cansándose y decidió hacerlo de una vez, aunque dañara un poco al italiano. Pero no pensaba pasar un segundo más escuchando cómo éste se quejaba. Así que volvió a jalar una vez más, con tal fuerza y energía, que ambos salieron volando contra la pared. El español se golpeó la espalda, mientras que el de ojos color miel quedó recostado en el regazo del primero.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —interrogó el de ojos verdes, quien al fin había podido ver a Lovino.

—Supongo que sí. Maldición —Tosió un poco, pues había inhalado demasiado polvo.

—Ah, me alegro —dijo mientras reía —. Entonces, supongo que te toca cumplir con tu palabra —afirmó, ya que estaba ansioso por esa razón.

—¿De verdad lo quieres? —Lovino no había contado con el hecho de que el español había hablado en serio, quizás sólo supuso que era una broma por su parte.

—Claro que quiero —respondió el otro, entusiasmado con la idea.

Éste se desbotonó la camisa y se la quitó, dejándola sobre el piso. Estaba increíblemente contento por el hecho de que el italiano iba a cumplir con su palabra, quizás demasiado. Pero era algo que le hacía bastante ilusión y se lo había ganado merecidamente, así que no había forma que el de ojos color miel se le opusiera.

Una vez que se recostó, esperó pacientemente por Lovino. Si bien, no tenía demasiadas expectativas y estaba empezando a creer que debió haber pedido algo distinto, estaba seguro de que sería algo inolvidable. El segundo se preparó, todavía no estaba seguro de cómo o por qué las cosas habían terminado de esa manera. Pero como no podía ser de otra manera, saltó bruscamente sobre el de ojos verdes, provocando que éste se asustara.

—¿Era necesario que te subas de esa manera? —se quejó Antonio, luego de semejante golpe.

—¿Quieres el condenado masaje o no? —preguntó, molesto por el único reclamo del español.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo quiero —aseguró el hombre con el torso descubierto.

—Entonces cállate.

Para esas alturas, el español estaba aguardando lo peor. Lovino no era precisamente muy delicado, así que sinceramente no sabía que podía esperar. Por un instante, pensó en sugerirle algo más que no fuera un masaje, pero en el instante en que el otro posó sus manos sobre su espalda, cambió de opinión. A pesar de lo que el segundo aparentaba, éste estaba intentando hacer algo bien.

—Esto es el paraíso —comentó Antonio, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

><p>No pensaba actualizar, pero las ideas vinieron solas xD<p>

Lo sé, es puro relleno, prometo que voy a avanzar en la historia. Simplemente quería que fuera algo divertido~

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Nayli28, TheFanisshaUssui, Aizawa Yuu, 6Ritsu-chii9, mikaelaamaarhcp, Atsun, Loto de Origami y kamiixx. **

¡Hasta la próxima~!


	15. Dudas, dudas y más dudas

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 15<span>**

Mientras recibía aquel masaje por parte del italiano, Antonio recordó que aún no había preparado absolutamente nada para esa noche. Ni siquiera había pensado qué debería decirle al primero, pues si de algo estaba completamente seguro, era que no quería recibir un "no" como respuesta. Aunque con Lovino, nunca se sabía qué era lo qué podía suceder.

Si bien realmente estaba disfrutando de la compañía del muchacho de ojos color miel, decidió que era hora de ir a caminar a solas, por lo menos por un rato. Quería enderezar sus pensamientos y estando cerca del italiano semidesnudo, sería una tarea bastante difícil. Así que, a pesar de que le hubiese gustado quedarse allí por el resto del día, simplemente necesitaba ese momento en silencio.

—Lovino, ¿te importaría levantarte? —Dentro de su cabeza, no podía creer que haya hecho realmente esa petición.

—¿Ya te cansaste? ¿O no te gustó? Para que te informes, estaba haciendo lo mejor que pude, idiota —respondió el muchacho, sin tener ninguna idea de lo que verdad pretendía el español.

—Claro que me gustó, sólo que hay algo que debo hacer —contestó sin dar más detalles.

Una vez que el hermano mayor de Feliciano se había hecho a un lado, Antonio recogió de inmediato su camisa y se la abotonó mal que mal. Romano no comprendía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, levantó una de sus cejas y entrecruzó sus brazos, aguardando por alguna especie de explicación por parte del otro. Pero en el momento que el chico de ojos verdes agarró la canasta, donde estaba el vino y la comida de esa noche, le preocupó todavía más.

—¿A dónde vas, idiota? —preguntó, curioso por saber qué era lo que estaba en la mente de Antonio.

—Voy a salir un rato por ahí, nada más. Te prometo que voy a regresar pronto —No tenía intenciones de decirle realmente lo que estaba planeando, después de todo, su idea era tratar de sorprender al italiano con una cena romántica a la luz de la luna.

—¿Piensas dejarme solo? ¡¿Y si entra un oso, qué demonios hago? —Esto último lo dijo en tono desesperado, ya que no quería estar por su cuenta en esa cabaña, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

El ibérico bajó de nuevo la canasta y caminó directamente hacia el italiano, que no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa repentina salida del español. Éste agarró a Lovino por los hombros y miró directamente a sus ojos. Luego de eso, respiró profundamente para no perder la cordura y la paciencia que le quedaban.

—No hay osos, te aseguro —afirmó bastante calmado.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Porque lo sé. Estoy seguro de que es una locura lo que te voy a pedir, pero ¿podrías confiar un poco en mí? —Tenía que, al menos, intentar hacer entrar en razón a Lovino.

—Lo que sea —dijo con repentina indiferencia y movió su cabeza hacia un lado, para ocultar el hecho de que estaba ansiando por algo más que un simple toque en los hombros.

A pesar de que parecía que el italiano estaba resentido por su decisión, Antonio le dio un beso en las mejillas y se fue. Por lo menos, quería que éste se quedara algo más tranquilo y no creyera que lo estaba abandonaba a su suerte. Después de eso, simplemente ondeó su mano y se retiró de la pequeña casa. Una vez afuera, se cuestionó por un instante lo que estaba haciendo, pero tras meditarlo, creyó que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Había sido un agotador día, pero aún así Antonio quería hacer lo mejor que podía, en el mejor lugar que pudiera conseguir. Para su fortuna, la cabaña no estaba demasiado alejada del enorme lago que se encontraba en el centro de aquella reserva. Luego de haber recorrido un camino que directamente lo llevaba hasta allí, finalmente ya estaba ahí, parado frente a esa enorme agua cristalina.

Si bien originalmente sólo planeaba arreglar todo y luego ir a buscar a Lovino, el ambiente era tan tranquilo y pacífico, que creyó conveniente quedarse un rato más. Finalmente, podía escuchar a sus propios pensamientos, sin tener a alguien gritando a su lado. Por supuesto que le gustaba la compañía del italiano, pero toda la jornada había sido una verdadera locura y ahora, podía disfrutar de la serenidad por un par de minutos.

—No pensé que fuera tan agradable este lugar —dijo Antonio, mientras contemplaba el paisaje —. Creo que es perfecto para esta pequeña escapada.

Mientras tanto, el italiano seguía aguardando por el español. Estaba tendido sobre la cama, aprovechando que el otro se había ido. Pero, por más que trataba, sólo podía cerrar los ojos por un par de minutos y luego volvía a despertarse. Ni siquiera una siesta podía tomar en paz. No comprendía por qué Antonio se estaba tardando tanto. Y aunque sólo habían pasado quizás unos quince minutos, para el muchacho de ojos color miel parecía una eternidad.

—¡Demonios! ¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota? —No tenía muchas ganas de moverse de allí, la cama era demasiado cómodo, especialmente después de ese viaje en tren. Por otro lado, extrañaba al de ojos verdes. Así que se enfrentaba a un conflicto, ir tras él o quedar esperando allí, sin tener la certeza de que aquel regresaría —¡Maldición!—exclamó y se levantó de allí.

Aunque no tenía la más pálida idea hacia donde se había dirigido Antonio, Lovino decidió ir en su búsqueda. Por supuesto, para luego darle un regaño del cual nunca se olvidaría. Volvió a ponerse los zapatos, los cuales había tirado por la habitación para subirse a la cama y salió de esa cabaña. Apenas estuvo afuera, miró por todas partes, tratando de encontrar alguna señal del español. Pero no había nada que le indicaba eso.

Dio un par de pasos, para dar con una señal la cual indicaba el camino hacia el lago. Si bien, no estaba del todo seguro, quiso probar suerte. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder? De todas maneras, ya estaba perdido al no saber donde estaba Antonio, así que no tenía nada que perder. El muchacho inhaló y exhaló profundamente, para conseguir un poco de coraje y de esa manera, poder ir tras el español.

Por su lado, este último continuaba sentado sobre una sábana que él mismo había traído para colocar la cena. No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que había dejado a Lovino por su cuenta. Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus propios pensamientos, en lo que podría ocurrir esa noche y en lo que debería decirle a éste. Después de todo, todo lo que le importaba era que fuera un viaje inolvidable para ambos. Y la oportunidad de estar solos, sin tener que escuchar el barullo que había en el pueblo, era prácticamente única.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué debería decir? No quiero sonar demasiado posesivo, pero tampoco quiero que piense que sólo me importa para los besos y nada más —Antonio miró hacia arriba, confundido. Debía hallar una respuesta urgente, mas, los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada y su mente estaba en blanco.

Repentinamente, oyó un ruido que provenía de los arbustos cercanos. Se paró, para procurar darle un vistazo. Pero luego se detuvo. Quizás sólo se trataba de alguna ardilla o conejo que andaba por ahí nada más. Así que no le dio demasiada importancia y regresó al sitio desde donde había estado contemplando aquel paisaje. Lo que no se imaginaba era que estaba bastante equivocado en su deducción.

Lovino acababa de llegar hasta ese lugar y había pisado una rama que estaba tirada en el suelo, a pesar de que había tratado de espiar al español de la manera más silenciosa posible. Estaba realmente enojado con él por haberle dejado en la habitación, se suponía que pasarían todo ese tiempo juntos, motivo por el cual no entendía el alejamiento súbito del español. A menos que hubiera algo que le estuviese ocultando.

Y en el instante en que se había armado de valor para confrontar a aquel hombre, escuchó algo que lo dejó perplejo.

—¡Ah, no lo sé! —exclamó el español mientras agitaba su cabeza —. ¡Nunca sentí esto por nadie! Es un grosero, bruto, me hace pasar vergüenza en todas partes...

—¡Le voy a enseñar quién es este condenado bruto! —Lovino levantó su puño, dispuesto a mostrarle a Antonio lo equivocado que estaba. No obstante, hubo algo que nuevamente lo dejó paralizado.

—...Pero me hace feliz, es tan adorable cuando quiere serlo. Nunca es aburrido estando cerca de él. Si tan sólo confiara un poco más en mí —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, al sólo pensar el fuerte abrazo que le había dado un tiempo atrás, cuando éste había creído que le estaba engañando —. Supongo que simplemente es así.

Detrás de los arbustos, el italiano agachó la cabeza y se rascó la nuca. Tal vez se había pasado de la línea y quizás era demasiado exigente. Antonio había hecho las cosas bastante bien, incluso demasiado bien. Lovino quiso regresar a la cabaña, a esperar por él. Quizás debería ser un poco más demostrativo, pues a pesar de que era algo que le costaba esfuerzo, el muchacho de ojos verdes se lo merecía.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso emprender la vuelta a la pequeña casa donde se hospedarían por ese par de días, algo entró debajo de su camisa. Y aunque intentó sacárselo, aquello se le había metido por la espalda. Lovino quiso darse la vuelta de manera inútil, sin demasiado cuidado, desesperado por la molestia que le causaba aquel ser.

Toda esa conmoción llamó la atención del español, pues del más profundo silencio que podría haber pasó a un escándalo. Seguía sin tener la menor idea de qué podría tratarse, quizás era un animal salvaje que andaba merodeando por esos lares. Tomó una vara que tenía cerca y luego de tragar saliva, se encaminó al encuentro de aquel ser.

Por supuesto, Antonio trató de ser lo más cuidadoso posible. No sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando, por lo que no se podía ser demasiado precavido. Cuando llegó a las mencionadas plantas, súbitamente una cabeza asomó de esa inmensa cantidad de follaje y sin pensarlo, aquel le dio el golpe más fuerte que pudo con aquella vara. Luego de eso, se dio cuenta que el animal salvaje en cuestión se trataba de Lovino, quien quedó noqueado.

—¡¿Lovino? —El español se apresuró en llevarlo hasta la manta y tratar de que se despertara. Se sentía bastante mal, por haberle propinado aquel golpe.

Pasados un par de minutos, el italiano finalmente se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Había perdido por un momento la noción del espacio y todo parecía que estaba girando a una gran velocidad. Pero ahora que se sentía mejor, se concentró en el español, quien había sido accidentalmente el causante de su malestar. Éste estaba preparándose para recibir otro regaño más de él, no podía culparlo.

—Lovino, yo no sabía...

Pero Antonio se detuvo en ese preciso instante. Estaba más que listo para escuchar los gritos de furia del italiano, a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrado. Estaba consciente del error que había cometido y sólo aguardaba por los reclamos. No obstante, nunca había esperado aquella reacción, de todas las posibles. En lugar de enojarse y armar un escándalo, Lovino se había abalanzado a sus abrazos.

—¡¿Eh? —exclamó el español, en una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa.

—Yo, bueno... —el muchacho no sabía cómo explicarlo, simplemente había sentido la necesidad de dar un fuerte abrazo a aquel. Quizás había gritado demasiado durante todo el viaje y ahora sólo quería aprovechar el tiempo para estar junto al de ojos verdes.

—Lovino, ¿te sientes bien? —Antonio apartó ligeramente a Romano, para ver su rostro, pues realmente no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Acaso no puedo darte un maldito abrazo? —reclamó el italiano, indignado por la pregunta del español.

—Creo que deberíamos llevarte al hospital o algo por el estilo. ¿Realmente estás bien? —Francamente, no podía entender al otro. Le había tratado bien durante todo el viaje y éste se había portado de manera indiferente. Pero ahora, que le había dado un golpe, éste había decidido ser más cariñoso.

Por supuesto, el de ojos color miel se ofendió por la insinuación del español, así que todo lo que se le ocurrió fue levantarse e irse a otro lado. Pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era que el lugar donde estaban sentados era algo empinado. Así que cuando se dispuso a retirarse, pisó mal una roca y comenzó a balancearse, hasta terminar por perder el equilibrio. Terminó rodando cuesta abajo, sólo para acabar dándose un baño a la orilla del lago.

Antonio se quedó perplejo ante esa situación, hacía unos segundos el italiano estaba a su lado y ahora estaba nadando. Se apresuró para ir a ayudar a Lovino a salir de allí, aunque de cierta forma, le resultaba algo gracioso lo que acababa de suceder. En el momento que había escogido ese lugar para sentarse, nunca creyó que eso podría ocurrir. Aunque tampoco había pensado quedarse tanto tiempo.

Al llegar, sólo pudo ver al chico empapado de pies a cabeza y no precisamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿No te ha pasado nada grave? ¿No te lastimaste? —Fue en lo único en que pudo pensar.

—No, sólo quise aprovechar para darme un buen baño —respondió sarcásticamente el italiano.

—Ven —el español ofreció su mano, para poder sacarle de esa situación tan mojada en la que se había metido el otro.

Sin embargo, en ese instante, a Lovino se le prendió la lámpara. Aún estaba algo molesto por el hecho de que Antonio no había apreciado su intento de ser un poco cariñoso y éste era el momento para vengarse de alguna manera. Por lo tanto, en el momento que agarró la mano de este último, en lugar de levantarse, jaló con toda la fuerza posible, haciendo que el otro también cayera a su lado.

Luego de esperar por unos segundos a que el español saliera a la orilla, comenzó a preocuparse. Quizás se había pasado de la raya, caminó de un lado a otro tratando de pensar en lo que había podido salir mal. Mientras estaba ocupado en eso, Antonio sacó su cabeza del agua y de inmediato se dirigió al italiano, quien estaba bastante preocupado.

—¡¿Qué demonios he hecho? —Se preguntó, cuando repentinamente sintió que dos manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, como si se tratara de un film de terror —¡Ah!

—Soy sólo yo —explicó enseguida, antes de que a Lovino se le diera por huir.

—¡Maldición! ¿Acaso estás loco para asustarme de esa manera? ¡Te iba a pegar! —Se defendió, aunque en realidad lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza era salir lo más rápido de allí.

—¡Tú me echaste al lago! —reclamó el muchacho de ojos verdes —. En fin, deberíamos sacarnos la ropa —aseguró, al sentir que no se podía mover demasiado bien con esa ropa.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó al escuchar la idea del ibérico.

—A menos que te quieras resfriar, deberías sacarte eso. Te va a entrar frío y no querrás atrapar una gripe en nuestro pequeño paseo, ¿verdad? —sugirió, antes de que Lovino se le diera por mal pensar otra vez.

—Supongo que no...

Luego de dejar toda la ropa hacia un lado, Lovino y Antonio se quedaron tendidos en el césped, simplemente contemplando el cielo nocturno. Desde que había escuchado aquello, cuando se le había dado por espiar al español, al primero no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez el segundo era demasiado perfecto para él. La verdad era que no creía posible que alguien pudiera complacerlo de esa manera como lo hacía el español. Si bien, ya había salido con otras personas en el pasado, nadie había demostrado tanta paciencia como aquel. Y aunque quería confiar en que no había segundas intenciones, le parecía demasiado irreal.

Quizás era el miedo que sentía, quizás sólo necesitaba alguna especie de seguridad. Pero nunca había conocido a alguien que le prestara tanta atención, que sólo buscara cariño y nada más. Había tenido malas experiencias en el pasado y no quería volver a cometer esos errores, que tanto dolor le habían causado. No quería regresar a eso, así que decidió preguntárselo directamente.

—¿Qué quieres conmigo? —cuestionó repentinamente, y a diferencia de las veces en que había acusado erróneamente al español, realmente se sentía mal por indagar de esa manera. Mas, lo necesitaba.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —Antonio se sentó, asombrado por esa pregunta, pues no se la veía venir.

—Eso, ¿qué pretendes con todo esto? ¿Acaso quieres sexo? ¿O tal vez, buscas la fortuna de mi abuelo? —Lovino miró hacia un lado, estaba con sentimientos encontrados. Quería creer, pero a la vez, todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Lovino, ¿de dónde viene todo esto? —El español estaba sin palabras, frente a esas dudas que habían surgido prácticamente de la nada.

—Sólo quiero saberlo. A menos que en realidad me estás usando para llegar a mi hermano menor, como todos —Sólo quería explicaciones y nada más. Aunque, tal vez, la manera en que buscaba respuestas no era la mejor de todas.

Y eso había sido la gota que había rebasado el vaso. De todas las tonterías que se le habían ocurrido al italiano, probablemente esa última era la más desquiciada y descabellada. Antonio se levantó, bastante molesto. Había tolerado todo lo imaginable, había dejado pasar ofensas hacia su persona e incluso había sido él quien había andado detrás de Lovino, cuando había sido éste él que había metido la pata con la belga. Pero esa acusación no la iba a dejar pasar.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿No he hecho lo suficiente para hacerte feliz y demostrarte que me gustas? ¡Por Dios, Lovino! ¡No puedo creer esto! —exclamó frustrado y luego, se levantó —. ¿Y qué has hecho tú en todo este tiempo?

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? —Lovino miró fijamente al español.

—¡Eso mismo! Yo me he roto para que pasemos un tiempo juntos. Soy yo el que voy detrás de ti, como un perro. ¿Y qué recibo? Me tratas mal, me acusas de estupideces que no sé de donde sacas, y si me das un abrazo, ya es demasiado. ¿No debería ser yo el que tuviera las dudas? —reclamó, y esta vez estaba determinado a no guardarse nada.

—Yo...

—¡Tengo que adivinar qué te gusta o no te gusta! Sólo quería pasar tiempo contigo, Lovino. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Me alegro que esto haya sucedido. Y yo que creí que podía enamorarme de ti —aseguró y antes de que el italiano pudiese decir algo más, Antonio prefirió marcharse de allí.

Lovino quiso detenerlo, pero el otro estaba demasiado enojado cómo para siquiera importarle. Todo lo que había querido era saber cuáles eran sus intenciones y nada más. Pero todo lo que había conseguido era hacerle sentir mal al español y empeorar su situación. Por el resto de la noche, se quedó allí afuera, pensando en cómo deshacer todo ese desastre. Quizás lo había entendido tarde, mas ahora el panorama le resultaba bastante claro.

Por su lado, el español fue directamente a acostarse en la cama. Tenía un tremendo dolor de estómago, pero quizás ese dolor no se comparaba al que sentía dentro de su pecho. Repasaba una y otra vez lo que había pasado, mas no le entraba en la cabeza cómo una noche que se suponía que debía ser romántica, había terminado de esa manera. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal para que el italiano tuviese semejante dudas? Sin embargo, al menos, había conseguido despejar todo lo que tenía en su mente.

A la mañana siguiente, Lovino todavía estaba esperando por el regreso del español. Hasta que finalmente éste lo hizo. Aún cuando no era exactamente bueno para las disculpas, esperaba que Antonio quisiera escuchar lo que tenía que decir. No le ponía feliz tener que admitir lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo, pues en realidad, sabía que no era un simple interés, sino algo más.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso tomarle la mano, el de ojos verdes lo rechazó. Estaba más concentrado en recoger todo lo que estaba en el césped. Había llegado a una decisión y aún cuando eso significara un gran pesar para él, sabía que era lo único que se podía hacer. Por lo menos, el paseo le había dejado en claro varias cosas.

—Empaca tus cosas, nos vamos —Fue todo lo que se dignó a decir, mientras agarraba la canasta y su ropa.

—¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué demonios...?

—Ya escuchaste, ve a prepararte y vestirte. No hay nada más que hacer por aquí —reiteró, sin siquiera mirar a los ojos al otro.

* * *

><p>Debí actualizar el día de ayer, pero las ideas no me vinieron si no hasta la hora de la siesta. Lo que más me inspiró creo que fue escuchar "Quit playing games (with my heart)" de los Backstreet Boys.<p>

Hay unas cosas que quiero aclarar: En primer lugar, no va a haber lemmon ni lime ni nada de eso. ¿Por qué? Porque las reglas lo prohiben. Además, porque no me siento apta para escribir algo tan complejo como eso. Hace poco leí un lemmon tan mal que me quedé traumada -.-

En segundo lugar, si bien Antonio es bastante apacible, creo que cualquiera tiene su límite y él lo encontró.

Quiero agradecer a: ** TheFannishaUsui** , **Loto de Origami, mikaelaamaarhcp, kamiixx, EmilySteilsson, Atsun, 6Ritsu-chii9 y Aizawa Yuu.**

¡Moi, moi~!


	16. Rumbos separados

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 16<span>**

Era palpable que el español continuaba bastante enojado por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Éste todavía no podía creer la desfachatez del italiano para hacerle esa clase de preguntas. No conseguía entender en qué se había equivocado o por qué el segundo había creído que estaba con él sólo por cosas como el dinero o algo físico. Y si bien, no podía negar qué le encantaba sentir los labios de Lovino sobre los suyos, ésa no era la razón por la cual había querido pasar ese tiempo a solas.

Antonio caminaba unos cuantos pasos delante de Lovino, quién aún estaba sorprendido por la repentina decisión del primero. Jamás había tenido la intención de lastimar al español de esa manera, quizás había planteado mal sus dudas, pero todo lo que había pretendido era aclarar el asunto que había entre ellos, antes de que sucediera algo más. Sólo había querido asegurarse de que el hombre de ojos verdes pensaba lo mismo que él. Sin embargo, ahora ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle a los ojos.

No obstante, sentía la obligación de hacer algo. Lo que fuera necesario, para que el español volviese a tratarle antes del desastre. Pero cada vez que intentaba decir algo, se quedaba en completo silencio. Se sentía terriblemente mal por todo, y aunque estaba consciente de que era su culpa, quizás Antonio estaba siendo exagerado. Le molestaba realmente su indiferencia, como si de repente le hubiese dejado de importar.

—Demonios, ¿no piensas hablarme? —preguntó de una vez, harto de ese apabullante silencio, mientras se dirigían hacia la cabaña.

—Lovino... —Volteó para darle un vistazo y luego se concentró en lo que debía hacer.

—Ni siquiera me has dado oportunidad para explicar, idiota —El muchacho aceleró su paso, procurando alcanzar al español.

—¿Puedes hacer silencio por un rato? —No tenía ganas de oír absolutamente nada, después de todo, el chico de ojos color miel ya le había dicho prácticamente todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—¡Maldición! ¿De verdad, piensas tratarme de esa manera, imbécil? —Lovino estaba comenzando a frustrarse por la actitud del otro, todo lo que quería era una sola oportunidad para explayarse.

Pero en lugar de contestar, el hombre decidió apresurar el paso. Sabía que si le daba una posibilidad, terminaría por disculparle por todo lo ocurrido y Lovino volvería hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio. Pero ya había tenido suficiente, aún cuando no había podido sacarle de su cabeza durante toda la noche, no quería recibir nuevamente ese trato. El otro debía comprender lo que había hecho, que no era algo que iba a dejar pasar así nada más.

Por su lado, Lovino continuaba buscando alguna manera para que el español le prestara atención. Nunca le había pasado esto antes, quizás ya hubiera pasado de página con rapidez si se tratara de otra persona. Sin embargo, le disgustaba que Antonio se hubiese metido de esa manera en su vida. Si tan sólo no hubiera hecho caso al consejo de su hermano menor, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero, por otro lado, tampoco hubiera experimentado tantas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo.

Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña, el italiano se tiró a la enorme cama. Tenía un poco de dolor de espalda, ya que había pasado toda la madruga afuera, sentado en el césped. Así que era un buen cambio. Pero, definitivamente, sabía que eso sólo sería realmente placentero y agradable si el español estuviese a su lado. Ni siquiera debían hacer algo o pronunciar palabra alguna, todo lo que deseaba era estar junto a él. ¿Acaso era demasiado?

Antonio ingresó a la habitación, sólo para encontrar a Romano tendido sobre las sábanas y mirando hacia el techo. El primero quería largarse de una buena vez de allí, pues todo le recordaba que las cosas no debieron salir de esa manera, que en lugar de estar con esa pesada tensión que los mantenía distantes, deberían estar riéndose y disfrutando del paisaje que les ofrecía ese lugar.

—Ve a vestirte, voy a intentar que me devuelvan el dinero por el resto de la estadía —afirmó Antonio, quien mantenía su vista hacia cualquier lado que no fuera el italiano, ya que en el momento que lo mirara, iba a arrepentirse de su decisión y quería mantenerse firme.

—¿Estás hablando en serio, idiota? Yo pensé que, bueno... —Nunca se había imaginado que el español fuera capaz de llevar hasta ese punto, había creído que quizás cambiaría de opinión en algún momento.

—¿Qué? En fin, sólo apresúrate para poder tomar el tren enseguida —explicó y se largó de la habitación.

El italiano sabía que debía hacer algo, y con la mayor rapidez posible antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Así que saltó de allí y fue tras Antonio. Éste estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta de la cabaña, cuando de repente sintió que su pierna derecha se había vuelto demasiado pesada. Cuando miró hacia abajo, notó que era Lovino quien se había sujetado lo más fuerte posible para que no pudiera moverse.

—¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo? —Siguió contemplando aquella escena, el italiano estaba con su torso descubierto y contra el piso, determinado a cumplir con el objetivo que se había propuesto.

—¿Qué crees qué estoy haciendo? —preguntó de manera sarcástica, y miró fijamente a los ojos verdes del español.

—¡No sé! Por eso te estoy preguntando, ¿no te parece? —Antonio suspiró, no entendía exactamente muy bien qué era lo que estaba tramando el italiano.

—¡Te estoy deteniendo! No pienses que voy a dejar que salgas de aquí hasta que me escuches —respondió, completamente serio acerca de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Lovino, no tengo tiempo para estar jugando —Quería apresurarse, no quería desperdiciar más tiempo.

—¿Quién dijo que estoy jugando, idiota? —El muchacho se aferró aún más a la pierna del hombre.

Sin embargo, el español no estaba con ganas de soportar ninguna tontería, así que en lugar de esperar que el italiano terminara por desistir, encontró otra manera de proseguir acerca de lo que tenía en mente. Aún cuando tenía a Lovino pegado, comenzó a caminar, arrastrándose de forma lenta y segura. Cuando finalmente consiguió salir afuera de la cabaña, estaba seguro de que este último se retiraría, ya que sólo había un camino de tierra.

Pero el muchacho de ojos color miel le demostró lo contrario y a pesar de que no le atraía la idea de ir por el suelo, no pensaba renunciar. Quería mostrarle al español que realmente se había tomado en serio el asunto, aunque fuera luego del desplante que le había hecho. Mientras que el segundo marchaba con mucho esfuerzo, tampoco pensaba en ceder al pedido de Lovino.

Era como si una especie de alocada competencia se había formado entre ambos. Antonio se rehusaba a prestar atención a lo que podría salir de la boca de Lovino y éste no quería dejar lo que había empezado hasta que lograra que el hombre que había preparado aquel viaje decidiera hacerle caso de una vez por todas. Ninguno de los dos estaba siquiera considerando en detenerse, ya que eso sería perder frente al otro.

Repentinamente, el de ojos verdes sintió que se había liberado del "cargo" que tenía por su pierna. Cuando se dio vuelta, todo lo que pudo observar era a alguien que tenía la misma estatura y complexión de Lovino, cubierto en totalidad por hojas, bichos y sobre todo, tierra. Si no fuera por el rulo sobresaliente, quizás ni se hubiera dado cuenta que se trataba de él.

Respiró profundamente y luego de ver que estaba lagrimeando, decidió acercarse. A pesar de lo enojado que estaba, no toleraba la idea de que el otro estuviese tan triste cuando estaba cerca de él. No era que todo los sentimientos que había desarrollado por éste se habían ido. Aún cuando seguía bastante molesto con él, prefirió aproximarse, a pesar de que el otro pudiese aprovechar de la oportunidad.

Secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y limpió el rostro del italiano, ya que éste no podía ver absolutamente nada. Lo hacía con cierta delicadeza para no arrancar bruscamente nada de lo que pudiera estar pegado a la piel de éste. Pero cuando estaba de lo más concentrado, sin previo aviso, Lovino escupió todo lo que se la había metido dentro de la boca, sin ningún cuidado.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo? —Antonio se alejó un poco, pero ya había recibido un poco de esos proyectiles hechos de arena.

—Sacando la porquería, ¿qué más podría ser, idiota? Por lo visto, te volviste un poco más tarado —respondió, sin darse cuenta precisamente de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Sabía que esto era una mala idea —Se llevó la mano sobre la frente, sin poder creer la actitud del otro.

—Demonios, me he tragado un par de bichos —Se quejó, mientras trataba de quitar lo que aún tenía en su boca.

—Lovino, ¿acaso escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije ayer?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué demonios crees que necesito hablarte, idiota? —cuestionó, ofendido por la insinuación del ibérico.

—Pues parece que no —Antonio se alejó, frustrado por la forma de comportarse del italiano.

Lovino se rascó la cabeza, el español había vuelto a enojarse con él, y esta vez no sabía el por qué. Ahora, estaba ahí, parado en medio de los árboles, semidesnudo, descalzo y cubierto de suciedad. Pero todo lo que esperaba era que el segundo regresara, quizás no lo había dicho en serio. No obstante, luego de unos cinco minutos, se dio cuenta de que esto no era lo que iba a suceder, así que volvió a la cabaña.

Aparentemente, cada vez que intentaba arreglar de alguna manera la situación, terminaba por empeorarla. No comprendía cómo podía ser posible y por supuesto, cada vez se sentía aún peor. Quería solucionar todo, quería que Antonio le volviese a dirigir esa mirada tan amable y gentil que poseía, mientras que disfrutaban de ese lugar, donde estaban apartados del resto del mundo.

Luego de ducharse para remover todo ese desastre, el italiano volvió a recostarse sobre la cama. Estuvo mirando a su alrededor, debía conseguir una idea y tenía que hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Hasta que se le vino una brillante idea, era infalible, funcionaría a la perfección y sobre todo, no había forma en que pudiera salir algo mal. Sólo debía esperar que el español hiciera acto de presencia.

Pero aguardar por el de ojos verdes se había vuelto una tarea un poco aburrida, así que para pasar el tiempo, decidió perseguir a un pequeño grillo que rondaba por allí. Pasaron alrededor de unos quince minutos cuando por fin apareció el primero. Lovino, al escuchar que la puerta se había cerrado, corrió hasta la misma y se puso delante de ella, bloqueando el camino.

—¡Ajá! ¡Ahora no puedes escapar, idiota! ¡Tendrás que escucharme y no podrás hacer nada al respecto! —exclamó, como si fuera conseguido un aplastante triunfo sobre Antonio. Pero había un pequeño detalle del cual no se había percatado.

—Lovino... —Pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado saboreando aquel "supuesto" éxito.

—Te quedarás encerrado conmigo y no podrás escapar —explicó con orgullo. Mas, en el momento en el que se dispuso a trabar la entrada, no podía ver la llave por ningún lado.

—Yo tengo llave, debo entregársela a la recepción —dijo mientas que veía cómo la cara de felicidad del italiano se convertía en una decepción.

—¡Eso es injusto!

—Voy a ir al baño y luego nos vamos —Ya en su cabeza podía imaginarse la cantidad de reclamos que estaba a punto de realizar el italiano, al descubrir que su plan había sido desmantelado tan rápidamente.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que estaba quejándose de su mala suerte, pudo ver una segunda oportunidad. Aunque no era la estrella más brillante de ese lugar, esta vez estaba seguro de que sí era una buena idea. Así que, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba hacer un esfuerzo físico descomunal, esta ocasión lo requería. Estaba bastante desesperado, por lo que no podía dejar de pasar un momento como ése.

Luego de lavarse las manos y la cara, agotado pues ni siquiera había podido pegar un ojo durante la madrugada, Antonio continuó en lo suyo, así que procuró abrir la puerta del baño. No obstante, por más que tocaba el picaporte con fuerza, no entendía por qué no podía salir de allí. Revisó la traba una y otra vez, en caso de que la había colocado mal. Pero, luego de varios intentos, se dio cuenta que era inútil. Por supuesto, el único responsable de lo sucedido, no podía ser otro que Lovino.

—¡Ábreme en este preciso instante! —reclamó el hombre, a la vez que golpeaba la puerta.

—No, hasta que quieras escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, idiota —replicó con cierta tranquilidad ya que no había forma que el español pudiera rechazarlo.

—¡Lovino, ábrela ahora! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde para tomar el tren! —Continuó gritando, a la par que ignoraba por completo el requisito del italiano.

—Ya te dije que no. Primero, tienes que prometerme que no vas a huir y que vas a prestar atención a mi condenada explicación de una maldita vez —vociferó el muchacho de ojos color miel.

Pero con lo que no contaba este último, era que Antonio estaba mirando por todas partes en busca de alguna forma de escape. No podía creer que se había convertido en una especie de rehén de Lovino en tan sólo un descuido. Luego de echarle varios vistazos a la mencionada habitación donde se encontraba encerrado, encontró una salida, quizás un poco pequeña, pero era lo que necesitaba.

Lovino continuó hablando por un rato más, hasta que notó que el muchacho de veinticinco años le estaba dejando decir de todo, sin ningún reproche, lo cual le pareció extraño. Toda esa mañana no le había permitido pronunciar ninguna palabra y ahora, súbitamente, le dejaba decir todo lo que él quisiera. Así que, sin dudar, optó por entrar al baño y ver lo que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¡Más te vale que estés presentable! —amenazó y tras haber conseguido poner a un lado todas esas sillas y mesas que le impedían el ingreso, observó cómo el de ojos verdes estaba tratando de escapar por una ventana que se situaba justo encima del inodoro —¡¿Qué demonios se supone qué estás haciendo? —reclamó.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí? —En su intento de escabullirse de allí, se había quedado atorado a mitad del camino.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo, imbécil? Tú fuiste el que se metió en ese estúpido problema para empezar —Se quedó contemplando la situación, sin hacer nada más que eso.

—Sólo hazlo, por favor —No sabía qué era más incómodo, tener que solicitar la ayuda a Lovino, con quien estaba enojado, o el hecho de que éste sólo podía ver su trasero.

—¡Bueno, lo haré! ¡Sólo para que te des cuenta que me importas, tonto! —Tras hacer un poco de ejercicio físico, se colocó detrás del español.

Por un segundo, pensó en vengarse por todos los gritos que había tenido que escuchar durante la noche anterior. Pero, por otro lado, ésta era una oportunidad para reivindicarse. Al principio, simplemente estiró con muy poca fuerza. Sin embargo, no quería quedarse ahí para siempre y empezó a impacientarse por el hecho de que no estaban avanzando en lo absoluto, así que volvió a jalar. No obstante, esta vez lo hizo con tanto vigor, que ambos salieron volando hacia afuera.

Lovino terminó golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso de madera, mientras que el otro estaba recostado por el abdomen del primero. Éste último se apresuró en levantarse de allí y fue a ayudar al italiano, ya que sin él, quizás hubiera tardado horas en salir por su cuenta.

—Gracias —dijo Antonio, a la vez que le ofrecía su mano al chico de ojos color miel, quien todavía estaba postrado sobre el suelo.

—Lo que sea —No quería darle importancia, simplemente lo había hecho por que lo quería.

Luego de un par de segundos en los cuales los dos se quedaron callados, sin tener una idea de cómo continuar la plática, el español recordó el por qué había regresado allí.

—¿Ya has preparado todas tus cosas? —cuestionó, aunque pudo ver de lejos la mochila del otro.

—Supongo —respondió, pero todavía no podía creer que Antonio estaba considerando de hecho dejar todo de eso de lado, para regresar al pueblo —. ¿De verdad piensas seguir con todo esto?

—Sí, ¿para qué nos vamos a quedar? De todas maneras, no hay nada que hacer —contestó, mientras revisaba que todo estaba en orden.

—Pero...

—Vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos para que el tren no nos deje atrás —No quería hablar de ello y haría hasta lo posible para evitarlo.

Durante la caminata de regreso a la estación de trenes, las cosas no mejoraron. Había un inmenso silencio incómodo, que profundizaba la distancia que estaba formándose entre ambos. Antonio marchaba a unos cuantos pasos delante de Lovino. Éste estaba frustrado por la indiferencia que el primero tenía hacia él y por que no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Había intentando prácticamente todo lo que se la había venido a la cabeza, sin tener demasiado éxito. ¿Acaso era hora de darse por vencido?

Ya adentro del vagón, cada uno se sentó en lugares opuestos, siempre mirando hacia la ventana. El español trataba de buscar una razón, un motivo, un por qué a todo lo que había pasado. Mientras contemplaba el paisaje, pudo observar a muchas parejas, que parecían disfrutar de ese bello domingo. Algunos montaban bicicletas, otras se encaminaban al lago, y había unos cuantos que estaba acostados sobre el césped, imaginando figuras con las nubes.

—Esos deberíamos ser nosotros —murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Pero el italiano ni siquiera escuchó lo que había comentado el otro. Estaba cada vez más enojado y frustrado por la situación. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por haber preguntado sin pensar, así que empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra la ventana. Sólo deseaba tenía la oportunidad de regresar al tiempo y hacerse callar a sí mismo, impidiendo de esa forma todo el problema que se sobrevino.

—¿Por qué demonios no se ha inventado una estúpida máquina del tiempo? —se quejó.

Finalmente llegaron al pueblo. Si bien Antonio se hubiera podido ir por otro lado, quiso acompañar al italiano hasta su edificio. Después de todo, le resultaba bastante difícil tener que despedirse de esa manera, pues por más enojado que estaba, no sabía cómo dejar atrás a aquel muchacho que en tan poco tiempo le había hecho sentir de todo, desde rabia hasta felicidad, pasando por tristeza. Todo lo que había querido era un fin de semana en paz, pero quizás todo sucedía por alguna razón.

A su vez, Lovino seguía pensando en qué podía hacer para que el español no se fuera. Una cuadra antes de arribar al lugar, Antonio decidió que sería mejor dejarse allí. De todas maneras, no era que estaba queriendo entrar con el primero a su piso o lo que fuera. Además, debía hacerlo de la manera más rápida posible, como si se tratara de una banda sobre la piel.

—Yo me voy a mi lugar —afirmó el de ojos verdes, interrumpiendo el largo silencio.

—Así que, ¿esto es todo?

—Supongo —Antonio no tenía ninguna palabra más para decir, sabía que no había nada que pudiera aliviar la situación.

—Eres un idiota y un maldito cobarde, ¿lo sabes? —aseguró el muchacho, con rabia en sus palabras.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Aunque no se esperaba menos, tampoco era que estaba aguardando a que Lovino dijese algo.

—¡¿Quieres saber por qué demonios te pregunté eso? ¡Te lo voy a decir! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sin interesarle el lugar donde estaba parado.

—¿Podrías no hacer un escándalo de todo esto? —Sabía que era bastante inútil, ya que Lovino estaba determinado a terminar con lo que había empezado a explicar.

—¡Te pregunté porque tenía miedo, idiota! No esperaba sentir nada, pensé que eras un estúpido, como el resto. ¡Y no puedo sacarte de mi condenada cabeza por más que lo intento! ¡Sé que hice mal, pero quería mostrarte que realmente me importas! ¡Te hubiera dado todo de mí, si sólo me hubieras pedido! —exclamó mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por su mejillas.

—Lovino, yo...

—¡Pero no importa! No soy idiota, eres como todo el resto. ¡Y prefiero estar solo que con alguien que está por lástima! —y tras decir eso, marchó hacia su piso, sin mirar al español.

* * *

><p>Que haya un poco de drama, no significa que le quite la parte divertida xD<p>

Un pequeño adelanto: alguien va a sufrir el próximo capítulo. No es Antonio ni Lovino. Es alguien cuyo nombre empieza con L y termina udwig.

Agradezco los comentarios de: **Nayli28, Atsun, Sakuya, Loto de Origami, Rina. Y, EmilySteilsson.**

¡Moi, moi! ;)


	17. Lovino vs Ludwig

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Aclaración:** Soy la misma autora, sólo que cambié mi pen name.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 17<span>**

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento, había cierto alemán que estaba disfrutando de esa paz, de la cual no había tenido noticias desde que se había mudado con los dos hermanos. Nunca había creído posible que por un día, el lugar podría estar sin demasiados sobresaltos y mucho menos, sin discusiones absurdas. Todo no hubiera sucedido si no fuera por el español, así que decidió que la próxima vez que lo viese, se lo agradecería.

Si bien Feliciano conseguía meterse en algún problema, no eran remotamente parecidos a los malentendidos que surgían con Lovino. Quizás hasta podría acostumbrarse a ello, por una vez, no tenía la necesidad de interrumpir su lectura por culpa de éste último. Simplemente era grandioso y aunque tal vez estaba esperando demasiado, deseaba que las cosas entre el mayor de los italianos y Antonio resultara, para deshacerse de las locuras que al primero se le ocurrían.

En ese momento, el menor estaba entretenido dibujando un paisaje, a la vez que silbaba. Sin embargo, en eso escuchó cómo la perilla de la puerta estaba girando. Aparentemente, la persona que se encontraba del otro lado se había olvidado por completo hacia dónde debía girar, así que se puso todavía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, tratando inútilmente de ingresar a aquel lugar.

Por supuesto, Feliciano se asustó ya que no podía imaginarse quien podía ser ese misterioso hombre y salió corriendo hasta donde estaba Ludwig, leyendo apaciblemente unos libros de ingeniería. Estaba temblando de tal forma, que ni siquiera podía pronunciar una palabra, se limitó a señalar a la puerta y a jalar de la camisilla del rubio. Éste no le quiso dar importancia, pues le daba la impresión de que se trataba de alguna cosa sin sentido.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, seguro es tu imaginación —dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada.

—¡Pero...! —El pelirrojo ya estaba escondido detrás del fornido hombre, estaba seguro de que lo que había visto era algo real.

—¡Ah! Está bien, iré a ver qué es —El alemán dejó de lado su libro y fue a mirar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando llegó a una distancia de quizás unos cinco o seis pasos de la entrada, no vio nada fuera de lo común. Lo que éste ignoraba era que el muchacho de cabellos oscuros había concluido que no podría ingresar allí de esa manera, así que se le había ocurrido cambiar de táctica. Ludwig se dio vuelta, para regañar al otro por hacerle desperdiciar su tiempo de esa forma.

—Te dije que...

No obstante, el hombre no pudo terminar con lo que estaba diciendo, ya que Lovino pateó la puerta con tal fuerza que la misma rebotó contra la pared y volvió a cerrarse. El primero se quedó estupefacto, no entendía qué era lo que recién sucedió. No podía creer realmente que, por un lado, Feliciano había tenido razón y por el otro lado, la manera alocada y sorprendente en que la supuesta desconocida persona había tratado de llegar junto a ellos.

—Quédate allí, veré cuál es el problema —afirmó el rubio y abrió la puerta, sólo para llevarse una enorme sorpresa —¡¿Lovino?

—¿Por qué me miras con esa cara, macho patatas? —Sin saludar ni explicar absolutamente nada, pasó al lado del otro.

—¿No se suponía que estabas de viaje de fin de semana con Antonio? —El alemán pudo ver pasar frente a sus ojos, como su fin de semana de ensueño se convertía en uno regular.

—No quiero hablar de eso —refunfuñó.

El pelirrojo continuaba escondido detrás de un sofá, cuando oyó la voz de su hermano mayor. Fue a averiguar qué había acontecido, ya que tampoco lo esperaba. Era evidente que las cosas no habían salido como éste lo había planeado, no sólo por su pronta vuelta, sino también por el hecho de que las dos enormes ojeras del muchacho. Decidió que sería una buena idea tratar de animarle, pero en el instante en que Lovino avistó a su hermano menor, tiró sus pertenencias y se concentró en él.

—¡Hermano, hermano! ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó muy preocupado por el estado anímico de aquel.

Ludwig había intentado apresurarse para evitar que los dos se encontraran, pero se había dado un tropezón con las cosas del recién llegado. Éste caminaba con paso firme directamente hacia Feliciano.

—¿Por qué me das esa mirada? —cuestionó, al ver que el otro sólo le observaba a él, sin prestar atención a todo lo demás.

—¡Todo es tu condenada culpa! —exclamó y se abalanzó sobre su hermano, cayendo ambos al piso.

—¿Y ahora qué hice? —Una vez más era víctima del enojo de Lovino, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, él simplemente se limitó a poner sus manos sobre el piso y no sobre el cuello del pelirrojo.

—¡Si no te hubiera hecho caso, nada de esto hubiera sucedido, idiota! —gritó, prácticamente llorando.

—¡Hermano, suéltame! —respondió desesperado sin fijarse demasiado en la expresión del otro.

Para la suerte de Feliciano, Lovino se puso de pie de enseguida, ya que no quería que nadie le viese de esa forma. Aunque eso no significaba que se le había pasado el enojo con el pelirrojo y la pareja de éste. Simplemente deseaba estar a solas, por unos momentos. Tomó todas sus cosas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo y sin importarle nada más, sin siquiera explicar qué había sucedido para estar de ese humor, se largó a su habitación.

—Maldición, la única vez que les escucho y pasa todo esto. ¡Demonios! —se lamentó mientras iba a su cuarto.

Esa misma noche, éste se dirigió a la cocina, para comer algo. Durante el resto del día no había podido disfrutar de nada, en parte porque había pasado gran parte del mismo procurando que el español le prestara atención a lo que tenía decir y por otra, porque no había tenido ganas de ver a la cara a los dos otros habitantes del apartamento, pues no deseaba dar ninguna explicación.

Sin embargo, al pasar de un lugar a otro, se fijó que ambos estaban viendo una película romántica. De alguna manera, Feliciano había logrado convencer al alemán para disfrutar de aquel film, pues no era precisamente de su gusto. Al principio, Lovino no le dio importancia al asunto y siguió con lo que había planeado hacer. Su estómago estaba gruñendo y ya no lo soportaba más.

Luego de terminar de preparar lo que sería su almuerzo y cena al mismo tiempo, volvió a pasar por la sala de estar. Una vez más, miró hacia donde estaban Ludwig y Feliciano, abrazados uno al otro. Aunque nunca le había interesado lo que esos dos hacían, quizás por lo que había acontecido más temprano con Antonio, lo hizo enojar bastante. Ver cómo esos dos estaban tan contentos, le frustró bastante pues se suponía que así debía haber pasado con el muchacho de ojos verdes, en lugar de aquella enorme discusión.

Así que no lo pensó dos veces y con el plato de comida, saltó en medio del sofá tomando por completa sorpresa a los dos. A Feliciano no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es más, hasta le alegraba que Lovino hubiese decidido unirse ya que cada vez que le pedía que les acompañara, su rechazo era más que seguro. Pero la cara del alemán era una historia diferente, le parecía bastante extraño ese súbito interés por querer ver una película con los dos, mucho más, cuando sabía de qué género era.

—Lovino, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? —cuestionó, mientras observaba al mayor del par de italianos comer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿Acaso no puedo sentarme en el condenado sofá con ustedes? —se quejó, a la vez que disfrutaba del macarrón con queso que recién se había conocido.

—¡Ludwig, Ludwig! No tiene de malo, ¿por qué no puede estar con nosotros? —El pelirrojo, en cambio, estaba bastante feliz por aquello.

—Supongo que no —Pero Lovino había terminado de matar con el humor de la noche, así que sólo se concentró en ver el filme, aunque le daba la impresión de que no tenía mucho sentido disfrutarla de esa manera.

En otro lado de la ciudad, cierto español había recién llegado a su tienda. Estaba bastante deprimido por la forma en qué había terminado el viaje, más que nada, por todo lo que le había gritado el muchacho de ojos color miel. A pesar de que todo estaba a oscuras, se sentó en una de las mesas y se dedicó a mirar a la gente que pasaba por allí. Aunque en cierto momento le había molestado lo ruidoso que podía ser aquel, prefería volver a escuchar sus quejas antes que estar oyendo ese molesto silencio.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba realmente confundido. Era demasiado pronto para ir tras Lovino, además de que necesitaba enfriar un poco más la cabeza antes de hacer algo. Por un momento, pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormido en el tren y todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese punto era parte de una pesadilla, así que quizás si conseguía "despertarse", todo eso terminaría.

Tal vez estaba demasiado mal, quizás era la falta de sueño que ya le estaba sacando lo poco de cordura que le quedaba, pero decidió darle un intento. ¿Qué posiblemente podría salir mal? Debía darle una oportunidad, podría ser que estaba atrapado en un mal sueño. Así que se subió a una de las mesas del lugar, sí en verdad estaba en un sueño, debería ser capaz de salir volando o algo por el estilo.

Contó hasta tres y luego se lanzó. Pero todo lo que consiguió fue darle un caluroso abrazo al frío piso, y quizás un beso de parte de éste. No habían pasado tres segundos y ya se lamentaba de su pésima decisión. Sin embargo, no era lo peor que había hecho durante ese día. Es más, hubiera sido mejor golpearse mil veces más contra el suelo que haber lastimado de esa manera a Lovino.

—¿Qué se supone qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó, luego de voltearse y mirar fijamente al techo —. Ah, qué día más terrible —se quejó.

Pasaron los días, y las cosas en el apartamento de los italianos no parecían mejorar. Es más, Ludwig estaba creyendo que el mal humor del mayor de esos dos estaba peor con cada día que pasaba. Por supuesto, eso lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. No obstante, todavía no sabía que lo peor estaba por venir.

En un oportunidad, Ludwig había regresado al apartamento luego de un día pesado en la universidad. Cargaba consigo una inmensa cantidad de libros y no veía la hora de descansar un poco. Luego de dejar todo lo que había traído sobre su escritorio, para poder ponerse a estudiar más tarde, se dirigió a su dormitorio. Cuando entró, todo parecía estar en orden. Por mera curiosidad, decidió ver si su caja secreta también continuaba en su lugar, así que miró debajo de la cama. No había nada.

El alemán no concebía que eso fuera posible y enseguida salió de allí. Feliciano no estaba ese día, ya que éste junto a un japonés habían salido de paseo por el pueblo. Así que el único responsable de eso, era Lovino. Aquel estaba recortando todas las fotografías de las revistas del rubio. Cuando éste vio ese panorama, casi le dio un ataque, ya que era su colección oculta.

—Lovino...

—¡No voy a dejar que hagas nada pervertido en este piso! ¡Demonios! —Todos los pedazos de papel que ahora estaban destrozados los había puesto en una bolsa y se disponía a tirarlas por el balcón.

—Ya hiciste suficiente —No había nada que pudiera salvar, ni siquiera lo que le quedaba de dignidad, ya que Lovino había descubierto su secreto.

—No puedo creer que le pongas los cuernos al tonto de mi hermano con esto —dijo molesto y luego pateó, sólo para que el rubio tuviera más tarea.

Ése día en particular, el alemán había decidido que la cena sería de acuerdo a su elección. La mayoría de las veces los otros dos se unían sólo para evitar que aquel preparase alguno de sus platos favoritos. Sin embargo, hacía unos meses habían llegado a un acuerdo en el que los otros aceptaban comer una vez a la semana lo que él quisiera, a cambio de que en el resto del tiempo que quedaba no tendría ni voz ni voto para sugerir el almuerzo y la cena.

Ludwig había salido de compras al supermercado y aunque había tardado un poco, ya que tuvo que irse solo y debía cargar con todas las bolsas, estaba contento con lo que había hallado en el lugar. Guardó todo donde correspondía y fue a descansar un momento a su dormitorio. Había sido bastante agotador el regreso a casa, debido al intenso sol de la tarde, así que prendió el aire acondicionado y se acostó.

Sin embargo, al muchacho de ojos color miel se le había olvidado por completo el día qué era. Por tanto, cuando abrió el refrigerador, en busca de algo para satisfacer su hambre, se encontró con una sorpresa muy poco grata. Eso representaba su mayor enemigo del mundo. No existía nada en el planeta que concentrara tanto su odio como esas legumbres. Las detestaba, aún más que a Ludwig cuando abrazaba a su hermano menor, todavía más que a Feliciano por haberle presentado a Antonio y ciertamente, mucho más que a éste último por la sarta de estupideces que le había dicho.

Tomó a las dichosas patatas entre sus brazos, aunque aún no tenía bien en claro que uso podría darles. No eran más que cinco, así que debía aprovecharlas al máximo. Miró por todas partes, había una posibilidad: lanzarlas a la gente que pasaba por la calle. Pero ahí recordó que quien debería ser la víctima se encontraba durmiendo dentro de su habitación. Él era el responsable por haberlas traído.

Lentamente, ingresó a aquel misterioso y desconocido territorio, comúnmente llamado como la recámara de Ludwig y Feliciano o como a Lovino gustaba de llamar, el lugar donde se producen las cochinadas. Trató de no tocar absolutamente nada, estaba algo horrorizado por el orden que reinaba en el mencionado dormitorio. Pero ahora no había tiempo de contemplar eso, ahora estaba en una misión.

Miró cómo el alemán dormía tranquilamente, sin tener la menor de idea de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. El muchacho sonrió con malicia, Ludwig se había convertido en la persona con la cual se desquitaba, a pesar de que muy poco tenía que ver éste con lo que había pasado con Antonio, un breve tiempo atrás.

Repentinamente, aquel amante de la cerveza sintió como algo frío y de una contextura un tanto extraña le acababa de dar con todo por la cara. Inmediatamente se paró para ver qué era lo que había pasado y a unos pasos de distancia, estaba Lovino sonriendo por haber tenido éxito. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo, el segundo volvió a tirar otra patata más, ésta vez acertándole en el pecho.

—Lovino, ¿qué estás haciendo con las condenadas patatas? ¿Qué te han hecho? —cuestionó, a la vez que intentaba sacarse el resto de lo que alguna vez había sido una de aquellas que ahora estaban en poder del italiano.

—Saben mal y es el peor crimen que se puede cometer en nombre del buen gusto —replicó y salió corriendo de allí.

El alemán, obviamente enojado por la absurda declaración del italiano, lo persiguió. Si había algo en lo que Lovino no había pensado, era que el primero estaba tenía mejor estado físico que él, así que enseguida pudo alcanzarlo. Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, ya que el muchacho se rehusaba a soltar a las patatas, las agarraba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Suéltalas y deja de desperdiciarlas de esa manera —le pidió el rubio, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de que eso pasara.

—¡No! —exclamó el otro.

Cuando Lovino se dio cuenta de que Ludwig estaba aproximándose de manera peligrosa, se dio cuenta que era hora de actuar una vez más. Así que agarró una más de su arsenal y esta vez, para la mala suerte del segundo, el muchacho dio en su lugar más estratégico y débil. Aquel enseguida cayó al suelo, tratando de recuperar la respiración, irritado por la puntería del italiano.

—¡Ahora no podrás tener hijos con el tonto de mi hermano! —se mofó, sin darse cuenta de lo ridículo que sonó.

En eso, entró Feliciano, quien había estado durmiendo su siesta de la tarde en el sofá de la sala. Estaba intrigado por todo el escándalo que estaba ocurriendo en el pasillo del piso. El escenario con el que se encontró, era demasiado confuso. Ludwig estaba lamentándose del golpe en sus partes bajas mientras que su hermano mayor tenía una enorme sonrisa, como si hubiese ganado.

—¿A qué están jugando? —preguntó inocentemente el pelirrojo.

—No estamos haciendo eso... —contestó el alemán, furibundo.

Pero en lugar de recibir alguna respuesta de parte de Lovino, éste decidió gastar las últimas dos leguminosas en Feliciano. A pesar de los dos golpes que le había propinado, seguía sin entender la situación.

—¿Hoy no era el día de comer lo que Ludwig quería? —cuestionó, mientras chupaba un poco de la papa que caía por su rostro.

—¡Lo que sea, he ganado al macho patatas! —exclamó victorioso y luego fue a encerrarse a su habitación.

Ése había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso para el alemán. Definitivamente ya había lidiado con demasiadas estupideces, así que tenía que intentar convencer a Antonio de que hiciera algo respecto. No contemplaba la posibilidad de que éste se rehusara y aún si así lo fuera, lo traería del cabello si fuera necesario con tal de deshacerse de Lovino.

Sin embargo, él no había sido el único que había tenido una pésima semana. El español había estado bastante distraído mientras atendía a los clientes. Más de una vez, había llamado a alguien por el nombre de Lovino y era frecuenta que se quedara mirando a las parejas al mismo tiempo que servía café. No falta decir que la mencionada bebida terminaba por derramarse por todo el suelo y ocasionalmente por la ropa de los clientes.

Esa noche, Antonio se preparó un buen café caliente y salió a su balcón. La verdad era en que todo ese tiempo no había podido dejar de pensar en el italiano. Se suponía que el hecho de sacarlo de su vida era para que fuera más tranquila y calmada. Sin embargo, la encontraba sin emociones, terriblemente aburrida y sosa. Era evidente que le faltaba aquel, necesitaba saber de él, mas no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Incluso estaba cuestionándose si el muchacho ya había comenzado a salir con alguien más. No quería ni considerarlo, pero todo era posible. No sabía ni cómo podría reaccionar si llegara a verlo de la mano con otra persona. Le resultaría hasta imposible tolerarlo. Quería ser él quien le hiciera reír pero lo único que había logrado era que se enfadara y hasta que llorara.

Tenía que averiguar si aquel ya lo había dejado atrás, de alguna manera. Pero debía hacerlo de tal forma que no pareciera que estuviera desesperado. Fue entonces cuando recordó que el alemán solía pasar por su cafetería a la mañana y que éste compartía residencia con Lovino. Era una buena ocasión para saber en qué andaba el italiano y no importaba lo que pareciera, pues el rubio tenía cierta idea de lo que había sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente, el alemán llegó al lugar como siempre. Pero en lugar de ordenar su pedido de siempre, llamó a Antonio para que se sentara a su lado. Éste también tenía un par de palabras para decirle. Sin embargo, para el rubio, era un asunto de vida o muerte. La convivencia en el piso se había convertido en un infierno y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar por mucho tiempo más las tonterías de Lovino.

—Antonio, tienes que hacer algo con el estúpido de tu novio —aseguró sin dar más rodeos.

—¿Qué ha pasado con él? —Aunque por el tono de voz del que estaba sentado a su lado podía hacerse una idea.

—Está insoportable. Me tiró todas las papas que había comprado, se le dio por interrumpirnos cuando estábamos viendo una película, ¡hasta rompió todas mis revistas para hombres! —se quejó Ludwig, agotado.

—Espera, espera. ¿Tú tienes revistas eróticas? Siempre me pareciste alguien tan centrado, nunca te imaginé...

—¿Te puedes concentrar? —preguntó algo ruborizado —. En fin, deberías hacer algo respecto.

—Pensé que no quería saber nada de mí —afirmó algo sorprendido el español, aunque le parecía una buena noticia.

—El idiota te extraña, es demasiado terco y perezoso para venir hasta aquí.

Antonio sonrió, ahora todo lo que tenía que pensar era en la manera en que podía lograr que Lovino le perdonara.

* * *

><p>Pido un momento de silencio por todas esas patatas que fueron sacrificadas uwu<p>

Ningún europeo fue herido de gravedad durante la producción de este capítulo [?]

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Rina. Y, TheFanishaUsui, Atsun, Loto de Origami, Sakuya, kikyoyami8, los tres chiflados, kamiixx, EmilySteilsson y 6Ritsu-chii9.**

¡Moi, moi~!


	18. Rosa

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 <strong>

Luego de haber mantenido esa conversación con Ludwig, el humor de Antonio había dado un cambio de 180 grados. De la tristeza en la cual estaba sumido desde esa tarde, ahora estaba contento. Durante todos esos días anteriores, había estado pensando en que Lovino había seguido con su vida y que quizás ya estaba con alguien más, pero no era así.

Pero sabía que era momento de actuar, había dejado pasar ya un par de semanas desde el momento en que habían tenido esa inmensa discusión. Honestamente, extrañaba bastante al muchacho de ojos color miel, absolutamente todo acerca de él, desde esa boca tan grosera hasta su sonrojo cada vez que le rosaba. Incluso hasta le daba la impresión que prefería escuchar todas esas quejas sin sentido que no oír su voz.

Por supuesto, aquella súbita felicidad que inundaba al español no pasaba desapercibida. La belga había notado cómo había dejado de estar tan triste a un estado de alegría. Era evidente que estaba mucho más motivado para hacer el trabajo e inclusive podía escucharlo tararear una canción. La razón de este cambio le causaba curiosidad aunque tenía una leve idea acerca de ello.

Luego de haber terminado de cobrar a los clientes, Antonio estaba sentado detrás del mostrador, contemplando a la gente pasar. O eso era lo que aparentaba. En realidad, estaba buscando alguna idea, algún plan para sorprender a Lovino. Estaba consciente de que no sería una tarea muy fácil, pues aquel estaba realmente enojado con él y no le culpaba. Así que tenía que pensar en algo que funcionara.

No se había dado cuenta, pero al mismo tiempo que continuaba mirando a las personas, la rubia estaba intentando hablarle. Sin embargo, el español estaba en otro mundo, un planeta en el cual tenía a Lovino para sí y nadie más. Incluso se podía ver cómo se le caía la baba de la boca, de lo que estaba imaginando.

—Si lo logro, sería sólo mío y no necesitaría nada más... —dijo el de ojos verdes, a la vez que imaginaba al italiano acostado en una cama, con poca ropa y junto a un enorme plato de dulces.

—¿Antonio? —La mujer tocó firmemente la mano del otro, pero éste continuaba en su mundo de fantasía.

La rubia suspiró. Sabía que esto necesitaba de medidas extremas, dado que el otro no planeaba pisar tierra en el corto plazo. Necesitaba algo que llamaría la atención de Antonio lo más rápido posible. No podía traer a Lovino a la tienda, pero quizás podía hacer algo más. Se le ocurrió algo mientras veía que dos hombres estaban peleándose ruidosamente por un chico. Aunque no quería lastimar a su gran amigo, era lo único que podría sacarlo de ese mundo de ensueños.

—Lovino está besándose con un rubio de ojos verdes afuera de aquí, Antonio —explicó simplemente.

—¡¿Qué? Pues ya verá ese... —Se puso a la defensiva, salió de allí y mientras se encaminaba a ver qué era lo que sucedía, la otra le detuvo.

—Lo siento, te mentí. Parece que te fuiste a otro lado y hay gente a la que tienes que cobrar —le indicó —. Además, deberías compartir las buenas noticias conmigo, ¿no crees?

—¡Ah, tienes razón! —exclamó y regresó a su puesto.

Al mismo tiempo que atendía a un joven de larga melena y ojos claros, se había dado cuenta de que éste estaba vestido de manera formal. Hasta vestía esa clase de corbatas moño que raramente se veía. Además llevaba en una de sus manos, un bello y enorme ramo de flores. Todo eso le llamó la atención, ya que no solía ver a muchachos de su edad trajeados de esa forma.

—¿Ocasión especial? —preguntó, a la vez que le entregaba al joven el pedido de bombones que le había solicitado.

—Algo por el estilo —contestó el lituano —. Mi novia está enojada conmigo, así que quiero impresionarla.

—¿De verdad? ¡Mucha suerte! —le deseó el español, con una esplendida sonrisa.

—Gracias, supongo —Se despidió y se fue.

Después de terminar la corta fila de clientes que habían estado aguardando, que además habían sido testigos de cómo la baba salía de la boca del español, aquel tuvo una idea. Tras haber visto a ese muchacho, quizás eso era lo que debía hacer. Tenía que presentarse al apartamento del italiano y plantarle cara. Por supuesto, no debía llegar con las manos vacías, pues debía demostrarle que le importaba.

Pero quiso apresurarse antes de que cambiara de opinión. Así que solamente se quitó su delantal, tomó su billetera y se dirigió a la calle.

—¿Podrías encargarte por un momento? —Ni siquiera esperó respuesta, estaba demasiado apurado en lo que estaba planeando.

—¿A dónde vas? —La belga estaba sorprendida por la repentina decisión de Antonio.

—A hacer algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo —Cerró la puerta sin explicar demasiado.

—Pero... —Ya podía adivinar qué era lo que iba a suceder, pero decidió que sería mejor dejar que el español se diera cuenta.

En otro lado de la ciudad, el italiano aún estaba durmiendo. También estaba metido en su mundo de ensueños, aunque en realidad era una verdadera pesadilla.

_Dentro de su sueño, Lovino se encontraba sentado en un banco. Tranquilo, sólo estaba disfrutando de la brisa primaveral cuando repentinamente algo llamó su atención. Para ser más preciso, era Antonio, quien llevaba una bolsa con lo que parecía ser ingredientes para preparar una deliciosa cena. Primero, decidió hacerse del indiferente, pero luego de notar que el español no lo había visto, cambió de táctica._

—_¡Oye, idiota! ¿Ya ni siquiera me saludas? —reclamó el muchacho a los gritos._

_Sin embargo, el ibérico continuó con su camino, sin prestarle atención. Por supuesto, eso no le hizo mucha gracia y fue a decírselo cara a cara. No le entraba en la cabeza como aquel le ignoraba, como no le importaba. Pero se lo haría saber, a como dé lugar._

—_¿Por qué demonios no me haces caso? —preguntó el muchacho, interponiéndose en el camino del de ojos verdes._

—_¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —Antonio no comprendía la situación en lo absoluto._

—_¡No te hagas del tonto! Sabes muy de lo que estoy hablando —le regañó._

—_Pero no te conozco. Quizás te estás confundiendo de persona —aclaró Antonio, rodeó al italiano para poder continuar con su marcha._

_El hermano mayor de Feliciano no estaba contento. No le parecía creíble que ese hombre se hubiese olvidado de él de esa forma, así que lo persiguió. Obviamente, de manera disimulada, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba tramando el de ojos claros. Quizás sólo estaba pretendiendo no conocerlo para poder darle una enorme sorpresa. Pero estaba seguro de algo: tenía que saber el por qué de su extraño comportamiento._

_El español siguió su camino, sin tener idea de que aquel hombre estaba detrás de él. Entró de inmediato a su cafetería, como si tuviera muchísima prisa y luego llaveó la puerta, para que nadie pudiese entrar. El muchacho de ojos color miel se dio cuenta de esa situación, y a pesar de ello, tenía que saber qué era lo estaba ocurriendo. No podía dejar que Antonio se escapara de sus manos._

_Pero no estaba preparado para ver la escena que estaba a punto de acontecer. Lovino se asomó lentamente por las enormes ventanas de la tienda. Lo hizo lentamente para que no notaran de su presencia, pero de todas formas, las dos personas que estaban en el interior estaban muy ocupadas cómo para siquiera fijarse en el exterior de la tienda._

—_Feliciano, eres lo mejor que me pasó —Antonio se acercó al rostro del pelirrojo —. Te prefiero mil veces que al estúpido y molesto de tu hermano._

En ese momento, Lovino recién se había despertado. La verdad era que no estaba demasiado emocionado con el nuevo día, es más prefería quedarse todo el día acostado allí. De todas formas, aún cuando estaba levantado, seguiría recordando que el alegre muchacho de ojos verdes no estaba a su lado. Nada de eso iba a cambiar en ese momento, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios fue eso? —cuestionó, aunque de cierta forma estaba aliviado de que sólo se había tratado de una pesadilla.

Feliciano estaba jugando con el gato del edificio, cuando vio que su hermano mayor finalmente había salido de su habitación. Era evidente, que una vez más, había amanecido con mal humor. Pero de lo cual no se había percatado hasta ese momento era el hecho de que Lovino iba junto al teléfono, para ver si Antonio había llamado o al menos marcado erróneamente su número.

—¿Esperas una llamada, hermano? —preguntó el pelirrojo, a la vez que peleaba con el felino por una pequeña pelota.

—¡No! ¡Cállate, tonto! —Aquel se apresuró en llegar a la cocina, no iba a admitir que todavía pensaba en Antonio, a pesar de que sus acciones claramente decían otra cosa.

Fue en ese preciso momento que recordó su pesadilla y que la persona por la cual el español le había reemplazado era su hermano menor. Era algo que simplemente no podía dejar pasar, a pesar de que eso había sucedido en el sueño y no en la realidad. Pero ése era un detalle que había olvidado.

—¡Más te vale que no te vea con Antonio, tonto! —amenazó el enfurecido Lovino.

—¿Eh? —Éste, por otro lado, no tenía la más pálida idea de dónde había podido sacar aquella acusación.

No estaba de ánimos para nada, ni siquiera para insultar a alguien más. Simplemente prefirió ignorar al menor y desayunó en silencio. Quería olvidarse por completo del asunto, pero todo le recordaba a Antonio. Pero quizás había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Incluso estaba considerando la opción de que aquel había decidido continuar con su vida sin él.

—_¿En qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Ese idiota no va a volver! —_pensó con decepción, aunque en su interior rezaba por equivocarse.

No quería ver la televisión y tampoco estaba de ánimos para salir a la calle. Mucho menos, hacer algo para molestar al alemán, dado que se le habían agotado las ideas y estaba cansado de ello. Así que decidió asomarse por el balcón, quizás podría ver algo allí afuera que le entretuviera. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó que en el momento que posó sus ojos, vería a Antonio con un enorme ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates.

—¿Qué demonios? Creo que estoy cada vez más loco —se quejó el muchacho y volvió mirar para asegurarse de que eso no había salido de su imaginación.

Allí abajo, el español se había apresurado para llegar junto al italiano. Desconocía por completo que el segundo lo estaba espiando desde su piso. Hasta ese preciso momento, no se había puesto nervioso. Pero cada paso que daba, lo estaba poniendo más tenso. Estaba seguro de que no podía fallar en ese intento, debía hacerle saber al italiano que lo suyo era en serio y que no quería perderlo.

Por cuestiones de la vida, el francés andaba merodeando por allí. No estaba prestando demasiado atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Acababa de tener una noche por de más divertida con uno de sus amantes y se dirigía a su casa, que era bastante cerca. En ese preciso instante, el español chocó con él, ya que éste no estaba mirando que era lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en qué le diría a Lovino.

—¡Lo siento, Francis! No te había visto —se excusó y trató de recoger todo lo que se había caído lo más pronto que le posible.

—No es nada. ¿A dónde se supone qué vas con todo eso? ¿A verle a tu madre o algo por el estilo? —interrogó, al ver el ramo de flores.

—De hecho, voy a intentar recuperar a Lovino. Verás, nos peleamos y...

—Creo que necesitas mi ayuda —interrumpió el rubio —. Esto es demasiado cliché y no creo que consigas nada. Pero con unos retoques, sé que podrás conquistarlo de nuevo —aseguró con confianza.

—Bueno, supongo que si crees que puedes hacer algo... —El español quería ser optimista, después de todo, requería de todo lo que fuera necesario, con tal de regresar con el italiano.

—¡Pero si estás hablando con un experto en el amor! Sólo déjalo todo en mis manos —Francis le tendió la mano a Antonio y se dirigieron a la casa del primero.

Lo que ambos estaban ignorando en ese momento era que el muchacho de ojos color miel los había estado observando en todo momento. Era evidente que desde esa distancia le resultaba imposible saber de qué estaban hablando o del por qué Antonio había cambiado de ruta tan repentinamente. Lo cierto era que estaba molesto y enfadado. No sabía que siquiera eran amigos, así que no comprendía la razón por la cual el muchacho de ojos verdes había optado por irse con aquel hombre.

—¡Más le vale a ese estúpido tener un buen motivo para irse con ése! —exclamó, sin disimular lo celoso que estaba en ese momento.

Una vez que ingresaron a la elegante casa del francés, cuya decoración sólo era superada por la belleza de sus jardines, éste enseguida cerró las cortinas. No podía dejar que nadie viese lo que estaba planeando. Por otro, Antonio estaba comenzando a arrepentirse por haber escuchado a ese extravagante hombre, tenía una sonrisa de la cual estaba sospechando.

—Si estás muy ocupado, no te preocupes por mí. Yo sé que... —Fue toda la excusa que se le ocurrió para librarse del europeo, pues estaba algo temeroso de la idea que tenía en mente el dueño de casa.

—¡Claro que no! Para el amor siempre tengo tiempo —Para luego, guiñar al español —. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, así que no deberías tener ninguna duda.

Pero por más que el muchacho de ojos claros intentaba reconfortar a su tan repentino invitado, éste estaba ligeramente nervioso. Después de todo, Francis era conocido por sus métodos muy poco convencionales para conquistar y atraer a la gente. Además, no quería que Lovino terminase por tenerle miedo y decidiera alejarse de él. Así que una inmensidad de cuestiones se le vinieron a la cabeza.

—Bueno, bueno. Siéntete cómodo conmigo —aclaró el hombre, mientras que se sentaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de separación.

—Claro, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo —aseguró Antonio, quien trataba de disimular su consternación.

—¿Sabes? Todavía puedes usar la rosa para atraer a Lovino, ya sabes, como las abejas —explicó, mientras olía aquella flor.

—¿Acabas de comparar a Lovino con un insecto?

—¿Quieres recuperarlo o no? —preguntó indignado por la forma en que se distraía el otro.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó sin titubear.

—Entonces escúchame —explicó el de ojos azules.

Francis contaba su maravilloso y espectacular plan, sin pudor alguno. Estaba tan confiado de sí mismo, que hasta podía asegurar que Lovino caería rendido a los pies de Antonio enseguida. Pero éste último no estaba muy contento con las explicaciones del francés. De hecho, a medida que el otro continuaba hablando con lujo de detalles, el rostro del español había cambiado de color a un rojo brillante.

—¿Qué te parece? Es simplemente sensacional, ¿no crees? —Miró al otro, quien estaba ruborizado —. No me digas que eres un mojigato.

—No lo soy, sólo que... —Antonio buscaba alguna palabra para no ofender a su amigo y que al mismo explicara lo que sentía — ¿No es demasiado?

—Por supuesto que no. En el amor y en la guerra, todo se vale. Claro, a menos que seas un cobarde, entonces Lovino no te merece. Quizás yo debería intentar...

—Está bien, ¡lo haré! —Definitivamente prefería arriesgarse antes que aquel francés se le diera por poner una mano encima del muchacho.

—Entonces levántate. Tenemos que vestirte, —Pero enseguida se retractó de lo que dijo —, o mejor dicho, desvestirte.

Mientras esos dos se habían puesto a "trabajar", Lovino continuaba aguardando que el español saliera de la casa del francés. Estaba molesto, quería saber qué estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba decir algo más, sintió cómo un par de litros de agua caían encima de él. En el momento que miró hacia arriba, ya no pudo ver quién había sido el culpable.

—Definitivamente hoy no es mi condenado día —El muchacho fue a ducharse, para luego continuar en su misión de observar a esos dos que habían entrado en aquella casa.

Tras unos quince minutos, en los cuales el francés tuvo que pelear bastante con el otro para poder convencerle que estaba haciendo lo correcto, finalmente terminaron con la vestimenta. Francis no podía estar más orgulloso de lo que estaba viendo y Antonio no podía estar más avergonzado. Los dos contemplaban el espejo, mirando cómo estaba luciendo el de ojos verdes y el dueño de esa idea no podía estar más contento.

—Si no consigues a ese muchacho de esta forma, entonces está ciego —respondió el de barbas.

—Ojalá tengas razón —contestó, apenado por lo que había tenido que hacer.

Unos quince minutos luego, Antonio finalmente había llegado a la puerta del piso donde estaba Lovino. Después de haber tenido que esquivar las miradas de la gente y ser el centro de atención, el español esperaba que todo ese esfuerzo valiera la pena. Luego de haber cogido la suficiente valentía y coraje, el muchacho de ojos verdes golpeó la puerta. Suspiró ya que no sabía cuál podría ser la reacción que tendría aquel italiano.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió, ya que Lovino se había quedado solo en el apartamento. Su hermano menor había salido, así que tenía todo ese lugar para él.

—Macho patatas, ¿qué demonios haces a esta hora? —cuestionó, pero luego de dejar la entrada, se llevó una gran sorpresa —¡¿Antonio?

—Lovino, yo...

—Yo... ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te dije que no quería volver a verte —respondió, aunque en su interior estaba más que contento por tener al español ahí frente a él.

—Necesito hablar contigo, quiero que me escuches —explicó, tratando de ignorar que el viento se metía por debajo de la bata que estaba usando y le estaba incomodando bastante.

—Pasa, no quiero que nadie te vea así —dijo receloso el muchacho.

Ambos ingresaron al apartamento, Lovino llevó al español a su habitación. Le llamaba la atención que él estuviera allí, pero le causaba todavía más curiosidad el por qué estaba vestido de esa manera. De hecho, cuando el muchacho de ojos color miel cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, se le quedó mirando. Quería descubrir que había debajo de esa bata. Aunque era evidente que no llevaba pantalones.

—Lovino, todo lo que ha pasado...

—¿Por qué estás vestido de esa manera tan estúpida? —El italiano se acercó lo suficiente cómo para verlo por su propia cuenta.

—Es una idea alocada de Francis, no creo que deberías ver. Dijo que quizás te gustaría —Antonio intentaba escapar de esa situación, dado que ya estaba arrepentido.

—¡Pues yo quiero saber qué tienes ahí abajo! —exclamó y desató la bata.

Antonio no sabía donde meter su cara en ese momento y Lovino no sabía qué pensar. No se decidía si debía reírse de lo que estaba contemplando o agradecer al francés por su idea. El español tenía escrito con chocolate sobre su pecho "Te necesito" y todo lo que tenía como vestimenta era una rosa que sólo cubría sus partes nobles.

—Te ves... Delicioso... Digo, te ves rico... —El italiano comenzó a frustrarse, porque se suponía que eso lo estaba pensando —. Lo que sea, ¿por qué demonios usas una condenada rosa ahí?

—Es por tu culpa —contestó el español con vergüenza, había esperado dos semanas para decirle algo a Lovino y ahora era el momento.

—¡Yo no te dije que hicieras esto, estúpido! —gritó enojado, y aunque disimulaba bastante mal, no podía sacarle los ojos al otro.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado de ti! Aunque seas un pesado, todo lo que haces es dormir y comer, y se te ocurren las mayores estupideces que he escuchado en mi vida, nunca he estado tan feliz antes —explicó, olvidándose por completo que estaba desnudo —. Al menos, ¿podrías considerar perdonarme?

El italiano estaba en completo silencio. Antonio había logrado impresionarle, no sabía que contestar. El español estaba cada vez más cerca de él, no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar o qué decirle. No solamente por el hecho de la locura que había hecho aquel, sino porque no se había esperado esas palabras tan pronto.

* * *

><p>No me pregunten cómo se sostiene la rosa, esos son misterios hetalianos de Francia u.u [?]<p>

He aumentado la advertencia, porque quizás he cambiado de opinión. Ya veremos.

Agradezco los comentarios de: **Rina.Y, mikaelaamaarhcp, LaidenFragoliGarden, TheFannishaUsui y Atsun.**

¡Moi, moi~!


	19. Tú y yo: ¿Nosotros?

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Contenido explícito.

* * *

><p><strong><span> Capítulo 19<span>**

Antonio se sentía tenso y nervioso. Le acababa de decir algo que no había planeado confesar de esa manera, pero no podía retirarlo. Todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era aguardar por una pronta respuesta del italiano. Aunque ya estaba feliz, sin importar lo que éste contestara, pues al menos había tenido la oportunidad de verlo una vez más. Incluso hasta consideraba satisfactorio que quedaran como amigos, con tal de no tener que salir de la vida de aquel hombre.

Por su lado, a Lovino le resultaba difícil poder concentrarse. No lo negaba, había extrañado profundamente al español. Hasta ese momento, había perdido las esperanzas de que el hispano volviera a dirigirle la palabra y no había pasado un día en el que no se había arrepentido de haberle hecho esas preguntas de esa manera. Sin embargo, Antonio le había demostrado lo equivocado que estaba, pues constantemente lo había tenido en sus pensamientos.

Pero no tenía experiencia en esta clase de situaciones, por lo que el muchacho de ojos color miel no podía evitar sentir un poco de desconfianza. Tampoco quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad, nunca alguien le había hecho sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo. Adoraba esos ojos verdes que sólo le pertenecían a él, a esa sonrisa tan sincera que siempre se mantenía ahí, a pesar de las circunstancias y ese condenado cuerpo desnudo en el que no podía dejar de pensar.

—Yo... —Habían pasado varios minutos, su corazón estaba latiendo a un ritmo acelerado, una nueva posibilidad con el español se le había abierto y no quería desperdiciarla —¡Te tardaste demasiado, idiota! —reclamó.

—¿Acaso me estabas esperando? —El ibérico se sentó al lado del otro, a pesar de lo incómodo que era tener esa flor en sus partes privadas.

—Pensé que te fuiste con otro, imbécil. Yo incluso pensé en ir a patearle el maldito trasero a ese francés —admitió el muchacho, quien miraba hacia el lado contrario.

—¿Con Francis? —El español empezó a reírse de aquella absurda idea.

—¿Qué demonios es tan gracioso? —De inmediato, se puso a la defensiva —. Tú tienes una rosa en tu... —Señaló con el dedo, era algo que no se le había pasado por el alto.

—Lovino, sólo me dio unos cuantos consejos. No pienso irme con alguien que no seas tú —aclaró. Suspiró para tomar un poco de coraje, pues trataba de evitar recordar lo ridículo que se sentía.

El español se aproximó todavía más al muchacho de ojos color miel, ya que éste continuaba dándole la espalda. Sin embargo, lo que ignoraba por completo, era que Lovino sólo miraba hacia la pared, con tal de que el primero notara que le costaba mucho trabajo no lanzarse directamente hacia él. Aquella delicia de color oscuro que recorría el abdomen del español no lo ayudaba a concentrarse, ni siquiera podía decir algo coherente sin sentir deseos por probar ese manjar.

—Al menos, ¿podrías darte la vuelta? Me encantaría poder verte a los ojos —contestó el hombre, quien tocó suavemente los hombros de aquel muchacho, por quien se estaba desviviendo.

—No puedo —No quería dar explicaciones, le daba demasiada vergüenza. Con cada suave toque, con cada palabra que salía de su boca, con cada gota de sudor que caía por su cuerpo, se daba cuenta lo mucho que le había hecho falta durante esos días.

—Bueno, entonces... —Antonio no sabía qué hacer, aunque ya estaba mentalizado que la tarea de recuperar a su preciado italiano no iba a ser para nada fácil.

Ambos quedaron en completo silencio por un par de minutos, Lovino tenía un poco de miedo. Ya le había dicho una vez lo que tenía escondido en su pecho y no había salido tal cómo lo quería. Estaba luchando internamente, no quería perder al español, pero tampoco quería ser rechazado de esa forma. No había noche en la cual no escuchaba esos gritos, razón principal de su quebranto. De vez en cuando, le daba un vistazo hacia atrás, podía ver que el otro estaba procurando con todo tratar de volver con él. Incluso estaba vestido de manera ridícula, pero tentadora.

Esta vez, el español decidió decir las cosas con más cuidado. No quería volver a ver esas lágrimas correr por las mejillas del italiano, no mientras estuviera en su poder. Quería ver esa sonrisa, que en escasas ocasiones había podido contemplar, pero estaba determinado a no irse de allí, hasta conseguirlo. No iba a dejar pasar un día más sin sentir los labios de aquel muchacho, aunque sólo fuera por un par de seguros.

—Lovino, por favor. Sólo te pido que me digas qué es lo que quieres. Aunque no tengo demasiado dinero y quizás no sea la persona más guapa, voy a hacer lo que tú deseas, si eso hace que regreses conmigo —explicó el muchacho, no estaba seguro en qué se estaba metiendo, pero a esas alturas ya no interesaba.

EL italiano escuchó cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado el otro, parecía que éste le estaba obligando a perdonarle. Necesitaba tomar una decisión en cuánto antes, así que antes de girarse, tomó una almohada y se cubrió sus pantalones. Estaba algo apenado, pues desde que le había sacado esa bata, no había dejado de sentir deseos. No quería que aquel se diera cuenta de la "dura" situación que tenía por debajo de su ropa.

Sin embargo, el muchacho de ojos verdes no entendía qué pasaba. El dueño del piso había agarrado una almohada y aunque intentaba adivinar, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de éste. Quizás podría tratarse de alguna venganza contra él, por lo que le había hecho, y si bien estaba seguro de que se lo merecía, nunca se le había ocurrido que esa sería la forma. Pero, en unos instantes, el italiano sólo la puso sobre su regazo y luego, continuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Estás muy equivocado, idiota. No me importa tu cochino dinero y francamente, tu físico... —El italiano se mordió los labios, pues sólo empeoraba su situación particular —...No está mal. Si tanto quieres que esté contigo, entonces...

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta que Antonio no le estaba prestando atención. De hecho, seguía preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pretendiendo el italiano.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás mirando? —preguntó enojado al notar que el ibérico se la pasaba mirando a su entrepierna, de manera poco disimulada.

—Es que... —El español estaba avergonzado por haber sido atrapado de esa manera, pero sentía demasiada curiosidad —¿Qué haces con esa almohada?

—¡Nada! Ahora escúchame, estúpido —trató de retomar el asunto, pero el otro estaba demasiado distraído.

—Si quieres, me puedo recostar en tu regazo. Estás vestido y además... —Hasta ese momento, se estaba conteniendo, pero ganas de tumbarlo a la cama no le faltaban.

Pero el muchacho, al escuchar tal proposición, se enojó tanto que comenzó al golpear a Antonio con la almohada. No quería que éste estuviera tan cerca de su zona, en particular porque no quería que se diera cuenta de la erección que tenía. Sin embargo, todo ese esfuerzo fue inútil, ya que al momento que se había levantado, pues no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tocar la tersa piel del español. Éste, aprovechando la ocasión, arremetió contra el otro y lo empujó hacia la cama.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —Pero una vez pasado el susto inicial, no quería que el otro se apartara. Desde que había entrado, sabía que todo lo que quería era sentir ese cálido aliento cerca de él, sólo que no estaba seguro de cómo demostrarlo sin quedar como un tonto.

—Lovino, quiero una respuesta ahora —Antonio sabía que ésa era la única forma en que el italiano le iba a prestar atención.

El muchacho de ojos verdes se puso encima de Lovino, sosteniendo sus dos brazos para que no pudiera zafarse. Sus rostros estaban a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros de distancia y podía notar el nerviosismo del segundo. Ambos habían esperado por ese momento, aunque se había convertido en una especie de juego y el español había decidido ser quien dé el primer movimiento. Estaba desesperado por esos labios de los cuales se había separado, pero ahora estaban a su alcance.

—¿Qué demonios quieres saber? —Lovino miró desafiante al otro que se le había impuesto.

—Si quieres estar conmigo o no. Si quieres que te trate como novio enfrente de todos. Si deseas que te haga feliz, aunque no tenga la más pálida idea de cómo hacerlo —explicó el español —. Pero si crees que eres más feliz así, me voy y prometo volver a molestarte.

Ésta vez, Lovino estaba consciente de lo que perdería si no hacía algo para demostrarle al otro lo mucho que necesitaba de él. No era tan bien hablado pero de todas formas decidió contestarle.

—¡Sólo cállate y hazme tuyo, imbécil! —exclamó con toda honestidad y avergonzado.

A pesar de estar sorprendido de semejante declaración, Antonio sonrió. No precisamente por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pues eso no le interesaba. Si no porque aquel finalmente se había rendido, dejándolo tomar las riendas. Podía decir que no daba más de regocijo, tenía al italiano sólo para sí y nadie más. Quizás era egoísta, pero estaba feliz de que era el único que tendría el honor de tocar y sentir al muchacho de esa forma.

—Prometo que no te vas a arrepentir por esta oportunidad que me das —susurró el hombre, mientras acariciaba la piel caliente del abdomen de Lovino.

El español comenzó por lo que más ansiaba y besó ese par de labios que lo estaban esperando, primero con cierta delicadeza para luego aumentar un poco más la intensidad. Sus manos jugueteaban con la camisa del muchacho, que al fin y al cabo, se estaban ensuciando con sudor y chocolate. Lovino respondió aquella muestra afecto, metiendo poco a poco su lengua en la boca del ibérico, al mismo tiempo que arañaba la espalda de aquel.

Si bien estaba con nervios y nunca había llegado a tal extremo con nadie, Lovino estaba seguro de que algo así no podía estar mal. Todas las caricias, los besos y los murmullos eran para él. La persona con la cual había estado soñando todo aquel tiempo en el que se había sumido en una profunda tristeza, estaba ahora a su lado, en su cama, y con todo lo que había estado esperando, no quería perder más tiempo. Sólo quería entregarse, tal cual le había dicho, semanas atrás.

Aunque en teoría, el español había pensado en tomarse su tiempo, sus impulsos simplemente consiguieron superarlo. En unos momentos, ya había desprendido toda la camisa sudada del italiano y mientras éste, disfrutaba de los besos del primero que cada vez iban descendiendo, Antonio aprovechó para desabrochar el molesto pantalón del muchacho de ojos color miel. Claro, que éste se asustó un poco, ya que nunca antes alguien había estado tan cerca de sus partes íntimas y no pudo evitar levantarse, para encajarle un golpe a aquel.

—Lovino... —El hombre se detuvo en ese mismo instante, comprendía la situación, por lo que no se molestó, aunque quizás el golpe había sido un poco fuerte.

—¡Maldición, avisa antes! —se quejó el muchacho,.

Pese a ello, el español no se desalentó y siguió en lo que estaba haciendo. Tras sacarle aquella parte de la vestimenta, el italiano sólo tenía un par de bóxer mientras que el otro sólo tenía una rosa, que ya lo estaba pinchando, pues Lovino no era el único que estaba acalorado. Terminó teniendo que sacárselo o al menos eso es lo que quiso, pues el italiano estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

Pero luego de un par de minutos, aquel no quiso seguir esperando a que el otro consiguiera arráncarselo y empujó al español hacia el otro lado de la cama. Se lo quitó, con cierto cuidado, pero con cierta curiosidad. Una vez que la tiró al suelo, quedó contemplando el cuerpo desnudo del español, que aún estaba tan bien cómo recordaba. Pues si bien era cierto que había pretendido no haber visto nada, de hecho se le había quedado grabado.

—¿Lovino? —Antonio no entendía qué era lo que estaba tramando, pero el muchacho no respondió.

Se quedó mirando por un buen rato, tenía vergüenza de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así que respiró profundamente. No quería quedar como un idiota frente al de ojos verdes, mas no podía resistir un momento más. Se acercó al pecho de aquel y lentamente, comenzó a saborear el rico chocolate que para esas alturas ya estaba esparcido por su propio cuerpo. Tras haber rozado un par de veces con su lengua, Lovino levantó su mirada, sin detenerse.

El ibérico también estaba ruborizado, pero no pensaba hacer algo respecto más que dejarse llevar por el momento. Éste estaba algo impresionado, sólo había ido para tratar de recuperar a aquel chico de mal carácter. No obstante, ahora lo tenía a ése, sobre su torso desnudo, saboreando cada gota de aquel chocolate. No lo podía creer, ni en sus más grandiosas fantasías se lo había podido imaginar, y sin embargo, allí estaba.

Pero pronto sería poco para aquel lujurioso español, y ahora quería más. Necesitaba satisfacer esa sed y apenado, quiso arriesgarse. Aquella pregunta podría ir bien y continuar con el rollo o terminarlo de una vez, con un italiano bastante enojado. Mas, no por nada, había llegado hasta allí.

—Lovino, ¿te importaría? —Por una vez, temía por su vida, estaba totalmente descubierto y vulnerable a la acción del italiano —Pero, si no quieres...

El muchacho, a pesar de su poca experiencia, sabía muy bien a lo que Antonio se refería. Ya lo había escuchado en alguna película subida de tono. Tal cual como aquel se lo había pedido, Lovino bajó mucho más al sur del cuerpo de ese hombre hasta llegar al miembro erecto del de ojos verdes. Éste estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que hacía el italiano, cuando repentinamente sintió cómo la lengua de éste pasaba por la punta.

Antonio no pudo largar un gemido de placer, al percibir la forma en que Lovino le estaba haciendo la felación. La verdad era que estaba cada vez más excitado, su querido muchacho lo estaba complaciendo como no se lo esperaba Lovino tampoco podía quejarse, tenía una vista más que maravillosa del aspecto de su tan deseado español y además, éste le había depositado la suficiente confianza, para dejarle tan cerca de sus partes más vulnerables.

Continuó por un rato más, haciendo fricción con una de sus manos mientras que lamía con delicadeza. Pero el español estaba tan excitado, que detuvo al muchacho y lo hizo sentarse sobre su regazo. Así mismo, mientras sus dedos exploraban la espalda del italiano, besaba con rauda pasión al italiano, como si no hubiera un mañana. Quería poseerlo, ser su dueño y a la vez, su esclavo en todo sentido.

Lovino disfrutaba, sin pensar en nada más. No conseguía entender por qué había dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin estar a solas con ese hombre, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo dejado entrar, de haberle arrebatado de esa manera la bata y de haberle visto con tan poca ropa. Al mismo tiempo que el otro seguía bajando sus manos, éste continuó moviendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras podía oír los gemidos que soltaba.

El español quiso llevar las cosas al otro nivel, y bajó el molesto calzoncillo del italiano, acarició donde ya la espalda no recibía ese nombre, ese trasero que había sido su objeto de deseo desde hacía un buen tiempo. Sin avisar de antemano, el español metió uno de sus dedos en la cavidad de Lovino, a quien tomó por sorpresa. Éste lanzó un pequeño gritó, más de susto que de dolor, mientras que el otro metía y sacaba suavemente su dedo.

Aquel lanzaba algunos improperios, lo que hizo que Antonio se detuviera. Pero Lovino enseguida lo miró con el ceño fruncido, como si le estuviera reclamando. Ya para ese momento, al italiano le estaba resultando difícil poder una frase completa, estaba sudado y su respiración era cada vez más agitada.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban, Antonio levantó a Lovino ligeramente. Le miró directamente a esos ojos color miel, mientras que trataba de hacer malabarismo. Se acomodó una vez y luego se acercó al oído del muchacho.

—¿Realmente quieres saber con ésto? —le preguntó, pues no quería que ese momento tan íntimo fuera forzado. Si Lovino no disfrutaba, pues no quería continuar.

Pero el otro simplemente asintió, el sudor se le estaba yendo a los ojos. Agarraba con firmeza el cuello del otro, definitivamente estaba seguro de que quería seguir con ello.

—Síentate —Fue toda la indicación que recibió del español.

Lovino tenía algo de miedo, sabía que era lo que estaba por venir. Pero confiaba ciegamente al otro, aunque no se le dijera. La sensación era extraña, distinta a todo lo que pudo haber experimentado con anterioridad. Si bien, el español había metido su dedo recientemente, no se comparaba en lo absoluto a lo que estaba sucediendo. Lovino hundió con toda su fuerza sus uñas en la espalda del ibérico, al punto de hacerlo sangrar.

Antonio contempló el rostro del muchacho, que estaba en medio del dolor y del placer, y comenzó a darle besos por alrededor del cuello y las mejillas. No era lo ideal la forma en que estaba intentando penetrar al muchacho, no tenía una gota de lubricante a su alrededor, pero al menos trataba de aplacar la molestia que pudiese llegar a sentir el otro. Finalmente, el pene del español entró en la cavidad del italiano, quien gritó un poco, lo cual dejó un tanto aturdido a Antonio, pues lo había hecho cerca de su oído.

Pero pese a ese incidente, el hispano no se iba a dejar amedrentar. Mientras movía sus caderas, comenzó a sacudir el miembro de Lovino, quien estaba en completo éxtasis. El español le iba a susurrando en el oído, todo lo que sentía por él hasta ese instante, cuando el muchacho finalmente llegó al clímax. Antonio sólo besó la frente del cansado joven, a la vez que intentaba secar el sudor de la frente.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama, Lovino abrazado al pecho del español, mientras que éste contemplaba el techo, con una sonrisa que podría iluminar una ciudad entera. Después de tanta mala suerte, tantos problemas y malentendidos, parecía que finalmente la relación el italiano podría funcionar. Ni siquiera había esperado que aquello sucediera, incluso había planeado algo un poco más romántico, pero no por ello estaba arrepentido.

Repentinamente, el de ojos color miel levantó por un segundo su mirada, vio lo contento que estaba Antonio y recordó que se había olvidado de contestarle algo, aunque francamente no creía que fuera necesario.

—Oye... —El muchacho se dio vuelta, para poder esos ojos verdes.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, dejando de lado todos los pensamientos que se le venían a la cabeza.

—Estás perdonado —dijo, para luego regresar a acostarse.

Sin embargo, a Lovino se le vino una pequeña duda. Sabía que era un día de la semana laboral y era alrededor de las once de la mañana, así que le extrañó un poco el hombre estuviera allí. No era que quería que se fuera, pues si fuera por él, se quedaría allí siempre. No obstante, sólo tenía ganas de curiosear un poco más en la vida del español.

—¿Y tu estúpido trabajo? —cuestionó, al mismo tiempo, que continuaba apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de aquel.

—¿Eh? —Antonio seguía viendo las estrellas, cuando el italiano consiguió de manera exitosa y accidental traerlo a la realidad, una vez más.

—¿No tienes que atender tu maldita cafetería? —Estaba algo cansado, así que con pocas ganas volvió a reiterar la pregunta.

El hombre de ojos claros recordó que había dejado a la pobre belga a cargo de todo. No se había dado cuenta siquiera del tiempo que había transcurrido, no se suponía que iba a tardar tanto. Es más, originalmente había pensado simplemente pedirle al italiano para que lo acompañara en una cena que él mismo iba a cocinar y nada más. Pero todo se había desarrollado de manera bastante diferente a lo que había pensado, para su gran alegría, así que ahora debía apresurarse.

—¿No te importa si me voy ahora? Te prometo que voy a llamarte y...

—Sólo vete —El muchacho agarró su almohada y se dio la vuelta, para tratar de dormir un poco.

—¿No estás enfadado? —Antonio quería tener cuidado, no quería empezar una nueva pelea, luego de semejante reconciliación.

—¡Claro que no! Si no tienes dinero, no puedes comprarme regalos e invitarme a cenar, ¿no te parece? —razonó.

—Entonces, préstame un poco de ropa.

Lovino sólo señaló su armario, sin moverse de la cama. El otro se apuró, se vistió así nada más, sin ropa interior o sin siquiera pegarse una ducha. El español besó la frente del muchacho y se largó. Pero el primero no quería esa clase de despedidas, pues aunque parecía indiferente por la partida del hispano, lo siguió hasta llegar a la puerta. Antonio había creído que el muchacho de ojos color miel se había quedado dormido, así que se quedó sorprendido por la aparición de éste.

—Oye... —Estaba sonrojado, pero porque estaba algo avergonzado por lo que estaba por decir.

—¿Qué pasa? —El español levantó la cara del italiano, que estaba cabizbajo, pues quería ver una vez más ese rostro del que no se cansaba.

—¡Más te vale que no vea a mi novio con otro! —amenazó.

—No te preocupes —Antonio alucinaba con la forma en que el otro le expresaba lo que sentía, aunque le agradaba que le importara tanto.

EL muchacho regresó a su habitación, bostezando y extenuado, sólo quería volver a esa cama. Una vez que se recostó en la misma, se dio cuenta que las sábanas aún tenían el aroma que había dejado el ibérico. Lovino se quedó abrazando, como si Antonio nunca se hubiera ido.

Por su lado, tras una gran caminata, en la que el español no había podido dejar de sonreír por un segundo, pues había recuperado lo que más apreciaba. Todos los que pasaban por ahí, incluido cierto francés que ahora estaba coqueteando con un canadiense, se quedaron viéndole, ya que el aspecto que tenía su gran amigo no era el mejor. Pero a Antonio no le interesaba en lo absoluto, estaba demasiado contento y no había nada que pudiera sacarle esa felicidad, ni siquiera las personas que le insultaban por lo mal que lucía.

* * *

><p>La verdad es que morí escribiendo este capítulo. Sé que no parece, pero le puse todo mi empeño y esfuerzo, para que al menos fuera digerible. Espero no haber causado ningún trauma psicológico [?]<p>

No pretendí en ningún momento que fuera perfecto, quise que mantenga el mismo tono de toda la historia, que es básicamente hacer reír.

Agradezco los comentarios de: **Yume-no-Himeko, Nayli28, LaidenFragoliGarden, mikaelaamaarhcp, TheFannishaUsui, EmilySteilsson, Aizawa Yuu y Atsun.**

Si todavía alguien quiere leer esta historia, (lo cual francamente dudo después de "esto"), les aviso dos cosas: En el próximo capítulo, el hermano de cierto alemán va a aparecer. Y sólo quedan como mucho, seis capítulos.

Gracias por leer~


	20. ¡Un Gilbert salvaje ha aparecido!

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 20<span>**

Pasó un mes desde esa reconciliación entre esos dos hombres. Las cosas parecían estar mejor que nunca, y a pesar de los improperios que Antonio continuamente recibía por parte de Lovino, el español no podía estar más contento con aquel. Todos los días se levantaba y se acostaba con una enorme sonrisa de punta a punta, sobretodo cuando se quedaba a dormir en su piso.

Ese día era uno de ellos. Desde que había abierto los ojos, el hispano estaba contento. Tenía las energías para hacer su trabajo, después de todo, tenía una gran razón para sentirse de esa manera. Pero lo que ése hombre ignoraba por completo era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en el apartamento de los italianos.

Lovino tenía la leve impresión que no debía levantarse ese día. Quizás el ruido que había hecho el alemán a tempranas horas o el hecho de que éste había comprado mucha más cerveza en los días anteriores. Sólo estaba seguro de que aquel hombre estaba tramando algo. No tenía muchas ganas de pensar, eran apenas las nueve y media de la mañana. Aquella actividad mental la dejaría para más adelante.

Lo primero que hizo, como tenía la costumbre, fue irse directo a la cocina. Sólo había ido a revisar el refrigerador un par de veces durante la madrugada, así que andaba con mucha hambre. Creyó que era una mañana como todas, hasta que escuchó las voces que provenían de su habitación favorita del apartamento. En principio, no le dio importancia, quizás era Ludwig que estaba haciendo el barullo.

—_Seguro que ya se volvió loco —_afirmó el muchacho, pues reconoció tres voces distintas, dos de ellas pertenecientes a los otros habitantes de ese lugar. Pero la tercera le resultaba extrañamente familiar, aunque no conseguía recordar.

De todas maneras, no le importó. Al ingresar a esa parte del dormitorio, vociferó lo que podría considerarse un saludo, pese a lucir como un zombie, ya que tenía los ojos casi cerrados. Sin embargo, se sabía de memoria ese lugar y estaba muy confiado de conocer el lugar exacto que ocupaba la heladera. Se rascó un poco, se arregló los calzones y se agachó para ver que podría ser su desayuno.

Pero en ese momento, mientras contemplaba todas las delicias que había y con las cuales había soñado, sintió que alguien lo estaba tocando. Para ser más precisos, alguien le estaba agarrando el trasero, lo cual sacó enseguida de sus casillas al italiano.

—¡Maldito, macho patatas...! —Lovino se preparó para insultar con todas sus fuerzas y energías al rubio. No obstante, cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con una sorpresa.

—¡Así me gustan mis mañanas! —exclamó contento aquel hombre de cabellos plateados —. Bueno, alguien como yo, se merece esta clase de recibimiento —afirmó, sin disculparse por lo que había hecho.

El muchacho se quedó atónito, nadie le había informado de la pronta visita de aquella persona. Su cara se enrojeció del enojo, estaba furioso. Sólo bastaron unos cuantos minutos luego de despertarse, para darse cuenta que ese día sería un completo infierno. Porque si había algo que lo molestaba más que tener que convivir con un alemán, era tener que soportar a dos.

—¡¿Qué demonios hace este idiota acá? —Luego, lo señaló con toda la rabia del mundo, a punto de explotar por el atrevimiento de ese hombre.

—¡Vamos, Lovino! Sé que te encanta que haya venido a visitarte, no tienes por qué negarlo —contestó Gilbert, mientras sonreía, confiado de lo que había dicho.

El hermano menor de aquel se dio cuenta de su error, le había encargado a Feliciano que le avisara en cuanto antes a Lovino acerca de la llegada de su hermano. El pelirrojo estaba dibujando, así que ni siquiera notó que Ludwig estaba bastante molesto con él hasta que se le plantó en la cara y le sacó su cuaderno. Aquel reaccionó enseguida, como un niño pequeño, tratando de agarrar lo que el otro le había robado.

—¡Dámelo! —rogó el muchacho.

—Te olvidaste de avisarle a Lovino sobre Gilbert, ¿no es así? —El hombre había puesto la libreta encima de un armario, y no pensaba devolvérsela hasta que lo admitiera.

Feliciano recordó que había algo pendiente, tenía ese presentimiento desde hacía unos días atrás. Luego, miró Ludwig, que estaba cruzado de brazos y eso sólo significaba que estaba en graves problemas. Tenía que pensar en algo y salió corriendo junto a su hermano mayor.

—¡Hermano, hermano! —zarandeó el brazo del mayor para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Gilbert va a quedarse con nosotros por unos días —explicó, contento más que nada porque ahora el rubio no podía reclamarle nada.

—¿No me lo digas? —respondió sarcásticamente.

Pero aunque le desagradaba la presencia de aquel hombre, tenía algo mucho más importante qué hacer. Algo que estaba encima de cualquiera, quizás sólo se comparaba a la pasión que compartía en la cama con Antonio, con la sutil diferencia que no tenía hacer ningún esfuerzo físico importante para obtener el mismo placer y eso era comer. No le importaba quien estaba cerca, pudiera estar incendiándose todo el apartamento, pero la comida sería lo único que tendría su atención.

Luego de prepararse un sandwich, se sentó en la mesa, donde los otros tres ya estaban desde horas tempranas. Gilbert estaba justamente enfrente de él, viendo cómo Lovino mordía violentamente el pan y la forma en que su rostro se llenaba de migas y manteca. No podía haber una escena más erótica y sugerente que ésa, definitivamente no. Así que el hombre de cabellos plateados, quien llevaba a su pequeño pájaro en el hombre, decidió qué esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

—Oye Lovino, ¿no te gustaría probar algo más rico? Creo que tengo algo que te va a encantar, es una delicia que los dioses me dieron —se jactó, tratando de convencer al italiano.

—¿Qué? —Tenía sus ojos únicamente sobre ese sándwich, mas decidió tomar un breve receso, ya que el otro estaba hablando de comida.

—¿Todavía no has comida alemana? —cuestionó mientras que sacaba algo de debajo, lo cual comenzó a preocupar a su hermano menor.

—No lo hagas —pidió Ludwig, principalmente porque no quería tener más traumas de los ya tenía gracias a Gilbert.

—No es nada, tú también sabes de que estoy hablando —Quiso tranquilizar a ese fornido hombre, aunque su interés principal era el italiano.

Pero el rubio prefirió no saber qué era lo que estaba a punto de suceder así que tomó al pelirrojo sobre sus hombros y lo llevó a su dormitorio. Pese a lo que parecía, lo que estaba haciendo era simplemente para que el pelirrojo no tuviera que ser testigo de algo que estaba a punto de terminar bastante mal.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —Lovino lamía el resto de mantequilla que se le había quedado en la mano y cerca de los labios.

—Acércate —indicó, haciéndose del interesante.

—¿Por qué no me lo muestras y ya, imbécil? —reclamó, no pensaba hacer esfuerzo alguno por la comida alemana.

—Sólo hazme caso, soy yo después de todo. Deberías saber que vale la pena —guiñó.

El mayor de los dos italianos que se encontraban allí decidió acercarse, más que nada porque no quería escuchar más la molesta voz del otro. Se acercó con mucho cuidado, no sabía qué era lo que se traía entre manos el otro. Después de todo, no podía confiar en el hermano mayor de Ludwig. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de aquel, se dio cuenta que ése hombre no tenía nada en sus manos.

—No es gracioso —respondió, pero el alemán no le permitió alejarse, pues se paró justo detrás de él.

Gilbert agarró del brazo a aquel muchacho y se acercó a su oído. No podía fallar, era algo que no estaba en discusión. Estaba demasiado seguro de que Lovino diría sí enseguida.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad a la cocina alemana, ¿sabes? Sé que no te decepcionarías —susurró y luego pausó por un momento.

—No entiendo tu estúpido lenguaje —comentó, estaba confundido y no quería lidiar con él por mucho más tiempo.

—A lo que me refiero es... —Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro —¿No quieres probar el wurst que tengo en mis pantalones?

Estaba tan confiado de que ésa era la mejor línea para levantar a quien sea, ya sea hombre o mujer, que el golpe que le dio Lovino en sus bajos no lo pudo prever. El hombre cayó al suelo, sosteniendo sus partes masculinas, mientras el italiano tenía una malvada sonrisa brillante.

—¡No me molestes! —exclamó y se fue lo más rápido posible.

Mientras tanto, Gilbert continuaba en el piso, mientras que Gilbird sólo miraba la escena en la que su dueño estaba tirado. Sin embargo, no había perdido los ánimos en lo absoluto. Ludwig salió en ese momento de su dormitorio, para encontrar a su hermano mayor postrado. Éste suspiró, esto ya lo había visto tantas veces durante su adolescencia que ni siquiera le daba importancia.

—Volviste a decir lo del wurst, ¿no es así? —Pero había un sentimiento que nunca se le iba cada vez que lo veía así y esa era la vergüenza.

—Valió la pena —contestó sin arrepentimiento , a pesar de que un par de lágrimas delataban el dolor por el que estaba atravesando.

Pero ningún golpe en los testículos iba a detener al grandioso alemán. Sólo se había despistado y nada más. Estaba confiado de que a pesar de que Lovino ya lo había rechazado de todas las maneras imaginables, el único motivo para ello era que simplemente le gustaba hacerse el difícil. No quería admitir que ya había sucumbido a sus grandes encantos, mas seguiría insistiendo hasta que finalmente lo aceptara.

Más adelante, en ese mismo día, el mayor de los dos italianos se había quedado dormido sobre el sofá de la sala de estar. Había comido hasta que no dio más y no había querido irse hasta su propio dormitorio. No había tardado demasiado en entregarse al mundo de los sueños y esto había sido notado enseguida por Gilbert. Éste se acercó lentamente al muchacho, ante la atenta mirada de Ludwig, que si bien sabía que debía detenerlo, quizás lo mejor para el hombre de cabellos plateados sería que lo aprendiera por experiencia.

El de ojos rojos sonrió, lo tenía completamente para él y no había nadie que podría decirle algo al respecto. La boca del muchacho estaba bañado en babas y Gilbert sólo podía pensar en que aquel estaba soñando con él. ¿Por qué habría de tener algún otro pensamiento lujurioso que no fuera en él? Éste estaba a tan poca distancia de Lovino, que podía escuchar su agitada respiración.

—Es mi oportunidad —sonrió el hombre y pese a que realmente se sentía tentado a meterle mano a los calzones del italiano, había algo más por lo que sentía gran curiosidad y eso era el rulo del segundo.

Sin pensarlo más, el de cabellos plateados jaló el pelo del joven, esperando una reacción completamente distinta a la que recibió. Y apenas sintió que alguien tocaba a su preciado rulo...

—¡Chigi! —gritó y como si se tratara de un toro enfurecido que acababa de ver a su víctima, Lovino embistió con todo su enojo al alemán.

Éste quedó, una vez más, tirado en el suelo. Del enojo, incluso se podía ver cómo los humos salían por sus orificios nasales y por sus orejas. Su cara estaba roja de la furia, no podía concebir que alguien fuera tan molesto y eso que tenía que lidiar todos los días de su vida con el hermano menor de aquel. Pero Gilbert había conseguido que realmente lo detestara, puso uno de sus pies sobre el estómago del primero y luego se retiró.

—Sigo creyendo que todo esto ha valido la pena —contestó el hombre con una sonrisa, mientras que su preciado pájaro lo rodeaba.

—Deberías darte por vencido —le recomendó aquel hombre con quien compartía la misma sangre de amantes de la cerveza, aunque éste sabía que era una loca ilusión suya.

—¡Nunca! —exclamó, quien no pensaba darse por vencido.

Lovino pronto aprendería lo insistente qué podría llegar a ser Gilbert, todo por tratar de conquistarlo. A lo largo de ese viernes en particular, el primero había pillado al segundo husmeando en su armario, aparentemente buscando por algo que prefería no saber qué. Lo perseguía con su mirada, hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía deshacerse de esos dos ojos rojos que se aparecieran por todas partes.

Pero la gota que colmó la escasa paciencia del italiano, fue cuando había entrado a la ducha. Por culpa del otro, ni siquiera había tenido un momento para pensar en su novio, así que la única opción que le había quedado era encerrarse en el baño. Estaba tan feliz con su idea y tan distraído pensando en aquel español, que se olvidó de trancar la puerta.

Sin embargo, a esas alturas, el muchacho sólo podía pensar en el churro del español. Era tan delicioso y exquisito, que se le hacía agua a la boca con sólo imaginárselo. A pesar de haber sido bastante escéptico en cuanto a probarlo, la verdad es que ahora sólo se arrepentía no haberlo hecho antes. Antonio sí que sabía preparar unos buenos dulces cuando se lo proponía y por su culpa, estaba volviéndose adicto a los mismos.

Pero mientras que Lovino vivía en un mundo de dulces, bien acompañados por el hispano con muy escasa ropa, cierto alemán pervertido abrió lentamente la puerta. No podía creer que fuera tan sencillo, pero tampoco lo sorprendía demasiado. Seguro que Lovino lo había hecho a propósito, no había otro motivo para que aquel se lo dejara tan fácil. Sonrió, olvidándose por un rato que se suponía que debía guardar silencio para que el italiano no notara su presencia y se rió.

Por supuesto, Lovino se dio cuenta de inmediato. Eso fue lo suficiente para que terminara cansándose, salió enseguida de la ducha, sin importarle lo que el otro pudiera ver y se le acercó a Gilbert.

—Escúchame, imbécil. Vuelves a joderme de esta maldita forma y ese estúpido pollo se convierte en la cena de hoy, ¿entendiste? —amenazó y atándose una toalla por la cadera se fue,.

Había algo que debió haber hecho desde el principio. Sabía que era la única forma en que el hombre de cabellos plateados conseguiría entender su falta de interés en él. Lovino se dirigió directamente al teléfono, marcó cierto número que ya lo tenía memorizado y aguardó para que lo atendiera. Pero luego de que sonó dos veces, se impacientó.

—Imbécil, es una urgencia —En el momento que Antonio alzó el tubo, fue lo primero que escuchó.

—¿Qué sucede, Lovino? Que tu cinturón esté debajo de tu cama y no puedas alcanzarlo no entra como urgencia —contestó, pues ya el italiano le había llamado por chorradas y no tenía ninguna razón que esta vez fuera distinta.

—¡No, idiota! Sólo ven y ya. ¡Demonios! ¿Es tan difícil entender eso? —reclamó.

—Está bien, ya iré, pero...

—¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó el que estaba de visita, al ver que el italiano estaba en el teléfono.

—Sólo date prisa, tonto —le pidió el muchacho de ojos color miel.

Todo lo que después siguió fue un grito y luego se cortó. Si bien esa voz le parecía increíblemente familiar, estaba seguro de que su querido italiano estaba en peligro o algo así. Aunque, sólo bastaba que éste le obligara a que fuera junto a él, para que lo hiciera. Lovino era su debilidad, le resultaba imposible decirle que no, aún a las ideas más estúpidas que se le ocurrían al otro. Pero ésta vez, sabía que realmente lo necesitaba y no le iba a dar la espalda por nada del mundo.

Cuando llegó, se estaba imaginando todo lo que podía estar sucediendo en ese momento. Así que enseguida se apresuró y abrió la puerta, sólo para encontrar ese escenario tan particular. Volvió a mirar el número que estaba sobre la madera, para asegurarse de que había entrado en el apartamento correcto y así era. Todo era un verdadero desastre y el ruido era molesto, por decir lo menos.

Antonio creyó que había ingresado a un loquero, ya que se rehusaba a creer que eso estaba realmente ocurriendo. Lovino estaba corriendo de Gilbert, al mismo tiempo que arrojaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, con tal de alejarse del segundo. Éste, sólo reía y pedía al italiano que se quedara quieto. Por otro lado, Ludwig estaba tratando inútilmente de poner orden pero nadie le estaba haciendo caso y Feliciano estaba cantando sin prestar atención a los demás.

—Pero, ¿qué es todo esto? —El español se frotó varias veces los ojos, pero cada vez que volvía a fijarse, era la misma escena.

—¡Al fin viniste, idiota! —exclamó aliviado Lovino, pues estaba fastidiado por la atención que recibía del otro.

—¿Antonio? ¡No puedo creerlo! —comentó el de cabellos plateados y en la carrera hacia el hispano, empujó hacia un lado al mayor de los italianos para ir a saludar a su viejo amigo.

—¿Gilbert? ¡Pero si ha pasado un buen tiempo! —opinó el hombre, saludo de manera efusiva al hermano del alemán.

Mientras que Lovino se recuperaba del empujón que le había dado aquel hombre, estos dos empezaron a hablar, Antonio se olvidó por un rato la razón verdadera por la cual había ido allí y Gilbert lo llevó hacia la sala, para poder entablar una mejor charla. El muchacho de ojos color miel no entendía que estaba pasando, desconocía hasta ese momento que tanto su novio como aquel hombre que detestaba ya estaban familiarizados uno con el otro.

—Oye, Francis me ha comentado que estás con alguien ahora. ¿Cuándo me lo presentarás? —preguntó el hombre.

—Bueno, en realidad...

—Sí, Antonio. ¿Por qué no le presentas quién es tu pareja? Yo también quiero saber quién demonios es —contestó de manera sarcástica el italiano, pues estaba esperando que el hispano se acordara de él.

—Por mi parte, estoy tratando de que Lovino aceptara a salir conmigo —Gilbert se quedó pensativo por un rato y luego ideó algo —.¿Por qué no salimos Lovino, tú, quien sea con quien estés y yo? Es genial, ¿no crees?

En ese momento, el español se dio cuenta que era su viejo amigo quien estaba intentando lanzarse a su querido Lovino. Por supuesto, no podía ser más incómoda la situación. Sudó un poco, pues no quería ser el típico novio celoso de cuanta persona se tirara por su pareja, pero por otro lado, no quería estar escuchando como alguien hablaba de su pareja, en su cara.

—Es que... —Antonio se desbotonó un poco su camisa, ahora él era quien estaba acalorado.

—Sé que con mi genialidad has de tener un poco de miedo, pero no te preocupes, no pienso robarte a nadie. Aunque no puedo controlar mi encanto —opinó el hermano de Ludwig, que trataba de convencer al español.

Mientras que el muchacho de ojos verdes intentaba descifrar la manera en que podría solucionar todo ese malentendido sin que nadie terminara enojado, Lovino lo estaba observando fijamente. Por su lado, Gilbert estaba impaciente y al ver que el muchacho estaba sentado en el otro sofá, decidió mudarse allí. El hermano de Feliciano estaba tan concentrado en mirar a Antonio que no se había dado cuenta de ello, hasta que fue tarde.

—No creas que me olvidé de ti —El hombre pasó su brazo por el hombro del italiano y cuando Antonio finalmente había decidido qué decir, sólo pudo ver al hombre de cabellos plateados tocando a su novio.

Aunque en circunstancias normales, el español podía ser muy paciente y reírse de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, esta vez no iba a tolerar eso que estaba presenciando. Así que sin pensarlo, se levantó y agarró a Lovino, para luego ponerlo detrás de él. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar pasar semejante cosa sin decir algo al respecto.

—No vuelvas a tocar a Lovino o a molestarlo —amenazó seriamente, no le interesaba que fuera su amigo del secundario, no quería un dedo de él encima del italiano.

—¿Por qué te enojas tanto? Creo que nunca te he visto así, sólo cálmate. Ni que Lovino fuera de tu propiedad o algo así —opinó.

Pero mientras que le restaba importancia al hecho, Antonio suspiró. Tras pensarlo bastante, agarró al alemán por su camisa y decidió escarmentarlo un poco. Con cualquier otro asunto se lo hubiera tomando con humor, pero recordó cuando Lovino había gritado y no estaba precisamente riéndose.

—Sólo déjalo en paz, ¿quieres? —reiteró el español.

—Bueno, bueno. Lo que quieras, de todas maneras, sólo lo decía porque Lovino me estaba buscando. Por supuesto que lo iba a rechazar —se excusó.

—¿De qué carajo hablas? —reclamó indignado el italiano —Preferiría bailar la macarena desnudo en la plaza pública antes de que eso suceda, imbécil.

—Ven, te quedas en mi casa durante el resto del fin de semana —sonrió Antonio.

* * *

><p>Capítulo relleno, pero en fin. Espero que se hayan divertido por lo menos. Traté de mantener a Gilbert lo más IC posible (Las intenciones son las que cuentan [?])<p>

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **kikyoyami8, Atsun, EmilySteilsson, yueuzumaki, Loto de Origami, Lainden, mikaelaamaarhcp, Yume-no-Himeko, Rina.Y, Nayli28, YuMiPaKu y Miriken.**

Sólo falta la aparición de alguien más :3

¡Gracias por leer~!


	21. Otro desastre más

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 21<span>**

Mientras iban caminando hacia la tienda del español, Lovino aún estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de que aquel se había puesto a conversar de manera tan campante con el hermano mayor del alemán, en lugar de defenderlo. Aunque gracias a eso, se dio cuenta de que aún había muchas cosas que Antonio todavía no le había dicho acerca de su pasado, motivo por el cual estaba bastante intrigado.

Sin embargo, antes de que empezar a "investigar", decidió que lo primero sería reclamar un poco. Pero, en su interior, admitía que le gustaba de cierta manera que el hombre se hubiera puesto celoso de esa manera.

—¿En dónde has conocido a ese imbécil? —interrogó, pues quería saber la razón por la cual se habían puesto a hablar de esa manera.

—Fuimos compañeros de secundaria y con Francis, siempre salíamos —explicó, sin muchos rodeos.

—¿Por qué demonios no le dijiste de una vez que somos pareja? —indagó, deteniéndose para llamarle la atención al otro.

—Es que... —No tenía una buena respuesta para ello y además, no le había dado demasiado importancia —. ¿Acaso interesa? De todas formas, no iba a dejar que se pase de la raya —contestó.

—Espera, espera. ¿No será que te doy vergüenza o algo así? —Lovino se negaba a seguir caminando hasta escuchar algo que le satisficiera, aunque tampoco pensaba regresar junto a Gilbert en algún momento.

El español se dio vuelta, ya había pasado tantas cosas que si bien era cierto, le había causado más que vergüenza y no faltó ocasiones en las que hubiera preferido que la tierra lo tragase por completo, a estas alturas de la vida le daba igual. Todo lo que le estaba en su mente era que el italiano fuera feliz, aunque eso significara que el resto hablara de él. Sus piró y miró fijamente a los ojos color miel del otro. Luego sujetó los hombros de aquel, mientras que éste aún aguardaba por una respuesta.

—¿Por qué demonios me miras de esa estúpida forma?

—Lovino... —Sólo tenía una respuesta para ello y esperaba que eso bastara.

El español juntó sus labios con los del italiano, mientras que sus manos se iban deslizando hacia la cadera de aquel. El muchacho, pese a que estaba sorprendido, no dudó en corresponder al otro y lo abrazó al punto de tenerlo lo más cerca de él. Antonio trató de besar lo más dulcemente posible al otro, aunque fue un poco más agresivo de lo que acostumbraba y tras quedarse sin aliento, se separó de Lovino.

—¿Te parece que si sintiera vergüenza hubiera hecho eso? —Sonrió y tomó de la mano al muchacho.

—Yo... —Éste se ruborizó y se quedó sin palabras, todo lo que pudo hacer fue seguirle al otro en su marcha.

—Ya me parecía —respondió, contento por haber logrado lo que había pretendido.

Esa noche, luego de una acalorada tarde en la cual el español dejó bien en claro que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie a Lovino, ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama. Al italiano no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que salir al balcón, vistiendo apenas una camisa y nada más. Antonio estaba algo ocupado sirviendo un poco más de vino, cuando comenzó a escuchar unos silbidos que aparentemente provenían de afuera.

El hispano dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo, para tratar de descubrir lo qué estaba pasando, cuando vio que el descendiente de Roma estaba allí afuera, sin que nada cubriera sus partes bajas. El español se puso colorado y enseguida agarró del brazo a su pareja, para hacerlo entrar lo más rápido posible dentro del apartamento. Por supuesto, la respuesta de desaprobación de un par de mirones no se hizo esperar.

—¡Oye, nosotros también tenemos derecho a mirarlo! —gritó alguien desde las afueras.

—¡Sobre mi maldito cadáver! ¡Consíguete tu propio novio! —exclamó enojado el español y cerró con furia las persianas, pues no le complacía demasiado escuchar nada acerca del cuerpo del italiano.

Mientras tanto, Lovino estaba sentado, con cara de enojo por la forma en que le había zarandeado el otro. Antonio suspiró y luego se dirigió al muchacho, que lo estaba esperando con una expresión muy feliz. Él tampoco estaba muy contento por la situación, aparentemente tenía un exibicionista a su lado y pese a que le encantaba ver al italiano como había venido al mundo, prefería que eso se lo guardara exclusivamente para él.

—Ahora, ¿qué demonios hice? —Lovino miró hacia abajo y Antonio, pensando que el italiano se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que le había molestado, sólo se sentó a su lado.

—Espero que entiendas que...

—¡Lo sé! Salí con estos calcetines que no combinan con la camisa —comentó y acto seguido, los arrojó contra la pared —¿Mejor? —preguntó, aunque claramente el español estaba más que decepcionado.

—De verdad, ¿no te das cuenta cuál es el problema? —cuestionó el dueño del lugar, frotándose la frente e intentando no enojarse.

—¡No, imbécil! —Se levantó y se inspeccionó, tocándose por todas partes, mas continuaba sin saber qué era lo que el hispano quería decirle.

—La próxima que salgas afuera... Ponte un par de pantalones —aconsejó el hombre.

Finalmente, el italiano se dio cuenta de la situación y trató de cubrirse tanto por delante como por detrás, completamente ruborizado por la circunstancia. Fue a buscar su ropa que se encontraba debajo de la cama, para al menos, ponerse sus calzones. Pero cuando metió su mano debajo de aquel mueble donde horas atrás se habían prometido amor y deseo, el muchacho encontró algo que le llamó la atención.

Antonio simplemente decidió continuar en lo que estaba haciendo y fue a traer la botella de vino a su habitación. La verdad era que ese día había tenido demasiadas razones para ponerse celoso, pues de todo lo que poseía, era Lovino a quien no quería perder. Además, quería que aquel sólo estuviera a su disposición y de nadie más, pues francamente la idea de que alguien más osara a poner sus manos encima del muchacho lo enojaba bastante.

—Ah, qué día —Luego, bebió aquella rica bebida y fue a su dormitorio.

Desde esa tarde, Lovino había tenido curiosidad por saber qué era lo que el español no le había dicho acerca de su pasado. Realmente, se había quedado atónito cuando aquel se había puesto a conversar tan amigablemente con Gilbert, pues obviamente ignoraba hasta ese momento que esos dos, además de conocerse, habían sido grandes amigos. EL muchacho miró por todas partes para asegurarse de que Antonio aún no estaba cerca, ya que estaba intrigado por saber el contenido de aquella caja de madera

Apenas lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que había un mar de información acerca del español que completamente desconocía. Había cartas, fotografías y algunos recortes. Sin embargo, lo que más cautivó su atención, fue una segunda caja, mucho más pequeña y cubierta de terciopelo, pero cuando vio su contenido, se quedó anonadado. No sabía ni que decir acerca de lo sus ojos estaban contemplando. Una gran cantidad de sentimientos se le vino repentinamente, por un lado se sentía confundido y por el otro, se sentía bastante mal con respecto a su relación. Incluso, podría decirse que creía que su relación con el español estaba siendo amenazada.

Lovino no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado mientras seguía mirando ese anillo de compromiso y leía los recortes de los periódicos. No podía creer que todo eso le estaba ocultado el español, no entendía por qué nunca le había comentado acerca de ello, cuando que él le decía todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

¿Quién era ese rubio de ojos claros al lado del español? Ambos parecían bastante felices, había una gran cantidad de fotografías que simplemente lo estaban aturdiendo. Ni una mísera imagen de él se encontraba en el dormitorio de Antonio, mas de ese hombre había por do quier en esa caja. Aunque, por lo que podía notar, era de una época muy anterior. Sin embargo, eso no le sacaba el sinsabor que tenía en su boca.

Enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, notó la presencia del dueño de casa únicamente porque a aquel se le cayó la botella.

—Lovino, no deberías estar viendo todo esto —Antonio se lo sacó todo en un par de minutos, trató de guardarlo lo más rápido que pudo, pues ese era un aspecto de su vida que había querido mantener en el olvido y del cual no quería hablar.

—¡¿Cuándo me ibas a decir acerca de todo esto? !—reclamó el muchacho, enojado.

—¡Nunca! No es algo de lo que quiero hablar, es algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo —explicó el español, quien se sentó cabizbajo al lado de su pareja actual.

—Ni siquiera planeabas decirme que ibas a casarte con este tal Vincent. ¿no es así? —Lovino abría y cerraba esa diminuta caja.

—Lovino, ¿podrías...? —Antonio no podía creer lo absurdo que sonaba Lovino en ese momento, aquello no era suyo. Era algo que estaba guardando como un favor para alguien más.

—¡Gracias por confiar en mí! —gritó y arrojó el anillo de compromiso —. Mejor me largo, ¡Ahora entiendo por qué no le dijiste a Gilbert acerca de nosotros!

El italiano se vistió lo más rápido que le fue humanamente posible, no quería saber nada acerca de aquel hombre. Estaba triste pues había creído que Antonio le había dado un voto de confianza, él lo había hecho y le indignaba que no fuera recíproco. Mal que mal, se puso sus pantalones y se apresuró en salir del dormitorio. El español quiso detenerlo, pero tal fue el apuro del muchacho, que éste rodó por las escaleras y aún cuando se sentía un poco mal, Lovino se levantó del piso.

—¿Podrías siquiera escucharme? No te dije porque... —Pero el italiano, con su tan acostumbrado mal carácter, no pensaba escuchar ninguna palabra del español.

—¡No me importa! ¡Vete con ese Vincente no se qué! —gritó y dio un portazo.

Sin embargo, el español no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente y decidió seguirlo. No tardó demasiado en alcanzar al muchacho, pues éste, con las lágrimas que iba derramando, se le nublaba la vista. Se tropezó bastante mal en la calle y ahora, estaba llorando mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, cuando vio la mano de Antonio. Pero, en lugar de aceptarla, el italiano lo empujó y se levantó por su cuenta.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres, idiota? ¿No crees que me ocultaste demasiado? O quizás... ¿Hay algo más que no sé? —Lovino miró con desprecio al otro, que lo intentaba sujetar para calmarlo, pero se rehusaba a que siquiera le tocase.

—¿Qué quieres que te explique? Sí, sé que no te dije nada acerca de mi anterior novio. Pero... —Aunque no quería tocar el asunto, iba a hacer el esfuerzo de explicárselo al muchacho, si es que tanto quería saber.

—¿No querrás decir prometido? —Lovino se paró a una distancia prudencial y de vez en cuando, le echaba un vistazo al hispano —De todas formas, no me importa. Si realmente sintieras algo por mí, ya me lo hubieras dicho antes.

—¡Lovino, no puedes compararte con Vincent! —exclamó, sin notar el mal que acababa de lanzar.

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de manera amplia, si ya estaba molesto, ahora estaba furioso. Estaba más que determinado a detener esa conversación y abandonar de una vez esa relación. Aún cuando creyó que el español no podía haberse hundido más y estaba considerando oír sus explicaciones, luego de esa afirmación, el italiano no pensaba darle esa oportunidad. Se secó las lágrimas y el moco que llenaba su rostro , para después darle la espalda.

—Si tanto aprecias a ese estúpido, regresa con él. No me necesitas y no te necesito —afirmó y se retiró hacia su apartamento, incluso prefería ver la cara de ese molesto alemán antes que continuar con esa plática.

—No es lo que piensas. Sólo déjame decirte lo que pretendía... —Antonio comenzaba a desesperarse por lo terco que estaba siendo el otro, pero no pensaba en desistir.

—Dijiste lo que querías decir, no me puedo comparar con el otro —explicó con voz temblorosa y caminó, sin volver a mirar al español.

Antonio miró como el muchacho se iba a alejando de él, quizás debería esperar a que Lovino se le pasara un poco el enojo. Aunque tampoco lo culpaba, debió habérselo dicho desde hacía un buen tiempo pero es que estaba tan contento con la relación que había estado manteniendo con el de ojos color miel, que ya se había olvidado de lo que era sentirse miserable e infeliz con alguien. Ahora, sin duda, recordaba ese sentimiento.

Pero lo que más se lamentaba el español era el hecho de que el dichoso anillo de compromiso ni siquiera le pertenecía. Era un simple favor que le había hecho a Ludwig y tan sólo por eso, lo estaba guardando. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de ello, incluso se lo hubiera negado si hubiese adivinado que las cosas se iban a poner de esa forma.

Sin embargo, fue algo más lo que le dolió.

—...No te puedes comparar a él, porque contigo soy demasiado feliz y realmente te amo —Antonio se quedó allí parado, con la falsa esperanza de que el muchacho regresara, aún a sabiendas del berrinche que acababa de hacer.

Por su lado, Lovino ya había llegado a su apartamento. Abrió la puerta de manera furiosa y sin hacer contacto visual, se dirigió a su habitación. Ni siquiera le dio importancia a Gilbert, quien estaba vistiéndose para salir a un bar. Éste, a pesar de lo que había dicho Antonio unas cuantas horas atrás, decidió intentarlo una vez más. Por supuesto, sin tener mucha suerte. Todo lo que el italiano quería hacer era encerrarse, pero eso no iba a hacer posible.

—¡Hermano, hermano! —exclamó el pelirrojo a lo lejos —¿Qué te sucede?

—¡Encontré un maldito anillo al imbécil! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! —se quejó —.Pero ya me encargué de eso —dijo orgulloso.

Ludwig escupió toda la cerveza apenas escuchó eso, sabía que ese anillo le pertenecía a él y era un secreto que estaba manteniendo a las espaldas de Feliciano. El rubio se acercó a Lovino y lo empujó hasta su habitación, donde llaveó de inmediato el dormitorio. Éste no entendía nada, creyó que aquel hombre estaba siendo influenciado por su hermano mayor o simplemente se había decidido deshacerse de él.

—¿Qué demonios es tu condenado problema? —Lovino se soltó de inmediato de la mano de Ludwig y luego, se limpió esa zona.

—Lovino, ¿me puedes decir a qué anillo te estabas refiriendo? —El alemán estaba sudando de manera impresionante, preocupado por lo que el italiano hubiese llegado a hacer.

—Uno bastante estúpido que decía algo como "tu y yo por siempre" o algo así. De todas formas, ¿por qué carajo te preocupas? —preguntó, pues normalmente aquel hombre era bastante indiferente a lo que le ocurría.

—¿Qué hiciste con él? —Ludwig estaba comenzando a hacer idea de las cosas terribles que pudo haber hecho Lovino, todo lo que le interesaba era el estado en que esa sortija se encontraba.

—Lo arrojé al piso —dijo, sin darle importancia.

—Lovino, ese anillo es para Feliciano. Más te vale que esté en buenas condiciones —amenazó, pues no le había resultado para nada barata ese regalo.

Aunque al principio, Lovino no prestó mucha atención a lo que el alemán dijo, al escuchar el nombre de su hermano menor, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Ahora recordaba que las "cartas" que estaban allí también llevaban a Feliciano como destinatario y parecía que las cosas estaban cobrando más sentido y lo cual significaba que había insultado a Antonio por las razones totalmente equivocadas.

Sólo había una foto de aquel hombre con ese holandés y nada más. Le había hecho acordarse de cosas que no quería, por el mero de hecho de haberse confundido de una forma bastante épica. Lovino estaba cada vez más nervioso, se había comportado como un reverendo idiota con el español y de paso, había arruinado de cierta forma el regalo del alemán, aunque de esto no se arrepentía demasiado.

—Espera, macho patatas. Me estás diciendo que... —Lovino se acarició la barbilla, a modo de pretender que estaba pensando en algo muy profundo —¡¿Vas a proponer matrimonio al estúpido de mi hermano?

Ludwig enseguida tapó la boca del italiano, que se retorció un poco, para tratar de escapar de sus enormes manos. No quería que el otro italiano lo escuchara, aunque quizás era algo tarde por que Lovino podía ser bastante ruidoso. Luego de dejar libre al muchacho, se dirigió a la puerta, miró hacia afuera sólo para ver cómo Feliciano jugaba con el gato del edificio, por lo que se sintió más que aliviado.

Tras cerciorarse de ello, el hombre se sentó en la cama de Lovino. Decidió contárselo de una buena vez, ya que prácticamente todos lo sabían exceptuando el que debía recibir la sorpresa.

—No te dije que te puedes poner cómodo, estúpido —contestó molesto, en todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo disculparse con el español.

—¿Quieres saber o no? —preguntó de una buena vez, que no tenía demasiadas ganas de explicárselo, pero debido a la forma en que había entrado, se dio cuenta enseguida que el español había sido la víctima de un enorme malentendido.

_Unos días antes, el hombre andaba bastante nervioso. Finalmente, se había decidido dar el siguiente paso con su pelirrojo y ya había comprado la sortija en cuestión. Le había llevado un buen tiempo ahorrar el dinero para comprarla, pues conocía a la perfección que el muchacho era de gustos bastante elegantes. _

_Sin embargo, luego de haberla comprado, estaba más que seguro que no podía guardarla en el apartamento, por miedo a que alguien lo descubriera y no podía arriesgarse. Si Lovino la veía, el destino de ese anillo era probablemente la basura, por decir algo mínimo. Si, en cambio, fuera Feliciano quien la encontrara, su sorpresa se vería arruinada. Dado que su hermano mayor no vivía allí, sólo había alguien en quien podía confiar._

—_¿De verdad le vas a proponer matrimonio? —Los ojos verdes del español se iluminaron cuando escuchó la noticia de la boca del hombre._

—_Sí, ¿podrías guardar el anillo y lo que escribí? —preguntó con vergüenza, ya que normalmente no era algo que anunciaría al mundo entero._

—_Por supuesto, lo voy a esconder bastante bien —guiñó el hispano._

—Eso fue lo que pasó, ¿podrías guardar el secreto por unos días? —No tenía en fe en ello, mas valía la pena intentarlo.

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea —El italiano estaba más interesado en conseguir la manera de que el español le disculpara.

—Gracias —Ludwig respiró profundamente, sólo debían pasar unos días más y dejaría ser el maldito infierno.

Pero Lovino tenía un problema más grave, le había dicho de todo al español, sin pensar mucho. Una vez más, había soltado un montón de cosas muy dolorosas y ahora no tenía la menor idea de cómo solucionarlo. Hasta que se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea: Una foto. Pero no una cualquiera...

* * *

><p>Asdf, lo actualizé hoy, principalmente porque ayer me dediqué a prepararme para mi exposición de Economía que tuve esta tarde.<p>

El compromiso entre Ludwig y Feliciano sí es importante, va jugar un rol bastante denso para el final.

En cuanto al personaje misterioso, decidí que aparezca en un capítulo posterior.

Me gustaría que me hicieran un favor, comencé con una nueva historia, con Hungría y Bélgica de protagonistas. Espero que quieran darle un vistazo, va a ser bastante divertida es Yaoi, les prometo. Sólo denle una oportunidad :)

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **TheFannishaUssui, Damdadidoo, Miriken, yueuzumaki, kikyoyami8, EmilySteilsson, mikaelaamaarhcp, Lainden, Yume-no-Himeko, Rina.Y, Aizawa Yuu, Loto de Origami y Ritsu-chii.**


	22. De conejos y abuelos

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero aprovechar para volver a agradecer a Nayli28 por el bello dibujo que hizo de Antonio *w* Si lo quieren ver, está en mi perfil. Otra vez, ¡muchas gracias!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 22<span>**

La mañana que siguió a aquel malentendido, Antonio seguía postrado sobre las mismas sábanas en las que habían el hecho el amor. Miraba fijamente hacia el pecho, simplemente pensando en que tal vez no estaba en una relación con un hombre, sino que en realidad era una montaña rusa, que en este caso resultaba ser italiana, y que iba por el nombre de Lovino Vargas. Un suspiro se le escapó, aquel aún no le hablaba y eso le estaba preocupando bastante.

¿Qué debía hacer? Ciertamente, no tenía ganas de volver a escuchar esos gritos que aún le retumbaban en el oído. Todavía no entendía cómo era posible que de que aquel muchacho de tan mal carácter, tan histérico y cuyo vocabulario se comparaba a los marineros de ultramar, podía estar tan estúpidamente enamorado. Se había metido en una empresa, que si bien no quería salir, le causaba los mayores dolores de cabeza.

Pero ignoraba lo que el muchacho estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante. A pesar de que su sueño era lo más importante, luego de comer, Lovino había permanecido toda la noche planeando lo que le iba a dar al español, en forma de compensación. Por supuesto, también sería una forma de que ese hombre se recordara de él en todo momento. Le daba vergüenza, mas tenía que recuperar lo que era suyo.

El mayor de los dos hermanos se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el apartamento, especialmente aquel molesto alemán que lo había acosado desde el instante que había pisado el lugar. Cada vez que pensaba en Gilbert, le daba hasta cierta repulsión. No sabía cómo demonios Antonio podía ser amigo de alguien como aquel. Aunque francamente esperaba que Ludwig tuviese un hermano mayor como ése.

En fin, no quiso detenerse demasiado pensando en ello y decidió continuar con su gran idea. Lovino revisaba las revistas eróticas que le habían sobrevivido al rubio, para tratar de inspirarse un poco. Luego de hojear un poco, se le vino más que una alocada ocurrencia. Todo lo que tenía era el apartamento y la cámara de su móvil, pero eso era suficiente. Sonrió, nadie sabría de ello, con excepción del español.

Lastimosamente estaba a punto de recibir una compañía completamente inesperada...

Por su lado, Antonio continuó recostado en su dormitorio cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar. No recordó que aquel día habían pactado con Ludwig, Gilbert y Francis para tratar de planificar un poco la proposición del primero. Ahora había cambiado de posición y estaba boca abajo, mientras que su teléfono continuaba agitándose. Finalmente, nervioso porque el condenado aparato no se callaba, el español terminó por leer el mensaje.

El mismo rezaba lo siguiente: _Deja de comer pasta italiana por un rato y ven con nosotros al bar inglés._ No tenía ánimos para salir, pero quizás tomar un poco de alcohol se le iría un poco la preocupación y dejaría de pensar en Lovino, aunque fuera por un segundo. Mientras se quitaba la ropa, la misma que se había puesto la noche anterior, encontró la gran cantidad de ropa que se había dejado el muchacho. Casi pareciera que éste había convertido en su propia habitación, por las numerosas cosas que éste se olvidaba.

Luego que terminó de ponerse la ropa, volvió a mirar su teléfono. Por un momento, deseó que aquel mensaje hubiera sido del italiano, aún tenía unas pequeñas esperanzas de que éste cambiara de parecer, pese a que eso resultaba bastante difícil de ocurrir. Mas, estaba confiado de que alguna forma lo arreglarían. Debían hacerlo, era una reverenda estupidez, Lovino debía abrir sus ojos .

Nuevamente, en el apartamento que compartían los italianos, el muchacho había hallado varios viejos disfraces que alguna vez había usado para las fiestas. Todo lo que debía hacer era arreglarlos, darle unos cuantos toques para que quedaran sensuales y luego, directo a la cámara. Estaba demasiado orgulloso de su idea, sonreía mientras que cortaba la tela, cada retazo de la misma que sacaba era un paso más para alcanzar lo que pretendía.

Quince minutos luego, consiguió lo que se suponía que iba a usar. Suponía, ya que aquellos pedazos de tela apenas eran un recuerdo de lo que había sido un disfraz. Estaba tan entusiasmado que no se dio cuenta que la puerta del apartamento no estaba trancada y tampoco había pensado en que fuera necesaria. Se había asegurado de que su hermano menor saliera con uno de sus amigos, un japonés del cual no recordaba su nombre y sabía que Ludwig estaba atareado en la proposición a su hermano. De esto, se iba a ocupar él mismo más tarde.

—¡Más le vale a ese imbécil que aprecie este esfuerzo! —exclamó, mientras se arreglaba el condenado delantal rosado, ceñido a su cuerpo.

Mientras que buscaba la posición adecuada, notó un detalle del cual se había olvidado por completo. Menos mal, antes que viera sus posaderas descubiertas, había visto que las cortinas de su balcón estaban abiertas y que cierto francés, con un largavistas, estaba intentando espiarlo desde lejos. Las cerró inmediatamente, sin antes proferir un par de insultos y luego retomó su sesión de fotos.

Por su lado, el español estaba caminando con muy poco ánimo, estaba considerando regresar de vuelta a su tienda, si no fuera porque Gilbert lo estaba bombardeando con mensajes cada treinta segundos. Hastiado, decidió que se quedaría por un rato y luego le daría una visita al italiano, para ver si podía intentar razonar con él, una vez más. Tenía un poco de jaqueca y sabía que ese bar era bastante recurrido, así que lo único que esperaba era que el tiempo transcurriera lo más rápido posible.

Daba pasos bastante cortos, así que la desesperación del hermano mayor de Ludwig era cada vez mayor, dado que Francis tampoco se estaba apareciendo y sinceramente, estaba aburriéndose. Para la buena fortuna del español, sólo estaba a una cuadra del lugar de encuentro, así que apresuró el paso. Como no estaba fijándose por donde iba, cuando quiso entrar al bar, se topó con el francés y ambos comenzaron a "pelear" por quién entraba primero. Por supuesto, dado el desánimo del español, éste permitió que el rubio pasara.

—Oye, oye. ¿No estabas con tu amante el día de ayer? Se supone que si estás enamorado, estás feliz —comentó el hombre al ver la cara del español.

—Sí, bueno. Pasaron ciertas cosas y...

—Creo que deberías prestarle más atención —Francis guiñó el ojo —.Estaba haciendo algunas cosas indecorosas por ahí, dejando que todos pudieran ver su...

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó confundido.

—Bueno, parecía que tenía un delantal o algo así —Comenzó a hacerse el interesante, al mismo tiempo que se acariciaba la barba —¿O lucía como un gato? En fin, lo importante es que...

Sin embargo, antes que pudiese terminar la oración, Antonio salió de inmediato. Marcó rápidamente el número del italiano, aquello que había dicho uno de sus mejores amigos funcionó como un despertador, debía saber qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Lovino. Mas, simplemente sonaba y sonaba, lo que preocupó al muchacho. A pesar del pedido de los otros tres que se encontraban allí, al ibérico no le interesó nada más y decidió irse junto a Lovino. No le interesaba nada del compromiso del alemán, sólo quería saber por qué no le estaba respondiendo.

—¡Oye, Antonio! ¡¿A dónde crees qué vas? —cuestionó Gilbert, al darse cuenta que el español decidió irse del pequeño encuentro que habían planificado.

—¡Tengo cosas qué hacer! —gritó y salió corriendo, sin siquiera voltearse.

Se le pasó por la cabeza tantas cosas, estaba un poco asustado por lo que el muchacho estaba haciendo. ¿Estaba con alguien más? No podía ser, debía tratarse de algo más. Pero, ¿de qué? Quizás algún trabajo, pero enseguida lo descartó mientras procuraba no reírse de esa situación. Tal vez ya estaba con otro, aunque tan sólo habían transcurrido un poco más de doce horas desde que habían peleado.

Detuvo todos esos pensamientos y simplemente se concentró en llegar lo más rápido que le era humanamente posible. Atropelló a un par de señoras que iban caminando por la misma acera, ya que ni siquiera estaba viendo por donde iba. Sólo estaba pensando en Lovino y en nadie más. Por supuesto, tuvo que frenar y ayudar a las dos ancianas que se habían caído por su culpa, bastante avergonzado.

Las dos regañaron por un buen rato al español, por su conducta tan poco apropiada para un joven de su edad. Por poco, no lo golpearon con sus carteras, si no fuera porque éste no se había puesto a discutir, sino al contrario, asentía frente a todo lo que ellas decían. Dentro de él, estaba imaginando qué era lo que aquel pudiese estar haciendo a solas, razón por la cual interrumpió a las señoras y retomó su camino. Las ancianas lo miraron con reprobación y continuaron con su paseo, quejándose del comportamiento del muchacho.

Al mismo tiempo que Antonio se apresuraba en llegar al piso del italiano, éste finalmente había culminado de tomarse todas las fotos. Estaba un poco cansado, tantas mudas de ropa, más le valía al hispano que lo valorara. En su última foto, el muchacho salía vistiendo nada más que orejas y una cola de conejo. Estaba algo sudado, pues había tenido que "innovar" y ponerse en cada posición más que incómoda. Sin embargo, al ver cada una de las imágenes que se había tomado, se sentía más que satisfecho.

Lovino se acostó en el sofá, mirando qué iba a a mandar al español. No conseguía decidirse, era algo muy importante y no quería enviar nada en lo que saliera mal. Luego de estar pensándolo por más de cinco minutos, el muchacho prefirió ir a comer algo para después continuar en la difícil toma de decisiones. Camino a la cocina, se le dio por ver el teléfono y halló el número del español, quien le había hecho más de diez llamadas. No pensaba decirle nada antes de mandarle esas fotos tan provocativas de sí mismo, aunque de cierta forma, le agradó que aquel estuviese tan pendiente de su persona.

Mientras que buscaba algo que saciara su incontenible hambre del mediodía, repentinamente escuchó que alguien estaba peleándose con la perilla de la puerta. Lovino echó su sándwich al suelo, no esperaba que nadie se apareciera a esa hora. Se había asegurado por completo de que tanto Ludwig como Feliciano no estuviesen a esa hora. Y estaba más que seguro que Gilbert acompañaba a su hermano menor, así que no tenía la más pálida idea de quién podría tratarse.

En el otro lado, Antonio estaba jalando la perilla con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba entrar a ese lugar, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le era indispensable ver qué estaba sucediendo, así que continuó luchando con la puerta por un buen rato. Tanto empeño le puso que cuando el italiano la abrió, el español cayó sobre éste, accidentalmente estirándole de la piel de su pecho, lo cual enfureció al dueño de casa.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —gritó con todo su enojo, mientras los vecinos del edificio observaban aquella escena.

—Lovino, yo... —En ese momento se dio cuenta de la absurda "vestimenta" del italiano —Pero, ¿qué...? —Trataba de comprender lo que sus ojos verdes estaban viendo, pero le resultaba imposible.

—¡Bájate, idiota! —Empujó en ese mismo momento al español.

Luego de que ambos consiguieron ponerse de pie, podían coincidir en algo: estaban anonadados y atónitos con lo que estaban contemplando. Por un lado, Antonio miró de pies a cabeza al italiano, y como si fuera un perro hambriento al que se le mostraba la comida, éste estaba literalmente babeando y jadeando. Por el otro lado, el segundo estaba furioso, no se suponía que las cosas iban a pasar de esa manera.

A pesar del cansancio que le provocó el correr por al menos unas diez cuadras desde el bar, el español ciertamente no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Todos los tropezones, caídas y mal ratos que había pasado en su pequeña aventura habían valido la pena. Aún cuando el otro parecía bastante furibundo por su presencia. Mas, eso no le importaba. Estaba contento, mucho más de lo que hubiera podido estar si se hubiera quedado con los otros tres hombres.

—¡Me has arruinado la sorpresa! —exclamó histérico el italiano —Espero que estés contento, imbécil —Luego, refunfuñó un par de cosas que el ibérico no consiguió entender.

—Pues, sí. Aunque no sé qué estás haciendo en ese traje de conejo, espero que sea para mí —respondió el otro, quien aprovechando que Lovino se había puesto de espaldas, para abrazarlo por atrás.

—Yo... —No sabía cómo explicar lo que había planificado y ahora era un poco más difícil, dado que el otro ya lo tenía entre sus brazos y le costaba mantenerse enojado.

—Bueno, ¿al menos ya no sigues enojado? —le susurró mientras que acariciaba el torso desnudo del italiano.

—Yo estaba haciendo algo para que me disculparas —explicó al mismo tiempo que intentaba resistirse al español.

—¿Eh? —Estaba algo confundido —Pero, ¿por qué no me llamaste?

Tras un pequeño forcejeo entre los dos, Lovino salió de los brazos del español y fue hacia la sala de estar. El hispano, hipnotizado por la forma en que se movía esa cola esponjosa, siguió al otro. No sabía que esperar, mas si significaba que había más Lovino vestido de esa forma, entonces lo pasaría más que bien. Éste se había sentado y buscaba las imágenes que hacía unos minutos se había tomado, para enseñárselas al español.

Antonio estaba bastante cerca de él, observaba con bastante curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo el muchacho. Aquel revisaba en su portátil en donde estaban las carpetas donde había descargado las fotos. Por un momento, se quedaron en silencio, pero no uno incómodo, sino más bien ambos parecían entenderse. No tenían ningún apuro sobre todo por parte del español, a quien se le escapaba de vez en cuando alguna risa, cada vez que miraba esa cola esponjosa y rosada del chico.

Sin embargo, repentinamente la puerta de la entrada se abrió. El primero que se asustó fue Lovino, pensando que se trataba de algún ladrón o algo por el estilo y enseguida, se escondió detrás del sofá. El otro, en cambio, estaba más preocupado de que alguien viera a Lovino vestido de esa manera, especialmente si se trataba de Gilbert. Se levantó y con sumo cuidado fue a ver de quién podría tratarse.

—¿No estabas esperando a alguien más, Lovino? —preguntó con cuidado para que el supuesto intruso no escuchara su conversación.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! ¿Acaso crees que soy un maldito cualquiera? —se quejó el otro, enojado por la insinuación del español.

—Cállate —Antonio tapó la boca del muchacho y luego, lentamente se asomó para ver quién era el desconocido que acababa de llegar.

Cuando salió a ver de quién se trataba, francamente se quedó sorprendido. Era alguien demasiado parecido a Lovino y a Feliciano, lo cual lo hizo sospechar enseguida. Éste, al igual que ese par tan singular, parecía bastante disperso, no sabía hacía donde mirar. Estaba confundido, porque aparentemente no había nadie en la casa. A su lado, tenía dos enormes maletas, aguardando por alguna especie de recepción.

—Lovino, ¿sabes quién es ese hombre? —interrogó el hispano —Disimula —le recomendó, aunque le parecía bastante inútil hacerlo.

Éste hizo como le indicó el muchacho, pero se quedó boquiabierta. Le dio cierto coraje encontrar a ese hombre parado en su apartamento, que técnicamente le pertenecía a éste por ser quién pagaba la renta, ni siquiera había avisado de su llegada. Estaba bastante intrigado por saber qué estaba haciendo allí, pero por otro lado, estaba molesto. Desde siempre, había sentido celos de su hermano menor por la culpa de esa persona, ya que creía que aquella persona le prestaba mucha más atención al pelirrojo.

—¡Es mi condenado abuelo! —exclamó, sin acordarse del consejo de Antonio, e inmediatamente el hombre se dio vuelta.

—¿Lovino? ¿Lovino, eres tú? —preguntó el hombre de edad, bastante seguro de haber escuchado la voz de aquel.

El joven estaba sudando a gota gorda, no quería ser encontrado. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Éste dejó de lado sus cosas y entró a la sala, sólo para ver al mayor de sus nietos escondido debajo de una mesa. Por supuesto, era esa cola de conejo lo que había terminado por descubrirlo y el abuelo, sin perder más tiempo, tomó de las piernas a Lovino y lo arrastró hasta poder sacarlo de allí abajo.

—¡Lovino, ven con el abuelo! ¡Hace tanto que quería verte! —dijo mientras arrastraba al muchacho.

—¡Te estás confundiendo, viejo sin memoria! —Intentó defenderse, pero el hombre estaba demasiado entusiasmado.

—¿Cómo estás, mi querido nieto? —El abuelo abrazó tan fuerte al muchacho, que éste se quedó sin respiración por unos segundos.

—¡Kya! —gritó, aunque sabía que era estúpido defenderse del abrazo de su abuelo.

—¡Hasta te has disfrazado como un conejito para mí! —Acarició los cachetes del otro con los suyos.

Por su lado, todo lo que podía hacer era contemplar esa escena. Estaba empezando a creer que se había metido con una familia un tanto especial y particular. Creyó que lo más conveniente que podría hacer en ese momento era dejarlos solos y luego, volver. Después de todo, no quería interrumpir tal enternecedor encuentro familiar que se estaba llevando a cabo. Pero, pronto estaba apunto de darse cuenta, de que huir no era una opción.

—¡Imbécil, no creas que me vas a dejar solo! —exclamó, mientras daba patadas al aire, dado que el romano se había entusiasmado tanto, que hasta estaba lanzando al muchacho a los aires, como si éste aún tuviera unos tres años.

—¿Eh? —El abuelo se dio vuelta y sin darse cuenta de que había dejado caer a su nieto, se enfocó en el español.

—Es que supongo que tu abuelo querrá pasar su tiempo contigo y... —se excusó, pero tanto Lovino como su abuelo no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo irse tan fácilmente.

El mayor se acercó al español, lo miró de pies a cabeza, fijándose en cada detalle. Se quedó meditando por un segundo, el español estaba bastante nervioso, ésta no era la forma en que había planeado conocer al abuelo del italiano. Éste dio varias vueltas alrededor de Antonio, antes de poder emitir alguna conclusión. Lovino se rió, ahora le tocaba a su novio tener que pasar por aquello a lo que llamaba abuelo.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, el romano finalmente pudo emitir un juicio. Se volteó, para poder decírselo cara a cara a su nieto, olvidándose por un rato de la existencia del español.

—¡¿Ése es tu novio? —exclamó el hombre, ya que no esperaba que Lovino tuviese esa clase de gustos.

—Sí, ese palurdo que está allí parado es mi novio —afirmó el muchacho, mientras se peleaba por sacarse las orejas de conejo.

—Gracias... —dijo sarcásticamente Antonio.

El hispano sólo quería salir de esa incómoda situación, pero por lo que estaba viendo, era evidente que esto no iba a ser posible. Era evidente de donde Lovino había sacado los genes, y no podía negarlo, estaba tenso. Ni había sido capaz de decir una palabra en su defensa, pero el otro ya tenía una impresión de él. Si tan sólo pudiera cambiarlo, si tan sólo le diera una oportunidad para hablarle, quizás no estaría tan... decepcionado.

—De todas maneras, ¿por qué demonios has venido hasta aquí? Supongo que quieres hablar con el tonto de mi hermano —aseguró Lovino, con cierto desprecio.

—De hecho, hay un asunto acerca del cual quiero hablarte —respondió tranquilamente, pero todavía no era el momento.

—¿De qué?

—Luego te lo digo, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo. Hay algo más importante en este momento —Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y una vez más, centró su atención sobre el español —¿Cuál son tus intenciones con mi nieto? —preguntó y no iba a darse por satisfecho, hasta que Antonio le contestara lo que quería.

* * *

><p>El personaje misterioso era nadie más y nadie menos que el Imperio Romano, ¡tachán!<p>

Cada vez más cerca del final, sólo faltan tres capítulos. ¡No lo puedo creer! ;_;

Agradezco los comentarios de: **Miriken, Lainden, Loto de Origami, yueuzumaki, EmilySteilsson, mikaelaamaarhcp y Atsun.**

Por cada comentario, recibirán una foto de la colección especial de Lovino Vargas [?]

Gracias por leer~


	23. Conociendo al abuelo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Laiden, Miriken, kikyoyami8, yueuzumaki, Akeifa, Nayli28, Loto de Origami y Atsun.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 23<span>**

La escena era bastante incómoda, por lo menos, para los dos amantes. El abuelo había tomado la decisión firme de sentarse entre los dos y tenía su mirada fijada en el español. Éste estaba alucinando, no podía haber sido en peor momento. De vez en cuando se le venía algún pensamiento lujurioso con el italiano vestido de conejo, pero cada vez que creía que podía hacer algo, recordaba inmediatamente que el mayor lo estaba observando con toda la atención.

—Así que tú eres el que pretende estar con mi preciado nieto, ¿no es así? —Se acarició la barbilla, mientras continuaba mirando al español.

—Sí, bueno, yo soy su novio... —contestó Antonio, nervioso por la forma en la que el hombre le trataba.

—Entonces dime, joven, ¿qué es lo qué realmente deseas con Lovino? —volvió a preguntar el abuelo.

Por su lado, Lovino quería escabullirse de allí. En ese momento, estaba maldiciendo por haberse puesto una cola de algodón, ya que no podía sentarse bien. Intentó levantarse, mas el otro había puesto su mano sobre la rodilla de su nieto, así que éste no le quedaba más que quedarse, impaciente por que Antonio tampoco estaba apresurándose con su respuesta.

Al hispano se le caía el sudor por la frente, por culpa de haber corrido a lo largo de varias cuadras y además, los nervios que le ponía ese hombre. Miró hacia el balcón, por unos minutos, calculó que tanto daño podría causarse si saltaba por el balcón. A estas alturas, quizás hasta resultaba mejor salir por allí que tener que contestar al abuelo. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que apechugar y aguantarse el interrogatorio de aquel señor tan peculiar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el hombre, algo cansado del silencio del otro —¿Qué quieres con mi querido y apreciado nieto, Lovino?

—Demonios, ¡no tengo cuatro años, abuelo, para que me trates así! —se quejó el muchacho.

—¡Lovino, pero si es cierto! —Este volvió a a estirar las mejillas del chico, como todo abuelo orgulloso.

Antonio estaba comenzando a comprender por qué Lovino y Feliciano eran tan especiales, por así decirlo. Aquel hombre no era el típico abuelo serio, por el contrario, parecía ser bastante peculiar. Pero, pese a ello, era bastante protector con sus dos únicos nietos. Enseguida se dio cuenta de la presencia del muchacho de ojos verdes y dejó de atender a Lovino, para volver a inspeccionar al español.

—Yo, bueno... —No tenía pensado tener que pasar por eso, mucho menos, en un día como ese. Sin embargo, decidió decir lo primero que había pensado luego de darse cuenta del esfuerzo que había hecho Lovino para tratar de disculparse —.Yo adoro a su nieto, señor y...

—Por que si quieres algo de mi dinero, yo... —Pero se detuvo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir Antonio.

—...Sinceramente, no creí que podía amar a alguien así. Así que, señor, sólo quiero que Lovino sea feliz conmigo y haría lo que fuera posible para eso —terminó de explicar el español, avergonzado, ya que prefería habérselo dicho solamente al italiano.

—¿De verdad piensas eso, imbécil? —Lovino consiguió escaparse de la enorme mano del abuelo y se quedó mirando al español, ciertamente anonadado.

El hombre se quedó callado, miró a los dos hombres. No se esperaba aquella respuesta, es más, estaba aguardando por el momento en que su nieto largara al otro, ya que tampoco había visto a ese muchacho teniendo interés por alguien más. Decidió observar un poco más a la pareja, antes de poder llegar a una conclusión.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó seguro Antonio, ruborizado y tratando de contenerse, ya que el muchacho se veía apetecible con ese diminuto traje que marcaba todo.

—Yo... De verdad, lo siento por lo que dije anoche —contestó el italiano, un poco conmovido —. No quería que estuvieses con otro y...

—No hace falta que te expliques, si aún me quieres me doy por satisfecho —afirmó el otro y se levantó para darle un buen abrazo al muchacho.

Por unos minutos, se olvidaron por completo del hombre. Lovino abrazó lo más fuerte que le fue posible, estaba más que contento por el hecho de que el español no le guardaba rencor por lo que había dicho la noche anterior. Aunque a Antonio le había dolido lo que éste había gritado, ya estaba acostumbrándose a su forma de ser y mientras que el italiano deseara estar entre sus brazos y no los de otro, estaría más que feliz.

—Lo siento —susurró el muchacho, quien acariciaba con sus orejas de conejo al cuello del español.

—No es nada. Debí decírtelo antes, pero deberías saber que no hay otro —respondió el otro. En ese mismo, cedió la tentación, agarró la felpuda cola de Lovino, lo que provocó que éste se sonrojara —.Deberías usar esto en mi piso, más tarde —le recomendó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Idiota, mi abuelo nos está viendo —dijo y golpeó a Antonio cerca de la entrepierna.

El hombre simplemente rió, quizás se había preocupado demasiado. Nunca había visto a Lovino de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando era niño. Le daba la impresión que al fin había encontrado a alguien que soportaría su carácter, por que realmente lo apreciaba y no por la herencia que éste recibiría. Se levantó y pasó sus brazos por su nieto y su pareja, y largó una fuerte carcajada.

—Bueno, tal vez estaba un poco equivocado —se mofó de su propia impresión original —.Por cierto, ¿Feliciano aún está con ése...? —El romano se quedó en silencio, ya que no recordaba el nombre de alemán —.¿Cómo se llama...? Umm...

—¿El macho patatas? —preguntó Lovino

—¿Ludwig? —Indicó el español y tras eso, miró hacia su pareja, aún continuaba utilizando ese sobrenombre.

—¡Eso es! ¡Macho patatas! —exclamó el hombre mientras que acarició el cabello de su nieto.

—Sí, todavía sigue con ese imbécil. Es más... —En ese momento, Antonio le hizo señas para que se callara.

—Al menos, no eres tan rígido como él — reconfortó al español y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombo.

Antonio se sorprendió por el comentario que hizo el abuelo, aunque debió haberlo presentido antes, compartían la misma sangre.

—Aún así, hay un par de cosas que quiero dejar en claro —dijo seriamente.

Volvieron a tomar asiento, esta vez, Lovino y Antonio estaban uno junto al otro, mientras que el abuelo decidió sentarse en el sillón. El primero estaba un poco cansado y pensando en dónde demonios se había metido su hermano menor, para que pudiese distraer a la persona con quien se habían criado. El segundo no sabía que esperar, era capaz de soltar cualquier cosa. No obstante, nunca pudo imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de comentar ese hombre.

—Bueno, en primer lugar... —Hizo un poco de silencio para tener en ascuas a la joven pareja. Luego, señaló al español —. Espero y sólo espero que sólo tengas sexo con mi nieto. No quiero que lo destruyes acostándote con cualquier otro —amenazó.

Lovino simplemente hundió su cara sobre una almohada, no podía creer lo que recién había salido de la boca de su propio abuelo. Además le incomodaba que aquel hombre hablara de semejante tema.

—No se preocupe, señor —Antonio nunca se había enfrentado a tal dilema, no le gustaba hablar demasiado de sus intimidades, sobre todo, cuando el que escuchaba era el abuelo de su pareja —.No tengo interés en nadie más —contestó.

—¡Más te vale! Sé que estás en la edad en que rabo que ves, rabo que quieres —afirmó, sin darse cuenta de la reacción de los otros dos —. De eso, puedo saber más que bien. Recuerdo que a tu edad, he tenido a todo lo que veía en mi cama. Desde bellas mujeres hasta hombres tan guapos —explicó, con cierta añoranza hacia el pasado.

—¡Abuelo! No quiero saber nada de tus andanzas —reclamó el muchacho, disgustado por lo que estaba diciendo el mayor.

—Creo que probé de todo cuando era joven —No hizo caso al italiano, estaba más ensimismado, rememorando imágenes de muchas décadas atrás —. Sí, sí. Así fue.

—¡Abuelo! —reiteró su queja.

—¡No tiene nada de malo, Lovino! —contestó con una enorme sonrisa —.Tengo mucha experiencia y puedo compartirla con ustedes —aseguró.

—¡No me interesa! —Se levantó y se fue de allí, molesto por la actitud de su pariente.

Tanto el español como el romano se quedaron contemplando la manera en que aquel se alejaba de allí y la forma en que se movía su cola de algodón. El último no comprendía realmente qué había dicho para que su nieto se enojara así, no entendía por qué no quería escuchar sus historias de cuando era joven. El hombre pensó por un momento en ir detrás de él, cuando luego recordó que la pareja de aquel aún estaba a su lado.

—Ese muchacho y su carácter —suspiró el hombre —.Bueno, supongo que si no se pusiera así, no sería él —rió.

—Es verdad —asintió el muchacho.

—¡Ah, peto todavía tú estás aquí! —Aunque no era lo mismo, estaba contento con poder relatar a alguien acerca de sus desventuras de cuando aún estaba en sus veinte —-. Tú si quieres saber acerca de mi vida, ¿verdad? —Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta por parte del otro, simplemente se sentó a su lado y se acomodó.

—Creo que debería ir con Lovino... —Antonio esperó que eso fuera suficiente para salvar su pellejo de escuchar esas historias.

—¡Luego puedes ir con él! Déjame contarte acerca de esa vez que me topé con dos preciosas mujeres, una era escultural griega y la otra era una enigmática egipcia —aseguró.

El español se quedó a su lado, más que nada, por complacer al hombre. Esperaba que el tiempo pasara volando y que luego se golpeara bien la cabeza, con tal de olvidarse de todo lo que le estaba contando el abuelo de Lovino. Pero, a medida que éste le iba narrando acerca de su vida juvenil, estaba cada más seguro que eso sería algo imposible de borrar de su memoria.

Antonio estaba esperando por alguien que viniera a sacarlo de esa situación tan incómoda. Por supuesto, disimulaba perfectamente, sonreía al hombre mientras que éste hablaba y hablaba sobre su juventud. Y aún cuando, de vez en cuando, se sentía un tanto cansado de tanta información no deseada, el abuelo no se daba cuenta dado que estaba demasiado concentrado en contarle acerca de sus años de oro.

Pero, la fortuna del español, la puerta del piso se abrió. Tras un par de horas en el bar de ese inglés, Ludwig decidió regresar, principalmente porque Gilbert había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo persiguiendo a un suizo malhumorado, quien harto de su acoso, sacó una pistola y por otro lado, porque Francis se había peleado una vez más con el dueño de ese lugar. Con tantos malentendidos, terminaron siendo echados de allí y el hombre decidió regresar de inmediato antes de que sucediera algo más grave.

Escuchó cierta voz familiar y se detuvo allí. Como si el día no pudiera ser peor, como si ya no estaba con los nervios de punta, estaba ese hombre de visita. Respiró profundamente, a pesar de que ya había lidiado en otras oportunidades con el abuelo de los italianos, cada ocasión en la que se encontraba con él terminaba de una forma bastante particular, ya que era bastante celoso por sus nietos.

Se acercó de a poco, no estaba muy entusiasmado con verle la cara, para ver qué estaba haciendo en ese momento. Lentamente, se arrimó a la pared y escuchó las cosas que estaba diciendo. Aún podía rememorar que había tenido la exacta conversación con el hombre hacía un año atrás y realmente sentía un poco de lástima por el español, ya que no sabía cómo salir de ese aprieto.

Aunque estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría de su decisión, tomó la decisión de ir a rescatarle. Después de todo, había sido su culpa el hecho de que se hubieran peleado el español con el italiano, así que era lo menos que podía hacer.

—No puedo creer que estés por aquí —comentó el alemán, al ingresar al salón.

—¡Vaya, el macho patatas! —se rió —.Por lo que veo, aún estás con Feliciano. No le habrás hecho ningún daño con esos fetiches extraños que tienes, ¿verdad? —cuestionó enseguida.

—¡Claro que no! —respondió Ludwig —.De todas maneras, ¿qué se supone que haces en esta época del año por aquí? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿No puedo visitar a mis dos queridos nietos? Además, me habían informado de algo y tenía que venir a verlo con mis propios ojos —aseguró el abuelo.

Aquello encendió una alarma dentro del alemán, no recordaba habérselo dicho al hombre. Se había asegurado de que Feliciano no se enterara de sus planes. A menos que fuera Lovino el que se lo hubiera mencionado, en cuyo caso, estaba a punto de desalojar al muchacho por arruinar sus planes.

—Feliciano me había dicho que Lovino tenía un enamorado o algo así. Y como no se lo creí, decidí venir a ver si era cierto —explicó, al mismo tiempo, que se dio cuenta de la reacción del alemán —.¿No estarás intentando levantar también a Lovino?

—¡No, claro que no! Sólo hace mucho calor y nada más —respondió y llamó a Antonio hacia un lado.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían Feliciano y Ludwig, y éste trancó la puerta, para asegurarse de que el hombre no pudiese oír nada de la conversación. El español aún no sabía qué opinar, todo lo que podía afirmar era que se trataba de una familia un tanto peculiar y especial. Estaba empezando a dudar acerca de lo que había metido, pues era evidente que el abuelo era el que tenía la última palabra.

—¿Tienes el anillo? —preguntó muy despacio el hombre, y a pesar de todas las medidas que había tomado, nunca podía ser demasiado.

—Por supuesto. Lo siento, quise ir al bar y luego me comentaron lo que estaba haciendo Lovino, así que tuve que venir...—Se distrajo un rato explicando lo que había pasado, pero al alemán no le interesaba.

—El anillo, Antonio, el anillo —repitió apresurado.

—Acá tienes —Sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña caja y se la entregó al rubio.

Éste la abrió para confirmar de que la joya aún estuviera ahí y efectivamente, ahí estaba reluciente. Antonio pensó que era todo, sin embargo, el alemán le detuvo un rato antes de volver a salir. El español se quedó allí, mientras que Ludwig trataba de decir algo, pero le daba bastante vergüenza. Ya le había pedido demasiados favores a él, y una vez más, necesitaba de él.

—¿Podrías hacerme un último favor? Sé que te he pedido demasiado, pero es que... —Miró hacia abajo, era algo que necesitaba con mucha urgencia.

—¿Qué sucede? —Éste no sabía de qué podría tratarse, pero sonaba a algo importante, así que prestó mucha atención a lo que el otro estaba a punto de confesarle.

—Esta noche se lo voy a pedir en la cena —explicó apenado el rubio.

—¡¿De verdad? —Le brillaron esos ojos verdes apenas terminó de hablar el otro —.¡Vaya!

—¿Podrías no hacer mucho escándalo? —tosió un poco.

—¡Ah, lo siento! Pero es que me entusiasmó y todo —respondió el español, tratando de calmarse aunque le resultaba bastante difícil esconder lo feliz que se sentía por el otro.

Luego de que el hispano consiguió tranquilizarse, ambos se sentaron sobre la enorme cama que había en el centro del dormitorio. Antonio estaba algo curioso, así que miró por todas partes. Realmente se sentía como si fuera un lugar de Ludwig, no había nada fuera de lugar, ni una pelusa sobre la alfombra y no había ropa sucia tirada, muy diferente a lo que era su propia habitación.

Mientras ambos conversaban, Lovino regresó a la sala de estar. Esta vez, esperaba que su entusiasmado abuelo hubiera bajado unos cambios y ya se le hubiera quitado las ganas de contar sus historias sexuales. Pero cuando dio unos cuantos pasos, vio que aquel hombre estaba bastante pensativo. Sonreía levemente, ya que estaba contento por su nieto mayor, aunque le hubiese gustado que fuera él quien le contara acerca de su vida

Lovino se acercó prudentemente al hombre, ya que no quería ser atacado por un feroz abrazo cariñoso del abuelo. Éste al percatarse de la presencia del muchacho, golpeó suavemente el sofá, indicándole para que se siente a su lado. A pesar de no querer hacerlo inicialmente, el italiano aceptó bajo la amenaza de ser pellizcado en las mejillas nuevamente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó el hombre, mientras miraba fijamente a su nieto.

—No lo sé, no le di mucha importancia —dijo Lovino, no había pensado en ello hasta en ese momento.

—Luces muy feliz —comentó el otro.

—Sí, lo soy —afirmó, pero lo dijo despacio, le costaba reconocer sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y mucho más, a gente que no fuera Antonio —. Nunca lo fui tanto, supongo.

—¿Aún quieres irte de aquí? Te conseguí el trabajo que me pediste —explicó el hombre —.Si aún quieres irte conmigo, ya sabes...

_Mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que Antonio se cruzara por el camino de Lovino o mejor dicho, antes que el segundo entrara a la cafetería del primero, sucedieron varias cosas. El mayor de los hermanos era realmente infeliz viviendo en ese apartamento, estaba hastiado de ver la cara del alemán cerca de él y cansado de que su hermano fuera tan relajado. Todo le causaba tensión y por cualquier razón, explotaba con esos dos._

_En esos días, el abuelo había aparecido para ver cómo iban las cosas en ese piso. El menor lucía, como siempre, feliz pero el mayor le preocupaba. Así que decidió sacarle al balcón para hablar un rato con él. Lo que él desconocía era que el mismo Lovino necesitaba hablar con él y ahora era la oportunidad perfecta._

—_Lovino, ¿qué sucede? Ludwig me contó que le pisoteaste casi dos kilos de wurst... —Siempre supo de la actitud que tenía aquel, pero parecía que los últimos días su carácter había empeorado._

—_¡Me quiero ir! No quiero ver más a ese macho patatas y al tonto de mi hermano —contestó molesto._

—_¿Ya has intentado hablar con ellos antes? Creo que es demasiado..._

—_¡No me importa! ¡Maldición, me tienen podrido! —exclamó el italiano lleno de cólera._

—_Te voy a conseguir un trabajo en el comercio pero dame tiempo. Hay mucha gente y..._

—_¡Lo que sea! ¡Si me ayudas a salir de aquí, voy a ser feliz! —En ese momento, se mandó mudar._

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora no se imaginaba estar sin Antonio. Sólo ahora que el abuelo se lo había mencionado, recordó de aquella plática que habían mantenido. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería.

—Yo me quedo durante un par de semanas. Así que tienes tiempo de sobra para decidir que quieres, ¿está bien? —Fue lo que dijo el abuelo.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, al fin conseguí editar el documento -w-<p>

Les tengo un par de noticias: Decidí extender un poco más la historia, para darle un buen final. Creo que si sólo faltaran dos capítulos, quedaría muy apresurado. Así que voy a alargar un poco más el fic.

La otra noticia es que me voy a tomar un descanso de esta historia, tengo examen el lunes que viene. Y para ser sincera, ando un poco desmotivada. Quizás de acá en dos o tres semanas regreso.

Gracias por leer~


	24. Desaparecido

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya , sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Sorpresa! No pensaba actualizar esta semana, pero decidí hacer un esfuerzo. La honesta verdad es que estuve pensando incluso en eliminar la historia o al menos abandonarla, porque andaba desmotivada. Sin embargo, cambié de parecer, gracias a los comentarios que me han ido dejando. Este capítulo va dedicado para todas esas personas que durante veinticuatro capítulos han soportado mis estupideces y me han apoyado.¡Gracias! 

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

Luego de terminar la conversación, Antonio y Ludwig salieron de la habitación del segundo. El español estaba realmente contento por la noticia que le había dado el alemán y a pesar del pedido de éste, le resultaba bastante difícil disimularlo. El hombre le dio un codazo al hispano antes de entrar a la sala, donde estaban el abuelo y Lovino, para que recordara lo que recién le había pedido. El muchacho tosió un poco y caminó justo detrás del rubio.

Una vez que entraron allí, lo primero que se dio cuenta Antonio fue de la expresión que mantenía el italiano. No comprendía que pudo haber pasado, pero estaba seguro que no estaba así antes de retirarse a hablar en privado con Ludwig. Lovino alzó mirada para ver que su pareja y el "macho patatas" habían vuelto, no podía darse el lujo de comentarle al español lo que su abuelo le había mencionado así que decidió disimular de la única forma que sabía.

—¡Ya era hora que vuelvas, imbécil! —reclamó molesto.

—Sólo fue un momento, Lovino. Pero ahora ya estoy aquí —Enseguida se acomodó a su lado y le pasó su brazo alrededor del cuello del italiano.

—Bueno, bueno. Yo también creí que estaban tardando demasiado, pero luego pensé que no serían tan idiotas para ponerle los cuernos a mis dos queridos nietos en mi cara —El abuelo se rió.

—Por supuesto que no —aseguró el alemán.

—¡Más les vale! O sino, yo me aseguraba de que se quedaran sin su hombría —afirmó el muchacho, que se alejó un poco del español, se sentía extraño cerca de él por culpa de esa idea que ahora le había calado profundamente.

Antonio seguía sospechando del comportamiento de Lovino, no solía ser tan arisco como se estaba portando en ese momento. Tampoco hizo nada que pudiese molestarlo, revisó mentalmente cada una de las acciones que había hecho desde que había llegado al apartamento y no había nada que pudiese inquietar al muchacho. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba, y aunque esto era casi todo el tiempo, ahora estaba realmente desconcertado.

—¿Te importaría si hablamos un rato aparte? —preguntó el español, si había algún problema entre ambos, quería arreglarlo en ese mismo instante.

—¿Es urgente, idiota? —Por su lado, quería evitar estar a solas con Antonio hasta que resolviera aquel problema que repentinamente se le había presentado, sabía que eso sólo empeoraría su confusión.

—Sí, —aseguró el muchacho, no iba a soportar una negativa por parte de Lovino —, no es mucho tiempo. Sólo quiero saber algo.

—Lo que sea, imbécil. Vamos a mi habitación —Conocía lo suficiente al otro como saber que sólo insistiría más y más, así que mientras caminaban hacia su dormitorio ya se le ocurriría algo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran llevar a cabo eso, llegó el hermano menor de Lovino. Había salido un rato y con todo el bullicio que había en la sala principal, éste se dirigió de inmediato donde estaba el resto. Allí fue cuando recordó acerca de la conversación que había mantenido con su abuelo hacía unos días atrás y que éste le había mencionado acerca de su pronta visita. Esto fue visto como una oportunidad para el mayor de los dos, ya que tenía algo que reclamarle al pelirrojo.

—¡Feliciano! ¡Ya quería verte! —exclamó el abuelo, levantándose del sofá —¡Tú también has crecido y te has puesto guapo! —contestó, al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba sus cachetes.

—¡Abuelo! —Éste, a diferencia de Lovino, estaba demasiado contento por la visita del hombre. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, que estaba radiando felicidad —¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Esta mañana... —Sin embargo, al hombre no le dio mucha importancia a esa pequeña conversación —¡Ah, pero si mis dos nietos lucen tan apuestos como si abuelo! —aseguró, sus ojos brillaban, olvidándose de que estaba en presencia de las parejas de los mismos.

A pesar de estar a punto de llegar a su dormitorio, Lovino decidió abandonar la idea del español e ir a quejarse con su hermano. Después de todo, estaba más ansioso por saber por qué le había comentado acerca de su relación y la razón por la cual no se había enterado de la visita que tenía planeada su abuelo.

—Lovino, ¿a dónde se supone qué vas? —Antonio se quedó viendo la forma enfurecida que el muchacho caminaba, casi como si estuviese a punto de embestir algo con toda su fuerza.

—¡Tengo algo más importante qué hacer! —exclamó el mayor de los dos hermanos, que sólo tenía un objetivo en su mente.

—¿Más importante que nuestra relación? —A veces no podía entender las prioridades de su pareja, sobre todo cuando estaban en esa situación.

Mientras que el pelirrojo y su orgulloso abuelo estaban disfrutando de su encuentro, Lovino entró con todas las de matar a la habitación. Se detuvo al contemplar esa escena y luego, se dirigió a su hermano menor. Estaba tan enojado en ese momento, la sangre le estaba hirviendo, y aunque no iba a reconocerlo, era principalmente por lo que le había dicho su abuelo. Sin embargo, decidió que aquello tenía la culpa Feliciano.

—¡Tonto! ¿Por qué demonios no me avisaste sobre la visita del abuelo? —se quejó terriblemente molesto.

—¡Pero sí avisé, hermano! ¡No te pongas así! —exclamó el muchacho, quien era la víctima favorita de Lovino cuando éste se enfurecía.

—¡No me avisaste, tonto! ¡Parece que comer patatas te ha atrofiado el condenado cerebro! —volvió a exclamar, pero luego tosió un poco, ya que con tanto grito su garganta se estaba resintiendo.

—¡Claro que te avisé! Ludwig, tú has visto la nota que dejé cerca del teléfono, ¿verdad? —Miró hacia el alemán, buscando un poco de apoyo.

—La verdad es que... —Era la primera vez que podría decir que estaba de acuerdo con Lovino, pero como estaba bastante nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer esa noche, prefirió cambiar de tema —.Antonio, ¿no crees que de repente hace mucho calor?

—Eh, bueno... —El español intentaba estar al tanto de todo, mas todo se había vuelto un desastre.

—¡Ves, hasta el idiota patatas no se acuerda de tu aviso, tonto! —Lovino estaba realmente seguro de lo que estaba afirmando.

No obstante, Feliciano sabía que había dejado una nota cerca del teléfono. Sólo debía mostrársela a su hermano mayor, así que en medio de toda la conmoción y sin decir nada, el pelirrojo desapareció. Para cuando Lovino se dio cuenta, su hermano menor había huido aparentemente, pero decidió buscarlo. Miró detrás del sofá, detrás del mueble donde estaba el televisor y algunos libros, e inclusive trató de revisar los pantalones de Ludwig por si hallaba alguna pista del otro italiano.

—¿No piensas decirle nada a tus nietos? —Ludwig enseguida notó lo permisivo que podía ser el otro hombre.

—¿Por qué debería? ¡Se ven tan adorables, me recuerdan cuando eran aún pequeños! Siempre peleaban, sí señor —asintió con la cabeza mientras recordaba esos viejos tiempos.

—¿Adorables? —Antonio cuestionó un poco el juicio del hombre, pero éste ni se dio por aludido.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de espera, en los cuales el muchacho continuó buscando inútilmente por toda su sala a su hermano menor, éste se apareció de la nada. Traía consigo una diminuta nota, y muy contento por haberla encontrado. Tal vez le había llevado tiempo hallarla, pero ahí la tenía, sobre su mano para que tanto Lovino como Ludwig se dieran cuenta de su grave equivocación.

—¡Miren, miren! ¡Lo encontré! —afirmó Feliciano con una gran sonrisa que expresaba una gran satisfacción.

—¿Qué demonios...? —Éste había estado más que seguro de que era él quien tenía la razón y que el pelirrojo era quien estaba equivocado.

El mayor de los dos le arrebató de mala gana la nota, con tal mala suerte, que la arrugó. Sin embargo, de inmediato trató de corregir su error y extendió el pedazo de papel, donde se suponía que estaba anotada la fecha de llegada del abuelo. Tras mirarla una y otra vez, con mucha atención y concentración, Lovino estaba sin habla. En el mismo, decía lo siguiente: _Visita del abuelo: 24/10. ¡Yahoo!_ Al lado, estaba dibujado un pequeño corazón.

—Yo... —No sabía que decir, Feliciano había ganado la discusión por una vez.

—Bueno, parece que tenías razón —El alemán tampoco podía creerlo, siempre era él quien debía acordarse de todo lo que pasaba en ese apartamento, pero quizás los nervios del posible compromiso lo andaban distrayendo bastante.

—¡Sí, yo me acordado algo que tú no, Ludwig! ¡Soy asombroso, soy asombroso! —aclamó su "victoria" y su abuelo lo alentaba.

No obstante, el mayor no andaba con muchos ánimos. El verdadero motivo del regreso del abuelo a ese lugar lo fastidiaba y bastante. Estaba de mal humor, terrible, de los peores que había tenido. Muy desmotivado por ello y a eso había que añadirle el hecho de que Feliciano estaba festejando el hecho de haber tenido la razón por primera vez. Éste no dejaba de gritar y el hombre de edad tampoco se contenía. Había tanto ruido en ese lugar que simplemente disparó su estado anímico seis metros bajo el suelo.

—¡Esto es una maldita bazofia! —exclamó y enseguida se encerró dentro de su dormitorio.

El primero en ir tras él fue el español. Éste quería saber qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del italiano y creyó que era el momento más conveniente para hacerlo. Pero antes de que pudiese detener a Lovino, éste cerró la puerta con toda su fuerza. Había tenido algo de suerte, un poco más y aquel perdía su mano por culpa del arrebato del italiano. Tras haber pasado esa dura situación, se repuso y se concentró en esa importante tarea: Descifrar el por qué del enojo de quien era pareja.

—Lovino, ¿puedes abrirme la puerta? —preguntó con cierta delicadeza, ya que no quería ser victima de más enojo del italiano.

Antonio golpeó varias veces aquel muro de madera que se interponía entre él y su novio. Por más que intentaba e insistía, el segundo no parecía querer responder, lo cual comenzó a preocuparle bastante. Desde lejos, el abuelo de los dos chicos estaba viéndolo, a pesar de haber tenido una mala impresión inicial del español, podía notar que éste estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de que Lovino estuviera bien. Así que luego de observar cómo el hispano prácticamente le rogaba para que le dirigiera la palabra, decidió que era hora de intervenir.

—Lovino, ¿me puedes decir qué te pasó? —Pausó un rato, sólo para escuchar más silencio —.Sea lo que sea, te pido disculpas.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a tratar de forzar la puerta, fue detenido. El abuelo se encontraba parado detrás de él, podía entender perfectamente por lo que estaba atravesando en ese mismo instante el hispano. Ya había tenido ese mismo problema con el italiano cuando éste era adolescente, así que tenía un poco más de experiencia en lidiar con él. Antonio quiso continuar, pero una vez el hombre le detuvo.

—Déjale por un momento —explicó el mayor, con un tono mucho más tranquilo.

—Pero... —El español miró hacia el dormitorio de Lovino, quería saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía de la impaciencia.

—Hazme caso, sé lo que te digo —aseguró, podía ver que el hispano tenía muy buenas intenciones, pero lucía bastante cansado —.Yo me encargo, ¿por qué no vas a descansar?

A pesar de que le hubiera gustado saber cuál era el dilema que ahora molestaba al italiano, quizás el abuelo tenía razón. Estaba agotado, no había dormido nada por culpa de la pelea que había tenido esa noche con aquel. Tal vez no era tan mala idea, luego regresaría para ver qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Suspiró, volvió a mirar hacia atrás en caso de que Lovino hubiese decidido abrir la puerta pero como no había ninguna señal, decidió retirarse.

Pero en el momento que estaba atravesando la puerta, algo interrumpió su ida.

—¡Antonio, Antonio! —llamó Feliciano desde la puerta —¡Deberías ver esto!

—No lo puedo creer... —comentó Ludwig al ver "eso" en pantalla de la computadora portátil.

—¿Qué ocurre? —El hispano se asomó por la pared, para notar cómo el pelirrojo estaba observando muy atento algo llamativo, mientras que el alemán simplemente deseaba no haberlo visto.

—Voy a lavar con jabón mis ojos —respondió el fornido hombre y se retiró al dormitorio principal.

Antonio no estaba muy seguro de qué se traía entre manos el hermano menor de Lovino, pero lo cierto era que éste estaba muy entusiasmado con mostrarle su descubrimiento. Tenía algo de miedo, Feliciano no le estaba diciendo nada, sólo le daba a la flecha de la derecha y continuaba con sus ojos pegados a la pantalla.

—¡Siéntate! —Le dio el espacio suficiente para que el español pudiese sentarse a su lado.

De todas las cosas que pudo haberse imaginado, de todo lo que podía contener una computadora, nada de eso se comparaba con lo que los ojos verdes del español estaban contemplando. Sacó su lengua y comenzó a jadear, sin importarle que su propio "cuñado" estuviera sentado a su lado o que su "suegro" estuviese a unos metros de distancia. Nada podía captar su atención más que aquellas fotografías tan indecentes de Lovino.

—Yo... —Antonio no podía comentar nada, estaba a punto de darle una hemorragia nasal en ese preciso momento, nunca pensó ver en tal posiciones a su querido novio.

—¿Quieres que te la pases? —Feliciano no se daba cuenta de la expresión del otro, éste estaba más que encantado por lo que estaba viendo.

—No quiero... ¡Quiero que me des todas y luego duplicado! —exclamó, dejándose llevar por la emoción.

Ludwig lo estaba observando todo desde la puerta de su habitación y decidió que era hora de alejar a Feliciano. Debía alejarlo, aparentemente aquel no comprendía lo que recién acababa de desatar. Además, había tenido un par de ideas gracias a la indecencia de Lovino.

—Dejemos solo a Antonio, hay cosas pendientes... —se excusó.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué? —El pelirrojo no recordaba ninguna obligación, así que le pareció muy raro aquello que acababa de decir su pareja.

—Muchas cosas... —Ludwig jaló de la mano al menor de los hermanos, con cierta prisa —¿Por qué nunca te vistes de esa manera? —cuestionó, dejando de lado su pudor.

—¿Eh? ¿Quieres que lo haga? No sabía que te gustaba —El muchacho estaba cada vez más confundido con cada palabra que salía de la boca del rubio.

—Deberías hacerlo —recomendó, sonrojado.

Mientras tanto, el hispano continuaba mirando cada una de las imágenes que aparentemente el italiano se había tomado durante su ausencia. Nunca hubiera creído que aquel fuera capaz de hacer semejante detalle, pero era más que bien recibido. Ahora se explicaba por qué éste vestía de conejo cuando había entrado al piso. Miró hacia el pasillo, para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie cerca de allí y luego se mandó todo lo que encontró. Tras terminar eso, decidió eliminar las imágenes, pues no quería que nadie más viera esas fotos.

Por su lado, Lovino estaba recostado boca abajo. No quería saber nada de nadie. No tenía ganas de pensar en el ridículo de su hermano, tampoco en el macho patatas que quería desposar a ese tonto. Mucho menos quería recordar a su abuelo, quien había tenido la culpa de haberle mencionado aquel empleo que le había solicitado unos meses atrás. Sin embargo, había alguien con quien estaba más que frustrado: Antonio.

Si no estuviera en su vida, si no le hiciera tan feliz, si no le hubiera conquistado tan pronto como lo había hecho, su decisión sería más que fácil. Por un lado, ansiaba ir a Roma, aún cuando negaba el cariño que sentía hacia su abuelo, era el único pariente, además de su hermano menor, que le quedaba. Le debía todo, le había educado, pagado toda la secundaria privada, le daba todos sus caprichos y no le exigía nada a cambio. Además, no estaría encerrado en un pueblo tan pequeño como ése.

Estaría cerca de todas esas casas de marca que tanto le gustaban, los mejores vinos, los mejores restaurantes, la gente más bella. Podría conocer el negocio familiar, aunque no le atraía demasiado, francamente quería ser él quien terminará heredando todas las empresas de comercio. No tenía que escuchar los rumores de la gente, podría esconderse de ciertos acosadores. Todo, todo era ventaja.

Pero tampoco quería abandonar al español. Nunca hubiera creído que iba a llegar tan lejos, nunca creyó que llegarían a tener una segunda cita siquiera. Sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí, acostado, tratando de tomar una decisión. Amaba y detestaba al mismo tiempo lo perfecto que aquel hombre era, le soportaba todas sus estupideces, no se daba por vencido con él, estaba con él por el mero hecho de que le gustaba su compañía. ¿Que no había en ese hispano para no amar?

Una media hora más tarde, llegó a una conclusión. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar por el pequeño agujero de la cerradura, en el caso de que hubiera alguien allí. Como ése no era el caso, entonces decidió proseguir. Salió afuera de su dormitorio, caminando de puntillas para que nadie lo escuchara. Su abuelo estaba muy ocupado con una videoconferencia y la pareja de la casa estaba ocupada en sus propios asuntos.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, la única forma en que podía solucionar todo. Simplemente y sin decir nada, decidió dar un paseo, sin un rumbo conocido. Sólo sabía que necesitaba aclarar su mente, no quería lastimar a nadie, por sobre todo a Antonio. Incluso pensaba que ni siquiera se merecía a alguien como él a su lado. Necesitaba una respuesta en cuanto antes.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde y luego de una larga siesta, el español se despertó por culpa de una llamada telefónica. Pensé que sólo se trataba de algún proveedor y no estaba muy apurado por enfrentar a las personas con quienes mantenía cierta deuda. Varias veces más, sonó. Luego recordó que quizás podría tratarse de Lovino, tal vez ya se había calmado y quería conversar con él. Así que, como si fuera impulsado por un resorte, Antonio se levantó de su cama y corrió hacia donde estaba ubicado el teléfono.

—¿Lovino? ¡Por favor, dime qué eres tú! Debo decir que esas fotos me han encantado... —afirmó el hombre que no podía dejar de pensar en ese muchacho.

—¿Lovino? ¡No, no! Soy su abuelo, aunque sé que luzco tan joven como mi querido nieto —aseguró aquel, riéndose —.Te llamó por un asunto urgente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó, ligeramente decepcionado y otro tanto más confuso. Nunca pensó que el abuelo le haría una llamada, esperaba que no fuera para reprenderlo o algo por el estilo.

—¿Acaso Lovino no está contigo? —Éste acababa de revisar la habitación del muchacho, pero no había ningún rastro de aquel.

—¿Eh? No, para nada —Al hispano le pareció una pregunta más que extraña —.Espero que no sea una broma o...

—Lovino desapareció, dejó su móvil y no me avisó nada. Feliciano tampoco sabe nada —explicó.

—¡¿Qué? —No era una noticia grata y decidió apurarse —.¡Voy allí en cuanto pueda!

El español estaba desconcertado, ¿en qué estaba pensando Lovino?

* * *

><p>Ayuden a esta loca a seguir contaminando el fandom con esta historia, ¡Donen reviews! ;3<p>

¡Gracias por leer~!


	25. Lo que hace el vino

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Miriken, Nayli28, yueuzumaki y EmilySteilsson.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 25<span>  
><strong>

Se apresuró en vestirse y partió al apartamento de los italianos. Antonio sabía que algo raro le andaba pasando a Lovino, a pesar de que éste se rehusó a decírselo. Pero nunca se había imaginado llegaría a ese extremo, no conseguía entender el por qué de su falta de confianza sobre él. Nunca le había dado ningún motivo para ello, siempre había estado ahí para apoyarle, aún cuando fueran propuestas algo alocadas. Mas, jamás le hubiera dado la espalda.

Todo lo que podía recordar era que luego de salir del dormitorio del alemán, el muchacho se había puesto un tanto extraño. ¿Acaso le había molestado el hecho de que se quedara a conversar en secreto con aquel hombre? Todos en ese pueblo sabían el poco amor que le profesaba el mayor de los hermanos Vargas, pero eso no podía ser un motivo para escaparse de esa manera.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable. Corrió velozmente, tenía que estar al tanto de la situación. Si hubiera insistido más, quizás no hubiera pasado esto. Si le hubiera exigido una respuesta en el momento, en lugar de darle su espacio, tal vez hubieran encontrado una solución más razonable para todo este asunto. Sin embargo, no había vuelta atrás. Ahora tenía que ir a averiguar qué fue lo que llevó a Lovino a tomar esa absurda decisión y buscarlo en cuanto antes.

Por otro lado, aquel muchacho andaba sin un rumbo fijo. Trataba de evitar los lugares por donde podría andar el español, necesitaba su tiempo a solas. No conocía aquel barrio, jamás había puesto un pie por allí. No obstante, esto era lo mejor que podía sucederle, de esa forma nadie le reconocería. Además, ni a su novio ni a su cuñado se les ocurriría buscarlo por esa parte del pueblo. Era simplemente perfecto.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué a su abuelo se le dio por recordarle aquella petición que parecía tan lejana? Las cosas estaban donde se suponían que estar, hubiera sido feliz sin volver a pensar en eso. Pese a todos los malentendidos que habían surgido, estaba más que contento con la relación que llevaba con Antonio. Sólo eso le era suficiente. No quería nada más. ¿Acaso no era evidente?

Mientras continuaba caminando por aquel recóndito lugar, halló un banco. Había estado dando vueltas por el pueblo desde hacía un par de horas y estaba agotado. A estas alturas, era lo mejor que había podido atravesarse en su camino. Estaba comenzando a atardecer, pero todavía no encontraba ninguna solución para su dilema. Estaba terriblemente frustrado y cansado. ¡Todavía no había dormido! Tenía sueño pero no podía quedarse dormido, lo cual aumentaba su mal humor.

—¡Demonios! ¡Debería estar prohibido esta clase de problemas! —El muchacho decidió recostarse, pese a que no era muy cómodo, pero no quería volver todavía a su apartamento.

Al mirar hacia el cielo, se preguntaba si Antonio ya se había enterado de su aparente desaparición. No duró demasiado su duda, estaba completamente seguro de que su abuelo o Feliciano ya se lo hubieran mencionado. Del que estaba confiado en que no le extrañaba era Ludwig, es más, podía jurar que éste estaba regodeándose de felicidad por su ausencia.

Sin embargo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza al español. Constantemente le ocasionaba problemas, la verdad le sorprendía que aún no le hubiese mandado al demonio. Bueno, exceptuando aquella vez en el parque. Siempre estaba tan pendiente de él, se preocupaba y hacía lo mejor que podía, dentro de sus posibilidades, para mantenerlo contento. Quizás era hora de regresar.

Aún cuando apreciaba demasiado a su abuelo, no podía imaginar su vida sin el español. Aún cuando había sido la idea de su estúpido hermano menor, había sido una decisión acertada haberlo conocido. Era hora de retomar a su apartamento y tratar de explicar del por qué se había ido de manera tan abrupta. Era incierto si Antonio lo comprendería o no, pero era algo que debía comentárselo.

Pero apenas se levantó, en el bar de enfrente, pudo ver una enorme botella de vino de tinto sobre la mesa. Se sentía extremadamente tentado a ir a probar un poco y luego regresar a su hogar. No debía llevar demasiado tiempo, sólo era una inocente copa. Además, estaba algo sediento. No lo pensó más y cruzó la calle.

Buscó el sitio más escondido que podía ofrecer aquel bar y ordenó aquella bebida que tanto le gustaba. No iba a hacer contacto visual con nadie, no deseaba entablar conversación con ninguno de los presentes. Lo tomaría rápidamente y luego se largaría. Cuán equivocado estaba en ese momento...

Mientras el muchacho se asentaba en ese lugar, Antonio acababa de llegar al apartamento de éste. Lo primero que quiso hacer era averiguar por qué se había marchado de esa forma, si había pasado algo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en su tienda o al menos, si había dicho algo. A pesar de que estaba molesto consigo mismo, ahora estaba más preocupado por hallar al italiano en cuestión.

Abrió la puerta sin detenerse a saludar siquiera, apenas movió su mano y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el dormitorio de Lovino. Éste se había encerrado antes, quizás pudiera encontrar alguna pista o al menos, algo que le indicara por qué estaba tan molesto. Ingresó a la habitación desesperado,tal vez había algo que el resto había obviado.

—Vaya, no pensé que vinieras tan pronto —opinó el hombre mayor —.Se nota que estás dedicado a mi nieto, creo que podrías ser un buen candidato para él —asintió.

Sin embargo, el español no estaba interesado en esa clase de conversación. Quería impresionar al abuelo, pero en este instante tenía otras prioridades. Antonio se agachó para revisar debajo de la cama, no podía dejar de mirar allí. Aunque pronto se arrepentiría de esa decisión.

Su expresión cambió, no se había imaginado que se pudiese acumular tanto papel junto. Además, encontró varios calcetines a los cuales les faltaba su otra mitad y varios platos en los que aparentemente Lovino se había servido pizza. Todo estaba acompañado de polvo y una enorme cantidad de pelusas, lo que provocó que el hispano comenzara a estornudar sin parar.

—Creo que no hay nada... —Enseguida estornudó de tal manera que todo el polvo se levantó.

—Espero que seas buen amo de casa, a Lovino nunca le gustó demasiado eso de limpiar y eso —Recordó el hombre, aunque sólo hacía falta darle un vistazo a esa habitación para darse cuenta de ello.

—¿De verdad? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado —respondió el muchacho, limpiándose las lágrimas que le habían salido por culpa de la alergia.

—Sí, lo sé. Es difícil de creer, pero no le gusta. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que sería un buen esposo —aseguró el hombre —.No digo que deberías casarte con él, mas creo que serías muy afortunado si desposaras a un Vargas —Volvió a asentir.

—Creo que debería primero hallar a Lovino antes de todo eso... —contestó el español mientras se sonaba la nariz.

Luego de esa charla, Antonio continuó buscando en el escritorio y en el armario del muchacho. Debía haber algo en algún lado, no podía ser posible que aquel hubiese desaparecido por la simple razón de hacerlo. Debía existir algún motivo tan importante por el cual el italiano se había visto forzado a tomar esa medida. Todo lo que descubrió fue un boceto en el que Lovino estaba "trabajando".

A pesar de que esa imagen no tenía nada que ver con el asunto, el español optó llevárselo. Su pareja tenía varias cosas que explicar, incluyendo ese dibujo de él.

Tras determinar que no había nada que indicara el paradero del mayor de los dos hermanos, Antonio se dirigió directamente al balcón. Quizás sólo había ido a la tienda o algo por el estilo, quizás en cualquier momento estaba a punto de llegar. Al menos, eso quiso pensar. Pero conociendo a Lovino, sabía que éste prefería que fuera otro el que fuera a hacer las compras y que difícilmente se movía, a menos que hubiese algo que lo motivara.

—¿No pasó nada con Lovino? ¿No se pelearon o algo así? —El español interrogó, durante todo el tiempo que no había estado allí, tal vez había ocurrido algo que ignoraba.

Feliciano intentaba rememorar, pero había estado la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado con el alemán. No podía recordar si Lovino había gritado algo antes de irse o si siquiera había intentado despedirse. Lo mismo sucedía con Ludwig, aunque éste se estaba lamentando más el hecho de que su futuro cuñado había arruinado la noche que había planeado, la cual debía ser especial.

Hizo la misma pregunta al abuelo, una vez que éste dejó de contar sus historias de la infancia de sus nietos. Antonio pensó que quizás había alguna esperanza, aún cuando sabía que el abuelo era igual de despistado que los residentes de ese piso.

—A ver, a ver... Hablé con Helena, luego tuve una videoconferencia, después dormí la siesta... Y eso —afirmó el hombre.

—Ah, ¿en dónde demonios se metió Lovino? ¡Sólo va a mi lugar porque quiere comer churros gratis! —se lamentó el hispano, intentando pensar en algún lugar que pudiera significar algo para el joven.

Por su lado, Lovino ya iba por su tercera copa d e vino. Se había quedado encantado con el sabor de aquella bebida, así que había decidido quedarse un rato más. Se lo iba bebiendo lentamente, no sentía mucha prisas por retirarse de allí. De hecho, a pesar de que la gente de ese lugar le desagradaba, al menos nadie le preguntaba por lo que pensaba. Podía respirar y hacer lo que él quería, sin que nadie viniese a cuestionarle.

Pero, por cada minuto que pasaba, extrañaba al español. Se arrepentía de haberse ido de esa manera, por lo que tomar de esa forma le podría dar la valentía para decírselo. A pesar de que disfrutaba del anonimato, cada vez que miraba a alguien intentando ligar con otra persona y ser rechazado en la cara, le recordaba lo afortunado que era por tener al español a su lado.

Eso era algo por lo que no pensaba volver a pasar. Hasta se reía de esas personas, tenían que atravesar por todo ese proceso de conocerse y comprenderse. ¡Ja! Él ya no debía hacerlo, lo cual le robó una sonrisa. Continuó tomando un poco más, en cualquier momento se iría a la cafetería de Antonio. Habían sido malas noches, pero ésa no iba a pasarla sin su compañía.

Lo que aún no estaba seguro era acerca de lo que le iba a decir. Cómo le iba a explicar sus dudas o el hecho de que había preferido dar una vuelta sin consultarle. En algo debía pensar, algo debía venir a su mente.

Mientras que el italiano determinaba qué hacer, Antonio sí ya había decidido. Le molestaba de sobremanera estar sentado allí, con los brazos cruzados, al mismo tiempo que Lovino pudiera estar en cualquier lado. Estaba preocupado, no tanto por el bienestar de aquel, sino el de los que le rodeaba. Aunque adoraba con cada centímetro de su ser a aquel gruñón, cuando éste estaba de mal humor, no había santo que se salvara. Por cualquier motivo, por más insignificante que fuera, podría provocar que el joven explotara.

A pesar de no tener la más pálida idea de donde pudiera meterse su tan preciado italiano, de todas maneras, pensó que lo más conveniente sería salir al pueblo. Alguien debía haberlo visto u oído, y si eso requería de tener que rebuscarse por todo el sitio, eso era lo que iba a hacer. Debía recuperar a Lovino lo más pronto posible.

—En caso de que vuelva antes de que yo lo encuentre, hagan que se quede. No me importa por qué se marchó, sólo quiero volver a verlo —explicó Antonio, antes de retirarse.

—¡Serás el primero en enterarse! —exclamó el pelirrojo, haciendo caso a la especie de orden que había dado el español.

—En realidad, el cuarto... —corrigió el alemán.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? —Feliciano se puso a contar a los presentes y efectivamente, el hispano sería el cuarto en saber la noticia.

Al salir del edificio, Antonio miró por todas partes. No sabía ni siquiera por donde empezar o qué dirección tomar. Mucho menos, cómo iba a hallar a Lovino. Sin embargo, estaba determinado a hacerlo. Si podía ver con sus propios ojos que aquel se encontraba bien, sin un rasguño, sería el hombre más feliz. Fuera el problema que había empujado al italiano a esa decisión, se encargaría de ayudarlo.

Respiró profundamente, revisar todo ese sitio sería una enorme tarea. Sin embargo, su voluntad sobrepasaba a toda esa distancia. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar con su recorrido, sintió algo caliente sobre su hombro. Una paloma que andaba volando por ahí, había decidido convertir al español en su retrete personal.

—Esto no me puede estar sucediendo —se quejó Antonio sobre la suerte que estaba teniendo ese día.

Sin embargo, a pesar de tener un "regalo" muy especial de parte de esa ave, no iba a permitir que aquello le desaliente. A pesar de que le resultaba desagradable tener eso sobre su camisa, no había tiempo para ir a cambiarse. Olvidó la cuestión y comenzó de una buena vez la búsqueda de Lovino.

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue ir al parque. Era imposible que el muchacho hubiese pasado desapercibido en lugar como aquel. Si había pasado allí o si inclusive estaba todavía ahí, sería una grata noticia para el hispano. Aunque ya estaba anocheciendo, aún había gente considerable disfrutando del panorama que les ofrecía ese lugar, en aquel día de primavera.

Entre esas personas, se encontraban una pareja de rubios que estaban sentados, mientras que observaban a su niño jugando en la arena. Parecían buenas personas, así que Antonio decidió aproximarse a los dos hombres. No tenía nada que perder y tenía muchas esperanzas.

—Disculpen, ¿será que les puedo preguntar algo? —preguntó el muchacho, sentándose en el mismo banco que los nórdicos.

—No, para nada. ¿Qué sucede? —respondió el finlandés, que vio la cara de preocupación del español.

El otro simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿No han visto por casualidad a un muchacho de ojos color miel y un rizo? Es bastante ruidoso y algo gruñón —Fue la mejor descripción que pudo dar del italiano.

—¿Con rizo? Acá hay muchos que tienen rizos —comentó Tino, intentando recordar si había visto a alguien que encajara con los detalles que le había proporcionado el español —¿No puedes decir algo más?

—Em, bueno... Quizás se haya peleado con alguien, incluso algo. Es bastante grosero, a decir verdad —dijo un poco avergonzado, aunque era la realidad.

—Creo que... —El sueco parecía haber visto a alguien así —Con el basurero... —Éste se dirigió a su cónyuge, quizás éste sabía más.

—¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Parece que estaba pensando en algo y luego se tropezó con el bote de basura —rememoró el muchacho —.Tuvimos que taparle los oídos a Peter para que no escuchara...

—Ese es él —comentó el español —Por si acaso, ¿no vieron por donde se fue?

—Por allí —Berwald señaló hacia un barrio, no muy frecuentado, pero por donde había visto entrar al muchacho.

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias! —Antonio brincó del asiento y fue corriendo hacia donde le habían mostrado.

Mientras que el español relucía de felicidad por tener una pista acerca del paradero de su pareja, éste ya iba por su cuarta botella. No sabía cómo, pero el tiempo había pasado tanto, de la misma forma que las copas. Ya estaba un poco mareado, así que el dueño del establecimiento decidió echarlo antes de que su ebriedad empeorara. Lovino simplemente dijo que se lo anotara a su cuenta, pero todos en ese pueblo conocían a su abuelo, así que el propietario dejaría que aquel hombre se encargara de los gastos.

Una vez que salió afuera, el muchacho no sabía ni donde estaba. Tambaleaba por un lado a otro, quizás se había sobrepasado un poco con el vino. Pero no lo había podido evitar, había estado demasiado irresistible, demasiado tentador. Lo mismo que pensaba del español, aquel hombre era demasiado como para abandonarlo así como así, cual droga a la cual no podía dejar un día.

Sin embargo, gracias a su estado de embriaguez, Lovino no recordaba como regresar. Es más, quería ir hasta la tienda del español. Ése había su objetivo, estar cuanto antes en el piso de aquel, de vuelta a sus brazos. Intentaba mantenerse sobre sus piernas, mas era bastante difícil. Terminó por ir a gatas, era más seguro. Por lo menos no se caería estrepitosamente y no pasaría demasiada vergüenza. Aunque la gente, de todas formas, comentaba acerca de él.

Luego se detuvo, al ver un farol. Por supuesto, el italiano creyó erróneamente que el alumbrado público se trataba e una persona y por la altura que tenía, no podía ser más que Ludwig. Con torpeza, Lovino consiguió pararse y de inmediato comenzó a acusar a lo que se suponía que era el alemán.

—¡Macho patatas! ¿En dónde, en dónde...? —Además de tener que moverse, tenía que hablar —¿Dónde está Antonio? —Empezó a señalar al farol, enfadado por qué no respondía.

Pasaron varios minutos, el italiano se enojó aún más por el silencio del alemán.

—¡Esto me pasa por...! —Luchaba por pronunciar las palabras —¡Por pedir ayuda a un imbécil!

Lovino agarró del farol y procuró dar un par de pasos más. Pero fue inútil y terminó cayéndose sobre el agua de cloaca. Estaba borracho y ahora, empapado de suciedad. Una vez más, quiso seguir adelante, a pesar de todo.

—¿Dónde está Antonio? —se cuestionaba, nunca tomado una decisión tan estúpida semejante a esa —¿Por qué no está...? —En ese momento, le dio un ataque de hipo.

Los transeúntes simplemente se quedaban observando la torpeza del italiano. Incluso, había los que cruzaban la otra acera con tal de estar bien lejos de aquel muchacho con tan mala pinta. Otros le lanzaban unas monedas, ya que sentían lástima por cómo lucía. Sin embargo, a Lovino le interesaba nada de su alrededor. Sólo se detenía para ver si había alguien parecido a Antonio en alguna parte.

Quizás era la suerte o el hecho de que se estaba moviendo más lento que un caracol, lo cierto era que a una cuadra de allí estaba Antonio. Éste estaba preguntando a todos los que pasaban cerca de él, si habían visto a Lovino. A pesar del cansancio, el español no se había dado por vencido. Y su tenacidad había dado frutos, ya que fueron varios los que le habían señalado por donde habían visto al chico en cuestión.

Antonio sonrió, estaba cada vez más próximo a hallar a Lovino. Se apresuró todavía más y a lo lejos pudo avistar errante italiano, que iba tropezándose con todo lo que tenía enfrente. Al principio, creyó que se había equivocado o que le habían mentido. Sin embargo, cuando miró con mucha más atención, era su novio que estaba manteniendo una discusión con lo que parecía ser un banco.

—¿Por qué demonios no me respondes? —Enojado, el muchacho pateó al asiento, lastimándose el pie —¿Quieres jugar rudo?

El español detuvo enseguida al italiano, antes de que pudiera herirse más. No tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado a semejante estado, mas estaba contento de que pudo encontrarlo. Lovino se volteó y pese a que no podía ver bien, reconoció de inmediato al español.

—¿Eres tú, Antonio? —Lovino se recostó sobre el otro, estaba con tanto sueño que ni siquiera esperó una respuesta. Ni le importaba si se estaba equivocando, le resultaba demasiado familiar.

—Vamos a casa —sonrió.

—Te tardaste demasiado —reclamó el joven.

* * *

><p>Actualicé hoy, sólo porque no tenía ganas de estudiar, entonces me puse a escribir el capítulo. [xD]<p>

Gracias por leer~


	26. La jodida verdad

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **kikyoyami8, Loto de Origami, EmilSteilsson, Laiden, Miriken y yueuzumaki.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

Antonio sujetaba a Lovino con firmeza, tenía miedo de soltarlo y que éste tropezara con sus propios pies. Se fijaba atentamente por donde iba, con mucho cuidado, ya que debía ser él quien cuidara por los dos. Miró al muchacho, no entendía qué lo había obligado a llegar a ese extremo. Al menos, estaba a su lado y aparte de la borrachera y la ropa sucia, no le había pasado nada más.

El español determinó que lo mejor sería llevarlo a su piso. Estaba mucho más cerca y podría descansar debidamente. No habría mucho barullo, así que debería poder dormir con tranquilidad. Además, de esa manera, el hispano se aseguraba de que el italiano no se metiera en más líos. Sólo cuando lo había visto, se sintió aliviado y no podría soportar otra estupidez semejante a esa.

Repentinamente, el mayor de los hermanos Vargas levantó su cabeza. Estaba mareado y desorientado. No comprendía cómo era que se estaba moviendo, lo cual lo asustó un poco. Empujó al otro e intentó dar unos cuantos pasos por su propia cuenta, pero luego volvió a perder el equilibrio. Para su fortuna, Antonio lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera darle un beso al pavimento.

—¿Sabes, idiota? Tengo un novio, así que no abuses —amenazó el muchacho, que no distinguía muy bien al hombre.

—Sí, sí. Te voy a llevar a un lugar seguro y ahí podrás dormir por el resto de la noche —aseguró el muchacho de ojos verdes, que sostenía al otro con suavidad.

—Sí me tocas de maneras inapropiadas, te verás con él —reiteró el joven.

—Adoras a tu novio por lo que veo —Antonio no resistió reírse un poco de la situación y aprovechó para saber qué era lo que realmente pensaba éste.

Con pesadez, Lovino ponía un pie delante del otro. Finalmente, el español terminó por cansarse. Así que se detuvo y lo alzó en sus brazos. A pesar de que el muchacho era flaco, cargar con él hasta su cafetería, sería un reto. Además, debía prestar atención por dónde iba y lo que el hermano mayor de Feliciano decía. Era toda una aventura, ya se lo iba a cobrar por hacerle pasar por todo esto.

—¿Mi novio? Pues... Es un maldito zopenco —se quejó el muchacho, que iba mirando cómo las baldosas se iban alejando de él e intentaba agarrarlas inútilmente.

—¿Un zopenco? —El hombre se sintió un poco ofendido por lo que había dicho.

—Sí, además me molesta todo el tiempo —dijo el italiano —¡No puedo hacer nada sin su estúpido permiso! —exclamó.

—¿De verdad? —Luchaba para no hacer caso de lo que aquel mencionaba, pero hacer de cuenta que aquello no le había herido era una tarea complicada.

Antonio estaba algo decepcionado. Por todo lo que había sucedido durante ese día y por las cosas que el otro escupía. No sabía qué pensar, no quería dudar, pero le daba la impresión que de cierta manera había obligado a Lovino a quedarse con él. No le contaba sus problemas, explotaba por él, le insultaba y ahora resultaba ser una molestia para él. Quería ser paciente, realmente quería serlo. Pero con todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, estaba empezando a reconsiderar todo.

Mientras tanto, Lovino continuaba observando el piso. Su estado de ebriedad era notorio, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que decía. No le daba importancia, creía que estaba en las manos de algún desconocido. De la nada, se sintió aún peor. Trató de detener al español, debía parar cuanto antes. Era un asunto urgente que el otro debía atender lo más pronto posible.

—Quiero vomitar... —afirmó el muchacho.

Pararon en algún lugar con alcantarilla, ya que el otro no lo aguantaba más. Antonio masajeaba la espalda de Lovino, mientras éste se descargaba. A pesar de estar preocupado, el primero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho el italiano. Era un zopenco, quizás sí lo era. Andaba detrás de él como un perro faldero, soportaba sus insultos y encima, tenía que soportar el malestar de aquel.

—Creo que eso es todo —respondió, Antonio se alejó un poco ya que el aliento de Lovino olía a rayos.

—Sigamos entonces —Respiró profundamente y volvió a levantar al italiano sobre su espalda.

Fue una marcha silenciosa, el español aguantando el enojo que tenía en su interior y el otro más ocupado por descifrar esas extrañas cosas llamadas manos. El descendiente de Roma no entendía absolutamente nada, mucho menos el hecho de que quien le estaba cargando era Antonio. Simplemente, se había olvidado de ello. Creía que era un desconocido, así que interrumpió aquel "paseo".

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó para hacerse del interesante.

—Mejor deberías callarte y descansa —replicó el otro.

—¡Escúchame, imbécil! Si me llegas a tocar el trasero, mi novio te va a golpear. Es celoso y todo eso —explicó.

—Ahora, soy celoso... —murmuró, como si estuviera anotando una lista.

Luego, se le ocurrió una idea, después de todo se suponía que los borrachos decían la verdad. Estaban a una cuadra de su tienda, pero antes de recostarlo, quiso hacerle una pregunta. Sabía que estaba mal, que había caído bastante bajo. A nadie se le daba por interrogar a alguien que estaba ebrio. Sin embargo, se creyó en derecho de hacerlo. De todas maneras, Lovino no lo recordaría.

—Ah, tu novio es todo un personaje. ¿Y le quieres mucho? —Apenas terminó de pronunciar, se sintió una bestia por ser así. Dudaba de su pareja, pero no podía evitarlo después de los acontecimientos.

—¿Si le quiero? Déjame pensar... —A esas alturas, estaba con cuestiones más trascendentales, preguntándose cómo podía desplazarse sin mover los pies.

—¿Tienes qué pensar? —No era una buena señal, parecía que cada vez más, su relación había sido una absurda mentira.

—Si te fijas bien, los dedos parecen los pies de tus manos. ¿No crees que deberíamos ponerle calcetines o algo así? —Lovino movía sus dedos sin parar.

—¿De verdad? —Antonio no podía creer la respuesta que le había dado aquel joven.

Quizás era el estrés que había sufrido durante esos últimos días y el consecuente cansancio que la preocupación por el italiano le traía, pero el español estaba fastidiado. Si no fuera porque realmente le amaba y no quería que le pasara nada, estaba más que preparado para dejarle tirado por allí. Sin embargo, eso sería demasiado cruel de su parte, esperaría al día siguiente para reclamarle todo.

Una vez que entraron a la cafetería, con Antonio haciendo malabares para sacar la llave de sus bolsillos, sin que Lovino cayera, lo dejó momentáneamente sentado. Prendió las luces de las escaleras y volvió a tomar entre sus brazos al segundo. Ésta vez lo cargó como si fuera un bebé, dado que el muchacho finalmente se había quedado dormido. El hispano contuvo el aliento, porque su novio apestaba a una mezcla entre agua sucia, vino y vómito.

Tras dejarlo sobre su cama, fue a buscar ropa para prestar al otro. Lo puso en el medio para evitar que se caiga y fue a su armario. Incluso recordaba que había un par de camisetas olvidadas pertenecientes a aquel, totalmente lavadas y planchadas. Decidió que se las devolvería ya en ese momento, así que las sacó del perchero. Suspiró, le traía tantos recuerdos.

Luego, se encaminó hacia el centro del dormitorio y se llevó una sorpresa. El italiano no estaba en ningún lugar aparente. Juraba y recontra juraba que lo había recostado sobre su cama. Efectivamente, así fue. Pero mientras estaba ocupándose del cambio de ropa, Lovino se había dado vuelta y rodado hasta caer al suelo. Antonio miró al otro lado, donde el descendiente de Roma estaba empapado de saliva.

Después de volver a sentarlo encima de las sábanas, el español se dispuso a desprender la camisa.

—Soy tan molesto que me preocupo por esto —dijo molesto mientras intentaba desnudarle.

Sin embargo, no era una tarea muy sencilla. Al mismo tiempo que trataba de ponerle la nueva camiseta, el otro se movía. Incluso recibió un golpe cuando quiso abotonar la misma. Pero, a pesar de ello, Antonio sonrió un poco. Si bien continuaba enfadado, creyó que el muchacho se veía algo adorable. Quizás porque estaba en silencio o porque el sueño ya le estaba afectando.

No obstante, la parte más complicada y difícil estaba a punto de comenzar. Quiso desabrocharle el pantalón, ya que olía a rayos, así que bajó sus manos y en el momento que tocó el cinturón, automáticamente Lovino le pateó y se dio vuelta. Antonio no iba a rendirse, ese pantalón iba a volar como fuera. Tras recuperarse, el español insistió. Se sentó sobre las piernas del italiano para que no volviera a hacerlo y le bajó el cierre.

Por un segundo, se sintió un poco tentado al ver al muchacho. Pero sabía que estaba mal, así que enseguida sacó esa idea de su cabeza y levantó las extremidades del chico, para poder retirarle la ropa. Por supuesto, el otro comenzó a patalear. Tratando de esquivar las patadas de éste y después de unos largos diez minutos que no parecían tener fin, Antonio logró su objetivo.

Por último, tapó al muchacho y luego se sentó sobre el piso. Estaba sudado, exhausto y agotado. Enseguida se dio cuenta que había dejado al abuelo pendiente de la situación. Respiró profundamente, necesitaba voluntad para lidiar con ese hombre. Como si esa aventura ya no había sido suficiente, ahora debía reportarse frente a ese hombre.

Se fue hasta el teléfono y marcó el número. Ni siquiera necesitaba mirarlo dos veces, ya se sabía de memoria. Quería ir a recostarse, así que rogaba que aquel respondiera enseguida.

—¿Hola? —preguntó Feliciano al otro lado.

—Soy Antonio, ¿podrías decirle a tu abuelo que...?

—¡Espera, iré a buscarlo! —exclamó el muchacho y dejó esperando al español.

Todo lo que pudo escuchar a continuación fue una serie de gritos. Había tomado la decisión correcta en llevar a Lovino a su piso, no hubiera podido descansar bien con ese ambiente tan buliicioso.

—¡Al fin! ¿Lo has encontrado? —Ni se molestó en saludar, estaba demasiado ansioso por saber lo que el hispano tenía que decirle.

—Sí, está conmigo. Pensé que sería mejor si se quedara esta noche en mi apartamento —explicó Antonio.

—¿No será una excusa para robarte a mi querido nieto? —preguntó en tono picarón el hombre mayor.

—No, no. Se ha quedado dormido y...

—¡Sólo era una broma! —se rió.

—Sí, sí. ¡Vaya broma! —respondió éste, que ya estaba más que listo para finalizar esa llamada.

—Bueno, espero que venga mañana conmigo. No te imaginas lo mucho que lo extraño —aseguró el otro.

—Me voy a asegurar de eso —y terminó la llamada.

El muchacho se fue a la cocina y se preparó leche caliente. Tras eso, se quedó mirando a Lovino por un rato. No sabía qué iba a hacer con él, estaba empezando a cansarse de las idas y las vueltas de su relación. Respiró profundamente, sabía que no quería estar fuera de la vida de aquel, pero tampoco quería obligarle a quedarse con él. Su cabeza era un verdadero embrollo.

Pensó que tal vez la brisa de la noche le ayudaría a refrescarse un poco, así que salió al balcón.

—Sí, le quiero a mi lado para siempre —respondió el italiano en sueños, aunque el español no lo había escuchado.

A la mañana siguiente, Lovino comenzó a despertarse. No sabía dónde estaba o cómo había llegado hasta allí. Todo lo que recordaba era que había estado tomando vino en un bar y luego todo estaba en blanco. Se asustó, pensó que alguien lo había secuestrado o algo por el estilo. Se levantó para ir a reclamar a quien fuera el responsable de eso, pero se tropezó y le dio un cálido abrazo al suelo.

Cuando consiguió ponerse de pie, se dio cuenta en dónde se hallaba. Todo le era muy familiar, estaba seguro que estaba en la casa del español. Pero seguía siendo un misterio cómo se había arreglado para terminar allí. Además, tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza. No recordaba absolutamente nada, que fue lo que había dicho o hecho. Así que fue en busca del dueño de casa.

Bostezó, apenas abría los ojos. Qué extraña tarde había tenido, sin duda se le había ido de las manos. Sintió que el día estaba mucho más fresco de lo que normalmente solía hacer. No le interesó demasiado, ni siquiera se había fijado en la manera que estaba vestido. Debía hallar a Antonio, necesitaba una explicación.

Recorrió todo el piso superior sin mucho éxito. Estaba bastante molesto, el español se había extraviado y continuaba sufriendo por culpa de ese dolor de cabeza. Tenía una resaca de aquellos. Luego, miró las escaleras. Algo le decía que no era buena idea bajarlas pero de todas formas lo hizo. Por supuesto, debido a todo lo que le estaba pasando, no estaba prestando atención y enseguida rodó por las gradas.

Por su lado, Antonio ya se había levantado y estaba trabajando. Debía recuperar todo el dinero que había perdido por haber tenido que ir a ver a Lovino. La verdad es que prefería estar atendiendo a los clientes, ya que podía distraerse un poco de todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el momento. Emma estaba sirviendo el café mientras que él cocinaba los bollos y otros dulces.

Cuando metió las masas dentro del horno, se fijó que Lovino estaba tirado en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la frente. Se apresuró para ir a su encuentro y darle una mano. El italiano se levantó, luego dio unos pasos torpes y se detuvo cuando vio al español aproximarse.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas, idiota? —reclamó, estaba cansado de ir a buscarlo por su casa.

—Yo eso me pregunté ayer, ¿en dónde te metiste? —preguntó el hombre que llevaba un enorme delantal.

—Fui a dar un paseo y luego a un bar. Pero eso no importa, ¿qué haces aquí abajo? ¿Por qué no te quedaste arriba? —Lovino se había despertado con el pie izquierdo y estaba de bastante mal humor.

—Trabajando... —El español no entendía muy bien por qué sentía que era él quien estaba siendo juzgado en lugar del otro —¿Por qué no me avisaste de lo que ibas a hacer? ¿Me estás ocultando algo?

El italiano sabía que había pensado en qué iba a decirle a aquel hombre, pero su memoria estaba flaqueando un poco y no recordaba muy bien cómo se lo iba a explicar. Miró por todas partes, intentando hallar una forma de ganar un poco de tiempo. De alguna forma, debía escapar de esa pregunta.

Repentinamente, comenzó a oler algo bastante desagradable. Al principio, creyó que era el hispano así que acercó su nariz al hombre para ver si estaba en lo correcto. Pero éste sólo desprendía un aroma a dulces y churros. Luego decidió olfatearse a sí mismo y ahí se dio cuenta que la pestilencia venía de él. Aunque le resultaba bastante asqueroso, había encontrado la forma de salir de allí.

—Voy a ir a ducharme, luego hablamos —El italiano subió rápidamente.

Sin embargo, no había contado con algo: que Antonio lo persiguiera. No iba a dejar que otra vez le haga el mismo desplante así que el español arrojó su delantal y fue detrás del italiano. Quería saber con todo detalle qué fue lo que molesto tanto al muchacho y por qué no se había atrevido a decirle nada. Ahora estaban en su territorio y no iba a darle la oportunidad de huir.

Lovino se dio cuenta enseguida que el otro andaba muy cerca de él, así que se apresuró todavía más en entrar al baño. No obstante, aún andaba con resaca, así que volvió a tropezarse con las escaleras, lo que dio una ventaja a Antonio para que lo pudiera alcanzar. Éste miró desde arriba al italiano caído, no iba a permitir que diera un paso más antes que le dijera qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza.

—Te hice una pregunta, Lovino. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —repitió el español, ansioso por una respuesta.

—Yo... —El mayor de los hermanos Vargas no sabía qué decirle. No quería herir los sentimientos del otro, mas su mente estaba en blanco.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que mencionaste luego, cuando estábamos regresando?

—¡Imbécil, no sé qué pasó! Tomé demasiado —respondió enojado.

—Dijiste que soy molesto y celoso —explicó el muchacho de ojos verdes.

—En este momento, eres realmente molesto y pesado —se quejó —. De todas maneras, ¿qué carajo importa lo que dije cuando estaba borracho?

—Dicen que la gente que está ebria habla con la verdad...

—¡Y también se tropieza y se marea! Qué idiotez más grande, ¿eso sacaste del macho patatas o qué? —Se burló, toda la conversación le resultaba bastante absurda y sin sentido.

—Ve a bañarte, luego hablamos de esto —contestó un resignado Antonio.

Tal cual como le había pedido, Lovino se fue al baño. A medida que desprendía de la ropa, se cuestionaba la actitud del español. No sabía por qué estaba tan enojado o molesto. ¿No se suponía que debía estar contento? Sinceramente, no entendía qué podía haber hecho para que tener semejante comportamiento. Había vuelto con él y no había realizado nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. ¿Acaso eso no bastaba?

Mientras que se duchaba, se iba sintiendo cada vez peor. Parecía que se había convertido en una molestia para el español, siempre haciéndole preocupar. Tal vez su abuelo le había comentado sobre su proposición y quería una explicación. Era obvio que se trataba de eso, no podía ser nada más que eso. Así que en cuanto saliera de allí, iría a comentarle. De todas maneras, su decisión era clara, no iba a irse con el abuelo. No quería despegarse de Antonio por nada del mundo.

Por su lado, el español estaba aguardando por su novio. Estaba tentado por entrar al baño y hacerle compañía, pero estaba seguro de que se le olvidaría en un segundo todas sus inquietudes. Debía permanecer firme, primero debía resolver eso que tanto le molestaba. Aunque fuera difícil, debía resistir. Luego, aprovecharía el momento a solas con el italiano.

Luego de unos largos quince minutos, salió finalmente el muchacho. Éste estaba determinado a arreglar lo que el abuelo le había dicho a Antonio. Por supuesto, no sabía que toda la conversación que aquel hombre y su novio fue acerca de su pronto encuentro y nada más. Creía que el mayor le había mencionado el viaje y que ésa era la razón por la cual el español actuaba tan raro.

—Antonio, no sé qué demonios te dijo mi abuelo pero no pienso irme a ningún lado —explicó muy seguro de su decisión.

—¿Eh? ¿Irte a dónde? —Estaba confuso por las palabras del italiano.

—No pienso ir a Roma como había planeado en un principio —aseguró, sin darse cuenta todavía de la expresión de desconcierto del español.

—¿Cuándo lo planeabas hacer? No entiendo nada —No le hizo demasiada gracia el enterarse de esa manera.

—Antes de conocerte pero...

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Más que enojado, estaba decepcionado.

—Es que...

—Sigues sin confiar en mí —Miró al muchacho y luego se levantó —.No sé más qué hacer, Lovino. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para qué me cuentes tus problemas? ¿O estás conmigo porque no te queda de otra?

Lovino se quedó en completo silencio, principalmente porque no sabía qué había hecho mal. Le había contado la verdad, que era lo que realmente debía valorar. Entonces, ¿por qué le trataba de esa manera?

—Vamos a darnos un tiempo, Lovino —El español se fue hasta la puerta y luego dio la vuelta —.Necesito descansar de todo esto.

* * *

><p>Tengo varias noticias para ustedes:<p>

1)Faltan dos capítulos para el final.

2)La semana que viene va a haber doble actualización.

3)Les tengo una sorpresa que les comentaré en el último capítulo.

Gracias por leer~


	27. Desastre estilo Lovino

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios de: **Laiden, Miriken y kikyoyami8.** Todavía me quedan tres lectoras o.ò

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

Lovino se quedó mirando al español, no entendía nada. Quizás era el efecto de la borrachera del día anterior porque sinceramente no sabía cómo aquel había llegado a esa determinación. Sí, había sido su culpa. Debió habérselo dicho anteriormente pero ya no había nada qué hacer. De todas maneras, no pensaba acatar lo que el hispano le había dicho, le haría saber lo que pensaba.

Se apresuró en vestirse y tratar de agarrar a Antonio. Éste, luego de lo dicho, había optado por volver al trabajo. Aunque estaba seguro que no era lo mejor que podía hacer, necesitaba distraerse. Estaba agotado, cansado. Habían sido días con muchas emociones, demasiadas para alguien tranquilo como lo era él. Si bien se había puesto contento por el hecho de que Lovino estaba bien y que nada importante le había sucedido, estaba harto de tener que adivinar lo qué ocurría.

Siempre detrás de él, sin dignidad, sin amor propio. Lo adoraba y era lo que más amaba en el mundo, pero todo tenía su límite. Quería, al menos, tener la confianza del italiano. Pero parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera, eso sería algo imposible.

El italiano finalmente bajó y encontró a Antonio atendiendo a sus clientes. No le importaba en lo absoluto, estaba molesto. Aunque el mismísimo rey del mundo estuviera parado frente al español, ni le hubiera interesado. Quería decirle de frente todo lo que pensaba. No iba a tomar un no como respuesta, no iba a dejar que la mejor relación que había tenido se le escapara de las manos por estupideces.

—Oye, idiota... —Lovino avanzó con el pecho en alto, dirigiéndose directamente al español.

—Tus cosas están en una caja —respondió éste, sabía que la mejor estrategia para lidiar con el mayor de los hermanos Vargas era ignorarle —.Tómate tu tiempo.

—Te estoy hablando, imbécil. Así que espero que me mires a los ojos y me prestes atención —se quejó el muchacho.

—No hay nada más que decir —replicó el otro, mientras contaba el dinero.

Estaba sintiéndose realmente frustrado, casi no reconocía al Antonio que tenía frente a él. Sin embargo, eso no iba a ser un impedimento. Aún cuando tuviera que estar ahí parado por años y años, conseguiría lo que él quería. Desde pequeño, siempre conseguía todo lo que se le ponía delante y esta vez no era la excepción. Cambiaría el parecer del español a como dé lugar.

—¡Pues yo tengo mucho qué decir! —exclamó repentinamente y toda la clientela se paralizó para ver al escandoloso muchacho que estaba detrás del mostrador.

El dueño de ese lugar suspiró, sabía que esto iba a pasar. Pero no le importaba, había tomado una decisión y quería mantenerla. Por una vez, tenía que aprender a no ceder a los caprichos del italiano, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Por supuesto, prefería verlo con una enorme sonrisa brillando en su rostro. Sin embargo, había tenido que llegar a ese punto para enseñarle una buena lección.

La belga que estaba sirviendo por allí se dio cuenta de la situación. Si esto no controlaba las cosas, podía pasar a mayores. Dejó de lado el café y las tazas, para tratar de intermediar entre esos dos. Pero lidiar con dos amantes, uno hastiado y el otro molesto, no iba a ser demasiado sencillo.

—Oigan, ustedes dos —les llamó la atención a los dos hombres —¿Por qué no se calman de una vez?

—Genial, la pechugona viene a jodernos la vida —se lamentó el italiano.

—No le llames así —dijo el español, molestándose aún más.

Lovino arqueó la ceja, al ver que el hombre defendía a la chica. Tal vez, detrás de ese tiempo que había pedido, había algo más. Quizás era una estúpida excusa para deshacerse de él de una vez por todas. La situación le resultaba confusa, pero tal vez había algo más que en ese tiempo que le había pedido el español. Trataba de decir algo, mas no le salía. Estaba tan enojado...

—¿Por qué no van a otro lado para conversar? No creo que sea lo mejor discutir enfrente de los clientes —opinó la muchacha, haciendo de lado lo que le había dicho el italiano.

—Pero si ya no hay nada qué decir —comentó Antonio —.Le pedí que nos diéramos un tiempo, estoy cansado y...

—¡Ya entendí, idiota! —gritó en un arrebato el joven —¿Te quieres librar de mí? ¡Perfecto!

Estaba con tantos nervios que comenzó a echar todo lo que había a su paso, desde las cajas hasta servilleta, inclusive algunos platos. Hasta había tratado de arrojar al suelo esos churros que lucían y olían tan bien, pero su amor a la comida era superior, así que simplemente decidió secuestrarlos. Pateó algunas sillas y luego se volteó hacia el español. Éste estaba intentando limpiar el desorden que había causado el italiano, francamente le dolía que las cosas hubieran terminado de esa manera.

—Lovino, no es que quiera que te vayas de mi vida, es sólo que...

—¡Deja de mentir! Esto era lo que querías así que te lo doy. No pienso regresar, Antonio —Ni siquiera estaba pensando demasiado en lo que decía, sólo comentaba lo que se le venía a la cabeza en ese preciso instante.

Lovino salió y azotó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Obviamente no le gustaba tener que terminar la relación de esa forma, pero se sentía humillado por el otro. No había tomado siquiera en cuenta su opinión o sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía estar con alguien así. Respiró profundamente, trató de tomar todo el coraje posible para no darse la vuelta e intentar hablar una vez más con el español, era la hora de ir a casa.

Por su lado, Antonio contempló el desastre que había causado el italiano en su rabieta. Ahora estaba más seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Aunque tenía ganas de ir detrás de él, no debía hacerlo. No debía retractarse de lo que había hecho por nada del mundo. Estaba seguro que era la mejor manera de demostrarle a Lovino lo que él había estado sintiendo durante esos días.

La belga se acercó al español, para ver cómo estaba. Estaba bastante preocupada por él, la discusión no había sido mínima. Éste estaba reuniendo todo lo que se había caído al suelo, poco a poco.

—¿Estás bien? —La rubia masajeó un poco la espalda del hispano.

—No te preocupes, hay que limpiar la tienda y nada más —respondió el otro, evadiendo claramente la pregunta de la muchacha.

El italiano iba caminando por el pueblo, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Estaba dolido y molesto. No sabía que debía hacer para que Antonio se lo replanteara. No creía necesario ese tiempo aparte. Él estaba seguro de que quería estar al lado del español, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda. No tenía nada que pensar, quería continuar con esa relación a como dé lugar.

No entendía cómo el español no podía ver eso. No era de ser muy demostrativo, pero nunca había sentido nada similar por alguien más. Estaba enamorado de él con todo su ser. Quizás había tenido su dosis de errores, mas todavía no creía ser merecedor de ese trato tan frío por parte del hispano.

Le había dado todo, aunque no fuera demasiado. Estaba frustrado, sabía que había metido la pata. Sin embargo, había intentado corregirlo diciéndole la verdad. ¿Por qué no era suficiente? Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza irse con su abuelo, solamente había querido tomarse el tiempo para poder darle una respuesta a su abuelo. No obstante, había terminado por herir a la única persona que le aceptaba como era.

No tenía ganas de regresar a su casa pero no tenía otro lado a donde ir. Aunque constantemente demostraba su desprecio por su hermano menor, envidiaba un poco la facilidad con la que éste se hacía de amigos. Si al menos tuviera uno, podría ir a visitar a éste en lugar de ir a ver la cara del alemán. Sin embargo, ésa era su vida y no le quedaba otra más que aceptarla.

Pensó en lo que pudo haber ocurrido durante la tarde y noche en que se había ausentado. Quizás su abuelo estaba preocupado por él, mientras que Ludwig festejaba su desaparición. No le cabía duda de que aquel estaría saltando de una pata por aquel hecho. Sin embargo, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción por nada del mundo. Pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que realmente había sucedido.

En el interior del apartamento, el abuelo estaba celebrando. Ludwig había aprovechado la ausencia de Lovino para proponerle matrimonio a Feliciano y éste aceptó sin pensarlo. El mayor de los presentes estaba más que contento, no podía creer que sus dos nietos finalmente había encontrado el amor y pese a que le hubiera gustado que experimenten un poco más, no podía objetar. El pelirrojo no ocultaba su felicidad mientras que el otro trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarlo.

Se respiraba un ambiente de alegría y regocijo. El menor de los hermanos Vargas andaba haciendo llamadas a todas partes mientras mandaba mensajes de texto. Tenía que asegurarse de que todos supieran las buenas nuevas, hasta el último habitante de ese recóndito lugar. Por su lado, Ludwig estaba sentado en un sofá, escuchando el interminable discurso del abuelo y aparente suegro.

—Ahora que serás parte de nuestra familia de manera oficial, hay cosas que debo decirte —explicó el hombre.

—Ah, ya me imagino... —Ya estaba acostumbrado, así que al menos sería un poco más llevadero.

—Quiero que mi nieto sea feliz, ¿escuchaste? No quiero que esté triste por tu culpa —amenazó.

—Lo sé, te prometo que... —Sin embargo, no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el otro estaba demasiado inmerso en su discurso.

—Son jóvenes, así que deberían esperar a tener niños. Aunque debo decirte que no hay mayor felicidad que tener criaturas correteando por todas partes —En ese momento, recordó los viejos tiempos, cuando aún vivía con Lovino y Feliciano.

El alemán ni siquiera se había planteado esa posibilidad. Quería contraer matrimonio porque creyó que era lo mejor que podía ofrecer a Feliciano en ese momento. No quería que aquel fuera con alguien más, pues pese a que desde hace tiempo que estaban juntos, de vez en cuando, el italiano solía ser un poco coqueto con los extraños. En fin, ahora estaba un poco nervioso por aquel asunto.

—¿En qué estaba? —preguntó el abuelo, una vez que regresó a la realidad.

—Algo de no tener niños todavía —Ludwig todavía no podía creer que ese hombre ya le hubiera planteado ese asunto y aún no sabían cuándo iba a realizarse aquella boda.

—¡Cierto! En fin, disfruta primero del matrimonio y luego piensa en eso —recomendó, al mismo tiempo que posó su mano encima del hombro de aquel hombre de ojos celestes.

Mientras que el abuelo continuaba con sus consejos, como hombre de experiencia que era, Lovino se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos del apartamento. Respiró profundamente, no sabía con qué tendría que lidiar una vez que pisara dentro de su hogar. Pero había algo seguro, no iba a dar ninguna explicación. No iba a mirarle a nadie, iría directamente hacia su dormitorio, sin escuchar a ninguno de los que se hallaran en su interior.

Abrió la puerta, solamente para ver esa extraña escena. No obstante, en el mismo momento en que ingresó, todo se detuvo; Feliciano colgó el tubo al ver a su hermano mayor, el abuelo se calló y se dirigió directamente hacia su nieto desaparecido, por último, Ludwig se quedó sentado en el sofá, ya previendo el loquero en el que se convertiría aquel lugar.

—¡Lovino, mi querido y preciado nieto! —El hombre no dudó enseguida y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al muchacho.

—¡Abuelo...! —Intentó escapar, pero era inútil. Su rostro pronto cobró un color rojo, ya que la presión que el hombre estaba ejerciendo era simplemente demasiado.

—¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, que me van a salir canas antes de tiempo! —reclamó el hombre y miró el rostro de su nieto —¡Ah, me alegra tanto!

—Yo... —No podía decir nada, absolutamente nada. Principalmente porque estaba siendo asfixiado por su pariente.

Después de un buen rato, el abuelo decidió que ya hora de soltar a Lovino. Simplemente le había hecho falta sus insultos y su mal carácter, además de ese rostro tan "angelical" que tenía. El nieto comenzó a toser, para recuperar todo el aire que se le había ido en ese apretón. Se consoló con el hecho de que el hombre ya le había dejado en paz, así que podría hacer lo que originalmente pretendía.

Sin embargo, Feliciano estaba parado justo frente a él. Éste había estado esperando por su hermano, necesitaba contarle la gran noticia. Había dejado todo el resto de lado, con tal de poder charlar un poco con Lovino.

—¡Hermano, hermano! ¿Adivina qué? —Estaba tan entusiasmado que agarró las manos de su hermano mayor y las movió con muchísima energía de un lado a otro.

—¿Finalmente vas a dejar al macho patatas? —A pesar de la montaña rusa emocional que había sufrido por culpa de cierto español, estaba lo suficientemente bien como para recordar su odio hacia su enemigo acérrimo.

—¿Eh? —No entendía muy bien por qué Lovino había dicho eso.

—¿Me vas a decir o qué, tonto? —Quería retirarse en cuanto antes, no quería desperdiciar tiempo por culpa de Feliciano.

El pelirrojo sonrió y tras recibir la aprobación de su ahora prometido, decidió que ya hora de decirlo.

—¡Ludwig me propuso matrimonio! ¡¿Puedes creerlo? —El muchacho sonrió, mientras que su abuelo sacaba una botella de vino para celebrar.

—¡¿Eres idiota o qué? —se quejó éste, si bien ya se había enterado de las intenciones del alemán, quizás los sucesos anteriores le habían puesto algo sensible.

—¡Quiero que seas mi padrino! —exclamó, ignorando por completo los insultos de Lovino.

El muchacho se quedó callado por un rato. Feliciano sólo le miraba, aguardando por una respuesta, afirmativa por supuesto. Por su lado, Ludwig se estaba lamentando, ya sabía que algo parecido iba a suceder. Se preguntaba dónde estaba Antonio, le había pedido que hablara con él, para evitar esta situación tan incómoda. Sin embargo, parecía ser que al español se le había pasado por alto o algo semejante.

—¡Después, si el macho patatas te reemplaza por una rubia de grandes pechos, no vengas a llorar conmigo! —Resulta evidente que estaba demasiado furioso y cómo no, se desquitaba en Feliciano.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó despavorido el menor y fue corriendo junto a Ludiwg.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el alemán, al ver las lágrimas del pelirrojo.

—No me vas a dejar por una rubia con grandes pechos, ¿verdad? —Éste estaba desesperado con sólo pensar en esa situación.

—Claro que no —El alemán pasó su mano por el cabello del muchacho para tranquilizarlo.

En ese momento, Lovino que estaba a punto de explotar del enojo, aprovechó para escaparse y fue directamente a su habitación. No soportaba ver a esos dos tan felices, no podía creer que aquel alemán a quien tanto detestaba, se portara tan bien con su hermano menor. No recordaba que esos dos hubieran discutido alguna vez y eso que llevaban más de dos años juntos.

No entendía cómo lo conseguían, ¿por qué no podía tener esa clase de relación con Antonio? Por momentos se llevaban bien y en otras, terriblemente mal. Hundió su cabeza sobre su almohada para no tener que recordar a ese hombre en particular, pero aún podía oler el aroma del español. Se molestó tanto que arrojó todo lo que había sobre la cama, para desprenderse de todo aquello.

—¡Soy un idiota! ¡Soy un idiota! —gritó mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el colchón.

Mientras que continuaba pensando en la relación que había arruinado, el abuelo quiso saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando. Abrió lentamente la puerta para ver que estaba haciendo el italiano, cuando lo encontró rompiendo un montón de dibujos que había hecho de Antonio, cuando éste estaba dormido o cuando había salido de la ducha, incluso del momento en que se le había atorado una corbata en el ascensor.

Era hora de actuar, le dolía ver a su nieto en esa situación. Aunque sabía exactamente cómo era su forma de ser, quiso averiguar qué era lo que pasaba. No le interesaba si tenía que obligar a que Lovino se lo dijera, tenía que saber cuál era ese asunto que tanto molestaba a ese muchacho. Sin embargo, al ver sus arranques de rabia, resultaba casi obvio quién era el responsable del estado de su nieto.

—¿Lovino? Escuche un barullo así que vine a averiguar qué está sucediendo —A pesar de que ya había visto de lo que era capaz éste, la verdad es que estaba impresionado por el precioso desastre que había ocasionado.

—No quiero saber nada, así que vete —contestó, mientras intentaba romper las camisas que se había dejado el español.

—Te conozco desde que naciste así que no me voy a ir hasta que no me digas qué pasó —En medio del caos, se sentó sobre el colchón. No iba a irse a ningún otro lado.

—Yo... ¡Maldita camisa! —Estaba más molesto porque no conseguía rasgar la ropa así que decidió intentarlo con los dientes.

—¡Basta! —Éste gritó un poco cansado.

El hombre se levantó y le arrebató la prenda en cuestión. Lovino simplemente rompió a llorar, mientras que el abuelo intentaba calmarlo. En medio de los sollozos, el muchacho le comentó lo que había sucedido, quizás exagerando un poco los hechos. De todas maneras, lo más importante era lo que le había pedido Antonio y la manera en que éste había decidido hacer oídos sordos a su pedido.

Tras pensarlo, el abuelo creyó que tenía una buena idea para distraer a su querido nieto. Éste podría no pensar en el español y al mismo tiempo, podría darle el tiempo y espacio que aquel requería. Además, podrían dejar a solas a Feliciano y Ludwig para que pudiesen festejar a solas su reciente compromiso. Detestaba ver a Lovino en esa situación y pese a que el español le caía bien, al final, el muchacho era su prioridad.

—Lovino, piensa que es una buena oportunidad para hacer otra cosa —comentó el hombre, mientras que acariciaba el cabello de aquel.

—Pero... ¡Es injusto! —El joven golpeó el pecho de su abuelo, como si fuera un niño.

—Escúchame un segundo —le pidió el hombre, al mismo tiempo que secaba las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Lovino.

Luego de conseguir que el otro se calmara, aunque fuera por unos segundos. El abuelo estaba bastante motivado con su idea, sabía que el mayor de los hermanos Vargas no tenía otra opción. Ambos se sentaron en lo que quedó de la cama de Lovino y repentinamente, una sonrisa adornó el rostro del hombre de edad. El italiano no sabía qué era lo que tramaba, pero quizás era una mejor idea que simplemente destrozar todo lo que había a su paso.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos de viaje? Tú y yo, nadie más —propuso el hombre —.Aunque tenga cierta edad, aún se cómo divertirme. ¿eh? —dijo de manera pícara.

—Pero Antonio... —Era en todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

—Lovino, no creo que este bien que te quedes a llorar mientras que Antonio este haciendo lo que Dios sabe. ¡Vamos, hace mucho tiempo que no pasamos un tiempo! —exclamó.

A pesar de que no le atraía lo de apartarse del español, tal vez no era tan mala idea. De todas maneras, no le apetecía escuchar cómo el macho patatas follaba con su hermano esa noche...

* * *

><p>No subí antes, porque el domingo y ayer estuve atareada haciendo cinco balances. Para cuando salí de la facultad, estaba demasiado cansada. Pero finalmente está aquí.<p>

El final lo subo el viernes a más tardar, aprovechando que ya estoy de vacaciones. La sorpresa será develada ese día ;3

Gracias por leer~


	28. Hasta luego

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

¡El capítulo final ya está aquí! Todavía no puedo creerlo, nunca pensé que sería posible. De hecho, no creí que alguien se tomaría la molestia de leer esta historia xD.

Este último capítulo va dedicado a todas las lectoras que han estado ahí, apoyándome con sus comentarios y con las alertas. Sinceramente, les digo gracias. Se han portado tan bien, que he decidido darles una sorpresa. La misma se encuentra abajo. No hagan trampa y lean primero el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

El abuelo acarició el cabello oscuro del muchacho, para apaciguarlo un poco. La verdad era que estaba bastante entusiasmado con la idea, viajar con su nieto sería una gran oportunidad para tener una conexión con él. Pero no quería obligarlo, simplemente quería que aquel fuera feliz.

—¿Por qué no lo piensas bien y me lo dices esta noche? —aclaró, para que el italiano no se sintiera presionado a tomar una decisión tan prontamente.

—Yo... —Lovino no sabía qué hacer, así que de cierta forma eso fue un alivio.

—No te preocupes, haz lo que mejor te parezca —respondió el hombre, mientras que abrazaba al otro.

—¿De verdad? —El muchacho levantó su mirada.

—Quiero que seas feliz —afirmó.

Lovino tenía toda la tarde para decidir qué haría en los próximos días. Honestamente, no quería recordar más a Antonio, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ambos. Sin embargo, no sabía si podría pasar tanto tiempo sin siquiera decirle una palabra. A pesar de todo, nada iba a cambiar. Continuaría estúpidamente enamorado del español, aunque éste no quisiera saber nada de él.

El hombre se fue, para dejar a solas al mayor de sus nietos. Confiaba de que llegaría a la conclusión que más le convendría. Antes de cerrar la puerta, volvió a mirar hacia el muchacho, que ahora estaba acostado boca abajo. Quería solucionar el problema, es más, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para que Lovino estuviera contento. No obstante, era algo que debía ser resuelto por él mismo.

Afuera, estaba Feliciano, realmente preocupado por su hermano. Al ver que su abuelo salía de la habitación de aquel, el pelirrojo no dudó un segundo en ir a averiguar lo que había pasado. No estaba seguro de qué le había pasado, quizás había sido su culpa.

—¡Abuelo, abuelo! —El muchacho corrió al encuentro del mayor y le abrazó fuerte.

—¡Ay, mi otro querido y precioso nieto! —Éste correspondió el afecto del menor, después de todo, ése era su debilidad.

—¿Mi hermano está bien? ¿Hice algo para molestarlo? —preguntó, estaba desesperado ya que no quería ser la causa de la tristeza de Lovino.

—No es tu culpa, Feliciano —Sonrió el hombre, al notar la preocupación de su nieto.

Si bien todavía desconocía la razón por la cual Lovino estaba tan mal, se sintió un poco más aliviado. Enseguida quiso ir a su habitación para intentar calmarlo, pero su abuelo le detuvo.

—¡Abuelo, abuelo? ¿Por qué me detienes? ¡Quiero ir a ayudarle! —exclamó e inútilmente, intentó soltarse de las garras del hombre, desventajas de ser debilucho.

—Déjalo, necesita estar un rato solo —advirtió el hombre y trató de cambiar de tema —¿Qué tal si festejamos tu compromiso?

Mientras todo eso sucedía en el apartamento de los italianos, Antonio ya estaba cerrando su tienda. Estaba agotado, mucho más de lo acostumbrado. La discusión con Lovino había sido demasiado, así que necesitaba un merecido descanso. Tras guardar todo, todo lo que quería hacer era ver su cama y dormir durante días. Pesadamente comenzó a subir las escaleras, no tenía muchos ánimos. Sabía que no iba a encontrar al muchacho allí arriba.

Sin embargo, en la mitad del camino, escuchó que alguien estaba golpeando la puerta. Decidió continuar, seguro que no era nada importante. Pero la persona que estaba en la entrada era insistente y no iba a descansar hasta que el español lo recibiera. Antonio suspiró, con todo el desgano del mundo, regresó hasta allí. Sacó la llave y fue hasta donde estaba el desconocido.

—Ya cerramos... —dijo el hombre apenas dejó entrar el viento dentro de su cafetería.

—¡Eso no significa nada! ¿Piensas quedarte aquí, a lloriquear por tu novio? —indagó el francés, a quien le molestaba ver a su amigo de esa forma.

—¿Qué? Si no se lo dije a nadie... —Antonio había pensado pasar un resto de jornada tranquilo, sin tener que dar ninguna explicaciones a nadie más.

—Tengo mis formas de enterarme —Francis guiñó y agarró del brazo al hispano —.Te vienes conmigo —resolvió, sin siquiera pedir la opinión del otro.

—¿Te envió Lovino? —No se le vino otro nombre a la mente más que el de su problemática pareja.

—¿Lovino? No, no. De todas formas, no importa quién me lo hizo saber. Vas a contarme todo mientras disfrutamos de un buen vino —Ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, estaba determinado a sacar al español de allí.

_Una hora atrás, la belga ya se estaba preparando para salir y regresar a su casa. Durante todo el día, había visto cómo la discusión había afectado a Antonio. Estaba demasiado distraído, había derramado todo el café en lugar del agua sucia que se había acumulado la otra cafetera, arrojado los dulces recién salidos del horno en vez de los que eran del día anterior e incluso estuvo a punto de pelearse con un cliente._

_Había intentado acercarse a él, pero cada vez que mencionaba el nombre del italiano, el español gruñía y terminaba por hacer alguna estupidez. Así que había decidido recurrir al único que sabía que podría ayudar a Antonio: Francis. Éste estaba recolectando unas flores que había visto, cuando la muchacha se le acercó. Aunque sabía que debía respetar la decisión de su mejor amigo, no quería verlo de esa manera. Tenía que arreglar la situación de alguna manera._

—_¿Francis? Necesito tu ayuda —dijo la mujer mientras que el otro olfateaba el dulce aroma de las rosas._

—_¿Qué sucede, bella dama? No sé cómo alguien tan hermosa como tú puede tener problemas —respondió el hombre, mientras que regalaba las rojas a la muchacha —.Para ti, señorita._

—_¡Gracias, son bellas! —exclamó y por un momento estuvo contemplando las flores que le había regalado Francis._

—_¿Y me dirás que es lo que molesta a tu corazón? —Francis se acercó un poco._

—_¡Ah, cierto! —Dejó de lado los encantos de aquel hombre de ojos azules y recordó la razón por la cual lo había estado buscando —.Debes hacer algo por Antonio, otra vez está deprimido._

—_¿Otra vez? Si que son dramáticos esos dos —respiró profundamente —.Veré que puedo hacer —Besó la mano de la rubia y se fue._

Antonio estaba dudando de las intenciones del francés, pero quizás sería mejor salir con aquel. Si se hubiera quedado encerrado en su piso, quizás ya estaría llamando a Lovino. Al final, estaba bastante contento y complacido con la idea de su viejo amigo. Tal vez era lo que requería en ese momento, una salida con su viejo amigo del secundario. De hecho, desde que había empezado su relación con el italiano, había pasado más tiempo con la familia de aquel que con sus propios conocidos.

Francis estaba más que animado, parecía una buena noche para disfrutar. El ánimo del español estaba comenzando a cambiar, parecía estar un poco más alegre, lo cual fue una buena señal para el primero. Por su lado, Gilbert estaba esperándolos dentro del bar. Iba a ser una noche de solteros y destinado exclusivamente a ese trío, que en épocas pasadas, había sido el terror del pueblo.

Antes de entrar, el español miró hacia las cuadras más adelante. Estaban tan sólo a unas cuatro o cinco cuadras de distancia del italiano y resultaba bastante tentador ir por él. Sin embargo, Francis se encargó de que aquello no ocurriera, ya que al darse cuenta de que el hispano estaba bastante pensativo, le dio un buen golpe en el hombro.

—Antonio, deja de pensar en ese muchacho. Hoy, tenemos que pasarla bien —respondió el hombre y arrastró al muchacho de ojos verdes consigo.

Una vez que habían ingresado a aquel bar inglés, Gilbert enseguida les llamó. Éste estaba sentado en la barra, con un par de cervezas encima. Su instancia en el pueblo había sido bastante aburrida, su hermano menor se iba a casar y uno de sus mejores amigos estaba enamorado. Sin embargo, nada de eso contaba esa noche. Iban a pasarlo tan bien que nada se iba a compara a ello.

—¡Al fin se dignaron a aparecer! —reclamó el alemán, al ver que los dos latinos se dirigían hacia él.

—Bueno, tuvo que convencer a este hombre para que viniese —respondió el francés y empujó al español.

—Sí, bueno, con todo ese asunto de Lovino, yo... —Trató de explicar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese terminar, el hermano mayor de Ludwig decidió interrumpir.

—Esta noche no existe Lovino. ¡Vamos a divertirnos como cuando éramos unos chiquillos! —afirmó éste, mientras que levantaba la jarra llena de cerveza.

Antonio no dudaba de eso, iba a ser un día que no iba a olvidar. Simplemente, estaba un preocupado por el hecho de que el italiano se enterara de esa salida. Pero antes de que pudiera mandarle un mensaje o llamarle, Francis le arrebató el móvil y en su lugar, le dio una copa de vino.

—Olvídate de él, mañana podrás pensar en eso —contestó el francés y luego tomó un sorbo del vino.

Más tarde, ese día, Lovino finalmente decidió qué iba a hacer. Toda la tarde se había pasado encerrado en su cuarto, tratando de llegar a una buena conclusión al respecto. El abuelo y Feliciano habían querido ir varias veces a ver cómo estaba el mayor de los hermanos Vargas, mas cada vez que intentaban hablar con él, éste profería una grosería y luego se callaba. Tras cinco o seis intentos habían optado por aguardar a que saliera.

Comenzó a arreglar sus cosas y buscó su mejor ropa. Había algo que debía hacer antes de tomar una decisión. Eran las nueve de la noche para cuando Lovino fue en busca de su abuelo. Éste estaba en la sala, con su computadora portátil, ya pidiendo los pasajes de vuelo para el día de mañana. Repentinamente, vio al muchacho que estaba parado frente a él. Tenía las grandes esperanzas de que finalmente ya había pensado en lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

—¡Lovino de mi corazón! —El hombre se levantó, no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía al ver que su nieto había decidido ir junto a él.

—Iré a hablar con Antonio y luego voy a tomar mi decisión —aclaró éste, bastante determinado con respecto a lo que había dicho.

—¿Estás seguro? Mira que te mandó a freír espárragos esta mañana. No sé si sea una buena idea —Quería evitar que el italiano volviera triste y desalentado.

—Sí, abuelo. Voy a hablar con ese pedazo de imbécil —respondió mientras que se ponía su chaqueta —.Regreso enseguida.

—No te vuelvas a perder —rogó el hombre, quien estaba seguro de que no soportaría que Lovino se extraviara por segunda vez.

El italiano no estaba seguro de qué iba a decirle al español, simplemente tenía que ir a buscarlo. Debía mirarle una vez más a esos ojos verdes, no quería quedarse con ninguna duda. Si de verdad no quería saber más nada de él, entonces se iría con su abuelo, sin pensarlo más. Pero si había una posibilidad de que Antonio hubiera replanteado su decisión, las cosas cambiarían. Definitivamente lo harían.

Estaba nervioso, no era de esos de pedir disculpas exactamente. De hecho, probablemente era lo que más le costaba. Prefería mil veces estar coqueteando con el macho patatas antes de siquiera pronunciar esa palabra. No obstante, sabía que si quería recuperar al español, no le quedaba otra. Tendría que tragarse su ego, con tal de saber que aquel no iba a abandonarle.

Camino a la tienda de Antonio, quedaba el bar. Lovino ni siquiera lo miró, estaba demasiado concentrado en su objetivo. Sin embargo, le pareció haber escuchado una voz bastante familiar gritando por allí. Decidió echarle un vistazo, pensó que era su imaginación que le estaba jugando una mala pasado o que estaba demasiado ansioso por volver a ver el español.

—¡Francis, te ves bastante guapo! —exclamó repentinamente Antonio. Ciertamente estaba pasado de copas y ahora, junto a sus dos amigos, estaban bailando sobre las mesas.

—¡Gracias, Antonio querido! —luego el francés comenzó con un ataque de hipo —¡La mejor noche...! —Se tambaleaba desde la superficie de madera, intentando recobrar el equilibrio.

—¿Quién necesita un amante? —preguntó el alemán, cuya nariz estaba tan colorada que podía compararse a la del Rodolfo, el reno.

Lovino no podía creer lo que estaba visualizando en ese momento. ¿Era un mal sueño, acaso? Se frotó las orbes y luego volvió a abrirlas. Efectivamente, esa escena continuaba ocurriendo. Tenía tantas cosas qué decirle a ése estúpido español, que no podía contener la rabia que estaba recorriendo sus venas en ese momento. Entró al local, para hacer eso pero luego cambió de parecer.

Si bien era cierto que ese trío estaba pasado con el alcohol, hacía tiempo que no veía al español con semejante sonrisa en su boca. Es decir, parecía que realmente la estaba pasando bien. Aunque le hubiera gustado que Antonio le hubiese informado en lugar de enterarse de esa manera. Pero después de todo, se habían tomado un tiempo y el muchacho de ojos verdes podía hacer lo que quería durante el mismo.

Tal vez, él debería hacer lo mismo. Si el español había regresado a las andanzas con sus amigos, no tenía por qué estar soportando aquello. No tenía ninguna razón para no irse de viaje. Lo acababa de comprender todo. Era el momento de hacer algo por él y nada más que por él. A pesar de que le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes, tenía que pensar en sí mismo.

Miró una vez más al español, que ahora parecía querer desnudar al francés inútilmente, ya que en lugar de desabrochar el cinturón, estaba metiendo su dedo en el obligo del segundo. Aunque había conseguido hacerle soltar una risotada, sabía que era la última vez que iba a ver Antonio. Suspiró, marcharse de ese bar era lo más difícil que debía hacer, pero tenía que seguir con su propia vida.

Al llegar a su apartamento, el abuelo no había podido dormir. Estaba arreglando todo lo necesario para el día de mañana, desde el automóvil en el que se movilizarían hasta los hoteles donde se hospedarían. Además, debía avisar al directorio de su empresa acerca de su viaje, algo que no podía hacer hasta que Lovino regresara. Estaba ansioso, cada tanto, dirigía su atención hacia la puerta.

De repente, se abrió la puerta. Lovino lucía decepcionado, pero a la vez, aliviado. Por lo que acababa de hacer, no sentía culpable en lo absoluto. Había tomado la decisión de acompañar a su abuelo. Aún cuando estaría lejos del español, era lo mejor que podía hacer. Cuando vio al hombre, se apresuró para estar junto a él y recostar su cabeza.

El abuelo prefirió no hacer ninguna pregunta, la cara del italiano lo decía todo. No quería mostrarse feliz, ya que no quería parecer un insensible. Sin embargo, pasar unos meses con su preciado nieto, era una noticia que le encantaba. Acarició el cabello de Lovino, mientras que éste cerraba sus ojos.

—¿Ya lo tienes todo, abuelo? —fingió interés.

—Sí, ya está todo —respondió con tranquilidad el hombre —¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Vamos a salir temprano.

—Está bien... —Ni siquiera estaba de ánimos para quejarse, únicamente quería olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado durante esa semana.

—Lovino, —Tomó la mano de aquel antes de que fuera a su dormitorio —,te prometo que lo vamos a pasar bien.

El muchacho simplemente asintió y se metió dentro de su dormitorio. A pesar de la recomendación del hombre, Lovino no podía quedarse tranquilo. Decidió escribir algo para Antonio y durante toda la noche, estuvo inmiscuido solamente en eso. Aunque se iba a ir, quién sabe dónde, al menos pensaba dejarle algo al español, porque a pesar de todo, le había dado los mejores meses de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Feliciano se estaba deshaciendo de lágrimas. Había decidido pegarse a las piernas de su hermano mayor, que ya estaba de malhumor por no haber podido dormir nada. Trataba de patear y alejar a su hermano menor, pero éste continuaba postrado a sus pies. Después de varios intentos, Ludwig recogió a su prometido del suelo y lo abrazó.

—¿Sabes? Lo bueno de todo esto es que no voy a ver tu cara de idiota, macho patatas —opinó Lovino, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sí, yo también te voy a extrañar —respondió sarcásticamente el alemán.

—¡Cuídense! No quiero que les pase nada —contestó el pelirrojo, en medio de los sollozos.

—¡Ah, mi querido nieto! —El abuelo abrazó por un largo rato a Feliciano, hasta que el mayor decidió intervenir.

—Tenemos que irnos —Lovino zarandeó del brazo al hombre. Quería irse antes de que comenzara a arrepentirse.

—¡Cuida de mi nieto! —exclamó el abuelo.

—Macho patatas, encárgate que Antonio reciba el sobre que esta e mi cama —pidió el joven y tras eso, se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Después de la despedida, el alemán fue al dormitorio del italiano. Y se llevó una gran sorpresa. Desde que se había mudado a ese piso, era la primera vez que podía contemplar con sus ojos celestes, el orden en la habitación de Lovino. Estuvo tan impresionado que casi se desmayó, sino fuera porque tenía que preocuparse de que Feliciano estuviera mejor. Recogió el sobre y se preparó para irse a la cafetería del español. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar éste, pero en fin. Era algo que debía hacer.

Mientras tanto, Lovino y el abuelo ya estaban en el auto de lujo de éste último. El muchacho había apoyado su barbilla por su mano y no apartaba sus ojos del paisaje que iba pasando a gran velocidad. El segundo estaba hablando de algo, pero estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos, que ignoraba realmente acerca de lo que estaba diciendo. A pesar de que no quería abandonarle, una vez afuera del pueblo, estaba seguro de que terminaría por olvidar todo el asunto.

—Lovino, sólo te voy a preguntar una vez más. ¿De verdad te quieres ir? —Podía ver la indecisión del muchacho, junto a un par de lágrimas que caían.

—Sí, me quiero ir contigo —respondió con voz temblorosa.

Ni se lo había planteado dos veces. Era la decisión correcta, aunque le doliera. Debía apartarse de Antonio, debía hacer algo más con su vida. Y ésta era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Por su lado, el español estaba tratando de recuperarse de la resaca. No recordaba absolutamente nada, su habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido subir por las escaleras. Miró hacia el otro lado, creyendo erróneamente que encontraría a Lovino allí, pero no había nada más que la sábana y algo de vino derramado.

Se rascó un poco y luego se dirigió al baño,pero durante el camino, se halló con una gran sorpresa. Aparentemente, Francis y Gilbert también habían terminado allí. Se extrañó bastante, ya que él había mantenido toda su ropa. Pero esos dos, no tenían nada. Nada de nada, de hecho. Uno estaba con las piernas abiertas y el otro estaba recostado sobre el francés. Roncando a no dar más.

—¿Qué demonios sucedió...? —se preguntó, por más que intentaba darle una razón para esa absurda escena, la verdad es que no lo entendía.

A pesar de que los miró por un largo rato y luego de picarles con la punta de una escoba por cierto tiempo, no había respuesta. Tal vez no era algo que necesitaba saber. Aunque esa imagen probablemente no iba a salir de su cabeza, por lo pronto. Después de todo, quizás sí extrañaba a Lovino. Solamente había pasado un poco más de doce horas sin él y había ocurrido esa locura.

Tal vez en otra época, aquello lo hubiera hecho reír. Pero ya tenía veinticinco años, era hora de comenzar a ser un poco más maduro. Decidió llamar de manera inmediata al italiano. Necesitaba saber de él. Por supuesto, ignoraba que aquel ya ni siquiera estaba en el pueblo.

—Vamos, atiende... —La espera se estaba haciendo demasiada larga.

—¿Hola, hola? —saludó Feliciano desde el otro lado.

—¿Puedes pasarme con...? —En ese momento, eruptó accidentalmente —¡Lo siento! —Se puso colorado —¿Está Lovino?

—¿Lovino? No está... —Estaba un poco incómodo con la situación, dado que no sabía cómo darle la noticia al español.

—¿Eh? ¿Y cuándo va a regresar? —Le parecía un tanto extraña la ausencia del muchacho en cuestión.

—Espérame... —Feliciano fue a revisar el calendario, donde había señalizado la vuelta de su hermano. Luego, comenzó a contar con los dedos, para finalmente contestar al español —¡Cuatro meses!

El otro no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de oír. Hasta pensó que Feliciano le estaba haciendo una broma pesada, así que volvió a repetir la preguntar.

—Sí, cuatro meses —repitió el italiano.

Antonio se negaba a creer eso. Lovino no le había comentado absolutamente nada. A menos que... El español empezó a recordar sobre cierto viaje que le había mencionado el segundo. No podía ser verdad, no quería que fuera verdad. ¿Se había ido y ni siquiera se había despedido? Iba a llegar al fondo del asunto, así que colgó enseguida y fue a vestirse. Mal que mal, iba a ir al piso de los muchachos.

A pesar de que aún estaba mareado, necesitaba saber cuál era la verdad. No se atrevía a pensar en qué haría si lo que había dicho Feliciano era cierto. No, Lovino no le haría eso. Si bien se había portado de manera cuestionable en los días anteriores, no creía que el mayor de los hermanos Vargas se fuera así como así. Tomó rápidamente el café, para tener un poco de energía y enseguida tomó su chaqueta.

En el mismo instante que iba a abrir la puerta, se encontró frente a frente a Ludwig. Éste respiró profundamente, no le gustaba demasiado que Lovino le hubiese cargado con el muerto, pero así era y debía ser responsable. El alemán se paró firmemente, pese a los intentos del español de esquivarlo.

—Te traigo esto —Sacó de su bolsillo el sobre y quiso entregárselo a Antonio.

—¡No puedo! Tengo que... —No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer en esa situación, ni siquiera podía pensar de manera coherente.

—Deberías leerlo ahora —insistió el hombre, que no pensaba irse hasta que el otro agarrara el condenado contenedor de la carta.

—Supongo... —Antonio rompió el sobre, ya que necesitaba con urgencia algunas cuantas explicaciones.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

_Imbécil:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es porque decidí irme con el abuelo. Decidí viajar con ´él, por muchas razones. Creo que la única forma de que podamos tomar un tiempo, es alejándome de todo. Estoy dolido por todo esto, pero creo que tú y yo estaremos mejor así. _

_Ayer, cuando fui a buscarte, te encontré en un bar, con esa panda de imbéciles. Fue ahí que me di cuenta. Sé que soy pesado, pero no pensé que llegara a ese punto. Quizás seas mucho más feliz sin mí jodiéndote los planes con ese par de idiotas._

_Quería conversar contigo, pero no pude. Quizás regresé en cuatro meses, para la boda. No sé qué demonios va a suceder durante todo este tiempo. Estoy seguro de que no voy a encontrar nadie más molesto e insistente que tú. Ni alguien que me haga feliz o que me diese todos los gustos, como tú._

_A pesar de todo, fueron los meses más estúpidamente felices de mi vida. Lo que no sé si es patético o realmente asombroso. Nunca pensé que iba a sentir esto por alguien así que todo lo que puedo decir es gracias. _

_Te amo, idiota._

_Lovino Vargas._

Antonio no sabía qué decir. Su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad: Lovino se había ido. No le había dado ninguna pista acerca de a dónde se dirigía. Volvió a leer y releer la carta. No quería creerlo, pero el italiano se había marchado. Y estaba completamente devastado.

—Maldito Lovino... —reclamó el español, enojado y triste —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —No quería comprender lo que acababa de leer. Deseaba que todo fuera un mal sueño.

—Antonio... —Ludwig era un cero a la izquierda cuando se trataba de los sentimientos, pero al ver que el español estaba tan mal, decidió abrazarle. Era lo único que podía hacer.

—No era necesario hacerme esto... —se lamentó el hombre —. De verdad, no tenía que hacer esto...

—Lo sé —Palmeó varias veces la espalda del hispano.

Pero, a pesar del desastre que había causado Lovino, quizás había una esperanza...

* * *

><p>Éste era el final que quería darle. No quería uno muy feliz ni muy triste, ya que sería demasiado predecible.<p>

No va a haber epílogo, pero hay una razón: **La historia va a tener una continuación.** Esa es la sorpresa. Va a haber una segunda parte.

Nuevamente, agradezco muchísimo a todas las lectoras que hicieron posible esto. Espero volver a verlas en la secuela ;3


End file.
